


The Return

by senseiscribe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon - Anime, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, F/M, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 95,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiscribe/pseuds/senseiscribe
Summary: Follow the journey of Sakura and Sasuke after the Third Great Ninja War during the Blank Period of the Naruto Series.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 31





	1. The Journey Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Sasusaku fic! It's also posted on Wattpad :)

Sakura sighed and exited the operating room. She wiped the sweat from her brow, "Whew, another life saved it seems."

"You did great, Sakura. I don't think even Tsunade could have done it better" Shizune commented, removing her gown and gloves. "You should go and celebrate a job well done".

"Yeah" Sakura smiled, pulling her elastic out of her hair. She only wished _he_ could be there with her.

She waited so long for his return. Yet, he hadn't even come home for Naruto's wedding. All she got was a letter of congratulations since it was her birthday on the same day. She appreciated the thought but wondered if he thought of her as more than a comrade at this point. What was he doing on this _journey of redemption_? Couldn't he come home to her, just this once?

She trudged along down the bustling Konoha streets. All of the couples were gathered and celebrating another successful mission at Ichiraku's. She felt out of place amongst her old teammates though. It just didn't feel right without Sasuke.

"Sakura? Hey! Come eat with us!" Naruto called on seeing her.

"You can sit next to me if you'd like?" Hinata offered. She had become much more confident than Sakura remembered from the old days. She smiled on seeing Naruto give her arm a squeeze.

"No thanks, I'm really fine" Sakura shrugged. She saw the irony in her and Hinata switching places. Embarrassingly, her stomach let out an obnoxious growl.

"Sounds like you're hungry after all" Sai and Ino chimed in. Sakura clobbered Sai and gave Ino a stern look.

"Ok, ok, we get it," Ino said defensively with a grin.

Sakura shook her head and sighed, pushing ahead and leaving the group behind. She didn't feel much like celebrating tonight. Walking along, she felt a strange presence behind her. A glimmer of hope emerged in her heart.

"Sakura?" Naruto ran up the stone path towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh...Naruto" Sakura said disappointedly. "I thought...never mind."

"You don't seem like yourself. What's up?"

"It's just...I was hoping." She paused, biting her lip. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she thought back to the days when Team 7 was together. "Sasuke" she breathed, her voice shaking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. He looked stunned for a moment, then a look of recognition dawned on his face. "That's it! You miss him, don't you?"

"When did you get so smart?" Sakura chuckled through tears.

"I guess marriage does that" Naruto smiled. "Listen, I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. If only I'd been stronger, I could have brought him home earlier."

"No, it's okay. Naruto I-"

"But I promise I'll get him back again" Naruto smiled, giving Sakura the thumbs up.

Shocked, Sakura remembered the first time Naruto made that promise. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Naruto".

"Hey, it's no problem this time. I don't think it'll be quite as difficult to bring him home" he chuckled. "We'll bring Sasuke back for sure!" 

"Well, this time you'll have help" Sakura smirked, clenching her fist. "There are a few things _I'd_ like to say to him too. That _baka,_ making me wait this long. _Shannaro!"_

***

The next day, Sakura gathered her supplies and headed to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door vigorously.

"Yes, what is it?" a familiar voice chimed.

"Kakashi sensei-" Sakura started boldly.

"Yes, Naruto already filled me in on the situation," he gestured to the figure beside him.

"Oh! Naruto" Sakura looked at him, wondering what was going on. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, but never mind that. We've gotta get Sasuke back right away! Isn't that right?" He grinned, winking at her.

"Naruto told me you have a patient with some kind of genjutsu block that you can't undo?" Kakashi clarified.

Naruto egged her on excitedly behind him.

"Oh...uh...yeah. He's been causing me a lot of trouble...this patient". She stammered, trying to make up something on the spot.

"I guess we've got no choice then. We need to summon Sasuke back" Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, that's right! _Dattebayo!_ " Naruto threw a fist in the air.

"He's coming home" Sakura whispered, smiling to herself. "Umm. Thank you, Sensei" she bowed and rushed out of the office.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke" she couldn't stop saying his name. Her heart flooded with joy as she thought of the last time she saw him. She rubbed her forehead, remembering his soft expression when he thanked her and left on his journey. It had been too long, but now she knew she'd never let him go again. This time, she'd definitely travel with him and help him with his redemption. She'd make sure he never felt alone again.


	2. Welcome Home

Early in the morning, Sasuke made his way back to Konoha. It had been four long years since he was home. Home where _she_ was. He could just picture her warm smile and pink hair glistening in the spring sunlight. He smirked to himself, but then remembered that Naruto would be there too. That _baka_ would probably make a scene since he had been away for so long. After all, Naruto was one of the reasons he was coming home. He received a letter from him stating that there was some sort of "genjutsu problem" in the village. Considering they just had the issues with the "exploding humans" not long ago, Sasuke thought it would be best if he checked in with Kakashi as well.

He trudged along until he came across a certain bench. Regret and remorse instantly flooded his mind. He remembered that day so well...too well. He had been such a fool back then. He could still hear the pain in her voice as she told him she loved him and begged him not to leave. He winced at the thought.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice called.

He looked up and his eyes widened on seeing her. "S-Sakura?" Her soft pink hair and bright green eyes glinted in the light. She gave him a big grin as she walked over to him.

"I...uh" he stammered. Why was it so hard to talk to her all of the sudden? His face felt hot and his heart pounded in his chest. Was he sick? He remembered the last time he'd seen her at the gates of the village. He'd poked her forehead just as his brother used to do years ago. The gesture was supposed to be the ultimate symbol of his love and gratitude towards her. Something was different though. He thought that would settle things but he had a sneaking suspicion that their journey was only just beginning. He pinched his brow, unsure of where to go from there.

Sakura stepped closer towards him. She reached her arm out tentatively, unsure of how he'd react. She looked away and paused, remembering what transpired the last time they were in this place. The memory of her tears and all of the suffering he caused her ate away at him. It was his biggest regret.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he frowned, grasping her outstretched hand. "I'm so sorry, for everything". He took a step forward and embraced her. He never wanted to cause her pain ever again.

"Sasuke" she whispered, hugging him back. 

***

Walking back through the village, Sasuke and Sakura smiled silently.

"So, what's the situation with the irreversible genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's face turned red and she stopped in her tracks. "Oh...um...about that" she chuckled nervously.

"Sasuke! You're Back! _Dattebayo_!" Naruto called, waving wildly with Hinata by his side. "You should've told me you were on your way home, ya know!

"Hn. You're as rambunctious as ever". Sasuke sighed. "Loser".

"Come on. That's all you have to say after all this time?!"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was smiling just as brightly as Naruto. It was hard to believe so much had changed in such a short time. Would he and Sakura ever get to that point? Could they be a family too? He blushed just thinking about it. "Umm... congratulations" he stammered, pulling his bangs a little further over his eye.

Hinata laughed. "You don't need to be so formal, Sasuke".

"Right" he smirked. "Well, since I didn't get you anything really, how about I treat you to ramen?"

"Oh yeah, that's right" Naruto started. "I got a lifetime supply from the old man".

Sasuke turned away. "Damn it, what am I going to get for you now? Loser."

Naruto laughed. "You don't need to get me anything. Just being here is enough. Come on, let's all get Ichiraku's together."

"Yeah!" Hinata and Sakura chimed in.

Sasuke smiled but remembered his mission. "I forgot, I'd better report to Kakashi first."

"Uh...wait...about the mission" Naruto stammered. "Well...you see...um."

"What is it? Spit it out" Sasuke demanded, getting annoyed now.

"Uh...nevermind." Naruto backtracked.

"Hn. Guess I'll be going then". He turned and left the group behind.

"Oh man," Naruto grumbled as he left.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Sakura called. She smiled back at Naruto and whispered, "I'll handle this".


	3. Some Other Time, Sasuke

The two awkwardly walked towards the Hokage's office. Neither was sure what to say since they hadn't been together in years. So much had happened in the past, it was hard to start over and leave some things behind. It felt like they could never connect and meet each other halfway...that is, until now.

"Come in" Kakashi called when they approached the door.

"Well, well, aren't you two closer than ever" he smiled.

"It's not like that" Sasuke commented. "I'm just here to help with the genjutsu situation. I'll be leaving afterward."

Sakura looked at him remorsefully. Did she have the wrong idea all along? Was he just going to toss her aside again? She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. It wasn't easy being in love with Sasuke.

Kakashi looked between the two, trying to decipher what was going on, then gave a slight cough. "Sakura, why don't you explain the mission?" he asked, with a gleam in his eye.

"Uh..." she blushed. How could she explain that the whole thing was made up now? All she wanted was for Sasuke to return for a little while. Now with this new comment, she wasn't sure what to do. 

"Why don't you take Sasuke to the hospital to see your 'patient'" Kakashi smiled.

 _Damn you, Kakashi,_ Sakura thought to herself. It was bad enough that it was all a lie, now he was going to find out the truth. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see Sasuke's disappointment. She hoped that this visit would bring them closer together not drive them further apart. 

"Let's go then," Sasuke said, turning around.

Sakura gave Kakashi a disapproving look before running after Sasuke. Kakashi smiled and waved as they left. "They'll have to acknowledge their feelings sooner or later" he sighed as the door closed behind them.

***

As they walked, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she had been led astray. What was with that embrace and apology earlier if Sasuke's visit was strictly business-related? She couldn't figure him out. It was always like this; just when she thought they shared a connection, it turned out she didn't really know him at all.

"We're here," Sasuke said, approaching the Konoha hospital.

"Right," Sakura said forlornly, taking the lead and heading through the entryway. Where was she even going to take him now? She'd have to tell him the truth sooner or later. She sighed, "Sa-"

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're here!" Shizune interrupted, running towards her. "It's your patient from yesterday, the little boy. His chakra bottomed out again! We need your help right away!"

Sakura groaned, of all the times for this to happen. However, she knew that as a medical ninja she had no choice. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Some other time?"

Sasuke stared at her, wide-eyed, as he remembered the days when his brother said those exact words. It was a bittersweet feeling. 

"Sasuke?" Shizune questioned, seeing him for the first time. "Even better, we'll take him with us too. With his Rinnegan, he may be able to help!"

"Huh?" Sakura cried. She didn't want to drag him into something like this.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. Sakura was about to argue, but the two of them were already running down the hall towards the operating room. 

They stormed into the OR and Sakura took control immediately. "Sasuke, you stand back. I'll let you know if I need you". She tied her hair back and prepped for surgery while a few medical ninja prepared the room. She approached the boy carefully.

The child's chakra was almost completely drained. Why did this keep happening? It was fine yesterday. Could it be a residual poison? She bent down to listen to his heart and lungs. Not good, they were going to have to heal him fast. She placed her hands on the boy's chest, hoping to replenish some of his chakra before treating the internal damage. The poor boy and his family were attacked by rogue ninja; he alone was the survivor but barely. The enemy had some sort of poison that could rapidly deplete one's chakra. It wasn't looking good. She may have to perform the same technique she used on Kankuro years ago.

"I'll need some supplies and I'll need them quickly" she stated. "This is going to be pretty crude, but it's the only option we have if we want to save this boy". She listed everything in a hurry as the team gathered the solution at her request.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered. He'd never seen her like this, not even in the war. She seemed so calm and cool. She was a totally different person from the little girl who followed his every move. She was a truly strong kunoichi.

Sakura continued with the procedure. She pushed the solution into the child's frail body and extracted the poison from each of his organs. It was horrible to see the boy struggle, but it was all she could do to keep him alive. She pressed onwards until eventually he relaxed and she knew the poison was gone. She sighed, _that should do it._

"Sasuke, can you check and make sure all of the poison is out? Also, see if his chakra levels are rising" she asked, gesturing to him.

"Sure" He walked over and activated his Sharingan and Rinnegan. It was amazing, not a single trace of the poison remained. In fact, the child seemed perfectly healthy now, simply resting to replenish his chakra. "Incredible" he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"Oh...uh...no" he stammered. "Everything looks fine."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Shizune, can you take him to the trauma clinic? Ino should be able to take care of him from here on out. I'll check in later".

"Leave it to me," Shizune said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You take some time to rest" she smirked, looking from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sakura said, undoing her hair tie.

It was amazing, all the work she was doing in the hospital. Even setting up a special clinic for children? He wished something like that had been around when he and Naruto were growing up. 

As they headed into the waiting area, Sasuke was just about to congratulate Sakura on a job well done. He noticed that she looked paler than normal though, and her eyes were glazing over.

"Sakura?" he asked, concerned.

"Sasuke" she breathed. Her knees buckled and she collapsed. 

Seeing Sakura's eyes roll back, he swiftly caught her and gently laid her on a nearby bench in the waiting area. He couldn't bear to see her look so weak and helpless. It reminded him of his troubled past and all of the times he'd hurt her. He caressed her beautiful face, wishing she would wake up and tell him she was fine with that big smile of hers. He had to do something for her...anything. Checking to make sure that the coast was clear, he crouched down and leaned over her pale face. His hair brushed her wide forehead, something he knew she was self-conscious about. She had come so far since they were kids; it really was incredible. Her determination, strength, and courage were just a few of the things he truly admired about her. He leaned in closer until he could feel her warm breath on his face. He knew that he couldn't hold back his love for her anymore. She was his home and the true reason he longed to return to the village after all this time. She was his everything. He closed the gap and kissed her soft lips as tears streamed down his face. It was the first time he'd cried out of joy rather than sadness.

A few minutes later, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She saw Sasuke crouched next to her with his head in his hands. "Sasuke?" she groaned, her concern growing. She tried to sit up, wearily. "What happened?"

He looked into her tired eyes. Happiness welled inside of him, a relief that she was alright. "Sakura," he gasped, hugging her tightly.

Seeing his tears, Sakura pulled away. "Sasuke? What's wrong? Tell me, who hurt you?! It wasn't me was it?" A sense of worry came over her. If anyone else hurt him though, she would destroy them! _Shannaro!_

Sasuke laughed heartily. Sakura was shocked, she'd never heard him truly laugh out loud like that before.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine" he chuckled. "I'm just happy to see that you're alright. Come on, let's go".

Suddenly she remembered why they were here in the first place and blushed sheepishly. "Sasuke, the mission with the genjutsu...I-" she stammered.

"Don't worry about it" he smirked. "I think you were the one placing the genjutsu on me all along".

Sakura turned red and was afraid she might pass out again. Was he actually flirting with her?! She didn't know quite how to feel. This was so embarrassing. Thank goodness no one was around.

Sasuke extended his hand and helped her up. He didn't let go though as they walked back out onto the street. "I want to show you something. A place I've always wanted to take you."


	4. I Will Love You Always

As they headed onto the street, Sakura looked up at Sasuke warily. "A place you wanted to take me?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere I used to go to clear my head when I was little. I'd often go there to wait for Itachi after my Academy classes. It made me feel more at ease, even after..." he paused, pinching his brow. "Well, you know." He looked back at her with a smile. "I've realized that I want you to feel that way around me too." Sasuke turned away, blushing a little.

"Sasuke," she gasped. She was shocked that he was finally opening up after all this time. She didn't expect him to discuss private matters with her any more than he used to when they were kids. He was different now than she remembered. This new Sasuke was so warm and kind, but there was an air of coolness that still remained. It reminded her of the old days when they were Team 7. But now, he seemed like he was accepting her feelings if only a little. She could hardly believe it.

They walked along until they found a cliffside on the outskirts of the village. The cool green grass, gentle breeze, and breathtaking view of the sea were more romantic than Sakura could have dreamed.

"Shall we sit?" Sasuke gestured to a bench overlooking the view.

Sakura took a seat on the bench, but surprisingly, Sasuke remained standing. His hair blew wistfully in the breeze. He looked a little nervous though, as he stared out at the sparkling ocean before them. She was surprised to see him so...well...emotional today. After leaving the hospital, he seemed to become so warm and kind. She wondered if something happened. He looked so at peace as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as waves crashed against the shoreline.

"Sasuke?" She started, taking a leap of faith. "Um...you seem different today. Did something happen?"

He sighed. "Did something happen?" he repeated, turning to face her. His gaze narrowed and the subtle hint of a smile played across his lips. "You happened".

"Come on, Sasuke. Stop playing games and tell me what's really going on" she demanded, crossing her arms. She was happy that Sasuke was being so kind, but it reminded her of every genjutsu trick that was used against her previously. She could easily see through most of them since they typically involved Sasuke looking at her the way he was now. That wasn't the Sasuke she knew though, not by a long shot. Still, this didn't seem to be an illusion.

Sasuke's smile disappeared. He could see the slightest hint of fear and frustration mixed into her calm demeanor. It reminded him of all the times he'd hurt her. Although he didn't want to admit it, his guilt over leaving her had only grown stronger over the years. He'd accepted his guilt over other things such as the death of his clan, his parents, and even Itachi; but the damage he'd done to his friends would forever torment him. He'd caused them so much pain. Even Sakura...she tried so hard to help him and show him the light, but he'd only fought against her over the years. He took a deep breath. 

"Sakura..." he paused. _What were the right words in this situation?_ "Well...I" he stammered. _Come on, keep going._ "I'm sorry, for everything" he bowed his head. "I promise, I'll never hurt you again."

"Not this again, I thought we'd gotten past all of that" Sakura groaned. "I can't believe I thought you were going to return my feelings or something. This is just like every genjutsu I've ever been put under. It's always the same, you apologizing and looking at me with that kind and warm expression. I've had it with these tricks!" She stood up and started heading back.

"No, wait! That's not it!" Sasuke grabbed her arm as she turned from him. It was now or never. "Sakura, this isn't a trick. I just wanted to tell you how I've been feeling ever since I began this journey". He sighed, "seeing you today brought back a lot of memories and I realized just how much we've changed over time. On my journey, I was trying to figure out what my purpose was and what attached me to this world. For so long, my only desire has been darkness, hatred, and deep-seated grief that I just couldn't cope with. I lost myself and...I hurt you. I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me" he winced just thinking about it. He willed himself to relax and looked back into her sparkling green eyes. "Sakura, my new purpose...I mean, what I found...it was love, my love for you." His heart pounded as he said those words. "I know we've been through a lot and I'll understand if you turn your back on me, but just know that no matter what you decide to do from here on out, I will love you always."

Sakura looked up into his eyes, which were now anxiously trying to avoid hers. This was the Sasuke she knew and loved after all this time. At long last, he finally understood her feelings and she understood him. She stepped in closer and reached her hands up towards him, cupping his face and turning it towards hers. She pushed his hair out of his face and leaned in closer, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Not remembering the last time, Sakura was stunned when he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her back. It was different than how she imagined it in her fantasies. He kissed her roughly and passionately. Tears welled in her eyes as he tugged forcefully on her hair. It was perfect in the most unexpected way. He was hers and she was his for that small moment in time. She couldn't think of a better ending to their sorrows. It was the start of a new time in their lives, a time when they could be together at last.


	5. Tomato

Sasuke clasped Sakura's hand tightly as they walked back through the village. He was happy but felt like he revealed too much about his past. Sure, he loved Sakura, but he'd never gotten that personal with anyone else besides Naruto. Also, there was...that kiss. He'd never kissed anyone besides Naruto, and that hadn't been a great experience, to say the least. No, this was different, it was softer and warmer. He felt like he finally understood the Uchiha's capacity for love. His clan didn't have a curse per se, they just loved fiercely. And if anything happened to the people they loved...

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at him as he stopped in his tracks.

If anything happened to Sakura, what would he do? Was it possible...would he go rogue again? Would he go blind with rage, destroying everything in his path? He knew the answer in his heart, and it pained him. If he let his emotions out, they would take over. He had to control himself and keep them tucked away, out of sight. He was at a loss. There were two choices: let her go now and avoid potential chaos or suffer later just as he did with his clan and Itachi. Either way, he knew he'd lose Sakura. The very thought ate at him like a curse mark.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shook him gently. She held a hand up to his forehead. "Oh dear, you're burning up. Come with me and I'll treat you in my apartment." Normally, the idea of having Sasuke over at her place would seem like a dream come true, but she could tell something wasn't right.

Sasuke shrugged her off. "I'm fine. I'll just go to Naruto's."

"You know Naruto is a newlywed, right?" Sakura smirked. He could try to get out of this all he wanted, but he was still in need of her help whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke blushed. "Fine, I'll go to Kakashi's then."

"Come on, Sasuke. Just head back with me. It's no trouble, I swear. I only want to help you" Sakura pleaded. She knew he was stubborn, but still, why couldn't he simply accept help when it was right there?

"I said, I'm fine" he argued coldly. He turned to go, heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Sasuke, why can't you just-" Sakura called out to him.

He slowly turned back. "Don't be so annoying, Sakura."

She froze, a tear trickling down her face. Where they back to square one after all that? She glanced at his pained expression before running past him, towards her apartment.

Sasuke watched as she left. He felt like a piece of him was just crushed, running off with Sakura. The guilt over leaving her returned in its full fury. Maybe she was right, maybe he did need to accept help once in a while. The world spun as he headed to the Hokage Tower. As much as he wanted to go back with Sakura, he knew it was too late to turn back now.

Sakura dried her tears when she got back to her apartment. She'd dealt with worse when it came to Sasuke. Why did he always have to be so cold though? Just when she thought things were going great between them, this happened. She hoped he was doing okay with Kakashi, or whoever he decided to stay with. She knew why he turned away from her too, she could see the pain in his eyes just like in the Forest of Death. As she chopped vegetables for supper, she recalled that time. Sasuke may not have reciprocated her feelings back then, but they still relied on each other. They were still connected by their feelings, even if Sasuke's were the only ones of comradery at the time. She remembered when Orochimaru placed the curse mark on him and everything changed. Sasuke seemed both closer and farther away from her after that. She recalled the look in his eyes after the Sound Ninja hurt her. He really would've killed them if she hadn't stopped him. Her mind flashed back to when he almost killed her. She winced at the thought. He was so full of darkness just a few years ago.

Sakura looked down at her cutting board as a thought registered in her mind. Sasuke probably didn't want to stay with her because he was afraid. Afraid that he'd return to the darkness if anything happened to her. _Shannaro_ , that _baka_! She brought her fist down on the cutting board, splitting it and the table beneath in two. She reeled with what to do as all the vegetables fell to the floor. She couldn't make a stew now! Frustrated, she grabbed her purse and stormed over to the door. It looked as though she'd be getting _Ichiraku_ to go tonight.

As she opened the door, the strangest sight lay before her though. Kakashi smiled awkwardly, carrying a passed out Sasuke on his back.

"Hi, Sakura. I know you're probably busy, but would you mind taking your comrade off my hands?"

***

Sakura looked on concernedly, as Kakashi brought Sasuke in and laid him on the couch. His expression was still one of distress and his face was red with the fever.

"Honestly, he's always causing me so much trouble. Why can't he just accept my help for once?" she huffed.

Kakashi smiled back at her. "You know Sasuke, his pride tends to get the better of him at times. He, like many of the Uchiha, has a difficult time expressing his emotions. Give it time though. After all, you care for one another, right?"

"Well, I care for him" she grumbled.

"I think he'll come around sooner than you think," Kakashi said with a wink. "When he approached me this evening, he looked like he'd just killed someone. I was really worried about him. I thought I might have to get Naruto."

Sakura looked down. She hoped it wasn't too late to stop him from going back to the darkness.

Kakashi held up a finger before she could say anything. "What he said gave me hope, though. In his half-delirious state with the fever, he told me to protect you at all costs. He insisted that I guard you with my life, in fact." He chuckled, remembering how the great Sasuke Uchiha showed so much emotion as he said those words. He'd probably deny it ever happened once he woke up. Still, Kakashi thought it made him stronger rather than weaker.

Sakura smiled down at Sasuke who was still sound asleep on her couch. "You dummmy" she chuckled.

Kakashi stood. "Well, I'd better get back to the Hokage's office. So long," he gave a slight wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura rolled her eyes, her sensei always disappeared, leaving her to resolve things. Still, she blushed with the recognition that she was all alone with Sasuke now. His expression was still pained, as though he were having a nightmare. _Oh, Sasuke,_ she thought. _What am I going to do with you?_ She closed her eyes and channeled her chakra. She placed a palm on his forehead, quelling the fever until it subsided. She figured it was stress-induced rather than a cold or flu. As his temperature dropped, his expression eased and became softer. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow before standing again.

She looked over at the broken table and vegetables all over the floor. _Shannaro!_ This was going to be tough to clean up. She noticed a couple of tomatoes still on the counter though and got an idea. She smiled, she hoped Sasuke liked tomato soup.

An hour later, Sasuke opened his eyes wearily. Where was he? He remembered going to find Kakashi after Sakura... _Damn it!_ He cringed, remembering how he told Sakura she was annoying...again. She must hate him now. Still, perhaps it was for the best. He was no good for her anyway. If his darkness wreaked havoc again, he couldn't bear to hurt anyone else.

He sat up, preparing to find somewhere else to stay when a familiar scent wafted through the air. It was his mother's home cooking, the tomato soup she used to make when he was a child! He stood up quickly, a little too quickly. The world spun again, but something caught him. He glanced over his shoulder. Sakura? What was she doing here?

"Take it easy, you're not totally recovered yet" she smiled, easing him back onto the couch.

"Sakura, what am I-?" I mean, what are you-?" he stammered.

"Kakashi carried you here after you passed out" Sakura explained. "We were all worried about you. Just rest for now and I'll bring you something to eat" she smiled, leaving him on the couch.

He watched as she rummaged through the kitchen. Did she really do all of this for him? It looked like he caused her and everyone else trouble again. He took a deep breath and stood, more slowly this time, grabbing the side of the couch for support. Once the room steadied, he made his way over to her.

"Sakura" he breathed, standing behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder as she stirred the pot of tomato soup. "Thank you...for everything. And I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble again today."

Sakura smiled softly. "You idiot. When are you going to realize, you can't get rid of me that easily? After all, I know you a lot better than you think."

Sasuke turned her around and smiled. "Thank you, Sakura. I think I finally understand." She was the one thing that filled his lonely existence with the emotion called love. He refused to let that go. Just as she never gave up on him after all this time, he'd never give up on her. He reached his hand up to caress her face and kissed her forehead gently. 


	6. Memories of the Darkness

**Chapter 6**

For the next few weeks, Sasuke stayed at Sakura's apartment. He didn't want to impose on any of his former classmates and he didn't want to bug Kakashi again. Sakura was quite accommodating though, despite working so much. As a neo-sannin, she was sought after in the medical field. In fact, people came from abroad to receive specialized treatment. Sasuke found himself feeling a little jealous of her expertise in healing. If only he could help people in a way that was meaningful. Still, he was also extremely proud of her and happy that she had accomplished so much over the years. As he walked through the village with the boxed lunch, she'd prepared for him, he reflected on a time when they'd met long ago and he'd seen her strength first-hand. 

***

Sasuke woke on his fifteenth birthday, feeling lonelier than ever. It was two years since he began training with Orochimaru and every day was a struggle. He was forever in the darkness and felt the weight of his decision to leave the village like lead on his shoulders. He kept his goal in mind constantly, knowing that he would avenge his clan and kill Itachi. Still, it was days like today that made him think about what he could have had in the village, the place where he'd grown up. He wondered where everyone was now. Surely they'd been training hard. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto was in a league of his own at this point. Then there was Sakura, the one person who nearly kept him in the village. Laying on his back, he thought of her sweet smile, her fierce temper, and extraordinary compassion towards others. He wondered if he'd ever see either of them again. Would he ever find the light?

"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you" Kabuto knocked on his door.

"Then he can tell me himself!" he grumbled back. That creep was so manipulative, he had to watch his every word around him.

"You'll like this one I'm sure" he crooned. "He wants you to steal a deadly poison from his old laboratory just outside the Hidden Leaf. He may even let you use it on Itachi when the time comes. And if not, it'll be good practice in espionage. After all, you wouldn't want anyone to see you there right?" Kabuto's voice was laced with insidious intent.

Sasuke sat up. "Go get it yourself."

"Now, now, Sasuke" a voice hissed. "Naruto is out of the village, training with Jiraiya so you can be sure you won't run into him. Also, I'm rather busy today with my experiments, so consider this as your training."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. If Orochimaru wasn't a sannin with immense power, he never would have gone on such a ridiculous mission. That said, there was some truth in their words. It was an opportunity to practice getting by unseen and at least he wouldn't have to hurt anyone this time. No matter what Orochimaru said, he refused to kill anyone besides his brother. That just wasn't his style.

He left swiftly after he was sure Kabuto and Orochimaru were gone. The wind was strong, so masking his presence wouldn't be a problem. He moved swiftly, practicing the teleportation jutsu as he went. His movements weren't as smooth as he would have liked, but he figured it would come with practice.

As he passed the Valley of the End, he thought about Naruto and his old team. He'd never say it out loud, but he actually missed them. He missed all of the fun they had together as genin. He thought he could get by on that for a time, but in the end, he'd decided on revenge. It was the only thing keeping him alive right now. He couldn't afford to have bonds of friendship or love at this point. There was only his destiny and path as an avenger.

He stopped in the trees as he approached the outskirts of the village. Everything was just as he remembered. He was tempted to walk through Konoha one last time but stopped himself. He couldn't afford to be caught out here right now. He still wasn't strong enough. He needed to stay on mission.

He jumped down from the treetops and landed silently on the ground. _The entrance to the lab should be somewhere around here according to Orochimaru's instructions,_ he thought. He walked a little way until he found a metal lid covered with leaves. _Seriously? A pile of leaves? Couldn't Orochimaru find something less obvious to cover this lid with?_ He was about to reach down and reveal the lair when he felt a strange presence. _So, that's what their game was._ He took a deep breath and activated his Sharingan. A wall of chakra surrounded the lid like a barrier. He threw a stone and watched as it burst into blue flames. That jutsu was one of a handful that Orochimaru quizzed him on over the past week. This was a test, no doubt. He raised two fingers and focused his chakra. He channeled his Sharingan and weaved a countersign as Orochimaru taught him. The flames turned from blue to orange and the chakra signature quickly faded. _Hn, too easy,_ he thought. He walked through the flames and removed the lid from the ground, heading down into the lab below.

As per Orochimaru's style, the underground was dark and dusty with cobwebs and snake skins in a dungeon-like area. The only things he could hear were the drip of the pipe and his own footsteps trudging down the hallway. He paused at the entrance to the main part of the lab though. There were distant whispers. _Was it a trap?_ He unsheathed his sword and used the reflection to see inside the room.

In the dim light, he saw a faint silhouette. Someone else was here without a doubt. Leave it to his mentor to set traps and make things difficult for him. He weaved the signs for the Chidori and then... _Chidori Stream!_ He channeled the chirping wave of lightning into the room. There was a yelp of surprise and then nothing. He ran into the room, sword at the ready.

It didn't seem like there was anyone there after all. Was he imagining things? He turned just in time as the figure flew down from the ceiling with a crash. The ground beneath him rumbled as he struggled to keep his footing. _What was that?!_ Whatever it was, he was determined to see this mission through to the end.

"Get over here!" a voice cried angrily. A fist emerged out of the dust and was inches away from his face when it suddenly stopped. Now was his chance, he turned on his feet and was about to strike the figure with his sword until he saw its full form.

"Sakura?" he stared at her.

"Sasuke" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

He exhaled, recomposing himself. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of the mission. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm on a mission for Lady Tsunade" she commented, still stunned. She shook her head. "Is that really you?"

"A mission for the Hokage. I see" he sighed. So, she had moved on after all. In that case, her affiliation with the Leaf made her an enemy of his for the time being. Still, he didn't want to fight her.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she asked with an air of suspicion in her voice.

"It's none of your concern" he retorted. He didn't have time for this. He had to get that poison.

"Actually, it is," she remarked. "If you're here for the poison then..." she took a deep breath. "Then you'll have to get through me first." Her eyes turned steely and cold with determination, very unlike Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. "So be it then. Let's see who the stronger shinobi really is." He jumped away from her. _This should be easy,_ he thought.

The battle started faster than he anticipated. Sakura struck the ground beneath them, disrupting the floor of the lab and sending chemicals everywhere. He ran up and prepared to strike with his blade, but she dodged it easily. She jumped into the air and was about to land a kick on him when he dodged out of the way. There was no doubt, she was proving her strength and determination to him. She had truly become strong. Still, he was faster. She may have been able to beat him with this strength back when they were kids, but he had grown too. He gave a warning shot, striking her with the back of his sword. She blocked it easily though. Still, the force of his attack knocked her off balance and she fell back through a hole in the floor towards the bottom.

"Sakura!" he called out instinctively. He reached towards her as she tumbled down. He caught her just in time and settled on the basement floor. It reminded him so much of the day he left. He was tempted to return to the village right then and there.

"Sasuke?" she looked up at him, coming to. She stood slowly and smiled softly, melting his cold heart.

He knew what she'd say. She'd tell him to stay with her and to forget revenge. That wasn't an option though. He turned away from her and sheathed his sword, jumping back through the hole.

"Sasuke!" she called after him.

He paused for a moment, tempted to return to her, then left. He couldn't afford any distractions, not with the path he was walking. He knew that both Sakura and Naruto had a strong hold on him. Even so, Itachi still roamed free and if his path took him back into the shadows then so be it.

As he headed towards Orochimaru's hideout after failing his mission, he knew he had to get stronger. Emotions only got in the way. Even so, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.


	7. Ichiraku

"What are you doing here, _dattebayo_?" Naruto grumbled, standing in his doorway.

"Who is it?" a figure emerged by Naruto's side. "Oh, Sasuke! Nice to see you again," Hinata smiled warmly. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

Sasuke instantly regretted his decision to get relationship advice from Naruto. He couldn't interrupt his home life like that. Besides, what advice could Naruto give? Then again, he was married now. Ugh, it was so annoying trying to get advice from that loser.

"Uh, never mind," he turned to go.

"Wait, _dattebayo_!" Naruto called after him. He gave an apologetic look to Hinata before chasing after him. "Come on, let's go and get some ramen" he suggested.

"Don't you have dinner waiting at home?"

"It's fine! Come on, I insist" Naruto draped his arm around him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, secretly grateful for his company.

At Ichiraku's, the old man and Ayame greeted the two of them enthusiastically. Sasuke had to deal with a lot of people looking at him questionably after his betrayal and return to the village, however, not those two. The shop owners always greeted him with a smile, just as they did with Naruto and the other villagers.

"Yo!" A familiar voice called, turning on his seat towards them.

"Kakashi sensei?! Shouldn't you be at the Hokage's office?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was always so loud and troublesome.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "I just needed a quick escape."

"He's been here since 3 pm" the old man crossed his arms.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess I'll treat these two since we're here."

"You got it! Let's go, Ayame!" The old man called enthusiastically.

As they chowed down on their ramen, Sasuke stared into the bottom of his bowl.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

Sasuke couldn't take him seriously like that, but Kakashi's expression told him that he was listening at the very least. He sighed and pushed aside his bowl while Naruto went for round two.

"It's Sakura," Sasuke started then looked away. This was ridiculous, at this rate, he'd find it easier venting his emotions to Aoda.

"What about her?" Naruto questioned, blankly.

"Forget it, this was a mistake." He turned away, plotting his escape from this awkward situation.

"Now, now, I think what Naruto means is: what's on your mind? Trouble in paradise?" Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke swore he was just as bad as Naruto with this sort of thing. However, he knew that if he didn't tell other people how he felt, they'd never know. He sighed and asked for a second bowl.

"The thing is, I...well...I l-" Why was it so hard to say the words out loud? He turned to Naruto and bit back his fears. "How did you know you loved Hinata?"

Naruto slurped a noddle, looking at him, confused before grinning wildly. "Well, I was kind of oblivious to her feelings at first" he chuckled. "Once I realized how she felt about me though and started to spend more time with her, everything just sort of clicked." He looked up at Sasuke, then smirked. "So, are you realizing anything about Sakura yet?" he asked, not-so-subtly.

Despite Naruto's antics, Sasuke knew exactly how he felt. He knew he loved Sakura more than anything and had for a long time now. Still, he wasn't like Naruto. He was walking a different and darker path than they were. He'd hurt Sakura time and time again. He thought back to his memory this afternoon, how he had the opportunity to accept her love but didn't.

Kakashi leaned over with a knowing look as if he were waiting for this moment to arrive. "I think I know what's going on, Sasuke. You're still worried about all of the times you hurt Sakura." He leaned back. "It's true, you've done some truly terrible things, but you're sorry for them, right?"

Sasuke looked down. "Of course, but it's not just that. I just don't think I'm good enough for her. She suffered for years because of me. Just like with you, Naruto, I unintentionally tormented her and caused her so much pain. I even tried to k-", he couldn't go on. That memory was just too painful.

"Oh, please" Naruto grumbled suddenly. "You know Sakura wouldn't settle for anyone else but you."

Sasuke looked at him. _Since when did Naruto know how Sakura felt? Then again, he'd spent years with her where he hadn't. If things were different, maybe she would have preferred him._ He cringed at the thought.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto drank the remains of his third bowl. He sighed and looked back at him with deadly seriousness. "You must know how Sakura truly feels by now." He looked down. "I'm sure I've told you this before, but after you left the village, Sakura begged me to bring you home. I realized how much she loved you at that moment. It made me kind of sad at the time, but even so, I made her a promise that day that I'd bring you home no matter what. Up until the end of the war, when we fought at the _Valley of the End_ , that's all we thought about. For years, you were both of our goals. And now, I can tell that you're still Sakura's goal and whether you realize it or not, she's your new purpose too."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment. "Sasuke, I know my pain is different from yours, but I know how terrible guilt can be. Don't give in to it, try to move forward instead." He looked away, unsure if his words reached his pupil or not. He knew that in the past, his words had little to no effect.

Sasuke paused for a moment, taking in their advice. _Did Sakura really care about him that much?_ "After all that I've done, why would she go so far for me though?"

"Seriously, are you that dense?" Naruto whined.

"Hearing that from you makes me feel a thousand times worse" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started. "Love isn't just about romance. It's about being willing to do anything for someone else. It's about wanting to be by their side, wanting to protect them and care for them...just as Sakura cares for you."

"Wow, Kakashi sensei, I wouldn't have pegged you for the romantic type" Naruto considered.

"Even I've had my moments" he gave him a melancholy smile.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he considered Sakura's love for him. There'd been so many times when he could have simply acknowledged her. He thought back to when they were kids. She stood by him through thick and thin. She was even willing to end his suffering the hard way back when he was engulfed in the darkness. Memories flooded through his mind spanning all the way back to the _Forest of Death_ , maybe even before. He knew, didn't he? He knew she loved him and yet, he'd been such a fool. He pinched his brow and cringed as recognition flooded through him.

As he looked back up, he saw Kakashi and Naruto looking at him with knowing smiles. He smirked, it was time to put his past behind him and look ahead. The future of the Uchiha clan suddenly seemed brighter. Even if it was just the two of them, he knew that his new goal was to restore his clan with Sakura by his side.

"So, when are you going to do _it_?" Naruto asked giddily.

"Do it? Oh...that" Sasuke smirked. "Soon, but I think it would be best if we dated for a while first. I don't want her to feel pressured."

"W-w-where are we now?" Kakashi asked, blushing.

Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. "What do you think, Kakashi Sensei? I swear Pervy Sage's books are still a terrible influence on you."

Sasuke smiled genuinely. He felt like the Team 7 from his childhood was back again, but this time he was released from the darkness and saved by _her_ light.

"So, this is where you were" a familiar voice chimed.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Naruto claimed in the most obvious way possible.

"Coincidence?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's nothing" Sasuke smiled warmly at her. "Why don't you join us?"

Sakura smiled and took a seat next to him. It was just like old times.


	8. A New Mission

Sakura had a restless sleep after her evening with Team 7 at Ichiraku's. She enjoyed spending some downtime with them, however, Shizune tracked her down immediately following her first bowl of ramen and dragged her back to the hospital. There'd been another attack from rogue ninja who used the same poison they found in the boy shortly before Sasuke arrived in the village. She'd already lost two patients in the meantime and wasn't sure how much more she could handle. The poison was even more complicated than Sasori's. She'd asked Shizune and Lady Tsunade for help, but they couldn't seem to figure it out either. She wanted to tell Sasuke about it, but it seemed like there was a lot on his mind lately. She didn't want to bother him with her problems. Seeing him at the end of the day was enough for her.

After spending all night trying to save an older man from the poison, she just couldn't do it anymore. She did everything she could to save him, but it was useless. She put on a brave face for others but broke down once she was in her apartment. Thank god, Sasuke was asleep at the time. She closed her door and cried softly until fatigue won out and she collapsed on her bed.

As dawn broke, she opened her eyes wearily. She heard rusting out in the living room. _Sasuke must be up,_ she thought. She would've gone out to greet him or make breakfast, but she was just too tired. She'd see him again this evening anyway. She wondered where he'd go this morning. Usually, he'd investigate disturbances in the Land of Fire and work in conjunction with Kakashi to ensure the safety of their borders. She wondered how long that would last though. It was only a matter of time before he was called away again. Keeping the Rinneagan and Sharingan in the Leaf for too long left them vulnerable to attack, after all. Still, she hoped he'd agree to take her with him the next time he traveled. She needed a break from life in the village, regardless.

A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts. _Was it Sasuke?_ She shut her eyes quickly, _he couldn't see her miserable like this!_ The door creaked open and footsteps entered the room. There was no doubt in her mind, it was him. _But what was he doing here?_

"Sakura...thank you for everything" his voice whispered in her ear. He pushed back a strand of her pink hair and kissed her forehead gently. She heard his footsteps retreat and the door shut tightly behind him.

She waited a minute, then sat bolt upright. "Sasuke" she whispered, touching her forehead lightly. She had a bittersweet feeling, almost like...She jumped out of her bed and raced to get dressed.

She tore through the village, towards the Hokage Tower as the sun rose high in the sky. She wasn't sure if she felt angry, sad, happy, or all of the above. Either way, she was going to find Sasuke and knock some sense into him.

She banged on the door to Kakashi's office in a flurry.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Kakashi sensei, tell me where Sasuke is right now, or so help me!" She demanded.

Kakashi sighed and threw up his hands in surrender. "Just calm down, I sent him on a mission for your benefit actually."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still fuming.

"Shizune told me about the patients who've been dying because of an unknown poison. I sent scouts out over the past few weeks and discovered that this problem may be bigger than we initially realized. Apparently, a band of rogue shinobi who specialize in poisons have been targeting smaller villages in the Land of Fire, only now we suspect they might come after the hidden villages as well. Since the poison is in a gaseous form and is virtually undetectable to the naked eye, no one knows where they will strike next. Thus, I sent Sasuke out to get some intel for us. I actually assumed he'd let you and Naruto go with him since I told him he could form his own team for the mission."

Sakura took in all of this information. _So Sasuke was out there right now, investigating the deadly chakra-stealing poison, potentially on his own?! Why didn't he ask her to go too, he must have known that she would in a heartbeat? Unless he was actually worried about her._ She thought about all of the sleepless nights she came home in tears. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice but perhaps she hadn't been as subtle as she thought. 

Sakura looked up fiercely. She knew what she had to do. "Kakashi-sensei," she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

He nodded. "Permission granted; do as you see fit" he sighed.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei," she said emphatically, turning to rush out the door.

"One more thing," he said, stopping her. "Take Naruto with you, just in case."

She smiled back at him and nodded before rushing off. _Wait for me, Sasuke_ , she thought. _We'll be Team 7 again soon._

***

Shortly after leaving the village, Sasuke headed towards Orochimaru's hideout. After getting his mission from Kakashi, he felt terrible for not picking up on Sakura's feelings over the past few weeks. He thought she'd come home late at night and went straight to bed, but the more he thought about it, the more he remembered hearing soft sobs coming from her room. Despite seeming so cheerful and fiery during the day, there was no way she could have people dying on her watch and not be affected by it. He swore that while she took care of the injured in the Leaf, he would act on her behalf and put a stop to this rogue band's ploy.

He arrived in the darkness of the surrounding forest that afternoon. He gave his regards to Yamato, who was on duty watching Orochimaru and headed down into the depths of the snake's den. The dark cavern reminded him of times he'd rather forget. That said, the bonds he formed with Team Taka were just as irreplaceable as the ones he had with Naruto and Sakura.

Once inside, he walked a little way until he came to Orochimaru's main lab space. Bright fluorescent lighting made the place seem much brighter than usual. Back in his day, all the labs were shrouded in darkness and lit with torches and lamps. Now, it seemed more scientific, but it was still cold at the same time. 

He sensed a presence approaching and instantly regretted recruiting his old team. Still, there was something about them that reminded him of Naruto and Team 7. He'd just have to suffer through the drama and try to get them to focus as best he could. Particularly when it came to...

"Sasuke! Hey, you. Why don't you visit anymore? You know I get lonely" Karin ambushed him, clinging tightly to his arm.

 _Just ignore her and she'll leave you alone,_ he thought to himself. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad for Karin. After all, he attempted to kill her as well. He pinched his brow, the memory of his past crimes still haunted him every now and then.

"Do you have a headache, Sasuke?" Karin reached up and tried to touch his forehead. Thank god Suigetsu found them before she got ahead of herself.

"I thought I heard Karin's tears of joy" he smirked.

"Suigetsu, you jerk! There were no tears!" Karin punched him in the face.

Sasuke sighed, it looked like the team was back together again with their usual antics.

"Looks like everyone's here" Juugo strolled in quietly on hearing the commotion. "What brings you to the hideout, Sasuke?"

"SUIGETSU!" Karin punched him again.

"Enough, you two," Sasuke said coldly. "There's something I want to discuss with all of you."

"Sasuke" Karin rushed back over to him. "What is it? Are you coming back here to be with me at long last?"

"In your dreams" Suigetsu chuckled. "You're Sasuke's last pick I'm sure."

"I'm gonna kill you!" she cried before landing another blow.

"Suigetsu! Karin! I said that's enough. Calm down and listen up!" he said with a bit more force.

"My, my, Sasuke raising his voice. That's something I haven't heard in a long time" a voice hissed by the door.

Sasuke sighed, at this rate he'd never be able to help Sakura. Thinking about her put him back on mission though.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, there's a reason I came here" he indicated. "There's trouble in the Leaf and I need your help to stop it."

"Ah, you mean the _Akai Hebi_ , don't you?" Orochimaru hissed knowingly.

_"Akai Hebi?"_

"The Red Snake, they're a band of rogue shinobi that have rather anarchist views and operate much like the Akatsuki."

"Do they also use a chakra-stealing poison?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well, who can say?" Orochimaru shrugged in a not-so-subtle way.

Sasuke gave him a sharp look, demanding to know the truth. It would be just like his former teacher to have already analyzed the poison's properties.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Perhaps if you could obtain a vial of the gas, I could formulate an antidote."

"If I do collect a vial it'll be going to Sakura, not you" he countered. He knew Orochimaru just wanted it for himself and not to protect the Leaf in any way. 

"Ah yes, the young kunoichi. How is she doing? It's been quite a while since I saw her last. I still remember our first meeting at the _Forest of Death_ " he grinned, licking his lips with his snake-like tongue.

Sasuke almost reached for his sword, sensing a threat, but remembered the mission. His teacher was simply trying to provoke him, nothing more.

"What? What's going on?" Karin asked worriedly.

"You can tell us, Sasuke" Suigestu indicated slyly. "We all know she's your girl-"

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke said sharply. He looked over at Karin. Despite all of the hardships he'd put her through, he knew she still cared for him. If she knew about Sakura and his relationship, she might not join them, making the team unbalanced and ineffective.

Orochimaru grinned. "I'll give you the data I've collected so far and then you four may take your leave."

Sasuke and his team gathered around as Orochimaru explained the coordinates, profiles, and potential radius for the poison gas. It wasn't going to be easy, but as a small elite team, he was sure they could pull it off.

"Alright, is everyone in agreement and willing to go?" he asked cautiously.

"I suppose," Karin said nonchalantly, although he could tell she was secretly just as excited as Naruto. Suigetsu and Juugo nodded their agreement.

"Alright then, Team Taka will leave effective immediately." He turned and took the lead as they headed back out into the sunlight. _Wait for me, Sakura,_ he thought. _I'll be home again soon._


	9. The Real You

Sakura flew through the trees as fast as she could with Naruto by her side. She was furious and yet, she knew she couldn't stay mad at Sasuke. Back when he was a wanted criminal, she tried to hate him more than anyone else. Even during their darkest days, she couldn't bring herself to harm him. She knew that deep inside, he felt the same way. He wasn't much of a talker, but after their first date overlooking the sea, she was sure he meant it when he said he loved her. Sasuke wasn't the type to kid around or play with people's feelings. When he said something, he meant it. She had to find out the truth of why he refused to take her with him on this mission.

"Sakura? Um...would you mind telling me what the heck's going on? I know Kakashi sensei told you to take me on this mission, but what are we doing exactly?" Naruto asked.

Sakura clenched her fist in frustration. "I'm gonna knock Sasuke into next week if he doesn't tell me the truth! That's what's going to happen! _Shannaro_!"

"Aah!" Naruto doubled back, sorry he ever brought it up. 

They carried on for a few kilometers before Sakura stopped and turned back towards Naruto. She sighed, willing herself to calm down. He deserved to know the mission details after all. She explained how Sasuke was going after a group of rogue ninjas bent on destroying the hidden villages with a deadly and undetectable chakra-stealing poison.

"I see, so Sasuke went alone, I guess," Naruto said. "But wait, why are we chasing after him?"

"Did you hear the part where I said undetectable chakra-stealing poison?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "If Sasuke gets caught up in it and there's no antidote then...then..." she trailed off.

Naruto looked ahead through the forest. "Sakura, Sasuke is the strongest shinobi I know. I'm sure he'll be alright. I'd say he just went by himself so as not to cause the Leaf any trouble. You know how he is with this sort of thing. It's just like with the exploding human's incident."

Sakura smiled and recomposed herself. Naruto was right, Sasuke wasn't the type to ask for help, she knew that better than anyone. Still, she and Naruto would be right by his side if he needed backup.

They continued onwards for a few hours until they came to a clearing. Sakura held up a hand and jumped down onto a path. It was unusually quiet. Something felt off but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, use your nine-tails chakra and sensory perception. I've got a bad feeling" she commented, looking around cautiously.

"Right" he nodded before donning his nine-tails form. He glowed with yellow light and used sage mode to sense nature energy around them. He looked back at Sakura after a moment. "There's a group approaching. I'm sensing dark chakra from that direction." He pointed to the right, down a narrow path through the trees.

Sakura nodded and they pushed forward, keeping an eye out for the enemy. _Was it the group of rogue shinobi?_ Perhaps if she could get a closer look at the poison and collect a larger sample, she may be able to decipher its chemical properties and make an antidote. She shook her head, if it was undetectable it would be too risky to get in close. They'd have to keep their distance for the time being.

They raced through the trees until Naruto held up his hand and pointed down towards the ground. A small town was coming into view as the sun began to set like fire over the forest beyond. A group of four shinobi stood in black robes on the hillside overlooking the village.

Sakura and Naruto split up and tailed them as they made their way into the village. It was a quiet place lit dimly with lamps. There was nothing unusual about it, to say the least. So, why would they be targeting this place?

Sakura sensed an ominous presence nearby as she continued walking through the village. They were definitely here. She'd have to be careful if they launched an assault on the town. _How could they counter such a poison anyway?_ She didn't have time to consider the answer. A shadow shifted in a nearby alley. She subtly drew a kunai and cautiously walked down the narrow lane, keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

"So, you thought you could stop us, eh?" a familiar voice said behind her.

Sakura turned slowly to see her worst nightmare. An eerie smile gleamed in the dark, beckoning her forth.

"Sasuke?" she breathed. His Sharingan and Rinneagan gleamed ominously. He wasn't kidding around. "W-what are you doing here?" 

"Oh, come on, isn't it obvious?" he chuckled.

"Don't tell me...you're a part of the rogue shinobi?"

"Of course, and you played right into my hands. The past few weeks were fun I admit, but now it's all over. I have all the intelligence on the Hidden Leaf I could ever need. And now, I'll destroy it at long last!" He cackled wildly.

Sakura took a step back. "But Sasuke, I thought. All this time. I mean...you told me you loved me. Was that a lie?" She bit back tears. Horrible memories came flooding back. _There was no way this was the real Sasuke, was it?_

"Loved you? Please. Did you ever stop to wonder why I really left the village after the war? It wasn't because of my eyes, it's because I couldn't bear to be with all of you. I'm an avenger after all" he smirked and turned on her maliciously. Blood dripped down from his Sharingan eye.

"This isn't real. It can't be real" Sakura said shakily.

"Are you sure about that? Useless Sakura Haruno, you really are the worst kunoichi of all, aren't you?" he taunted.

Sakura took a breath to calm herself, concentrating on her memories with Sasuke. She remembered how he leaned on her for support in the _Forest of Death_ , how she stopped the curse mark, and how she begged him to stay when he left the village. She remembered when they met at Orochimaru's hideout, when she saw him with the new Team 7 as a fully-fledged medical ninja and when they'd tried to kill each other when he went rogue. She remembered the war and how he poked her forehead as a symbol of his love before he went on his redemption journey. Lastly, she remembered the days and weeks they'd spent together as a couple at long last. _No matter what you decide to do from here on out, I will love you always._

She glared at the figure before her and knew what she had to do.

"I think it's time we end things here and now." He grabbed his blade and prepared to strike.

Sakura slammed her palm into the ground, causing the figure before her to fall back.

"How dare you impersonate the man I love!" she cried, charging at him.

She dodged his first strike easily and swung up and around, landing a fearsome kick against him. He blocked it but flew back into the street.

"Is that all you've got?" he jeered.

"I'm just getting started!" she cried, swinging her punches. She'd knock that smirk right off that phony's face.

"Uh, Sakura?" Naruto said cautiously behind her.

"Stay back Naruto, I'll handle this one!" She called. She slammed her fist inches away from the figure's face, knocking over a stand and causing a commotion. She felt bad for disrupting the town's evening, but it was better than the poison killing them all.

"Shannaro!" She grabbed his neck and slammed him to the ground. It hurt doing this even to a fake Sasuke, but she knew the real one was still out there somewhere.

The fake coughed and chuckled. "Well done, student of princess Tsunade. We knew you'd arrive eventually. It's only a matter of time before we take you and your predecessors down. The _Akai Hebi_ will not rest until we have victory over this cursed world."

" _Akai Hebi?_ What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded.

"All in due time. Until we meet again" the fake Sasuke smirked before disappearing like a mirage before her eyes. _A genjutsu huh?_ They sure did a number on her this time.

Sakura looked around and realized all the villagers were looking at her crossly. Naruto was trying to calm people down unsuccessfully. It seemed none of them got caught up in the illusion. _Damn it,_ she'd trained herself to resist genjutsu however, sometimes illusions of Sasuke got to her. He was her one weakness. She sighed, it looked like they wouldn't be able to stay there for the night. She looked up at the moon, now high in the sky. She was determined to find the real Sasuke, now more than ever. 


	10. Target

Sasuke and his team traveled for most of the day, approaching the location of the _Akai Hebi_ from a distance. Orochimaru indicated they were merely a few kilometers away from the Leaf and operated in two teams of four members each. It would be a fair fight, to say the least.

"I can sense them nearby" Karin indicated. "The evil intent in their chakra is overpowering."

Sasuke nodded. Thinking back, it was likely that his chakra was the same just a couple of years ago. Could Karin sense his intentions back then too?

"So, what's the plan then?" Suigetsu asked reluctantly. "It's not like we can knock on their door."

"We attack at dawn" Sasuke indicated, jumping down to the ground. "I'll take first watch."

"Cold as ever" Suigetsu mumbled.

Karin walked over to Sasuke as the others picked a spot to rest for the night. "Why are you really doing this?" she asked, taking a seat by him.

"There's something I have to protect."

"Something or someone?" 

Sasuke turned to her. "It's none of your concern" he indicated coldly. Still, he never expected Karin of all people to pick up on his personal life. He worried that if she found out the truth she'd turn her back on the mission. Without her abilities, everything would fall apart. 

"I know, Sasuke. I know I'm not the person who will make you happy in the future. After all, I couldn't even save you from the darkness."

"Karin" he gasped. He'd never seen this side of her. He suddenly felt terrible for simply using her for her abilities as everyone else had. He should have been more considerate of her feelings as a comrade. After all, she was like a sister to him. 

He took a deep breath. "Karin, I-"

"It's okay Sasuke, just tell me that you're happy at long last" she smiled through tears.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am. And Karin, I'm sorry."

She brushed away her tears and stood, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, how about I take over guard duty" she smiled back at him. "With my abilities, you won't have to worry about an attack."

Sasuke gave her a melancholy smile. "Thanks, Karin."

The following morning, Team Taka awoke to the sun streaming through the trees. It seemed like such a nice day despite the approaching darkness of their mission. 

"They're still in the same position. It looks like I found the _Akai Hebi's_ hideout" Karin indicated, jumping down from the treetops.

"Right. Juugo, use the birds to give us intel on their exact location. Karin, continue monitoring their chakra signatures. Suigestu, you're with me. We'll attack after we've pinpointed their location. Be careful though, we know their specialty is in poisons." Sasuke directed them.

"On it," Juugo said, looking towards a flock of blue jays.

"Man, you are so bossy. It reminds me of the old days" Suigestu smirked. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to approach them once Juugo gives the signal."

"Nice, it's been a long time since I busted some heads."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Suigetsu. We need to be cautious and go unnoticed until the last possible moment."

"That's no fun" he complained. 

"I've found all four of them" Karin indicated. "They appear to be clustered together in the same spot."

"I've also heard from the birds" Juugo commented. "Not many have been able to get close without feeling the effects of the poison, however, the group appears to be in a cave just north of here."

"Right, let's go," Sasuke said, pulling his cloak around himself and heading out.

They pushed forwards with Karin and Juugo hanging back and checking for enemies. A few kilometers ahead, they stopped. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Rinneagan as they paused to assess the situation. It appeared that the cave was inside the rock wall on one side of a ravine. Juugo indicated that birds had been dropping out of the sky directly over the site. Sasuke rethought his plans. He wasn't sure how they were going to get past the barrier of poison in that case, even with his abilities. There weren't any chakra signatures they could pick up on. The only word they were going on was Juugo's animals.

"Think up any brilliant ideas yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not yet" Sasuke admitted. "I'm not sure how we can sneak past the poison barrier without taking in its effects. This was the closest we could get without being in range, right Juugo?"

"Yeah. Although, let me try something" he placed his palm on the ground. A hissing sound echoed through the forest and three red snakes emerged from the ground. "Everybody, get back!"

"What is it Juugo?" Sasuke asked.

"Those snakes. They're being controlled by the enemy to guard this place. If I had to take a guess, I'd say there's one hundred, spanning in a wide circular formation around the ravine."

"I see, in that case, we may just have a chance" Sasuke indicated. He gathered his chakra and looked into the eyes of the snakes. Their eyes turned from black to red Sharingans. They were under his control now. "Go" he commanded them.

"Um, what was that about?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just wait," he said, staring ahead.

A series of sharp hisses erupted from all around the ravine.

"So much for going in unnoticed" Suigetsu rolled his eyes. 

"It couldn't be helped. We had to dissipate the poison barrier first. I've seen how deadly it can be" Sasuke sighed. "Alright, Juugo. Try gathering the birds again."

Three blue jays flew ahead of them. They appeared hesitant at first then flew around the cavern. "Right, it's safe to pass through, but we should still be cautious" Juugo indicated.

"Right. Suigetsu, let's go. Juugo, Karin, you two stay here until I give the signal."

They nodded. That said, Karin appeared a bit weary. He couldn't blame her after staying on guard all night. He made a mental note to take watch and let his comrades rest after the battle.

Sasuke and Suigestu jumped down into the ravine and approached the cave. According to Karin, the four _Akai Hebi_ members were gathered near the entrance so it shouldn't be too difficult to disarm them before they could cast a jutsu or ambush them. As they made their way down into the depths though, distant voices caught their attention. 

Sasuke held up his hand to stop Suigetsu as they got closer to the sounds in the cave. He hoped his comrade would stay quiet long enough for them to sneak in. Much like Naruto, silence wasn't Suigetsu's strong suit. They listened by the stone wall as the voices carried on.

"Did you get her?" a deep voice questioned.

"I'm terribly sorry master. The kunoichi got away. She's quite powerful" a timid voice replied.

"This is unacceptable! Did you even go in person, Sho?"

"Well-"

"I thought so. You merely used your poison mirage jutsu near her, hoping you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty, didn't you?!"

"I was quite close though. I'm certain she felt its effects, but somehow she broke free from sheer willpower alone. Still, she'll likely be weakened so we can strike again if necessary."

"You should have struck her down then! I've heard enough, Sho. Didn't I tell you not to underestimate her? She is a student of the legendary Sannin and Hokage, Tsunade after all. If we can't hope to defeat her now, how do you think we'll fare against her teacher?"

Sasuke almost stopped breathing. _There was only one person they could be talking about._

"Now, go back and kill Sakura Haruno before I decide to kill you instead!" the voice boomed.

"Right away sir, I will not fail!"

Anger fueled in Sasuke as never before. They were targeting _her_ , someone who meant everything to him.

"Sasuke? Hey, don't give me that look! Come on man, you're scaring me" Suigestu inched away from him.

Sasuke looked ahead towards where the voices were coming from. He'd do whatever was necessary to protect Sakura.


	11. Poisoned Cherry Blossom

Sakura dreamt of Sasuke back when they were in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Team 7 was back and fighting again as the neo-sannin. She was determined to prove herself and unleashed her true power with the 100 Healings Mark. She punched her way through the Ten Tail's forces and showed them all what a medical ninja could really do. She couldn't shake the feeling that despite being on their side though, Sasuke could give in to the darkness at any point. It was only a matter of time before he was completely consumed by his rage and hatred. His cold eyes flashed in her mind and she woke up in a cold sweat.

She gasped for air. _Was that really just a dream?_

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She looked over and saw Naruto looking at her with concern as Kurama's chakra shone brightly around him. "Naruto?"

"Oh, thank goodness. You had me worried there."

"W-what happened?"

"Kurama and I noticed a disruption in your chakra and found out you'd been poisoned."

"Poison? But if that's the case then my chakra should-"

Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't the chakra-stealing kind. It was more like a hallucinogenic, at least, I think. One moment you were looking around, same as me, and the next you were swinging punches and destroying the town we were investigating."

Sakura thought back. She remembered seeing Sasuke, or rather a false image of him. "Naruto, how did you know it was a poison and not a genjutsu?"

Naruto looked up, thinking hard. "Well, I can't tell you all the specifics, it's kind of hard to explain. All I know is that I saw this purple chakra around you, almost like Sasuke's Susanoo. I tried touching your arm to release it, but the chakra just spread to my hand instead. When I looked up, I saw a vision of Sasuke from before the war. If it wasn't for Kurama, stopping the poisoned chakra's flow, I would've ended up just like you. We extracted it, but you can check yourself just in case."

Sakura made a hand sign and focused her chakra. Everything seemed normal. There were no traces of toxins or strange chakra. She'd have to be more careful from now on though. If they could poison her that easily, she'd have to keep on her toes. She carefully stood up and stretched.

"How long was I out?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"Just overnight. Still, we'd better get going."

"Right." Sakura gathered her supplies and the two of them headed back up to the treetops.

As they traveled, Sakura thought about her own abilities. It seemed that no matter what she did she was still the weak link in Team 7. She thought she'd gotten stronger. She'd even made jonin rank, but that was meaningless when it came to their team.

"Hey" Naruto's voice broke her out of her reverie. "You're not useless. If it weren't for you, Sasuke and I probably wouldn't be here right now! The same goes for everyone else you helped in the allied forces. Also...Hinata, if you hadn't healed her back when we fought Pain..." He closed his eyes.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Naruto." She took a deep breath and gave him a wink. "So, how's married life treating you?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, grinning madly. "She's the best, _dattebayo!_ I can't believe it took me so long to recognize her feelings though."

"I know, I swear you and Sasuke really are clueless when it comes to women" she smirked.

"Well, Sasuke's definitely not in the dark about you anymore" Naruto winked.

Sakura smiled. He really did care about her, didn't he? She looked ahead. They'd be together again soon enough. She'd show him that he didn't need to be alone anymore.

They stopped by a ravine nearby. Naruto held up his hand cautiously, concern etched across his face.

"What is it?"

"I'm sensing dark chakra nearby."

"Is it the enemy?"

"Yes, and..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Sakura already knew that the other dark chakra was Sasuke's. 

***

Sakura and Naruto looked down into the ravine. They identified multiple dark chakras, one of which was Sasuke's. Naruto noted that there were three others that seemed familiar as well but he couldn't pinpoint them.

Sakura gazed down at an opening in the rock. She was sure Sasuke was down there, defeating the enemy...but at what cost? She hoped she wasn't too late. She'd seen him fall to the darkness too many times and wasn't sure if she could take it again.

"Sakura, we'll get him back. Even if I have to drag him back to the village as I did at the Final Valley. We won't lose him again." Naruto made a fist and donned Kurama's cloak. A look of fierce determination lit up like a fire in his eyes.

Sakura was about to jump down into the ravine when she felt a strange presence.

"Incoming!" Naruto called.

She jumped back as needles flew towards them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted that they were laced with poison.

"I won't make the same mistakes as last time" a familiar voice shook her to her core.

She turned slowly and looked down from her tree branch. It was Sasori. "You? But we killed you long ago! You were even brought back with the Reanimation Jutsu but we stopped you again! How can this be?" She thought back to earlier this morning. It couldn't be the poison; she was sure there were no traces. Unless it was an ambush since they were getting closer to the enemy. She calmed her mind, if she attacked, she might end up hurting Naruto. And if it was simply a hallucination, that meant no harm could be done to her physically.

"Heh, you sure are slow" Sasori chuckled. "Have you figured out the secret to my poison yet? I would have thought that a student of a sannin would easily be able to come up with an antidote." He drew one of his fingers back and another round of poisoned needles emerged. Sakura stayed still.

"Look out!" Naruto called.

She jumped back at his voice. _So, Naruto could see him too? What was going on?_

Take this!" Sasori manipulated his fingers so another wave attacked them.

"Naruto! Be careful, his needles are laced with a deadly poison."

"Yeah, I see them. What the heck is going on? Isn't he that guy from the Akatsuki?" 

"Confused?" Sasori smirked. "Unlike my brother Sho, I am a true master of the poison arts. I don't create mere hallucinations like some amateur. I replicate poisons right down to the jutsu caster. Lord Sasori was quite adept, wouldn't you say?"

"Who are you, really? Show your true face!" Sakura challenged.

"Where's the fun in that? I can't wait to see the look on your face when I kill you in this form." He licked his lips.

"What do you want with Sakura?!" Naruto demanded.

Sasori chuckled. "Well for starters, the end of medical ninjutsu. After all, we can't end the shinobi world if they create an antidote."

"The end of the shinobi world?" Sakura gasped.

"I hate to break it to you pal, but we already stopped that during the Fourth Great Ninja War and we'll do it again if we have to." Naruto made a fist, ready to charge.

"Let's see you try" Sasori smirked, summoning what looked like Pain's chakra receivers. "By the way, I'm sure you're familiar with this poison, Sakura Haruno."

Invisible to the senses, but she knew the rods were laced in _that_ poison. Turning to Naruto she gave a look of fierce determination. "Go help Sasuke. I'll handle this one."

"But Sakura, are you sure?"

"Just trust me," she said releasing the mark on her forehead. She felt power flowing through her veins as the Art of Mitotic Regeneration permeated through her cells, heightening her senses and healing abilities.

Naruto nodded and raced down into the ravine, heading towards a small opening in the stone wall.

"So, you really think you can defeat me alone?" Sasori chuckled. "Foolish girl, I'm the third-ranked amongst the eight of the _Akai Hebi._ Sho, who you faced yesterday is only the fifth seat in our organization. If you fell prey to my brother, there's no way you could hope to defeat me. After all, my name is known throughout the world as the toxin specialist Daichi, the Viper!"

"We'll just see about that," she said summoning her chakra. It was time to get revenge for all the people they killed. She wouldn't let her patients' dying breaths be in vain. She felt their presence within her and would turn their spirits into strength in defeating this enemy.

Daichi struck first, throwing the sharpened rods at her. They went through her skin like butter. "Heh, that didn't take much. Looks like you're finished already!"

She collapsed, falling to the ground, breathing heavily.

"So that's all there is to the neo-sannin, Sakura Haruno, eh? Pathetic!" He raised one of the rods over her and brought it down in one fell swoop.

Sakura's eyes flashed open and she landed a blow to his jaw so strong that his face cracked, and he flew backward, breaking down trees as he went. " _Shannaro!_ Don't underestimate me!" She called, standing tall.

The false Sasori puppet stood, blood trickling down his chin. His form flickered from a figure dressed in red to a tall bulky man with long black hair. He coughed but regained his footing. "You're strong, but not as strong as me" he chuckled.

Daichi came at her with full force and was quick for his size. He jumped and emerged in front of Sakura, striking her across the face.

She tumbled across the path off the edge of the ravine. As she began to fall, she focused her chakra and grabbed hold of the cliff face, hauling herself up and jumping back onto the ground. She spit out the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and pulled out one of the many rods now embedded in her body, brandishing it as a weapon.

"Impressive, so you've inherited Tsunade's Mitotic Regeneration Technique as well then?" He changed his appearance to look like Shizune.

"How did you-?" Sakura gasped.

Her hesitation was her flaw as the false Shizune used her poison breath and threw kunai at her.

Sakura knew the Jutsu would give her immunity to Shizune's poison, but it could only hold out for so long. Once she ran out of chakra, that would be it. She had to end this quickly.

"Too afraid to harm your comrade?" Daichi cackled using Shizune's voice.

"You're not my comrade!" Sakura pulled her arm back and then launched the rod like a javelin, throwing it into the figure's gut.

The fake Shizune coughed and hit the ground with a bang. Daichi, now a bulky man again, tried to get up but collapsed, unable to continue. "You are strong" he wheezed. "But even so, we will destroy you...no matter...what it takes." He passed out on the ground. 

Sakura gasped, she was starting to get out of breath and the pain coming from all of the rods sticking out of her was almost unbearable. There was no time to hesitate now though, she had to get to Sasuke. Even if she died here, she still wouldn't let him fall into the darkness. She stumbled forward, trying to keep her footing desperately.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice asked.

Sakura turned to find Karin, the girl who had been a part of Sasuke's team a few years ago. Seeing her brought back bad memories. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Relax. Team Taka might be here with Sasuke, but I'm not going to steal him from you or anything." She pulled up her sleeve, revealing hundreds of bite marks. "You need to save Sasuke from the darkness, don't you?"

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

Karin glanced down at the ravine. "As soon as I met you, I knew how he felt. And...despite trying for the past few years, I think I always knew that ours wasn't that kind of bond. Sasuke needs to be with someone who will guide him into the light, not amplify his darkness."

"Karin" Sakura looked at her wide-eyed. In a way, she felt that this woman knew Sasuke better than she did.

"Now, hurry up and bite me!"

Sakura smiled at her and gently bit her arm. She felt bad as Karin cried out, but instantly felt her wounds re-healing and her Jutsu returning to its original super-healing state. She stood quickly after feeling her power return.

"Now, go get him!" Karin smiled.

"Yeah, _Shannaro_!" Sakura jumped down into the expanse.


	12. Sacrifice

"Sasuke? Aw jeez, not again" Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he watched him intently. Sasuke's eyes burned with an intensity he hadn't seen since he set out to kill Danzo. _Don't tell me I'll be stuck with him being all bossy again. Honestly, he's just as bad as Juugo,_ he thought.

 _Kill Sakura, kill Sakura, kill Sakura._ Those words burned into Sasuke's brain, filling him with a rage he couldn't contain. If she was killed, he would lose absolutely everything. She was the one thing that grounded him to this Earth, that made him feel anything. If she were gone, he'd experience the same loneliness and sadness as when he lost his brother and clan. He couldn't let that happen. He would protect her by any means necessary.

He used his Rinnegan to teleport inside the room where the figures were talking. They looked up in shock as he took out his sword and slay them both. He cut through them like water, but then their forms shifted like static. A genjutsu? But that was impossible, especially with his Rinnegan. He was impervious to it. So, what was going on? Some sort of ninjutsu?

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Suigetsu called out, backing up against the stone wall.

"Suigetsu, what-?"

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" a deep voice asked. "Sho, your abilities are no longer necessary here. Go, find the girl, and end her!"

"Right away master" a timid voice responded.

Sasuke used his eyes and found a lizard-like figure making its way towards the exit. He teleported, stabbing it before it had a chance to escape. "I guess it was that easy after all" Sasuke retorted, turning his eyes on the other figure who was draped in a black cloak. "Now, it's your turn."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice responded, making his skin tingle.

He turned around to find a clone of himself, a darker and crueler version from his past. "So, that was your ability all along. You use a toxin to create visions of the things we fear."

"You're good, I'll admit that. But let's see if the great Sasuke Uchiha is just talk now. After all, you know I'm the stronger one" the fake replied.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke didn't hesitate in springing to action. _"Inferno Style: Flame Control!"_

A ring of black flames engulfed the mirage.

"Hey, be careful with those!" Suigetsu called, jumping out of the way.

 _That's right_ , Sasuke thought. The poison specialist was hiding somewhere, while he destroyed everything in his path trying to defeat the vision. He had to refocus his chakra and suss out the real one. He made a hand sign and took a deep breath.

 _There. "Chidori Stream!"_ he called, sending the Jutsu straight for the lizard-like figure, who he could now see tucked inside a crevice. Sho cried out in pain and collapsed.

"One down, one to go" Sasuke smirked. He could feel the power coursing through his veins. This wouldn't be over until he destroyed the _Akai Hebi_. He wouldn't rest until their forces were vanquished for good.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"Suigestsu. Go find Sakura and make sure she stays with Karin and Juugo. Protect her while I deal with him."

"What? Why Karin? I'd trust her the least out of all of us, honestly."

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke turned his eyes on him.

"Alright, alright!" Suigetsu scrambled, jumping back. "You'd better not become all twisted again though. There's only so much we can handle."

"Just go, I'll be fine," Sasuke said turning back towards the enemy. He could feel the darkness swirling within him, wanting to take over but he didn't have time to think about it. Right now, he had to face this enemy. Sakura's life depended on it.

The hooded figure stepped closer to him. "So, I finally get to meet the great Sasuke Uchiha. I must say, I'm not disappointed so far. But playtime is over."

Sasuke brandished his weapon, ready to fight.

The figure jumped from shadow to shadow in the cave.

"So, you're familiar with the teleportation technique" Sasuke indicated, trying to slash his way through the enemy.

"Not quite" the hooded figure emerged from a shadow on the floor.

Sasuke jumped back as he tried to strike him with a kunai.

"My eyes can see all of your moves; you won't get away from me that easily."

"Are you sure?" The figure slipped through another shadow in the rock which Sasuke hit again.

This was taking too long. He needed light to counter his shadows.

 _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ he sent the flames in a sphere through the cavern. He charged forward.

"You thought you'd get me that time, didn't you" the figure chuckled, trying to grab him.

Sasuke teleported out of his grasp and brought forth his _Susanoo._ He aimed an arrow at the hooded figure, his black flames at the ready.

He chuckled, slipping back into the shadows.

 _This Jutsu, it's almost like Kamui or Black Zetsu_ , Sasuke thought. He focused his Mangekyo, trying to find the enemy. _It must be some kind of ninjutsu,_ he thought. _He's not moving between dimensions; he's literally melting into the shadows and reappearing in different locations at will. It's as though he can permeate through any object. Still, it looks as though he can only move through the shadows._

Sasuke got an idea and threw a flash bomb into the air. As it sparked, he used his visual prowess and struck against the figure while he was blinded. _Got him!_ He was about to cut him down when he froze, carefully looking behind his shoulder.

"And just like that, it's over" the hooded figure whispered in his ear. He held a kunai against his throat.

"How did you? With my eyes, I should have..." Sasuke struggled.

"Now, now, settle down. We wouldn't want you to die too quickly. After all, I can't wait to see the look on your face when we kill that girlfriend of yours."

Sasuke tried to teleport out of the way. He had to get to Sakura _now_! Something stopped him though. He was frozen in place, just like with Madara back in the war. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He was helpless against the enemy. _Damn it!_ His Sharingan was retracting and his strength drained quickly. "What? What did you do to me?" He gasped.

"Oh, just a little something to keep you from struggling. Don't worry, I didn't use enough to kill you...not yet. We'll save that for after I take the Rinnegan."

"You'll never get my eyes!" Sasuke retorted.

"No? We'll see about that" the figure chuckled. A hand reached around him; the fingers aimed at his Rinnegan eye.

Sasuke shook as the hand approached him. _Was this it?_ _Was he about to lose Itachi's eyes?_

A yellow, flaming hand shot past him in the darkness, catching the figure off guard.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gasped, falling to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you miss me?" he chuckled, giving him a goofy grin.

"Heh, where's Sakura? I assume she's with you too."

"She's fighting outside," Naruto said, preparing another strike.

"What?!" Sasuke struggled to his feet. "You mean you left her alone to fight these guys?!"

"I know," Naruto said, frowning. "But Sakura's tougher than she looks. You saw her in the war, and you've seen her in action since. She can handle it."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto always knew the right thing to say, but still. He couldn't shake the feeling that he should be out there with her, protecting her now. 

"Sasuke! We have bigger problems facing us right now" Naruto said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Do you have enough chakra for the _Susanoo_?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. His chakra was definitely weaker now, but he had enough for a partial transformation anyway. He reawakened his Sharingan and summoned forth a skeletal figure. He winced at the pain as his eyes bled. Still, he had to dispose of this figure quickly.

Naruto smirked and summoned Kurama's power.

They combined their abilities launching a decisive counter-strike with precise chakra control. Naruto had to pair his down a bit, but they made it work.

The figure attempted to dodge but got caught in the crossfire. The _Amaterasu_ and _Rasengan_ hit him squarely in the chest and he flew backward through the cavern, causing it to shake and collapse.

A voice echoed through the walls. "We will have your eyes Sasuke Uchiha, and we will destroy that girl. You'll be left with nothing, nothing at all."

"Sasuke, we've got to go!" Naruto called, pushing Sasuke along as he looked around for the enemy.

The stone walls began closing in on them as they ran for the exit. Naruto used his nine tails form to dispel some of the rocks, but there was too much debris. They'd never make it in time.

A figure flashed behind them and pushed them out of the way as the cavern collapsed in on itself. Naruto and Sasuke tumbled out of the cave and into the ravine. Thankfully, Naruto managed to grab onto the ledge and pulled them back up.

The sight before them caused Sasuke to freeze in his tracks. "S-Sakura?" he breathed.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" she coughed. Her lower half was stuck underneath a pile of rubble and her upper half was run through with rods and kunai. The markings of the _Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu_ were beginning to fade.

"Sakura...no way. But...why?" Naruto gasped, just as stunned.

"Sakura!" Sasuke broke out of his daze and ran to her side. "No, no, no! This can't happen!" He used his Sharingan, trying to find a weak point in the stone that he could use to break her free.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Really" Sakura wheezed, trying to get up uselessly. Blood dripped down her chin as she coughed.

"Shut up. Don't move, just rest now. We'll get you out. You're not going to die like this."

"Sasuke...I...love you." Sakura closed her eyes, her body going limp. 

"No! Just hold on, Sakura. Don't go" Sasuke desperately pushed against the rocks. If only he had enough chakra, he could fix this.

"Sasuke, let me try" Naruto interrupted. He summoned Kurama's chakra with the nine tails cloak. "When I tell you to grab her, do it."

Sasuke nodded shakily.

Naruto took a deep breath and used his chakra to remove the bigger chunks of rock, carefully so as not to make things worse. "Now!" he called.

Sasuke rushed in and grabbed Sakura. They jumped back to the top of the ravine as the rocks fell, tumbling down into the water.

Naruto watched tearily as Sasuke held Sakura tightly. _How could this happen?_ He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to be with her, to walk beside her, and to protect her" Sasuke cried. "I even..." he removed a piece of cloth from his cloak. It was an Uchiha clan symbol.

"Sasuke, you-" Naruto turned away as grief hit him. He sobbed, wishing there was something he could do.

"I'm going to kill them all, every last one" Sasuke looked up. Blood and tears ran down his face as his Mangekyou Sharingan strengthened once again.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, trying to push aside his feelings for the moment. He could tell, Sasuke's grief was going to be the end of him if he didn't do something fast. He wouldn't let him fall down that path again. Yet, what could he say at a time like this?

There was a rustling in the trees. Sasuke turned his eyes towards it quickly. An expression of extreme pain and hatred etched across his face.

"Easy now. She's not dead yet, you know. It's a good thing I restored her chakra before she ran into battle like that" a voice emerged from the forest. Karin stood before them with her hands on her hips. Her sleeves were rolled up, revealing the bite marks along her arms. "Guess I've got no choice but to try and save her once again."


	13. Come Back to Me

Sakura's eyes flickered open. She saw Karin, Naruto, and Sasuke standing over her, looking concerned. Sasuke looked pale and his Mangekyou Sharingan was activated. "W-what's going on?" she croaked, trying to sit up.

Naruto broke into a big grin, his eyes overflowing with tears, while Sasuke stood and looked away, masking his face.

"Take it easy, you're still not fully healed yet" Karin commented.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "What happened?" she groaned. Her abdomen and legs burned with pain.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're okay. You don't know how worried we were." Naruto glanced over his shoulder nervously.

She followed his gaze and saw Sasuke quietly standing by the edge of the ravine. What was he thinking right now? She hated that she caused him to worry. All she remembered was her fight with Daichi and then racing forwards, pushing her comrades out of the way in the cave. She must have looked like a mess with all those rods in her as she struggled to protect them. Looking down now though, she saw that they were all gone. Her _Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu_ had worn off as well, but she knew the _100 Healings Seal_ hadn't faded. At least she didn't need to use chakra reserves to keep herself looking young like Lady Tsunade.

She looked over at Karin and smiled. "Thank you, looks like I owe you one" she chuckled, then winced with the pain.

"Don't mention it" Karin said, turning away. "We can call it a draw."

Sakura looked across the path. She tried to stand but faltered. Thankfully, Naruto was there to help her. She glanced over at Sasuke as he gazed out towards the sunset. He was as unreadable as ever. Those eyes though, they worried her. The Mangekyou was in full force and she could see the darkness shrouding him once more. She gathered her strength and smiled at Naruto, letting him know she was alright.

She slowly walked towards Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder. When she saw his face though, she froze. "Sasuke?" she gasped.

Blood and tears streamed down his face. It reminded her of the curse mark in the Forest of Death. The darkness was taking hold again, she could tell. He was slipping further away from them, as cold as ever. It was her worst nightmare all over again. If there was one thing the _Akai Hebi's_ mirage had shown her though, it was that only she and Naruto could bring Sasuke back out of the darkness again.

She paused, then hugged him from behind. "It's okay now. Please, just stop" she begged.

Sasuke cringed and pinched his brow, remembering his dark past. He felt terrible but still, there was no choice. He remembered her broken body and how he felt when he thought she'd died. It was awful and on par with when his clan and brother died. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let it go. "I'm sorry Sakura," he said, shrugging her off. "Not this time."

Sakura looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. She turned to face him and looked directly into his cold and weary eyes. She wouldn't let him destroy himself, not after they'd come so far. His eyes were so full of pain, but she knew that the time for comfort was over. Kind words wouldn't save him now. If she wanted to help him, she had to take drastic measures. She brought her hand back and slapped his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I swear I am not going to let you fall into the darkness" she claimed, staring into his shocked eyes. "Have you forgotten what happened at the _Final Valley_? Have you forgotten why you didn't use Hashirama's cells as a new arm? Have you forgotten everything we've worked for over the past few weeks and even the past few years?!"

He looked away. "Sakura, my sins...they have nothing-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap! We're Team 7. You were supposed to come to us for help. Your path has everything to do with us when you try to break our bonds over and over again!" She realized that in saying those words, she wasn't just talking about their current situation.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It's because of incidents like this that I didn't ask you to come in the first place! When I saw you...when I thought..." tears trickled down his face.

"Sasuke," she said more softly, laying a hand on his face. "We're shinobi. We face the threat of death every day. We survived a war together, let alone this. The _Akai Hebi_ is just another threat that we have to overcome. I know you want to protect me, but you have to understand that I feel the same way about you. We need to work together and fight as one, as Team 7 and...Team Taka too." She looked over at Karin.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered her name with tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything."

"No, I should've been more careful even so. Still, this is something we can learn and grow from, right?" She gave him a slight smile.

She was about to walk back over to Naruto when Sasuke grabbed her arm. He shook slightly as he pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura looked over at him, surprised but also contented. It looked like he really did love her no matter what.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Let's go...Karin was it? Let's go find your other teammates. I suspect we're going to need all the help we can get." He smiled and held his hand out to her.

She took it grudgingly and glanced once more at the couple before her. If Sakura ever made him unhappy or hurt him, she'd come after her with a vengeance. She turned and stormed off, feeling a little heartbroken. It seemed that if she wanted Sasuke to be truly happy, she had to let him go.

***

Sasuke slowly pulled away from Sakura, feeling a little embarrassed by his outpouring of emotions.

Sakura looked up at him with a concerned expression, as if trying desperately to find a way to help ease his pain.

"Don't make such a sad face" he smiled gently at her. 

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I just wanted to show you that you could rely on Team 7. Instead, I just made more trouble for you."

"Hey" he stopped her. "Didn't I tell you once before?" He kissed her forehead. "No matter what I will love you always."

Sakura blushed and smiled.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at the empty pathway. "It seems the others left without us. Shall we head out?"

"Right" Sakura agreed, walking beside him.

Sasuke tried to awaken his visual prowess to teleport them but was surprised when it wouldn't reactivate. He tried again, _nothing!_ _Was it the remnants of the poison? Damn it!_ Why couldn't he do anything right lately?

Seeing him struggle, Sakura cautiously summoned her chakra. "Let me take a look" she indicated. She closed her eyes and placed her hand against his forehead.

"No way" she gasped, her eyes widening. "You were poisoned, Sasuke?"

He looked away. He hated causing her more distress. How could he be the right man for her when he was like this? She'd almost died because of him, after all.

"Sit down, right now!" Sakura demanded. "It doesn't seem like there's too much in your system, thankfully. I should be able to extract most of it. Still, you won't have the same chakra reserves for a little while."

Sasuke tried to protest, but saw the look in her eyes and gave in. If she could restore his chakra enough for him to reactivate the Sharingan then so be it.

Sakura wiped her brow as she extracted the poison. She could see the look of pain on his face as she removed it from his cells. It was hard to locate due to its undetectable gaseous state, but she managed to get the last drop out swiftly. She was grateful that she had the _Mitotic Regeneration_ abilities when she was subjected to it. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to heal him as she was now.

"Sakura, I'm fine" Sasuke said, standing slowly. He winced as he did.

Sakura felt his pain in her own soul. "Be careful and don't overdo it" she said, steadying him. "You're not at full capacity yet, so no teleportation for the time being."

Sasuke groaned. _This was so frustrating!_ Still, it couldn't be helped. He could feel the strain on his body with every movement he made. He'd just have to make do. "Let's go," he said shortly, jumping into the trees.

Sakura frowned at him, wondering if he was really okay. She'd lost so many patients to this poison; she couldn't bear it if he was another. She shook her head. She wouldn't let it get that far. _No way! Shannaro!_ She ran after him.

***

They tracked Naruto and Karin's movement through the forest. It seemed they got further ahead than they thought.

"What about your other teammates?" Sakura asked as they flew through the trees.

"Suigetsu and Juugo. They have a way of finding me when I need them."

Sakura looked away, anxiously. "So, if we're going to be joining forces...could you tell me a little bit about them?" She bit her lip, wondering if she'd gone too far inquiring into his past.

Sasuke nodded. "Team Taka worked for Orochimaru when I met them. All of them, save for me, still do. Of course, I never approved of Orochimaru's methods and merely saw them as a means to an end in the past. I chose this team for their impressive and specialized skill set." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Karin is actually related to Naruto. She is of the Uzumaki clan and is a skilled sensor and healer. Without her...you...well, you get the idea."

"I remember, I talked to her a bit when we were back in the Hidden Leaf and again after I defeated one of the _Akai Hebi._ "

Sasuke smiled, acknowledging her strength. He turned away after though, gauging her response. _If she talked to Karin, did she know how she felt as well?_

Sakura paused but smiled at him. She knew the depth of Sasuke's love and that bonds came in all shapes and sizes.

He smirked in understanding, then continued. "Suigetsu was an experiment of Orochimaru's and his brother, Mangetsu was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He has the ability to become water itself."

"Mangetsu, eh? I think we fought him in the war when there were reanimated shinobi, actually."

"Lastly, Juugo" Sasuke continued. "He's a lot like me actually. He had the curse mark placed on him by Orochimaru and followed Kimimaru who was the only one who could keep his violent impulses under control. I took over that role when I asked him to join me. Despite taking on qualities of the curse mark, however, he also converses with animals which makes him useful in gathering intel."

"I see, the curse mark. That brings back a lot of memories" Sakura sighed, reliving the terrible moment when Orochimaru placed one on Sasuke. Still, despite its consequences, it brought them together in an odd way. After that incident in the _Forest of Death_ , she felt like she became a stronger ninja. She felt she understood Sasuke in a way no one else could.

Sasuke thought back to that moment too. He'd caused Sakura nothing but pain over the past number of years. Even when they were kids, he still made trouble for her. So, why would she... "Sakura-" he started.

"Anyways, I guess everyone in Team Taka is incredibly strong" she commented, quickly changing the subject.

Sasuke sighed, his question would have to wait till later. "They are all strong, there's no doubt" he replied. "However, not even they could quell the darkness in my heart. You and Naruto are the only ones who could truly bring light into my life." He smiled, trying to reassure her.

Sakura smiled melancholically. If they were all so incredible, and Naruto too, then where did that leave her? No matter what she did, it seemed that she was still watching their backs. She thought she'd gotten stronger during the war, but now she was starting to wonder again. What role did she have in Sasuke's life? Was she just the woman he loved and nothing more?

Before she could ask him about it, they caught up with Naruto and Team Taka. They were waiting for them on the outskirts of the village.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"We figured if the _Akai Hebi_ was targeting Sakura and Tsunade, their next target would be the Leaf. I haven't sensed any strange chakra yet, but I'm sure that it's only a matter of time" Karin indicated.

"Please tell me you're not going to end up on a rampage again like Juugo here."

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu. I'm fine now" Sasuke turned to him.

Suigetsu looked from him to Sakura. "So, you ditched Karin after all, did you?" he smirked.

Sasuke thought Karin would hit him, but she simply turned around. "We'd better get going. They'll be here soon, and we need to be ready."

Naruto gave Suigetsu a sharp look. He really didn't like these guys. They were so cold and callous.

"Right. Juugo, what's our status?" Sasuke asked.

"The birds aren't indicating any strange presence yet."

"Right. Let's head into the village and protect Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said, going full steam ahead. He stopped and turned around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, walking forward. The others followed suit.

"Oh, come on, who made him the leader?! I'm the one who wants to be Hokage" Naruto grumbled.

They walked towards the village entrance, ready to protect the Leaf at any cost. 


	14. The Battle in the Leaf

Karin stopped the group once they got to the Hokage Tower. "They're here. Six individuals are approaching at a rapid pace."

Sasuke turned to her. "Where?"

"All of them are in two-man teams. The first group is directly in front of us, approaching the stone faces. Two more are to the South, heading towards the Leaf hospital, and the last group is approaching the village gates where we just came from."

"And Tsunade?" Sakura asked, gazing down at the village.

"She's at the Leaf hospital, along with Shizune."

"Right," Sakura said without hesitation. She jumped down from the Tower and ran across the rooftops.

"Damn" Sasuke hissed. "Karin, go with her!"

"Why me?" She asked indignantly.

He sighed. "Because there's no one I would trust more to protect her."

"Sasuke" she gasped. "I mean...sure...whatever!" She chased after the pink-haired girl.

"Suigestsu, Juugo; you two intercept the enemy at the village gates. Naruto and I will take care of things here."

"Fine" Suigetsu rolled his eyes. The two of them set off together.

"Naruto, we need to contact Kakashi Sensei before they emerge."

"Right! I'll prepare some backup while we're at it too, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto made a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several clones appeared and scattered amongst the village.

Sasuke looked down. He wouldn't let anything happen to his home. _Be safe, Sakura,_ he prayed before turning to face the enemy.

***

Karin caught up with Sakura as she approached the Leaf hospital. "Would you slow down?!" she complained. "Stop acting so recklessly."

"Karin, where are Tsunade and Shizune exactly?" Sakura turned to her determinedly.

She focused her chakra. "It looks like they're in the basement."

 _They must be performing another autopsy to analyze the poison,_ Sakura thought carefully. "Right, we're going in!" She ran through the double doors and down a set of stairs with Karin chasing after her.

As they approached the door to the morgue, Sakura asked Karin the location of the enemy. "We have a two-man team approaching. They should be here any minute."

"We'll just have to play it by ear," Sakura said, swinging open the double doors.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, holding a scalpel above the body.

Karin cringed at the sight.

"Why is that girl with you? Isn't she a member of Sasuke's squad?" Shizune asked, concerned.

"Never mind that, we have trouble approaching. It seems that the ones who concocted this poison are headed this way and are targeting medical ninja. They want to eliminate the shinobi world and will undoubtedly use the same poison to get us out of the way."

"What?! Sakura, who are they exactly?"

"A group of poison specialists that call themselves the _Akai Hebi._ They operate similarly to the _Akatsuki_ in their formation. So far, we've taken down two members. The ones I've encountered both induced hallucinations in their victims and were able to wield the poison that's been causing such distress in the chakra network of our patients."

"Interesting...chakra network...Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said suddenly. "Summon a member of the Hyuga clan here immediately. I think I may have a clue as to how this poison operates."

There was a boom outside that shook the building.

"Looks like they've arrived" Karin indicated.

"Right! Karin, stay with Shizune. Lady Tsunade and I will handle the enemy and summon Hinata here."

"What?! But Sasuke...he said..."

"I don't care what he told you! This is what we have to do. We're about to get an influx of patients and we'll need all the help we can get. If we can just figure out the properties of the poison, we'll be able to form an antidote right away and help everyone. So, Karin, please stay by Shizune's side."

Karin rolled her eyes. "And I thought Sasuke was bossy" she mumbled. Even so, she knew Sakura was right and that she could handle herself. Still...

Sensing her unease. Tsunade summoned two small slugs. "Here, take a part of Katsuyu. If anything happens, she can relay information directly to you."

Karin nodded and they each went their separate ways.

***

Suigetsu and Juugo stood by the village entrance, preparing for battle.

"What do you think Sasuke's planning? His moods are becoming even more unstable than yours" Suigetsu sighed.

"I don't know. I guess, it seems that he's still trying to figure everything out" Juugo said calmly.

"Heh, hasn't he been doing that for the past four years? You'd think he'd learn to control his emotions by now."

Juugo looked down. "It's not as easy as one might think. In fact, I think Sasuke's stronger now because he can rely on others."

"I guess, still...it seems that he'll go dark at the drop of a hat."

"He came around, though didn't he? Maybe I'm overthinking it, but I think he's only different now because he has something he wants to protect. If he lost that part of himself, he'd lose control."

"You mean that girl, don't you?" Suigetsu smirked. "Who would've thought that the great Sasuke Uchiha would care about love and romance."

Juugo looked out past the village gates. He sensed that there was more to Sasuke's relationship with the pink-haired girl than met the eye. It was something different from his bond with Karin. When he was with Sasuke now he felt warmer and more fulfilled than he had been. Perhaps this could be a positive change for him.

"Hey, Juugo! Are those figures the _Akai Hebi_ or am I seeing things?" Suigetsu elbowed him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Two people in black cloaks emerged out of the forest with weapons at the ready.

***

"That didn't take long" a familiar voice crept up behind Sasuke's shoulder. "Thank you for choosing a more suitable location for our battle. This way I'll be able to take over the Hidden Leaf too."

"I won't let you destroy my home," Sasuke said coldly, turning his eyes on him.

"Ah yes, there it is...the _Rinnegan_. Why don't we try this again?" The figure jumped back with a kunai in hand.

"Who are you really? Show yourself!" Naruto demanded, trying to strike him down with Kurama's chakra.

The figure laughed. "I thought you would have guessed by now. My mother was so fond of your past lives...Ashura and Indra."

Sasuke and Naruto froze. There was no way it was possible. "Black Zetsu" they replied in unison.

"Very good," the figure said, throwing off his cloak. "After just four years, we will be able to carry out Mother's wishes once again!" He cackled. He looked the same as before, simply a dark shadow, drawing in nature energy.

"But how? I sealed you in Sasuke's Planetary Devastation. There's just no way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You of all people should know things are never quite as they seem. I simply removed a part of myself and dove deep underground while my other half was sealed. It took a while to get back to full strength, but I think my new body is holding up quite nicely...with the help of a few White Zetsu of course."

"What about the _Akai Hebi_? Are they the same as the Akatsuki?" Sasuke demanded.

"Of course. Just like before, we will take over this shinobi world. Although, things went a little faster than I anticipated" Black Zetsu smirked.

"Well, it's not like you can use the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ again" Naruto pointed out, tightening his headband. "We'll defeat you just as we did before!"

Black Zetsu chuckled. "On the contrary, I think we will be able to achieve the same results quite soon." He glanced at Sasuke and attacked.

***

There was an explosion by the stone faces. Sakura hoped Sasuke and Naruto would be alright as she looked ahead. She took a deep breath and refocused her chakra. There was no time to worry, especially if the whole village was soon to be incapacitated with the poison. The only thing she knew would work to keep the poison totally out of their systems was the _Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu._ As the strongest medical ninja in the Leaf, they had to do everything they could to protect their home.

"Let's go, Sakura!" Tsunade instructed, releasing the seal on her _100 Healings Jutsu._

Sakura did the same. It hadn't been long since she used it to heal her's and Sasuke's injuries, but there was no other option. She released the seal and brought forth the _Mitotic Regeneration._

Tsunade and Sakura bit their thumbs and weaved hand signs, placing their palms on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" They both called.

A giant Katsuyu was summoned with double the strength that she'd usually have with one summons.

"Oh my, is the village under attack?" Katsuyu asked worriedly.

"Lady Katsuyu" Sakura began. "There is soon to be an undetectable poison that spreads across the village, please tend to every citizen."

"Right" she indicated, rapidly dividing below the two of them.

Tsunade and Sakura both focused their chakra and tended to the injured. Being in this state would leave them vulnerable to attack however, Sakura sensed Naruto's chakra nearby and knew that he'd find a way to handle the enemy if need be. They simply needed to focus on the task at hand and put all of their faith in him and Sasuke.

***

Naruto's clones raced through the village, locating his comrades, and making them aware of the situation. Everyone needed to work together in order to bring these guys down. A flash of recognition from his original spread through his mind as he discovered who was behind the _Akai Hebi_ in the first place. He passed along the information to every shinobi he could find. He left Konohamaru and Iruka Sensei to evacuate the villagers as swiftly as possible. He didn't want to stir up a panic, but it was all they could do right now to survive.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru's voice spoke in his mind. "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"He's helping my original and Sasuke at the Hokage Tower."

"And what about Sakura and Lady Tsunade?"

"They're at the hospital."

There was a pause and then Shikamaru spoke through Ino's Jutsu again. "Right, I understand the situation. In that case, Ino-Shika-Cho will provide backup to you and Kakashi. We'll also oversee operations and pass along any news to our comrades. Team 8, you'll guard Sakura and Lady Tsunade. Rock Lee and Tenten, you head over towards Sasuke's comrades at the front gate. Don't let anyone into or out of the village. Sai, fly overhead, and keep us posted on the status of each battle, providing assistance as necessary. Also, if this really is Black Zetsu's forces, we may need your Sealing Jutsu."

"Understood," several voices said at once.

Naruto ran ahead and jumped into the fray. With their comrades by their side, there was no way they would lose.

***

Suigetsu reformed as a kunai sliced through him. "Don't you know that won't work against me?"

The figure smirked and licked his blade. "We'll see about that."

Suigetsu froze, his vision going blurry. "No way, but I should be impervious to toxins? Wait, is this..."

"Sodium metal" the figure cackled.

"Argh!" Suigestu's body exploded.

"Suigestu!" Juugo called, struggling against his opponent. He looked over to see him unconscious on the ground. He'd have to wrap this up quickly.

His rage came forth and his curse mark reacted to his feelings of pain and hatred. He charged full force at the enemy, laughing wildly as he went.

The enemy twisted and swerved with moves almost like a dancer. They were fast, nimble, and flexible; all the things Juugo wasn't. He used his force to try and catch them off guard, itching to kill them, but they were too quick. The figure got up under his guard, pointing a kunai laced with a purple poison directly at his throat.

The chink of two kunai meeting brought Juugo back to his senses. He looked up to see a girl with a giant scroll preparing for another attack.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Another voice charged forth. The ground below him erupted as a green aura sprung into action.

"We heard you needed some backup" the girl smirked.

"Team Gai is at your service," Lee said giving Juugo the thumbs up and a blinding smile. 


	15. United

Sasuke jumped back as Black Zetsu launched his attack, aiming for his _Rinnegan_. His left eye was still weakened from the poison, but he reactivated his _Mangekyou Sharingan_ without issue. Blood trickled down from his eye as he summoned forth his _Susanoo_. It wasn't as powerful as before, but he still managed to bring forth a skeletal figure emanating chakra.

"Sasuke, back us up! I'm going to summon Kurama's full strength!" Naruto called. The nine-tailed fox emerged and separated from Naruto, shining in a familiar bright yellow chakra. "Go Kurama!"

Sasuke kept his distance, aiming a flaming black arrow at Black Zetsu. One shot is all it would take. He waited for an opening and then... _"Inferno Style: Amaterasu!"_ he called.

Kurama leaped out of the way as the arrow pierced through the enemy.

"Hey, be careful! Didn't I tell you to back me up! Don't be so reckless!" Naruto yelled.

"You're one to talk! There was no time! We need to wrap this up so we can help Sakura and Tsunade! If they fall, it's all over."

"I know, but we have bigger problems to deal with right now!" Naruto dodged as Black Zetsu tried to reach him.

Kakashi emerged on the scene in a flash. "So, this is the leader of the _Akai Hebi_ eh? I didn't think we'd be seeing you again, Black Zetsu" he narrowed his eyes.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Naruto, what's our status?"

"I sent my clones and gathered all of our comrades. They should be arriving shortly to help us."

"Right. In that case, we'll work together to take him down. I've already sounded the alarm and prepared protections around the village. The evacuation is underway. The ANBU will back us up as needed."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Now, _Lightning Blade!_ " Kakashi called, charging forwards with his students right behind him. Their attacks landed with extreme precision however, Black Zetsu's ability to transport himself and merge with nature got in the way. They also knew that one touch was all it would take to be taken over and manipulated by his power. They needed to strategize and think of a way to seal him away for good.

Three figures flew through the air and landed nearby on the Hokage Tower.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry for the delay. We'll provide backup from here on out. Kakashi Sensei, you can stand back for now. Your presence is essential in the village and we can't afford to lose you." Shikamaru glanced at the enemy, already strategizing and forming a solution to their current dilemma.

"As Hokage, my duty isn't to sit back and watch as you fight" he commented. "No, I'll stand with the others, as much as I possibly can, even without the Sharingan."

"But-"

"Shikamaru" Kakashi stopped him. "You didn't think I just forgot all of the Jutsu I copied, did you?" Kakashi took a step forward.

Weaving signs as fast as humanly possible, he summoned forth a barrage of attacks from different chakra natures. _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu! Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"_

"So fast!" Ino commented.

"Amazing" Choji gasped.

Without missing a beat, Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the fray. They combined their attacks into a single blow. The aftermath caused a bright light and explosion to erupt on the Hokage Tower and the surrounding area.

Kakashi sighed, at least they evacuated targeted areas first, so he knew the civilians would be safe. Still, if Naruto and Sasuke kept launching attacks like that, they'd be in trouble.

A voice cackled and Black Zetsu emerged on top of the stone faces. "Backup from the Hokage eh? Looks like I'll have to stop playing around then. Sho, Oni, come forth!" He raised his hands.

Two more figures in black cloaks approached. One jumped down in front of them while the other remained next to Black Zetsu, who merged his body with his.

"Sho? So, I simply killed another of your illusions," Sasuke commented nonchalantly.

"Who is this guy?" Shikamaru asked, preparing his _Shadow Possession Technique._

"An enemy I faced previously. He's another member of the _Akai Hebi_ and with his poison, he shows illusions of the things we fear the most. The worst part is that the poison is impossible to detect and can even make you fight your own comrades. Stay alert" Sasuke informed them.

They prepared to attack.

***

Sakura and Tsunade focused their chakra, tending to the wounded as an explosion erupted from the Hokage Tower. Katsuyu treated citizens right and left. Thankfully, it seemed the evacuation was going smoothly but there was so much damage even so.

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura!" a soft voice called.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, looking ahead.

"Team 8 is at your service" Kiba smirked with Akamaru and Shino at his side.

"We'll protect you," Shino said quietly.

Kiba sniffed the air. _"Fang over Fang!"_ He called. He and Akamaru twisted, aiming for the space behind the Leaf hospital. It seemed that the enemy finally caught up to them.

"There's no time to explain. Hinata, head into the hospital and go help Shizune and Karin. I think they've figured out a solution to the poison, but they'll need your help." Sakura explained.

"Right!" Hinata nodded and raced towards the double doors.

Shino and his bugs went after Kiba and the enemy behind them.

Sakura took a deep breath. She needed to focus her chakra and keep her mind focused on the task at hand.

Three figures emerged in front of them. "Lady Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, we're here to protect you" the Anbu nodded, encircling them.

"Thank you, we're counting on you" Tsunade indicated.

Sakura opened her eyes. They'd connected with everyone in the village. She blushed a little as a piece of her chakra made its way to Sasuke via Lady Katsuyu. It felt as though they were fighting together. She wouldn't let him down. She'd fight to the bitter end!

***

Rock Lee fought hard against the acrobatic _Akai Hebi_ member. Their movements were so fast and much more graceful than his. It was hard to keep track of their presence.

In the meantime, Tenten launched a series of attacks at the metal poison user who could seemingly manipulate it in a liquid form at will.

They were evenly matched and with Sasuke's teammates now out of commission, they'd have to fight for the sake of the village instead.

Lee thought about what Gai Sensei would say. He'd probably tell him something inspirational like, _go forward with the power of youth!_ That's when it hit him. "Tenten!" he called. "Remember Gai Sensei's words to us!"

"What do you mean?!" She called back, desperately avoiding attacks.

 _Neji, please make us stronger,_ Lee prayed. _Stronger than we were yesterday!_

Tenten paused as she glanced over at him. She gave him a bittersweet smile of understanding.

They took a deep breath and faced their enemy together, being pushed forwards by their comrade. They wouldn't let Team Gai's hopes and dreams fade. They'd do Neji and their sensei proud.

They charged forwards, putting their training and experience to good use. Tenten summoned forth the _Bashosen_ fan and all of its elemental power. Lee then opened the sixth inner gate and sprung forwards into action.

They had the enemy on the run for a while until a voice spoke in their minds and they froze in their places.

_Now begins the end of the shinobi world. Let the power of chakra drain from you until you are no more._


	16. Fears and Fighters

Sasuke froze as Sho's poison affected them all. It reminded him of the time Orochimaru showed him and Sakura a vision of their deaths. Only this time, he saw Sakura and his brother dead at his feet while his likeness stood over them, sword in hand. Despite its disturbing nature, he'd seen this trick before. He knew it wasn't real and that he could fight back. The real Sakura was alive. He just had to keep his mind focused on the present moment.

He struggled to turn towards the others. Naruto was shivering and whispering Hinata's name. Shikamaru was saying "no, Asuma" over and over again. Ino and Choji were in tears and on the verge of collapse. _Not good_ , he thought. They were completely taken over by the airborne toxins.

He looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. He was surprised to find that his eyes were closed in deep concentration. _Was he planning something or simply too overwhelmed to react?_ Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kakashi asked with a fierce expression.

"What, but how did you overcome the poison?" a timid voice responded. "It's not like a genjutsu you can just break through!"

"The answer is simple. I've already lived through my worst fears and overcame them." He glanced over at Sasuke and gave him a heartfelt smile. "After all that I've suffered, I've committed to my _nindo_ , my ultimate path in life. And that is...I will never let my comrades die." He launched forwards in his attack.

"Don't forget about me!" Naruto called, taking a deep breath and standing tall. "Thanks for the save, Kurama" he muttered.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. If all else failed, he knew he could rely on his comrades to take down this enemy.

They combined their attacks and worked together to bring down Sho for good. Despite his poison and illusory abilities, it seemed that once he was found out, he was easy to eliminate. The only reason Sasuke didn't defeat him before was that he was still overwhelmed with his blind hatred. Not this time though, with his comrades by his side and Sakura's love, he felt as though he could conquer anything. He glanced over and found Katsuyu, Sakura's summons on his and his comrades' shoulders, removing the poison from their bodies.

"Thank you, Sakura" he smirked before jumping up to face the enemy.

Black Zetsu smirked, taking over the body of his comrade. "Now, Oni! It's time to take his eyes!" Combined, they raised their arms. _Now begins the end of the shinobi world. Let the power of chakra drain from you until you are no more._

***

Sakura looked up towards the stone faces as Sasuke's voice echoed a word of thanks in her mind. She smiled slightly, motivated to keep fighting despite the ensuing chaos. She could hear the chink of kunai in the background. She had to stay focused though. Katsuyu's power was only as strong as she and Tsunade's combined chakra. They needed to work together to maintain control over all the citizens in the Leaf.

"Sakura!" A few voices chimed, running out of the hospital.

"We...we discovered...an antidote" Shizune gasped.

"Heh, it was about time" Karin snapped. Sakura could tell she was relieved though.

"Amazing! Where is it?! We need to distribute it immediately. I can sense that something is approaching."

"That's the thing" Shizune replied, worriedly. "We're going to need Karin and Hinata to pull it off."

"Oh?"

"Sakura!" Tsunade called, indicating that she needed to stay focused.

"Right" Sakura apologized, channeling her chakra again. "Please continue, Shizune."

"Based on my findings, the poison was virtually undetectable however, the chakra points were all shut down in the patients. The only ones who survived were those with 32 or fewer chakra points affected. That's why I became suspicious and asked for a Hyuga clan member to join us. As it turns out, the poison operates similarly to the Gentle Fist Style but without actually touching the individual. Since their style can alter the flow of chakra, however, I requested that Hinata use her Byakyugan to increase the flow. This method worked but left her completely drained, so that's where Karin came in. By giving her chakra and healing her, she was able to treat those who'd been infected without fail!"

"Wow, that's incredible Hinata" Sakura gasped.

"I'll do anything I can to help my husband and the Leaf Village," she said, more fiercely than Sakura had seen her in a long time.

"Unfortunately, it's going to take a while to treat everyone, but we can certainly help those in need."

"Wait, Shizune" Tsunade stopped her. "You're right, it will take too long to treat everyone. I can tell that the poison has been activated based on our treatments near the Hokage Tower. Therefore, I want you to take Karin and Hinata to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, where the battle is at its heaviest."

"But Lady Tsunade, we are being targeted by the enemy! If we focus our forces just on the Hokage Tower, you'll be left vulnerable and Katsuyu won't be able to keep up her treatment."

Tsunade looked over at her pupil. "Take Sakura instead of me. She's a jonin now and she can use the _100 Healings Jutsu_. Shizune, we will take a back seat and make way for the new generation."

"Lady Tsunade" Sakura looked at her worriedly.

"We'll be fine. I still have a part of Katsuyu and I'll have my _Mitotic Regeneration_ to ward off the effects of the poison on both myself and Shizune. If worst comes to worst, we'll fight the enemy. After all, we still have the Will of Fire within us! Now, go!"

Sakura, Hinata, and Karin nodded to each other. The three women jumped into the air as an ominous presence erupted throughout the village. They knew instantly that the poison was rapidly spreading throughout the village. Sakura prayed that her comrades were alright. _Hang on everyone, we're on our way!_


	17. Connecting Thoughts

Sasuke fell to the ground, gasping as his chakra was stolen from him. His _Susanoo_ withered away, and he collapsed near Kakashi and Shikamaru. If only his teleportation was working, this wouldn't be a problem. He willed himself to keep his eyes open and forced himself to his hands and knees. He was the reincarnation of Indra after all, he wouldn't go down without a fight! He looked over at the others. Kakashi wasn't in much better shape than he was. Naruto, on the other hand, was sitting with his legs crossed, meditating.

"You _baka!_ There's no time for that, he's coming!" Sasuke wheezed, trying to get his attention. Naruto sat unmoving though. _Damn it!_ What were they going to do now? His eyes bled as he put every last ounce of his remaining chakra into his Jutsu. He had to hold them off somehow.

Black Zetsu/Oni chuckled, jumping down from the stone faces before him. "I'll be taking those eyes now." He bent down, grasping Sasuke's chin and pointing his fingers at his Rinnegan. He reached forward and extracted his eye as Sasuke wailed in pain.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called.

Black Zetsu turned and found a pink-haired girl standing over Sasuke who was gasping for breath and holding a hand over his eye. Confused he looked down. His palm was empty. "Genjutsu, eh? I'm impressed you had the strength for that" he smirked. "However, that's enough playing around. Now that the girl is here too, our plans will soon be coming together. The poison has already spread across the village and the shinobi world will soon be in the palm of my hand."

Karin and Hinata gasped for breath, their chakra rapidly weakening. Sakura had a plan to counter the effects of the poison though. Just as she felt her own chakra weakening, she made a hand sign. "Haaaaaa, _Shannaro!"_ she cried, summoning forth every drop of her chakra. _More, more, more!_ She thought, desperately.

Sasuke gazed up at her, surprised by her sudden spike in power.

The markings of the _Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu_ appeared slowly on her skin and Katsuyu's chakra flowed into each of them. "Come on, more!" Sakura cried. Her nose bled as the markings scaled down her arms. Without a second thought, she placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

His _Susanoo_ sprang back to life and his _Rinnegan_ and _Sharingan_ reactivated instantly. He felt a surge of power flood through his veins. He smirked, he knew Sakura was strong, but he felt a greater appreciation for her efforts. Now more than ever, he knew he felt a love deeper than their bonds. Not only that, but he could sense her feelings through her chakra as well. He saw images, flashes of memories, and her feelings over the past number of years spanning back to when they were children. He closed his eyes, silently wishing that he'd acknowledged her affections earlier.

They turned their attention towards Black Zetsu who was approaching Naruto. With their thoughts and feelings connected, they combined their power and prepared to strike. Sasuke summoned his newly formed chakra, "Flame Control: Amaterasu!" he shot an arrow. Black Zetsu merely slipped into the shadows again.

He appeared behind Naruto with a kunai in hand. Sakura reached out towards him, but Sasuke stopped her.

Naruto's chakra spiked and Kurama's cloak enveloped him. A massive arm caught Black Zetsu by the throat as he struggled in his grip. "C-come forth m-my c-comrades" he choked.

Immediately, four shadowed figures appeared with their weapons pointed at Naruto. He attempted to knock them all away, but it was no good, they dodged each attack.

Sakura quickly channeled her _Mitotic Regeneration_ into segments, perfectly balancing her chakra control. She didn't have much left, but if she divided it evenly amongst her comrades, she could give them the strength they needed. She let go of Sasuke's shoulders, still encased in his _Susanoo_. " _Shannaro!_ " she cried, trying to bring the last fragments of her chakra together.

Slowly, her collapsed comrades began to rise, all with the same markings as her. Her power flowed through Katsuyu who then transferred it to them all. Karin and Hinata sprung into action as their chakra returned in a flurry.

Soon, everyone was in the midst of a battle. Even Team Gai and Team 8 managed to make their way over to take down the enemy. Sakura hoped that Lady Tsunade and Shizune were alright in the meantime. She took a deep breath and refocused her efforts on saving her friends and preventing the toxins from infecting them. It wasn't perfect and she took on the majority of the strain from the poison, but it was enough to get by. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of her, working together to take down Black Zetsu, whilst her comrades each took down a member of the _Akai Hebi_. She felt as though she were watching them from behind again, but in her heart, she knew that she was the reason they were still able to fight.

Hinata and Karin worked their way through each of their comrades. Hinata hit their chakra points, increasing the flow and preventing the effects of the poison. Karin nodded after every break they took, and Sakura released each person from the _Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu_ in succession. They paused however when they got to the battle between Lee and the acrobatic poison user. She was too fast for them, slipping in between Hinata's movements. The metal user then took on both Karin and Tenten.

Sakura tried to hold on as they upheld their respective battles, but everyone was evenly matched. A long drawn out battle was problematic since her chakra was already at its lowest point. She willed herself to maintain focus and keep a constant stream going though. After Tenten and Lee, that just left Sasuke.

 _Everyone, I have a plan,_ Shikamaru used Ino's jutsu to speak in their minds.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded in agreement. She'd do anything she could to support her comrades. She watched as the battles continued. With a specific endpoint on the horizon, she felt more secure. She just needed to keep her abilities going for a little bit longer.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi worked in perfect succession to keep Black Zetsu distracted. Everyone worked together, pressing forwards in battle without a shadow of a doubt. _Come on, almost there,_ Sakura thought.

She froze when she saw Black Zetsu leave his current host and attach himself onto Sasuke and Naruto. She looked up at the sky and cried "Wait!"

She may have given away their plan, but it was better than the alternative.

Black Zetsu moved Sasuke and Naruto's bodies so they were looking up at the sky.

Sai flew overhead. His _Sealing Jutsu_ tiger was frozen mid-air, poised for an attack.

"I see, so you thought you could catch me off guard. Too bad it didn't work" Black Zetsu snarled, making them jump out of the way of the Jutsu.

"Damn!" Shikamaru cursed. He placed his fingertips together, working out a new plan while the other battles continued. He paused, then glanced up and had Ino use her clan's Jutsu again.

_Karin, you're a member of the Uzumaki clan, correct? They were originally known for their sealing abilities. Do you have that ability too? We'll need it if our plan B is going to succeed._

_I think so, but I'm going to need more chakra than I have now to do so. Sakura, I know you're running on empty, but can you find a way to help us?_

Sakura closed her eyes. If she gave Karin her remaining chakra, she'd lose her _Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu_ and Katsuyu would disappear if Lady Tsunade was no longer able to hold the Jutsu. Still, it was the only chance they had left. _I'll do it_ , she responded telepathically.

Shikamaru glanced up at his comrades who gave him a nod of understanding. "Alright, _Shadow Possession Jutsu!_ " he called, crouching down and activating his technique. A shadow attached itself to Naruto and Sasuke who froze in place.

"Did you forget I can move through shadows?" Black Zetsu jeered, peeling himself off of them and going back into the ground. He slithered across the earth, attempting to make his way towards Sakura to deliver a final blow.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called from a distance.

Karin's attack was swift and powerful as chains erupted from her back and attached themselves to Black Zetsu. He froze below her, trying to break free.

"No!" he squirmed.

 _"Sealing Jutsu!"_ Sai called, relaunching his tiger which latched onto the enemy.

"I was so close!" Black Zetsu cried, trying to tear himself away from the sealing. It was no use though as he was incapacitated in the scroll.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at one another before launching a final combined attack, aimed directly below them.

_"Rasengan!"_

_"Amaterasu!"_

There was a scream as the final part of Black Zetsu, hiding underground, wailed and burned up with black flames.

Sasuke used his Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan to find any traces of his presence. He closed his eyes and sighed. "He's gone, at last."

The remaining enemy was dealt with swiftly and lost the will to fight soon after. With Black Zetsu gone, their purpose for the battle dissipated.

"Sakura!" Sasuke rushed to her side, deactivating his Susanoo. "You didn't need to go so far" he glanced down at her worriedly. That said, his vision rapidly became blurry as well. He collapsed next to her, hearing the others call their names in the distance.


	18. My Sins

"I... I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay here with me, there'd be no regrets. Every day would be a joy. I can give you happiness! I would do anything for you, Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So, stay here with me. And if you can't...then take me with you, Sasuke."

Standing in shock, his heart-wrenching in pain, he recomposed himself and turned to face her tears. "You haven't changed, you're still annoying."

He walked forwards. _Please don't call out to me. Don't make this harder than it already is._

"Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and..."

 _There's no choice. This is the path I must walk._ "Sakura...thank you..."

He caught her swiftly in his arms, holding her close. He didn't want to leave her; he didn't want to leave any of them. His path was different from theirs though. He had a goal that needed to be accomplished for his life to have meaning. Sakura simply wasn't a part of that goal. However, as he lay her down on the bench, he began to regret his decision. If only he could stay by her side... He brushed aside a strand of her pink hair. He leaned over her tearful, porcelain face, twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before jumping back and disappearing into the night.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice brought him back to the present.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing the pink-haired figure before him. "S-Sakura?" he groaned.

"Oh, thank goodness" she sighed, wiping her brow.

"Where am I?" he asked, struggling to sit up. As he gazed at her image, he found dark circles under her eyes. She was in a white hospital gown and looked paler than usual. "Sakura are you ok?" he said, suddenly worried.

She smiled gently. "I'm fine, it's you we need to worry about. Your chakra was at rock bottom after all."

"You weren't much better" Shizune interjected, scolding her. "Get back into bed right now! If anything, you were worse off than Sasuke up until an hour ago."

Sakura blushed and pouted. "I'm fine! I had to do something. I couldn't just lay there while he...while he..." she turned a bright shade of red and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

Shizune smirked, a look of understanding crept across her face. "I'm going to go check on the others. I expect that you'll be back in bed when I return" she gave her a stern look before leaving.

Sakura couldn't even look at him as the door closed tightly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient. "Tell me."

Sakura looked up slowly and took a deep breath. "After the battle against the _Akai Hebi,_ it seems we both passed out. It was all thanks to Hinata and Karin that we were healed after just a day. Still, after I woke up I saw that you were having a nightmare and felt like I should help out, so I healed you a little faster. It was nothing, really."

Sasuke thought back to his dream. He pinched his brow, remembering that terrible night again. It wasn't so much a nightmare as a bitter memory. He looked up at her, filled with regret for his actions. "Sa-"

"Hinataaaa! I love you soooo much!"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke sweetly. "Please excuse me for a moment."

She pulled the curtain across and walked over to Naruto's bed, directly across from Sasuke's.

"Hina-aaargh!"

"That's enough, you _baka_! I'm trying to have a moment with Sasuke, and you're ruining it!"

"S-Sakura!"

There was a loud bang, and the room shook slightly. Sasuke made a mental note never to make Sakura angry again.

"Sorry about that" Sakura returned with the same sweet smile.

Sasuke gave her an awkward smile.

"W-what were you trying to say?"

He turned away, gazing out the window. _Now wasn't the right time._ "It's nothing."

"Oh, okay," Sakura said, a little disappointed. "I...um..." she paused, fidgeting, before turning away from him. "I guess...I guess I'll just be going then." She walked out the door, dejectedly.

"Smooth" Naruto chuckled as the door closed behind her.

"Shut up, loser" he grumbled.

Naruto smirked, looking across at him. "You're going to have to tell her eventually, you know."

"I said shut up!" He didn't need a lecture on romance right now.

Naruto lay back on his bed and sighed. "People won't know how you feel unless you talk to them. Sakura...she's been waiting all this time for your return. I know, you understand how she feels. After all, you're not as dense as me. Right?"

Sasuke sighed and gazed back out the window. The Leaf Village lay before him on a bright and sunny day. He remembered when they were genin and he got into his first major fight with Naruto. That was the first time...the first time he truly hurt Sakura, and it only got worse from there.

"Sasuke, why?" Naruto started. "Why is it that you keep punishing yourself?"

He frowned. "It's not that I'm punishing myself. It's that I'm no good for her. I love her with all my heart, but she deserves someone far better than me."

"Isn't that just the same thing though? You know as well as I do that Sakura won't settle for anyone else. I saw it, you showed me how much you loved Sakura that day. When you thought she was gone, you were about to tear the world apart for her. I could see it in your eyes."

"Shut up!" he cried. Sasuke knew...he knew Sakura would be unhappy without him. But he'd hurt her so many times. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. He also knew that his path led outside the village. She was so connected to everyone here; would she really be okay with leaving everything behind? He couldn't possibly ask that of her. Besides, how could he promise to keep the darkness at bay? If anything happened to her again...

"Look, just talk to Sakura, will you? She deserves a straight answer about where your future is headed either way."

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed, looking at the doorway.

Sakura stood on the other side. _That baka, is he really that dense?_ She thought. It seemed that she'd have to show Sasuke just how far she was willing to go.


	19. Family

The following day, Team 7 was released from the hospital. As the sun rose high in the sky, Sakura headed over to her parents' house for the first time in weeks. She felt she owed them a visit, and besides that, there was something she wanted to discuss.

"I'm home" she called as she opened the door.

"Sakura Haruno, why didn't you tell us you were going on a mission, you had us worried sick! Not to mention the recent attack on the village!" her mother scolded. "We had to get updates from Shizune and Kakashi!"

"I know, I know. But I'm here now" she reassured her. She took off her shoes and headed inside.

"So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence" her father winked, looking up from his newspaper.

 _Come on, the one time I come home from a visit, and all they do is nag._ She took a deep breath. This was an important conversation that they needed to have. She wasn't going to let anything sway her.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," she said, taking a seat by her father.

"I think I know what this is about," her mother commented, coming around the corner with some tea.

Her father nodded and put down his paper. "Listen, sweetheart, I may be all fun and games usually, but when it comes to my little girl's safety things are different."

Sakura looked at them, suddenly confused. "Safety?"

Her parents exchanged glances before her mother spoke up. "Listen Sakura, we know that you're a jonin now and that you've been faced with untold battles, particularly in the war, but things are different now. You still have your whole life ahead of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked defensively.

Her father sighed. "We're talking about that Uchiha boy."

"What?!" Sakura felt her anger rising. _What business do they have butting in on my personal life, shannaro?!_

"Sakura listen to us, honey. That boy is dangerous. At first, it was just a crush, but after hearing what Shizune had to say, we know it's much more than that now. Darling, you have to know that he's caused you so much pain over the years. We've seen the horrors he's put you through and we can't stand idly by while this toxic relationship continues."

Sakura stood up. She had to leave before she tore the whole house apart. _How could they say such horrible things about Sasuke?! And how dare Shizune discuss her personal life with them?!_

"Please understand our concerns, he was a rogue ninja for five years and threatened to destroy the Leaf! Of course, we'd be concerned."

She shrugged her father off as he tried to reach for her hand. "I can't believe you two! You don't even know him! I thought you'd support me now that I'm finally happy after all this time." She ran out the door with tears streaming down her face. 

"Sakura!" her mom called after her. She glanced at her husband worriedly.

***

Sasuke walked through the Leaf Village with Naruto at his side, encouraging him.

"It's got to be romantic, _dattebayo_. Sweets aren't going to cut it! Back when Hinata and I were a young couple, I took her on the most romantic excursions" he bragged.

"You're a newlywed and you took her to Ichiraku, loser."

Naruto doubled back. "It was still romantic though. I even covered the bill!"

"I can't believe Hinata fell for you. If that's all it takes, I could get anyone in the village to go out with me."

"Come on, my point is that you need to put forth your best effort."

Sasuke sighed and took out the piece of cloth he'd been carrying around for the past couple of weeks. He had to do this before he left again. He had to see how she truly felt about him, and there was something else weighing on his mind too.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, sensing his discomfort.

Sasuke sighed. "It's nothing really. I've just been thinking about my family lately."

Naruto leaned back. "I know I can't relate to your situation, but I felt the same way about my relationship with Hinata. I didn't really know who to turn to for advice. In the end, I landed on Iruka sensei. He didn't have much experience with girls, but it was nice to feel like I had a father-figure again, ya know?"

Sasuke thought back to his own family and where he was now. Did he have a father figure in his life? He saw Naruto as a brother, but this was different. Maybe Kakashi could take on that role? He did take the time to personally train him in his days as a genin and even now, he seemed to have his back for any concerns. He smirked at the thought.

"Just think about it. In the meantime, be yourself and you'll be fine." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked at him gratefully.

As they walked down a side road, Sasuke noticed a certain girl running down a set of stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura?" Naruto paused.

She kept running past them down the road.

Sasuke looked up at the building she came out of. It was all too familiar as he strolled by it some evenings as a genin. He glanced down the road after her. He could guess, judging by the situation what was wrong.

He took a deep breath, gazing up at the building. "Naruto go after her and make sure she's alright. I have some business to take care of" he indicated, stepping onto the stairwell.

"But why not you? Shouldn't you be the knight in shining armor in this situation, _dattebayo_?"

"Just do it, loser" Sasuke quipped before walking up, leaving Naruto on the street.

He paused and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

It was just his luck that Sakura's father opened it. He stood in the doorway, unamused with his arms crossed. "What do you want, punk?" he demanded.

Sasuke frowned. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it was the only way for Sakura to be truly happy in their relationship. He had to fix things here first.

"Dear, what is it?" her mother called in the background. She frowned when she saw him but told her husband to let him in even so.

Her father gave him a stern look before moving out of the doorway to let him pass.

Sasuke nodded his appreciation and removed his shoes before walking into their home. It was smaller than he expected, but also comforting and warm. It made him think of his own family. The embrace and smiles of his parents and brother were something he missed terribly every day. Even so, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sakura running through these halls as a young child.

"Hey, what are you smiling at? I've got my eye on you, kid. No one is going to steal away my little girl!" her father quipped.

"Honestly dear, I understand your concerns, but we still ought to hear the boy out." Her mother said kindly. "Although, I'm not sure I'm going to like what I hear" she grumbled under her breath.

It was clear to Sasuke just by looking at them that while Sakura got her looks from her father, she got her personality largely from her mother. Then again, her father's temper was quite familiar all the same.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Her father demanded, taking a seat at the living room table by his wife. He gestured for Sasuke to sit too.

He sighed as he took his place at the table. How on earth was he going to explain that he'd changed? That he loved their daughter and would never dream of hurting her? Also, how would he explain his future to them? There were too many uncertainties. However, he knew he had to fight for Sakura's love here and now.

He told them his story, starting from the very beginning with the massacre of his clan and his suffering. He explained how his bonds with Sakura and Naruto were the only things that kept him going sometimes despite his belief that bonds were a sign of weakness in those days. He traced his journey as he discussed his search for power and his descent into darkness. Finally, he came to the end of his redemption where he discovered that his new purpose in life was love and reforming the Uchiha clan with Sakura by his side.

There was a long pause as her parents took in all of this information.

"It's true, you've been through so much and fell down the wrong path. But even so, I don't want Sakura to be chasing a pipe dream while you continue to toy with her feelings. I won't let you break her heart again." her mom said slowly.

Sasuke sighed. He figured they would say that. "I understand." He stood and prepared to leave.

"What? Are you giving up that easily?" her father chimed in. "Honestly, you're just like Sakura, always leaving when things get tough. If you really want to be with her, you're going to have to do better than that. She's our daughter after all. We aren't going to let just anyone steal her away. I don't care if you're an Uchiha or a member of any other clan. What we need to know is the extent of your love and if you're willing to fight for her, no matter what it takes."

Sasuke remembered Naruto's comments, _if you don't tell people how you feel, they'll never know._ He closed his eyes. If this was the road he had to take to be with Sakura properly, then so be it. He went back inside and faced her parents, not as a trauma-ridden child or an elite and cold Uchiha, but as Sasuke, the man who loved their daughter from the bottom of his heart.


	20. Melting Snow

Naruto caught up to Sakura at the park. She was sitting on the grass, with her head on her knees.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk right now" she sobbed.

He took a seat by her. "You don't need to talk, just listen."

Sakura slowly looked over at her teammate.

"I may not know what's going on here, but what I do know is that Sasuke truly loves you. And I know how you feel about him too. A wise woman once told me, ' _when a girl falls in love and it's true love, her feelings don't change so easily. Honestly, they can't change'._ Now, as a married man, I know that it works for guys in the same way. I may not have realized it when we were younger, but looking back on it, whether he realized it or not, a part of Sasuke loved you then too."

Sakura dried her tears. "I-I know Naruto. I know how he feels, it's not that. It's my parents..."

Naruto backtracked, confused. "Um, what?" Then something clicked and he nodded. "Oh, I see! You're worried about how they'd react about Sasuke leaving the village, being a rogue ninja, trying to kill you..."

Sakura gave him a warning look.

"You're right, I shouldn't rehash the past" he smiled awkwardly. "Well, all that aside I don't think you have to worry. Sasuke's back at your place right now. He said there was something he had to do."

"What?!" Sakura demanded. _What was that baka thinking?_ "Why didn't you mention that sooner, shannaro!" she shook Naruto's collar.

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" he cried. _Why did he always end up making Sakura mad?_

She left Naruto in the park and ran through the streets, back towards her house. She prayed she wasn't too late. _Why would Sasuke do that? Why would he go so far?_ It was annoying how noble he was sometimes, almost to a fault. Plus, she could guess what her parents' reactions might be to him showing up on their doorstep. She shook her head; she couldn't get hung up on the details. Even so, she thought to herself, _please let me get there before he leaves for good._

She ran up the stairs to her parents' apartment, hauled off her shoes, and swung open the door in a flurry. "Mom, Dad, you can't-"

She stood frozen in the doorway staring at the strangest sight. Sasuke was on the ground with his head pressed against the floor, bowing to her parents. Her father and mother stood, trying to contain their laughter.

"Um...what?!" Sakura exclaimed, recovering. _What the hell was going on?!_ Did she get sent to another dimension or something? She never thought she'd see the day when Sasuke bowed to anyone.

He turned his head at the sound of her voice and flew into a seated position, pretending as though nothing happened.

Her parents burst into laughter, unable to contain themselves anymore.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke gasped, blushing madly.

Sakura looked between him and her parents. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"S-Sorry Sweetheart" her mother laughed. "Your father and I were just getting to know young S-Sasuke here". She took a deep breath, recomposing herself.

Her father was still laughing. "I told you he'd do anything if we asked" he cackled, pointing at Sasuke who looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment.

"That's enough dear, we've had our fun for now," her mother said more seriously. She turned to Sakura and Sasuke and took a deep breath. "Your father and I have talked things over. Although we still can't say we're thrilled about your relationship yet. We've all agreed to put the past behind us and focus on the future instead."

"R-Really?" Sakura gasped. She never expected they'd be able to move forward so easily. _What exactly did Sasuke say to them?_ She wondered.

Her father took a deep breath and calmed himself down too. He put on his best, and most embarrassing protective dad face. "That said, if you do anything to hurt our little girl again, we're taking her back. Understand, kid?!"

"Daaad" Sakura rolled her eyes. _He was so embarrassing sometimes._ "Haven't I told you before, we're not little kids anymore."

He laughed. "I know, I know, but still you'll always be our adorable little Sakura" he crooned.

"Ugh" Sakura gave him a look. Sasuke must be ready to keel over. He might even run out the door, never to return at this rate. Glancing over at him though, she was shocked to see that he was smiling!

Her mother nodded and smiled at Sasuke who simply nodded back.

Sakura was totally lost with this whole situation. "S-Sasuke?"

"I'll be going now," he said, standing. He looked down at Sakura and gave her a soft smile, making her blush madly. He reached forward and poked her forehead. "See you later, Sakura."

She watched as he left, and her parents exchanged knowing glances. _What on earth just happened?_


	21. Spring Sunshine

Sasuke headed towards the Hokage Tower swiftly. He needed advice immediately. As a man who failed many times in his life, he wanted to make sure the next step in his life was the correct path. Everything had to be perfect. He landed swiftly on the roof and looked up at the stone faces. It was hard to believe that a major battle took place here not too long ago. The village seemed just as lively as before, if not more so. The citizens were rebuilding the infrastructure swiftly and working together as if nothing happened. Sasuke wondered if this was what it was like after Pain destroyed the village all those years ago. It was strange to think that when he returned during the war, the village was already rebuilt. He thought of his brother and whether or not he'd be pleased with its resiliency. He smirked, thinking that he would be proud of its unyielding strength. The will of fire burned strong in everyone, including himself. He only wished Itachi could be there for him right now.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, standing on the roof with Gai sensei next to him in his wheelchair.

Sasuke looked awkwardly between the two of them. "Kakashi...I, uh...I need to..." He cursed under his breath; he was starting to ramble like Naruto here. Still, he knew with Gai sensei nearby he wouldn't be able to ask his question with the right conviction.

Kakashi seemingly understood and gave his comrade a friendly smile.

Gai sensei looked back at him and grinned widely, giving him the thumbs up. "Say no more, Kakashi. I can tell that this young man is burning with the flames and passion of youth! However, sometimes a man needs a deep heart to heart with his mentor, just like with Lee and I. Take care, young Sasuke. Let the power of youth explode!" He cackled, wheeling away down a ramp leading into the building.

Sasuke sighed, trying to recover from that outburst. _Why did he have to be so intense all the time?_

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke looked away, blushing.

"Oh, I see. So, we're having that conversation, eh? Well, I knew that you and Sakura were growing much closer in your relationship." He paused for a moment, then looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Well, my pupil, when a man and woman love each other very much-"

"Not that conversation!" Sasuke cut him off. He was just as bad as Gai sensei. "Although it is about Sakura" he sighed.

"Well, why don't you tell me what's on your mind" Kakashi smiled.

***

Sakura left her parents' house feeling mortified and happy at the same time. On the one hand, she was delighted that Sasuke seemed to have won them over but on the other hand, she couldn't help feeling that she'd caused him to worry again. Her parents were right, she was still acting like a child, always running off when things got tough. She looked ahead into the sunlight above and told herself she wouldn't run away anymore. Those days were over. From now on, she'd walk by Sasuke's side.

"Hey, Sakura!" a familiar voice called.

"Ino, what's up?" she smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I guess you could say I'm a girl in love though" she sighed, twirling a sunflower between her fingers.

"I see. So, things are going well with you and Sai?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, he's great. And besides that, I think he may even be more handsome than Sasuke!"

"I don't know about that" Sakura chuckled. "I'm surprised you can handle his personality, though."

"Hey, that's not very nice! I happen to love everything about him. He just needs a little encouragement. I guess you think you're all that, now that you've snagged Sasuke."

"I-I don't think that" Sakura waved her hands in disagreement. She smiled a little at the thought of being with him though. She really did it, she made her dreams come true, but she got so much more than that too. They became closer than ever before over the past month.

"Sooo, tell me everything! Has he done _it_ yet?" Ino demanded.

"Done what?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean!"

"Not really" Sakura backed away, blushing slightly.

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, has he popped the question yet?" She leaned back against the flower shop wall and sighed. "I think Sai is going to propose any day now. I've dropped too many hints for him not to notice."

"Yeah, I don't know about that. Sai isn't one to 'pick up on things' as you say" Sakura chuckled.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, if he doesn't do it soon, I'll just have to propose to him instead!"

Sakura smiled. Ino was so strong and confident. She wished she could be more like that with Sasuke. She stared up at the sky, wondering if they would ever get married and start a family. The whole idea made her blush like a tomato, but it also made her really happy.

***

As the following week progressed, Sakura was determined to spend every waking moment with Sasuke when she wasn't working. She even agreed to go to the Fireworks Festival with him later in the week. It was on his birthday, so she planned a special surprise for him in conjunction with Ino's and Naruto's efforts. Just thinking about it lifted her spirits.

On the night of the festival, Ino and her parents helped her get ready. She was surprised at how eager they were, but she was happy to get a night out with Sasuke even so. As Ino and her mother adorned her hair with cherry blossoms, there was a knock at the door. 

So as to save Sasuke the embarrassment of having to deal with her father a second time, she opened the door herself. She found him in the entryway dressed in a plain blue yukata. She stood agape for a moment, taking in the sight that was Sasuke Uchiha. He looked so regal but also comfortable and confident as he reached for her hand. 

"Shall we?" he indicated, guiding her forward.

"Go on" Ino commented, giving her a push. "I'll be right behind you once Sai gets here! By Sasuke!" she waved.

Sakura felt a little bad for her friend. She knew about her feelings for him, just as she knew about Karin's feelings too. She prayed that she'd find happiness with Sai and that Karin would find someone too, even so. 

As they arrived at the festival, she and Sasuke spent the evening playing games and joking around with Naruto and the others. Sakura was especially surprised when Hinata won a ramen eating contest against him and Choji! She'd certainly come into her own since marrying Naruto. She glanced up at Sasuke who was smiling softly down at her. It seemed that they didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Temari asked, arm-in-arm with Shikamaru. "We're going to go and find the best spot to watch the fireworks. Shikamaru says he knows a great place" she smiled widely.

"Come on, I didn't mean for everyone to go" Shikamaru elbowed her.

"It's fine" Sakura started, giving Ino a wink. "I think we're going to find our own spot anyway."

Ino tried to contain a squeal. "Come on everyone, let's go!" She said, ushering along the rest of their friends.

"But Ino, shouldn't we wait? What about our plans to surp-" Naruto started.

"I said let's go!" Ino quipped more aggressively, pushing him and Sai along.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, nothing" Sakura smiled awkwardly. She took a deep breath and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, Sasuke!"

***

Sasuke was so nervous he could hardly breathe. Sakura was so beautiful too, the mere sight of her made his heart beat faster. Every move she made was so graceful and feminine yet, strong and competent too. There were a lot of women in the world, but none like her. He thought back on his conversations with her parents and Kakashi. He was ready for this moment, this single moment in time where they could be together at last.

As Sakura led him to the edge of a river on the outskirts of the village, he prepared himself, taking a deep breath. "Sakura I-"

"Oh, here it is!" Sakura looked at him excitedly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm.

Sakura bent down and looked at a small basket. On the edge of the pathway. She hastily removed a picnic blanket, some sweets, a candle, and a jar of pickled cherry tomatoes.

"What? What is all this?" Sasuke gasped. It seemed that Sakura prepared more than a single rose for romance as he planned. It seemed she had more experience than he thought.

Sakura stood and took his hand. "I-I just wanted to do something special for you, Sasuke...Naruto, Ino, and I...well..." she gulped nervously.

 _So, Naruto was in on it too eh?_ Now it was starting to make sense.

"Don't you see, Sasuke? This is a special day" she stared into his cold eyes.

"Special day?" _Did she know about his plans?_

"Of course! It's your birthday after all! Don't tell me you forgot" she glanced at him.

It was the one thing he missed...his own birthday. But somehow, she remembered. She really was something else.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke" she smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He thought his heart might explode, as he kissed her in response. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

As they took their seats on the picnic blanket and he lit the candle, he gazed into her sparkling green eyes. "Sakura" he started again. "Let me ask you something."

She scooted closer to him, her eyes wide in anticipation, as she ate some of the sweets.

"Why...why have you loved someone like me for so long, after all that I've done?" he closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

She sat back and took a deep breath, then smiled warmly at him. "Sasuke, do you remember the moment we first met?"

"I remember Team 7 and honestly, being a bit of a jerk to you." He looked away.

"No, not that" she chuckled. "The very first time I met you, we were only just starting at the Academy. In fact, I think I had only just met Ino at that point too. I was so insecure back then. But I still remember the day, the beginning of you and me even before we became comrades and got to know each other." She brushed back a strand of pink hair and placed a finger on her lip, thinking back to that day.

Sasuke watched her with fascination. Surely, he would've remembered meeting her, but nothing was coming to mind. Back then, she just seemed like another one of the girls in his class.

"It was around my birthday, in the spring" she started. "The cherry blossoms were in bloom and I was going out to admire them. As I was walking, I was tormented by some bullies. They were teasing me about my wide forehead and pulling on my hair. Of course, back then I was pretty frail and weak, so all I could do was curl up and cry, hoping that someone would save me. But just when I thought all hope was lost, you came and rescued me. You defeated them easily, of course. I remember you turned to go, but I stopped you and asked your name. You told me before running off, saying you were late for training with your brother. Even though we didn't exchange many words, I don't even think I told you my name at the time, there was something that drew me to you." She smiled at him. "I guess in an answer to your question, what started out as gratitude and infatuation eventually deepened and grew. And when I saw that you were suffering and that you had lost everything, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to help you in whatever way I could. Honestly, I still want to help you, but it's more than that too. I've come to know the _real_ you after all this time, spanning right back to the Land of Waves and some of our first missions together." She sighed. "I know my parents wanted to forget the past and move forward, but I think the past is a part of us too. It's where our journey began, so Sasuke you have to know that I-"

He cut her off with a kiss. He had never been more grateful or happy for her love and support. He thought back, remembering that day so long ago. She had a ribbon...a red ribbon and her hair looked like the blossoms falling softly from the trees.

"Sakura, I've got something to tell you." He blurted out before his nerves got the better of him. "I need you to know my journey too. The moment I knew I loved you."

Sakura gasped and stared at him wide-eyed.

He cringed at the memory, but knew he had to express himself, she had to understand his feelings too. "Sakura, I don't want to rehash the darkness but, do you remember the night I left?"

Her face dropped. "Of course," she said softly yet nervously.

"Despite...despite my misgivings, that night...you changed me."

Sakura looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"We had grown so close as Team 7 back then. I got to see your strength first-hand and relied on you in my moments of weakness. However, when the idea of revenge became more than I could bear, I decided to turn away from everything I cared about and sever those bonds."

"Sasuke, why-"

He held his hand up to stop her. "It wasn't until you told me how you felt that I really understood my own feelings. You showed me a different path, a path I could've taken to be happy, but I was a fool back then. I was too stubborn to see reason. And so, angry, and half in love with you, and tremendously sorry, I turned away."

"Oh, Sasuke" Sakura reached her hand up to touch his face.

"It took me years to find the right path, but in the end what I found was you and your love once again. You see, for me, you are like the sunshine in the spring, washing away all of my darkness with your light."

She smiled as he gazed at her lovingly.

"I know that I've got a complicated life and I wouldn't be surprised if you ran from me. After all, being with me will mean either being away from the village or having a long-distance relationship. But even so, as a man, there's something I've got to ask you."

He reached into the pocket of his yukata and pulled out a piece of cloth.

Sakura gasped at the sight, her face turning a bright shade of red. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked into her bright green eyes. "I don't have a ring for you, but I want you to wear something that is a big part of me, and I want to share it with you. I want you to wear the Uchiha clan crest on the back of your clothes for the rest of your life. Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura burst into tears and hugged Sasuke tightly as the fireworks reflected off the water, creating explosions in the distance. "Of course, yes!" She smiled and kissed him. They stayed there as the multicolored fireworks lit up the night sky.

Sasuke had never felt such joy before and unbeknownst to him, his eyes filled with tears as well. It looked like the Uchiha clan would finally be restored. 


	22. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature Content in this Chapter

Sakura woke up with a groan. Her head was splitting and the sunlight streaming in was far too bright. She looked around the room, rubbing her eyes. Her friends were all strewn across tatami mats. _Where am I,_ she thought sleepily. _What happened?_

"H-how are you feeling, S-Sakura?" a voice whispered by the door.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Well...um...you see...N-Naruto and the boys went over to our house s-so..."

Sakura took a closer look around the room. _Could this be..._ "Argh! Why did you bring us here Hinata?!" Sakura cried, jumping up.

"W-well, you said you didn't have anywhere to stay s-so it was just easier to bring you all here."

"To think, a bunch of drunks would end up at the noble Hyuuga household. I'm sorry for the trouble, Hinata" Sakura bowed her head.

"Oh no really, it was the least I could do. After all, you deserved to celebrate" she smiled.

At the mention of a celebration, the previous night's events came to mind. "Kyaaaa!" she squealed. She looked all around her surroundings, _where was it?_ _It had to be here somewhere!_ That was the one thing she couldn't afford to lose!

"Pipe down, so noisy" Ino mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, stretching.

Hinata looked confused for a moment then ran out of the room quickly.

"No, Sasuke is going to leave me for sure! I have to watch it when I go to bars, _shannaro!_ I'll end up like Tsunade at this rate!"

Ino chuckled. "Yeah, you were kind of all over the place last night...or should I say, all over Sasuke."

Sakura wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear, this was so embarrassing.

"So, where is your fiancée anyway?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked up at them. They both had sneaky expressions on their faces. _Fiancée_ , that word sounded so strange to her, but she smiled even so. Sasuke and she were really engaged, weren't they? She put her hands on her warm face, remembering the night before.

***

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked with a conviction she'd never seen. His eyes were so serious, and he looked nervous, but the thought that he put so much time and consideration into this question made her happy. Besides that, she could see that the Uchiha crest he'd presented to her was well-worn as if he'd been carrying it around with him all this time, waiting for the right time to present it to her. Then, after she'd accepted his proposal wholeheartedly, they'd spent the evening kissing as fireworks lit up the sky. It was better than anything she could have imagined. It was simply perfect.

Afterward, they went back to the village, hand in hand. Everyone was so excited, Choji even took them out for barbeque as a treat. Kakashi, Tsunade, and all of their friends joined in the celebration. They had so much fun together, and her heart was aflutter as she saw Sasuke's happy expression. He rarely showed his emotions to others but that night, he seemed to be really enjoying himself. He even wrapped his arm around her at the table, which was something she never thought she'd see. She felt lighter than air just thinking about it all. After a few drinks with Tsunade though, her memory blacked out somewhat.

***

She sat on the floor of the Hyuuga household, continuing to search for the treasured object.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino yawned.

"It's not here, where did it go?"

"Did you lose something?" Tenten asked.

"Aargh! It's over for me if it's gone! If only I could remember where I put it" Sakura cried.

Footsteps came running down the hall and the door swung open. "Is this what you were looking for?" Hinata asked with a smile. She held up Sakura's everyday clothes.

"Where did you get that?"

Hinata flipped the shirt around, revealing the back. The Uchiha crest gleamed on the back as if it had always been there.

The girls gasped in excitement. Hinata's handiwork was flawless.

Sakura leapt to her feet and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much! This really is perfect, Hinata!"

She giggled. "It was nothing really. Considering how hard you were partying, I figured you needed someone to look out for you."

Ino smiled. "You really are the most responsible out of all of us. It looks like marriage has really brought out your inner strength. And...I bet you'll make a great mother someday. In fact, maybe that's why you played the role of the chaperone?" she smirked.

"W-what?" Hinata's face turned bright red and she looked as though she might pass out. "T-that's not it! T-That's...I mean...I-I just-"

"Stop teasing her, Ino" Tenten popped up, although she smiled to herself.

Sakura blushed too. _Motherhood huh? Starting a family with Sasuke didn't seem that strange anymore now that they were engaged._ Thinking of him, brought her back to her senses. "Hinata, thank you for letting us crash here. I think we should check on the boys though."

She nodded. "Of course, they're at Naruto and my house. I'll go with you too, I should make sure they're all okay."

"Yeah, I'll need to open up the shop too" Tenten smiled. "It's going to be tough after last night, but business is business."

"Ino?" Sakura looked at her. She promptly dropped the subject after seeing her face though.

"That Sai, still not picking up on my hints. If even Sasuke and Naruto can understand a woman's heart, then he should too! Looks like it'll be up to me to take the initiative as usual" she complained.

***

Together the three women left for Naruto's house. Hinata took out her keys and let them in slowly, holding a finger to her lips as they stepped inside. The interior was dark, and the scent of alcohol hung thickly in the air. Sakura sighed; those boys really were hopeless.

They found the men in the living room, strewn across the floor. Hinata bent down toward Naruto who lay like a starfish in the middle of the room. Kiba and Lee were on either side of him, while Sai and Shikamaru found spots on opposite sides of the room. Choji was snoring loudly on the couch. But where were Sasuke and Shino? They weren't in the living room it seemed.

"Naruto, wake up," Hinata said softly, touching his face. He didn't budge.

Sakura looked over and saw Ino's anger growing as she cracked her knuckles. She tried to calm her down, but it was no good, she had a penchant to get worked up just like she did.

"Sai, you _baka!_ So, you ignore me and spend the night drinking! I bet you flirted with all the women at the restaurant too, didn't you?!" She ranted loudly over him.

Everyone woke aggressively at the sound of her loud tone. Naruto nearly head-butted Hinata and a series of grumbles broke through the silence.

"What's going on, Hinata? Why are you here?" Kiba yawned, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"What is this?" Choji groaned, sitting up.

"I-It's Naruto and my house" Hinata stammered.

"Would everyone just shut up?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, going back to sleep, wearily.

"What happened, Hinata?!" Naruto said loudly, sending another series of complaints from everyone.

"Shut up, loser," a familiar voice said, coming down the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled, turning slowly.

His eyes looked tired and he seemed a little disheveled in his t-shirt and sweatpants. Definitely not the dignified man she was used to.

"S-Sakura?" he squinted at her.

She took a step toward him, smiling a little. Somehow, he seemed a little more human this way instead of his usual cool and dignified self. "You boys really are hopeless" she smirked, laying her palm on his forehead. After many years of training with Lady Tsunade, she knew how to cure a hangover in minutes.

Sasuke's expression softened as her chakra worked its way into his system. Once she was convinced his symptoms had become mild, she gave him a smile. "There now, that should do it."

She turned and headed over to where the others were lying.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang through the air.

She turned quickly to face him, worried that something was wrong. He grabbed her arm and spun her around though, laying his hand on her back. Realizing what his reaction was for, she smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura" he breathed.

She looked ahead at Hinata and gave her a smile of appreciation. She nodded and stood, making her way to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them while Ino scolded the boys on their drinking habits.

"Hey lovebirds, give it a rest" Naruto groaned, sitting up wearily.

"You're one to talk, loser" Sasuke walked towards him. "I seem to remember you fawning all over Hinata too."

"Oh yeah? Well, I remember you and Sakura making out at the table" he quipped.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Don't say something you'll regret in your own house."

"Give it a rest, I'm trying to sleep here" Shikamaru complained.

"I want to fight too!" Lee said, suddenly enthusiastic. The room got quiet at that. "What?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? You were the reason we got kicked out of the restaurant! You nearly destroyed the place!" Kiba yelled back.

"And the triple meat platter was on its way at the time too" Choji whined.

Ino continued to argue with Sai who was holding up his hands in surrender.

"Everyone shut up!" Sakura cried, storming into the room. Everyone fell quiet at that, they knew that if she got mad, the whole house would be destroyed. All that could be heard in the silence was the tea kettle going off in the kitchen.

"Um, where'd Shino go?" Kiba broke the silence.

"Did you forget already? It's his first day teaching at the Academy" Naruto smiled. "I can't really picture him as a teacher, but according to Kurenai sensei he's great with Mirai."

"Mirai...crap, I forgot I'm supposed to babysit today!" Shikamaru said, grabbing his things and heading out.

The others followed suit at that, going their separate ways. Once they left it was just Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. As they sat around the table for tea Sakura felt like she could cut the tension with a knife. It brought her back to the days of the old Team 7 when they would fight constantly. _Good grief._

"So..." Naruto began, staring down Sasuke. "You and Sakura are engaged, huh?"

Sasuke looked away, blushing. "Well yeah, we told you that last night, _baka_. What's it to you?"

Naruto took a deep breath then looked up excitedly. "That's amazing! I can give you all kinds of tips on how to plan a wedding and of course we'll have to let everyone in the village know ASAP. Have you told Kakashi sensei yet? What about Sakura's parents? Did you decide where you're going to have it and what decorations are you planning? And of course, there's the attire for the bride and groom. At our wedding, I wore-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke stopped him, gasping for breath. "Is it really that complicated?! I thought we'd just do it in private. It doesn't need to be a major public event, does it?" He looked desperately at Sakura for help.

She smiled, it looked like Sasuke had a lot to learn. Even so, she knew she'd be happy simply being with him for the rest of their lives.


	23. A Parent's Love

Sasuke left Naruto's house with Sakura by his side. The previous night had been more fun than he'd had in a long time and he felt a little embarrassed by his behavior. He wasn't normally the type to express his feelings, but he was so overcome with joy and love, he couldn't help but celebrate with the others. Now, however, he was determined to remain more composed in his actions. They were on their way to tell Sakura's parents after all.

He looked down, watching her smile softly as they approached her house. The Uchiha crest glimmered on her back filling him with a sense of hope. He couldn't quite read her expression, though. Although subtle, he got the sense that she was nervous. After their conversation about wedding preparations that morning, he wasn't sure what her true feelings were. Did she want a big white wedding? And if so, what would that mean for the village? If word spread across the land as it did for Naruto's wedding, he may be targeted by their enemies due to his visual prowess. He pinched his brow remembering his duties. Would he have to leave again? He couldn't imagine leaving Sakura behind, especially at a time like this.

"Sasuke?" her voice broke through his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, shaking his head. He couldn't let himself be overtaken by his fears.

"Come on, I can tell when something's bothering you. You can tell me if you're upset, you know" she commented.

Sasuke took a deep breath. What was he doing, worrying like this? No matter what, they'd find a way towards a better future. "Thank you, Sakura. I'm fine now" he smiled.

She squeezed his hand and returned a smile as bright as the sunshine.

Looking up at the apartment complex before them, Sakura took a deep breath. She knew her parents weren't the biggest fans of Sasuke, but they'd have to get on board sooner or later. They did say they'd be willing to try and move past his previous transgressions after all.

"Let's go" Sasuke smiled at her encouragingly.

Her worries floated away with his calm expression, as though he were transferring his own positive feelings to her. She headed up the stairs towards the apartment, arm in arm with her fiancée.

"Mom, dad, we're here!" she called out as she opened the door.

"So, you're back again, eh punk?" her dad wandered into the doorway.

"Dad!" Sakura complained. "That's no way to speak to Sasuke."

"Hmph, come inside," he said, heading back through the hallway.

"What's with him?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

He shrugged.

They removed their shoes and wandered into the room. It was so dark and quiet, Sakura wondered what was happening.

"Ready, sweetie?" her dad's voice whispered excitedly.

"Shh! They'll hear us" her mom hissed back.

"Um, what's going on?" Sakura asked in the darkness.

"Surprise!" her parents yelled suddenly, switching on the lights, and showering them with streamers.

"Ah! What?!" Sakura jumped back. Sasuke looked unfazed.

"It happened right? Sasuke proposed?" her mother prompted. "Oh no, what if we got our information from the wrong source and just spoiled everything for them!"

"Of course, he did. He wouldn't ask for our permission if he wasn't going to propose after all that. And don't worry, I got my knowledge from the best guy in town" her father smirked, giving her the thumbs up.

"Don't tell me you asked Might Gai, you know he always takes things to the extreme."

"Um, wait," Sakura said timidly, in shock.

"It's true!" Sasuke broke through their bickering. Everyone turned to look at him. "S-Sakura and I..." he looked away, blushing. "We got engaged last night."

"We were spot on! I told you Might Gai was a reliable source" her father laughed heartily.

"Oh, you" she elbowed him before going over to her daughter and Sasuke. "I'm so happy for you both" she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Welcome to the family, Sasuke," she said, taking his hand.

He looked at her with wide eyes... _family_. He turned away as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Now, have you told Kakashi? I was thinking of inviting him over for tea."

"Tell him there's love brewing!" Her father jumped in, unable to restrain himself from making a pun.

"Didn't I tell you to give those jokes a rest?" her mother rolled her eyes. 

"We told Kakashi last night" Sakura indicated. "He was delighted and treated us to a meal! I think we'll have to go and talk to him properly later though since we weren't focused on the details per se."

"I see, so you even told Kakashi before us?" her mother said, going to prepare some tea.

"Mom...that's not what I-"

"Did your father and I really make you that uncomfortable? I thought...I thought we were going to start over" her hand shook on the kettle.

"It's not like that mom, Sasuke and I just...we just..."

"We wanted to tell you properly in a more formal setting" Sasuke piped up, covering for her. "I'm not used to being a part of a family like this, sharing things, and telling each other our plans right away. With my family things were different. We were very private, as am I. And so, I was the one that told Sakura we should wait to inform you properly."

"I see," her father commented with deadly seriousness. "You rascal, you should've known we'd be happy to know anytime" her father grinned wildly, patting Sasuke's head aggressively. "Honey, why don't we put on some toast for the happy couple? You know, toast...for a toast!? Hahaha!"

"Don't make me come out there!" her mom threatened. 

Sakura tried to pry her dad off of Sasuke. "Leave him alone, he's not the affectionate type."

"What? We'll have to change that" her father argued, still clinging to him.

 _So, this is hell,_ Sasuke thought.

When her mom arrived in the living room, however, everyone resumed their places. "You all really are hopeless, _shannaro_ " she huffed. "Anata, you need to be more considerate of their feelings, and Sakura, you need to calm down and stop getting so upset over everything. As for you Sasuke, you need to let loose. I know this family can be a lot to take at times, but ultimately, we are just that, a family. We love one another dearly and we want you to be a part of that too."

The Haruno's gave him warm smiles, filling his heart with love and reminding him of the treasured moments he spent with his own family. He smiled back at them, "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

After tea, the two prepared to go and meet with Kakashi.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled, giving her parents a hug.

Her parents looked up at Sasuke and reached out to him too.

He looked away shyly but was pulled in by their grasp until he too was a part of their family embrace. He smiled in spite of himself.

They waved goodbye as they headed back onto the road and walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"I'm sorry. My parents can be so intense sometimes," Sakura said nervously.

Sasuke shook his head. "It was nice actually. Seeing your family and feeling like I could be a part of it too. It made me remember little moments from my past and deepened my feelings for you" he smiled, brushing back a strand of her pink hair. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before kissing her forehead softly.

Sakura smiled; he really would become a part of their family. It was a dream come true.


	24. Behind the Mask

Sakura and Sasuke knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in" a familiar voice responded. "Oh, hello you two. Enjoying post-engagement bliss?"

Sakura blushed.

"Kakashi, we need to talk" Sasuke indicated with a serious tone.

"Let me guess, you're worried about the guest list? I know you better than you think, Sasuke" Kakashi sighed.

Sakura glanced up at him, scowling. "Is that what was troubling you earlier? I knew there was something on your mind. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

"I don't really see how this involves me, so if you'll excuse me..." Kakashi stood, preparing to leave.

"No, stay Kakashi, this involves the village too."

"The village?" Sakura looked at him quizzically.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, it involves the safety of the village. Look Sakura, I know you probably want a big ceremony like Naruto was suggesting, but considering my visual prowess and our enemies, I think we'd better lay low. I'm sorry, I'm sure that's not what you wanted."

"Sasuke," she said, taking his hand. "I never said I wanted a big ceremony. We can elope for all I care. I just want to be with you. Haven't you got that through your thick skull yet? I feel the same as you! No matter what, I will also love you always." She smiled. "And if you ever think otherwise, I won't hesitate to knock some sense into you" she clenched her fist.

"Alright, alright," Sasuke chuckled, putting his hands in the air.

Kakashi smiled. "I see you two are as feisty as ever. And if you ever need advice in the romance department..." he pulled out _Make-Out Paradise._

"As if!" Sakura yelled, turning her anger on her sensei.

"Just a suggestion" Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Anyways, that aside, I think you two have the right idea with your plans." He turned towards the window. "With Sasuke's visual prowess as a target, notifying too many people could be a problem. The difficulty is in deciding who will attend."

"Does anyone have to?" Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"W-well everything aside, I might like to have Naruto and my parents there at the very least...and Kakashi sensei of course."

"You can take some time to think about it at least. It doesn't need to be right now, does it?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess so" Sakura commented.

"Kakashi," Sasuke piped up. "Could I speak to you alone for a moment?" He turned to his fiancée.

Sakura took the hint and told them she'd see them later.

"By the way, congratulations to you both" Kakashi smiled as she approached the door.

She gave him a nod and left swiftly.

"K-Kakashi" Sasuke stammered once the door closed. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" his sensei sat back in his office chair and clasped his hands. "What's this? Do you need advice on romance after all?"

"No. Actually, it's something more serious." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You see, during my redemption journey I thought a lot about my bonds and how I felt about my comrades in the Leaf. Even though I've done so many terrible things to our squad; you, Naruto, and Sakura have always stayed by my side. I'll never be able to fully express how grateful I am to all of you for that. But Kakashi, you always tried to support me and even helped me to propose to Sakura. Without you, I may not be standing here asking you once again for your help. You don't have to say yes to my requests of course, but I did wonder would you first, be our officiant? And second...would you stand in at the wedding...for my father?" He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Kakashi to tell him he'd never do it in a million years.

He opened his eyes in shock, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, Sasuke. It would be my honor both as Hokage, and as your pseudo-guardian" Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke turned away as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Uh, thanks. I should go" he said, turning towards the door.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said before he left. "I'll be there for you should you need anything. Despite the circumstances, I'll do my best to support you and Sakura from here on out."

Sasuke nodded and left quickly after hearing Kakashi's words. Before anyone could see him, he teleported to the third battle training grounds where Team 7 had their first mission.

Tears streamed down his face as he walked past the three posts and headed towards the Memorial Stone for fallen shinobi. If only Itachi were here. He wanted his brother to see the bonds he'd made and to support him as he re-established the Uchiha Clan and joined a new family as well. Kakashi, Naruto, and the others were all so kind and forgiving of his mistakes. He wanted his brother to see all of it...but that wasn't possible now.

"I-Itachi" his voice shook. "I...I'm getting married." He paused and took a deep breath, trying to quell his emotions as the sun began to set in the background. He traced the outline of the Leaf symbol on the stone. "I found a woman I love and cherish more than anything else in the world. I feel as though, I've finally found out what it means to be a family, what it means to be a brother, and...what it means to be in love. It's funny, it feels so natural and yet strange at the same time to say it out loud. I just hope I can make Sakura happy more than anything else. Honestly, I still don't know how she's stayed with me after all this time. She's the strongest and kindest woman I've ever met. And I know now that she still loves me too. I can see it in her eyes when she smiles or when she looks up at me with those bright green eyes. I wonder, did you ever have anyone like that?" his voice caught again, just thinking about all of the opportunities his brother missed. "I-I just wish you were here, brother. I know Kakashi is going to stand in as my father but still...m-more than anything, I-I just wanted you to be there." As the sky darkened, he sat by the stone, sobbing softly in the night.

"Sasuke?" a voice called out in the distance.

He looked up, quickly brushing away his tears. "What do you want, Sakura?" he quipped. Why did it have to be _her_ at a time like this? He didn't want her to see him so weak again. It seemed like that was all she ever saw these days.

"Oh, Sasuke" Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. I know this must be really painful for you without your brother here. You act so tough all the time, putting on a brave face for others, but you can let your true feelings out around me. That's what it means to support one another after all."

For once, he took her advice, leaning on her for support as the moon rose high in the sky. She brought him comfort and warmth, melting the icy grip on his heart. She held him close, refusing to let go as his tears fell onto her shoulder.

Then, sitting back, he gave her a grateful smile and turned back to the stone. "I-Itachi, this...this person beside me is the woman I'm going to marry, Sakura Haruno. She's got a strange and intense family, but honestly, I can't wait to become a part of it, and...I can't wait for her to become a part of ours either. No matter where our journeys lead. I want her to stay by my side forever."

The two of them paid their respects and stood, heading towards a brighter future together.


	25. The Promise of a Lifetime

Sasuke walked through the village feeling anxious but comforted at the same time. He really wished Sakura was by his side this morning, but she had a busy day at work. Her lunch break couldn't come soon enough in his eyes. Still, this was something he needed to do on his own anyway.

Walking up to the doorway, he hesitated before knocking. _What if he said no? What if he turned him away on the spot?_ He shook his head; he couldn't think like that now.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and the door clicked open. "Oh, Sasuke! It's you!" the shy woman smiled brightly back at him. "I assume you're here for Naruto. Why don't you come inside?"

He smiled and nodded, stepping through the entryway. Hinata was so kind and gentle, complimenting Naruto's wild and unpredictable nature. They were complete opposites but perfectly suited for one another it seemed.

They made their way into the kitchen where Hinata put on a pot of tea and Sasuke sat at their dining room table. It was a nice, comforting home they'd built together. Sasuke wondered if he would ever be able to settle down like this with Sakura. To have a family like his own again. He smiled at the thought.

"Yo! What brings you here?" Naruto smiled, running down the stairs and making his presence known in the room.

Sasuke's nerves returned in full force. The speech he'd prepared went out the window and all logical thought seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh? We're having tea, are we? Did you have breakfast yet, Sasuke? Hinata's cooking is the best if you haven't eaten." He gave Hinata a big hug and she squealed in surprise.

"Honestly, doing that sort of thing in front of guests. You really are hopeless" Sasuke looked away, blushing.

"Hey, she's my wife after all, so why not?" Naruto argued.

"N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered. "That's too tight. You shouldn't...I mean...I just worry...um..."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at her then jumped back as though he'd been electrocuted. "S-sorry, Hinata" they both looked away from each other, blushing madly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, looking between the two of them.

"Well," Naruto said, about to launch into a big speech. He caught Hinata's eye though and stopped. "It's nothing! It's nothing, _dattebayo_!" he backtracked. "So, why did you stop by?" he chuckled nervously.

Sasuke gave him a look to show he was unconvinced, but let it slide for now. "I-I came here to ask you something" he replied, nervously.

Naruto sat across from him as Hinata brought over two cups. She smiled and left them to their conversation.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, blowing the steam away from his cup before taking a sip.

"I-I" Sasuke stammered. _Damn it! Why was it so hard to talk to him?!_ He willed himself to take a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Naruto" he started again. "Despite all of the terrible things I've done, and despite the fact that you're still a loser..."

"Hey!" Naruto huffed. "I'm not that bad, and I thought we were past everything that happened."

"Would you just stop talking for two minutes!" Sasuke retorted, getting frustrated.

"Don't be so impolite, you're in my house after all!"

"It's not just your house, it's Hinata's too, and you're really getting on my nerves right now!"

"If you have something to say, just say it!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated. "Will you be my best man or not?!" _Damn, I lost my temper!_ He thought, frantically. He wanted that question to come out naturally as they were sipping tea and talking as civilized people, not like this.

"Best man?" Naruto repeated the phrase, taken aback.

Sasuke sighed. "I know I have no right to ask that of you since I wasn't even there for your wedding, but there's no one I'd rather have by my side there. Plus, you, me, and Sakura make up Team 7 with Kakashi...so I just thought it would be nice for you all to...I don't know..."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, of course, I'll do it! _Dattebayo_! We're best friends, after all, right?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah."

"Hinata! Let's celebrate! Tonight we'll have everyone together for Sake!"

She entered the room smiling. "So, you've figured out your plans for the wedding, have you? I'm so glad!"

"Hinata, we'll have to have everyone over tonight. We'll have a big party" Naruto grinned.

"That's not necessary" Sasuke interjected.

"Um...Naruto? Don't forget..." Hinata stammered.

"Forget what?" he smiled innocently. Then a look of recognition appeared on his face. "Oh, right! Nevermind, no party, no anything! In fact, you can leave now, Sasuke!"

"Would you just tell me what's going on, loser? You're acting weird."

Naruto looked like he was going to pass out from stress and fidgeted as Hinata used to do. "Ummm."

She chuckled and whispered something to her husband.

He lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really, Hinata? Are you sure it's ok?"

She nodded and smiled at Sasuke.

"Well, since I'm going to be your best man and all, I guess it's ok to tell you" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Just say it, already," Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Well actually, Hinata and I are really gonna be a family now, _dattebayo._ "

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, still not cluing in.

Hinata chuckled. "You and Naruto can really be one and the same sometimes. What he means is that we're going to have a baby" she smiled, rubbing her belly.

Naruto burst into tears at that. "I'm just so happy, _dattebayo!"_

Sasuke gasped, a look of recognition dawning on his face. "A baby" he breathed. He looked over at them and smiled, watching Naruto hug Hinata with tears in his eyes. How she was so patient with him, he'd never know.

"C-Congratulations!" he said, looking away.

Naruto looked over at him and ran to his side, forcing him into a bear hug. "Sasuke! You'll be this child's godparent, right?! Now that I'm your best man, we've solidified our bond even further!"

"Get off me, loser!" Sasuke groaned.

Hinata burst into laughter as she watched them bicker.

 _So, Naruto's really starting a family,_ Sasuke thought. He was happy for him. It was something his best friend had never known, growing up. The closest person Naruto had to a family back then was...well...him. And Sasuke felt the same way. He'd said before that Sakura was all he ever needed to feel happiness and to restore his clan, but now...seeing them like this, something else triggered in his mind. Restoring his clan really was a possibility. And then his child could go on to continue the Uchiha legacy. _His child_...

"Sasuke?" Naruto pulled away momentarily. "Are you ok? You seem upset. Oh no, am I taking away from your happiness with Sakura?! We can focus more on your wedding if you want! Here, let's start planning right now!"

"You moron!" Sasuke decked him.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

Sasuke smiled. "Can't I just be happy for my best friend and his wife?"

Naruto and Hinata smiled at him.

"Your time will come too, Sasuke. Someday soon, you'll have a family again. I vow that I'll support you and Sakura to secure your happiness and your future together, that's a promise of a lifetime" Naruto gave him the thumbs up.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He remembered the story Naruto and Sakura told him about the promise they'd made to bring him home. The weight behind it and the determination hit him. Could this have been what it was like for Sakura? Being on the receiving end of the promise of a lifetime.

He looked away before his emotions could get to him. "Uh, yeah. Thanks", he said, pulling his bangs a little further over his eye. He hesitated as he looked up at Naruto's grin. "I-uh...I promise too."

"Huh?"

"I promise to support you and Hinata...and your child," he said. He'd keep that promise for the rest of his life too. They would support one another as equals, working to pave the way for the next generation to live in peace and harmony. "And the village too, when you become Hokage."

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped. He grinned nervously, "Yeah, we'll support each other, _dattebayo_."

Hinata smiled, looking down at her belly. _The next generation and Naruto becoming Hokage, everything seemed to be within their grasp at long last._


	26. True Strength

Sakura stopped by Ino's shop early in the morning before work. The flowers were in full bloom, beautiful in the summer sun. She didn't know where her friend had time to run the shop and help out at the clinic they shared. It must be exhausting for her. As Sakura reached out to take a daffodil, Ino came around the corner.

"What's up, Sakura? You don't usually come over so early."

"Ino" Sakura smiled. "I...I'd like to make a request!"

Her friend laughed. "Why so formal? It reminds me of the days when we demanded Lady Tsunade train us, particularly you."

Sakura smiled; those days seemed so long ago now. She shook her head. "Listen, Ino. I was wondering...well..."

"Come on, it's only me" she smirked.

"Well, Sasuke and I are engaged now so..." she took a deep breath, then stood tall, looking directly at her. "Ino, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Ahhh!" Ino half laughed, throwing herself on Sakura, crushing her in a hug. "Of course!"

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Why? Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No, it's just...well I mean, we have a history when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Sakura" Ino placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, becoming more serious. "I think of you as my own sister. Of course, I'll support you no matter what." A mischievous smile flickered across her face. "Besides, if Sasuke leaves you at the altar, that would make for a perfect opportunity!" She teased.

"Back off! Ino, pig!" Sakura retorted.

"Billboard brow!"

The two girls burst out laughing.

Ino settled down and smiled at her friend. "All that aside, I'm with Sai now. In fact..." she whispered something in Sakura's ear.

"No way! Seriously, Ino!" she smiled, jumping up and down. "I can't believe it!"

"I know, right?!"

Sakura looked up at the sky as the sun rose high over the Hokage faces. It was a bright new day filled with possibilities.

"So, before you head off to work. Tell me, what have you planned for the ceremony so far?" Ino inquired excitedly.

"Well actually, I'm thinking it'll just be my parents, you, Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, Lady Tsunade, Sai, and maybe Yamato. We want to keep it small and private. You know Sasuke, after all. He's not big on grand gestures of affection...at least not in public. I could hardly get him to invite that many."

"What?! But that's hardly anyone?! Don't you want something flashier?" Ino demanded.

"As long as it's Sasuke, I don't mind" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I just want him to be happy."

"That may be true, but your happiness is just as important! Don't ever forget that! I know Sasuke comes across as cool and calm, but don't let him walk all over you as he did in the past."

"I know, Ino. I honestly can't tell you how happy I am, truly. As for Sasuke, I know him better than anyone else. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me now."

Ino gave her an unconvincing smile but gave up. "As long as your happy, then I'm all for it."

"Thanks, Ino" Sakura smiled. She gave a wave before running off towards the Leaf hospital.

***

Sakura worked hard, making her rounds as the day became increasingly hectic. She was bombarded with paperwork and patients from Shizune and Tsunade as they handled the administrative work and critical cases. By the time lunch came around, Sakura was already drained.

She headed up to the roof for a break away from the business of the hospital, closing the door tightly as she exhaled all of the stress.

"Sakura" a familiar voice called above her.

"Sasuke" she smiled. A relaxing lunch with him was just what she needed.

He jumped down from a water tower and landed by her side with ease.

 _He's so cool, shannaro,_ Sakura thought.

He looked away and held out a bento box wrapped in the Uchiha crest.

"Thanks so much" she smiled. Something seemed off though, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Uh, it's nothing" he replied sheepishly.

"What's up? You seem nervous?" she looked up at his unreadable expression with concern.

He sighed. "Well, there's good news and bad news."

A flood of anxiety rushed through her. _Was this the point where Sasuke said he was going to call off the engagement?_ "W-what is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I'll start with the good news" he smiled down at her, making her heart melt. "Naruto agreed to be my best man, and..." he looked up towards the stone faces, blushing. "It seems he and Hinata are going to have a baby."

"What?! That's great!" Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke. "I'm so happy for them! And you'll be happy to know that Ino is going to be my maid of honor!"

"It's still to soon to say anything about Hinata though, so keep that between us. Ok?" Sasuke smiled.

"Right" Sakura beamed with pride.

Sasuke removed her arms from behind his neck though, a solemn expression moving across his face.

Sakura paused. "W-what is it?"

"I'm sorry to say this but..."

Her heart crept up in her throat. _This really was the end, wasn't it?_ She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the worst.

"It looks like Kakashi is going to be sending me on an extended mission in a month. It could take up to a year to complete. Apparently, there are more rumblings of Kaguya's and Black Zetsu's followers, forming new organizations much like the _Akatsuki_ and _Akai Hebi_. He didn't want to send me away so soon, but it can't be helped." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

"So...what are you saying?" Sakura asked. "Do you want to call off the wedding? Is it...over?" Tears trickled down her face and she held her clipboard close, willing herself not to break down.

"No! That's not it!" Sasuke placed a hand on her face. "If anything it's the opposite. I love you so much, Sakura. I was hoping you'd want to move up the wedding date instead." He dropped his hand. "But...if you didn't want to wait for me once I leave, I'd understand." 

Sakura looked at him and smiled, seeing his expression. How could she have been so foolish? She knew Sasuke loved her more than anything and seeing him express himself like this only deepened her feelings. "So one month, huh? I can make that work" she grinned, wiping away her tears.

Sasuke looked up, relief spreading across his face. He gave her a smirk and poked her forehead. "I'd better get going. See you after work, Sakura". He stood and jumped down, landing on the street with a small smile etched across his face.

 _Shannaro, he's just so cool,_ Sakura squealed internally. That aside, she knew she had a lot of work to do. If Sasuke was leaving in one short month and they were going to get married before that, she had to tie up a lot of loose ends.

The day went by in a blur as Sakura rushed around the hospital. By the time the sun set over the trees, Sakura was totally drained. She sat by Ino, helping to care for a boy who'd been orphaned in the recent _Akai Hebi_ attack. She felt terrible that she couldn't save everyone back then. This boy was an orphan because she wasn't strong enough. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the boy cry for his parents. She desperately needed a break. This was just too much.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it from here, you go on," Ino said sympathetically.

She wiped a tear away. "I'm fine, I just need to..."

"It's okay. Sasuke's waiting for you, right? You've been run off your feet today. Go on, I've got you covered."

Sakura stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Thanks, Ino" she said before heading back out towards the entrance.

She held her clipboard close, trying to quell her emotions. Something about this case struck too close to home for her. If only she'd been stronger, she could've prevented families from being torn apart like this. Collapsing in a chair, she placed a hand on her forehead. _So much for more power,_ she thought. How was she going to get all this work done in a month? She still had so much to do, there was no time for a break. Her body had other plans though, as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. 

***

Sakura watched as a young Sasuke and Naruto forged ahead, making their own path whilst leaving her behind, watching them helplessly. _Don't go,_ she pleaded. _I'm not the useless little girl I used to be. I'm strong now! I'm strong._ Curling up into a ball, she cried, changing back into the child she used to be.

Footsteps slowly caught up to her, cutting across the ground. "Sakura. Sakura...Sakura!"

A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to face the voice she heard. "Sasuke?" she gasped. Before her eyes he changed from a child to an adult, evolving through the years.

Blinking she realized she was staring at the real Sasuke. Concern was etched on his typically stoic face. "What's going on?" she asked, wearily rubbing her eyes. She looked around, realizing she was in a hospital bed.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He reached out as if to caress her face then stopped and turned to go.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

He paused at the door.

"What's going on? Why am I in a hospital bed? Did you bring me here?"

He clenched his teeth before responding curtly. "Shizune will explain. I have to go."

"Shizune? Wai-" she watched as the door clicked shut behind him. _What on earth was going on?_ She remembered finishing up at the clinic last night and then going back to the reception area to wait for Sasuke to pick her up. Everything else was a blur. _What was he talking about? Shizune?_ Whatever was going on, she knew she couldn't sit around here all day.

Walking through the halls, she searched for Shizune. There was no sign of Sasuke as she went. She only hoped that whatever was going on wasn't too serious.

She arrived at her office a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice rang out.

"Shizune, tell me what's going on!" Sakura demanded, swinging open the door and marching inside.

"Sakura! I'm glad to see you're alright!" she exclaimed. "We were worried about you."

"Would someone tell me what happened?! I'm completely in the dark here!"

Shizune sighed and motioned for her to sit. "It started last night. I'm not entirely sure what happened to you, myself. All I know is that Sasuke found you, in a chair in the reception area. I thought you might just be tired, but your heart rate and blood pressure were abnormally low. It seemed that rather than simply falling asleep out of tiredness, you actually passed out. Tell me, has this happened before?"

Sakura thought for a moment, then frowned. "It seems I always blackout during key points and moments when others need me. I thought...I thought I'd overcome it by getting stronger, but nothing seems to work." She closed her eyes, cringing at the thought. _Why am I so weak? No matter what I do, nothing is good enough._

"Sakura" Shizune reached over and placed her hand on hers. "It's not a sign of weakness, not at all. You're a jonin for a reason, you know. But besides that, I believe it's actually a medical condition."

"Oh?"

Shizune nodded. "I think you have mild anemia. It can cause you to be more prone to fainting at times, particularly when stressed. I would recommend that you allow yourself to take more rest times, otherwise you're going to overdo it like yesterday."

"I see" Sakura looked down. To her, this just seemed like another flaw.

Shizune gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sakura, you are probably the strongest kunoichi in the Leaf right now. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"What about Sasuke?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh right," Shizune looked away, smiling nervously. "Well, I think you gave him quite a scare. He was the one who called me to come over. He found you first and was worried because you wouldn't respond when he tried to wake you up. You'll be happy to know that your fiancée refused to leave your side though."

Sakura looked down. It seemed she'd caused him trouble yet again. Seeing her like that after the _Akai Hebi_ incident couldn't have been easy. She only hoped that he didn't turn from her because of this. She didn't want him to view her as weak.

"Thanks, Shizune, I've got to find him and sort everything out. I have a feeling I've caused him to worry more than I realized" she smiled.

"Okay, but be sure to rest up today! You've been working yourself to death. Don't strain yourself so much."

"I know, but there's a reason I'm doing this too."

"Oh?"

Sakura smiled and winked before she closed the door and ran back down the hallway.

She had to find him quickly before he did anything stupid. She ran past the entryway and into the streets of the Leaf, searching wherever she could. _He has to be somewhere!_ Thoughts of the day he left the village floated into her mind, but she shook her head. Sasuke was different now, he wouldn't do that...she hoped.

Gasping and out of breath, she reached the cliffside where he had taken her on their first date. Her heart raced as she found his shadowy figure looking out towards the horizon. She gathered her courage and stepped towards him.

"Sakura," he said before she could get any closer.

"Sasuke...what are you doing here?" Sakura asked tentatively. She longed to reach out to him but sensed that it wasn't the right time.

"I...I just wanted to remember a time when things were simpler."

Sakura looked down, she knew how he felt, and she recognized that his path in life was very different from hers, but even so... "Even so, we can fight past all the obstacles. We'll be partners, right? Unless..."

Sasuke paused, nearly giving her a heart attack. "Sakura, seeing you yesterday...it made me feel...so helpless against my emotions. You can't understand how it felt for me to see you like that. All those times I hurt you or saw you suffer, it felt like I was breaking my own heart. I can't do it, not again. And yet, I just want you to be happy."

She smiled. "Sasuke, I am happy, more than you will ever know. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry, I always cause you to worry. It turns out that last night I had a touch of anemia. But even so, I am stronger than you realize! I will fight for us and I will fight for your happiness too. You're not getting away from me that easily. It's going to take a lot of work to pull everything together in the month before you leave. But we can make it happen if we just work together, _shannaro!_ Just give me a chance to prove to you how strong I've become!"

He turned back to face her. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" he smirked and pressed his forehead against hers. "Sakura Haruno, you are without a doubt, the strongest woman I've ever met. You have to know that by now. You will never be weak in my eyes. I simply don't want to see you in trouble. And I don't want you to feel weak either."

Sakura smiled. "I don't feel weak, not when I'm with you. When we're together, I know we can face anything."


	27. Haruno and Uchiha

The big day finally arrived on a bright August morning. Sakura looked out the window in her parents' house, smiling as dawn broke over the village. She looked at her closet and saw a long white kimono hanging on the door, its embroidery, and the Uchiha crest, hand-made by her mother. She brushed her hand across the silk. Today all her dreams would come true. She brushed away a silent tear as she looked around her old room for what felt like the last time.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me! Are you ready?" Ino's voice called out excitedly.

"So early, why is it so noisy?" her father's voice groaned.

"Come on Anata, it's our daughter's wedding! Show a little more enthusiasm!" Her mother chimed.

Sakura smiled, fixing her hair, and pulling her robe across snuggly before letting them in.

Ino clambered in like a herd of elephants. She and her mother attacked with full force as they fought over her hair and makeup.

"Bolder!" Ino demanded.

"Softer!" her mother insisted.

Sakura looked pleadingly towards her dad who was laughing with his hands held up in surrender. She pouted as the women propped her in front of the mirror and pampered her. She wasn't used to this treatment and didn't like being the center of attention. Still, she was happy that she had so many people she could rely on for this special day.

"Sakura, when did your hair get so long again?" Ino asked, running her hand through the pink strands.

She looked to the side. She hadn't cut it since Sasuke returned after his redemption journey. It was hard to believe that was a few months ago now. She smiled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Did you grow it out for Sasuke?" Ino asked with a mischievous smile.

Sakura blushed looking down as her mom and Ino took over. She still remembered the day she decided to grow it out.

***

Sakura ran through the path filled with spring blossoms. It might have been pretty if she weren't trying to escape. She looked behind her as the group chased after her. She wasn't going to make it; she wasn't fast enough. Her foot hit a rock and she fell face-first onto the ground. The footsteps became louder and stopped before her. A sense of dread came over her as she waited for the attack, helplessly.

"Well, well, look at miss billboard brow down in the dirt. What do you think girls? Should we give her a haircut fit for such an ugly child?" the leader snickered.

"No, please!" Sakura pleaded.

"Shut up. You thought you could run from us, didn't you?! We'll make sure you never defy us again!" The leader of the group sat on her back, pinning her down, and pulled at her hair, while the other girls laughed and watched.

"Ow! No, stop it!" Sakura cried.

"Hope you're ready for the world's worst haircut!"

Sakura heard the chink of a kunai as the leader prepared to strike. She shut her eyes tightly. _Someone, please help me._

Footsteps rapidly approached and the girls screamed. The weight left Sakura's back and she turned to see what was going on. Her eyes widened as she saw a dark figure approaching.

It was a boy with spiky black hair and a deathly cold expression. He tossed a rock in the palm of his hand. "What do you think you're doing? Try picking on someone your own size" he argued bluntly.

"Little runt, who do you think you are?" the leader asked, rubbing her head.

"That's not important" he indicated, walking closer to Sakura. "Now tell me, what exactly were you doing?" He stood before her with his arms crossed, ready to take on anyone brave enough to stand up to him.

"We just wanted to have a little fun with billboard brow here" the leader snickered, brandishing a kunai.

"So that's how it is" a look of understanding crept across his face. It was over in a flash. He dealt with the bullies swiftly, using impeccable taijutsu form and disarming them instantly.

"Let's get out of here!" the leader cried, running away with the rest of her gang.

Sasuke stood and began walking back down the path. The Uchiha crest shone on his back.

"Wait!" Sakura cried, getting to her feet. "Who are you and why did you help me?"

He paused. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. As for why I helped you, I simply didn't want them to cut that pink hair of yours."

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. Suddenly, what seemed like a burden felt more like strength as she ran her fingers through the strands. "Um...Th-Thank you."

Sasuke looked up at the sky as the sun turned from gold to orange. The trees began to look as though they were aflame. "I've got to go. My brother is waiting for me." He ran off, leaving Sakura standing in the road, watching his back.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_ , she smiled. _What a kind soul._

***

Sakura glanced in the mirror as Ino and her mother added the finishing touches to her appearance. She looked like a different person. Her makeup was simple yet elegant like a porcelain doll. Her hair was twisted up into a white hairpiece while a few strands hung down, framing her face. Cherry blossoms were intertwined and beaded into it.

"Mom, Ino" Sakura gasped. "This is perfect."

They smiled, admiring their handiwork. "You look like a chip off the old block, kiddo" her dad joked tearfully.

"That's enough out of you" her mother marched over and closed the door. "Now, time for the dress" she sighed.

Sakura stood and took the cloth in her hands. The fabric was so soft. She looked to her mom and smiled appreciatively before going behind her changing screen. Ino helped her with the back before she emerged.

"Oh Sakura, you're beautiful!" her mom cried. "My baby is all grown up!" she threw her arms around her.

"Watch the dress!" Ino cautioned.

Sakura gave her a smile to let her know it was alright.

Ino snuck out of the room to give them some space.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you" her mom smiled, cupping her face. "You are so strong and confident now. I think a part of that comes from your love too. Whether you realized it or not, your friends and teachers changed you. You need all of them in your life too. Never forget that."

"I know, Mom" she smiled. "Everyone in my life has helped me in so many ways. I wouldn't be here if not for them. You and dad too; you both supported me and got to know Sasuke, despite his dark path. So, thank you for being understanding."

"Oh Sakura, I think we always knew he'd be the only man for you. Even when you were children, he was almost all you ever talked about. And despite his struggles, don't ever forget the good things he's done too. That's something your father and I are trying to do as we get to know him better. All we want is your happiness, wherever that takes you."

"Oh, Mom" Sakura teared up, hugging her tightly.

"Now, now. No tears. It'll be time to go soon."

***

Sasuke fidgeted as he sipped a cup of tea in the Hokage's office. Naruto and Kakashi were still trying to finalize their plans for the ceremony. He didn't expect that there'd be so much work to do for such a small gathering. Thank god, Sakura was handling most of the grunt work. And then there was tomorrow, the day he left for what could be a year or more. He felt terrible just thinking about it. Sakura deserved so much better than someone who kept leaving the village. But at least he could give her this one day to celebrate their love. He was really going to marry Sakura, huh? He thought about her soft pink hair and her sweet smile. After this ceremony, they would really be husband and wife. His face turned as red as a tomato when he thought about what came after the wedding. _Stop it, this isn't the time to be thinking about that._

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to face him. "Oh no, are you sick? Quick, call Sakura to heal him! He can't be sick for his own wedding! No wait, he can't call her right now, maybe Shizune?! Gaaah!"

"Shut up, loser!" Sasuke turned away quickly trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Kakashi snickered in the corner. "Alright Naruto, I think he's fine." He gave Sasuke a wink, bringing his embarrassment to a new level. "What's the current status?"

"Sir! I was already talking to Ino and she said Sakura would be heading over to the location in a couple of hours, _dattebayo!_ "

"Good! Well then, I think we're fine here. You can go on and get Hinata while I help Sasuke get ready."

"Right!" Naruto ran out the door.

"Why is he treating this as a mission?" Sasuke asked grudgingly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I think you'd be surprised Sasuke" Kakashi smiled. "Besides, it was the only way I could get him to treat it seriously. You know how he is."

He rolled his eyes as his sensei helped him with his formal wear.

"K-Kakashi?" he stammered.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"H-how can I make Sakura...happy?" he blushed wildly and turned away.

Kakashi stopped adjusting Sasuke's yukata and sighed.

Sasuke thought he was going to launch into something weird like _Make-Out Tactics_ advice, but surprisingly he was calm and composed.

Kakashi paused for a moment. "Just be yourself" he smiled. "Knowing Sakura, I would say she's already happy with the way things are now. I've known the three of you for a long time, after all. I know how much she cares about you. Even when she didn't want to, she couldn't help but keep loving you no matter the cost."

Sasuke looked away, feeling the shame of his dark past.

"But now, I can tell that she's no longer suffering. So long as you're there to support her and care for her, you will have nothing to worry about" he indicated, placing a hand on his student's shoulder.

"But how can I do that when I'm away from the village?"

Kakashi smiled. "Through your connected feelings, of course. Love doesn't dissipate so easily, Sasuke. You of all people should know that."

He smiled, suddenly the idea of leaving didn't seem quite so heart-wrenching. If their feelings were connected, there was no way she'd drift away from him. Still, he wished he could stay just a little while longer.

As the sun shone high in the sky, he gazed out over the village. _This was it; this was the point where his life was headed. Today, the Uchiha clan would be reborn._

***

At the third battle training ground, the air was filled with a calming summer breeze. Leaves gracefully floated down from the treetops, landing lazily by three training posts. The sun shone brightly over the stream, which sparkled and gleamed with tiny ripples. A path of cherry blossoms lay scattered in a row leading up to a wooden archway.

"Are we ready?" Captain Yamato asked, adding the finishing touches to the arbor.

"Just about" Kakashi sighed, straightening his Hokage hat. He really hated this outfit, but if he was going to be an officiant and stand-in father, he figured the more formal the better.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so formal" Tsunade chuckled. Shizune was by her side, holding Tonton in her arms.

"Yeah, well, anything for my pupils I guess" Kakashi shrugged.

"Am I late?" Sai asked, running through the field.

"Careful! Don't step on the flowers!" Yamato warned. "It took me ages to get them just right for Ino. She's a stickler when it comes to flower arranging."

Sai smiled. "She is something, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult" Kakashi sighed. He looked across the field as his other student came bounding into the clearing excitedly.

"Hey everyone, we made it!" Naruto waved with Hinata by his side.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"It's always 'Sasuke, Sasuke', with you, Kakashi-sensei" he groaned.

"Well, he is the groom, Naruto. If he's not here it might be a problem."

"Yeah, yeah. He's coming. He was right behind me a moment ago."

Kakashi scanned the area, trying to find him. His eyes landed on the Memorial Stone. _Sasuke,_ he smiled. _Your brother would be so proud of you. As am I. You've truly become a fine young man._

Naruto followed Kakashi's gaze and sighed. He whispered something to Hinata, then walked back towards the stone.

Placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he gave him a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah" he stood and glanced at the stone one last time. _I hope you're watching, brother._

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I know he is. He'll always be watching over you."

"Thanks" Sasuke smiled, feeling a little more confident.

The two of them headed towards the arch where Kakashi was waiting. Gai sensei sat off to the side in his wheelchair, crying before the ceremony even started. Sai was next to him, quickly scanning a book and trying to figure out how to comfort him, unsuccessfully. Yamato was trying to stop Sai from doing anything drastic. Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata stood on the other side of the aisle, laughing at the unruly sight. The atmosphere changed however when Sasuke and Naruto approached.

Kakashi nodded to them and stood regally, creating an air of formality and comfort in the space. Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek before joining Sasuke by the archway.

A nod from Kakashi let Sasuke know that it was time to begin. His friends stood silently, waiting for Sakura's appearance. His heart beat out of his chest as he watched the space in the woods where she would emerge.

As she took her first step forward, Sasuke longed to leave his position and run to her. She looked stunning, like a cherry blossom goddess, turning the end of summer into the start of spring, melting away the ice in his heart. He noticed as she paused by the Memorial Stone, acknowledging his brother and their fallen comrades. The sight connected his feelings to her even more. He remembered all the times when she used to fawn over him, expressing her love and devotion in every possible way. Only now, he felt as though their positions were reversed. He couldn't describe it; he simply had a feeling that he loved Sakura more than anyone had ever loved anyone before. As long as she was by his side, he could do no wrong. At last, when she came to the cherry blossom path, before their friends and family, he had to resist the urge to shed a tear. It felt as though his family was beside him, pushing him forwards towards a new and brighter future. Once she was by his side, Kakashi placed her hand in his, solidifying their bond and future together.

They gazed into each others' eyes, the whole world disappearing around them until it was just the two of them. Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's expression. It was one of pure bliss. The stoic Uchiha was grinning as never before. She smiled back, happy to be together at last, and she was determined to never let him go again.

Kakashi gave them both a smile of parental love. He knew this day would come and was happy they'd finally acknowledged one another's true feelings.

"Hi everyone" he began, awkwardly. "As you know, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" he glanced around anxiously. As his gaze returned to his students, however, he relaxed. "Team 7 has been together for many years now. We've had our fair share of difficulties and our ranks have grown some." He nodded at Sai. "But even so, these two wonderful students of mine, have finally forged their own paths together. Their story was not an easy one, and there are likely to be trials ahead as well. That said, their love is stronger than ever before. All of my students have found love and joy. And I wish the very same for you two. Not only as your mentor but as your guardian too. I've seen you grow so much, and I'm delighted to be there for you today." He paused, glancing from Naruto to Sasuke to Sakura. He cleared his throat to prevent himself from getting choked up. "Now, the vows." He motioned to the two of them.

Sakura started, gazing deeply into her fiancée's eyes and squeezing his hand tightly. "Sasuke Uchiha...you are the only man I've ever truly loved. As I said to Naruto before he got married, 'when a girl falls in love and it's true love, her feelings don't change so easily. Honestly, they can't change.' I've told you this before, but I'll say it again. Sasuke, I love you will all my heart. We've been through so much together, but I think those challenges have only made us stronger. Our bonds are what brought us together and connected us. And now, I vow that I'll never let you go again. I will guide and support you, even if I have to do so from a distance. I'll always be with you." She smiled, longing to kiss him right then and there.

Sasuke nodded and paused, closing his eyes. When he opened them, his expression was warm and kind, filled with love. "Sakura Haruno," he said, nervously. "As you know, I'm not the best with words. Even so, I vow to love you until the end of my days."

Sakura smiled, thinking that was the end of his vows. Her heart beat a little faster though when Sasuke looked to Kakashi who gave him a knowing wink and reached into his robes, pulling out a box.

"Sakura," Sasuke started again, redirecting her attention. "As I said, I don't have a ring for you, but I do have something else...something that will symbolize the joining of our two families. You already have the Uchiha crest, but I wanted to get something that represented the Haruno family as well."

Sakura gasped as Kakashi opened the box. Three silver bracelets gleamed brightly back at her. "Sasuke, you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to. It might be going overboard, but I wanted to show you that even if we're apart, I'll always carry a piece of you with me."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "A part of you will always be with me too. No matter where you are. Our hearts will always be connected."

Kakashi gave a slight cough, as the two gazed lovingly at one another. "Now for the exchange", he nodded at Naruto who grinned madly. _Don't drop them baka_ , Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto took two of the bracelets and handed them one at a time to Sasuke. He took them shakily in his hand and slipped them onto Sakura's wrists, pausing on the last one, not wanting to let go.

Naruto then turned to Sakura and handed her the remaining one. With tears in her eyes, she placed it on Sasuke's wrist, holding his hand tightly.

Kakashi paused with tears in his eyes and smiled at the two as they looked to him for the go-ahead. "You may now kiss."

Sasuke looked nervous in front of the crowd but was quickly overtaken by Sakura who grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply.

Cheers erupted despite the small gathering. Ino and Sai gave them a grand exit with a shower of flower petals.

They had finally done it. They were together at last and ready to take on the bright future that awaited them. 


	28. Never Forget Your Comrades

After the ceremony, the old Team 7 walked over to the Memorial Stone, while Ino ushered the remaining guests back through the path. The sun was starting to dip over the stream, creating a warm, golden glow on the clearing.

Sakura and Sasuke held hands as they knelt by the stone, with Kakashi and Naruto behind them. They lit incense and paid their respects to their fallen comrades and Itachi. Sakura had only met him once or twice, but despite the devastation, she knew how much he meant to Sasuke. His pain over his brother's death nearly destroyed him. Seeing him now, however, he was like a different person. He was calmer, as though the storm raging inside him had turned into a clear summer day. She only hoped she could help him to keep those storms at bay.

"Itachi," Sasuke started, choking up slightly.

Naruto and Kakashi placed their hands on his shoulders. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand, facing forward with determination.

"Itachi" he started again, with the strength of his comrades pushing him forwards. "Today was the day I married this wonderful woman, Sakura Haruno. Together, we will restore the Uchiha clan and bring light into this world, I promise. Our journey has only just begun." He smiled at Sakura, making her heart skip a beat.

They stood, facing forwards as the sun set over the hills. Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder endearingly, admiring the landscape.

Naruto and Kakashi walked over and joined them. Naruto leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder, while Kakashi placed his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"We finally made it, didn't we?" he sighed in relief. "Peace and happiness are finally possible. And you three are all adults now. It's amazing how far we've come isn't it?"

They stood together, watching the sun sink deeper. The original Team 7 was together again.

***

The following morning, Sakura snuck out of her apartment at dawn. She gave a sleeping Sasuke a quick kiss before heading directly to the Leaf hospital.

She took the steps three at a time, searching for her mentors.

"Sakura, I didn't expect you to come in today. Isn't Sasuke leaving soon?" Shizune gasped on seeing her.

"I know, I just wanted to check in first." She indicated nervously.

Shizune chuckled. "You really are something, Sakura. Everything's fine here. Tsunade and I have everything covered. So, you go on and be with your husband."

Sakura blushed, smiling. It was still hard to believe that she and Sasuke were married. It felt like something out of a dream. She gave Shizune a hug. "Thanks so much for everything" she smiled. "Where's Lady Tsunade? I need to speak to her as well."

"Just down the hall, but don't take too long. You'll need to get going soon."

Sakura nodded and rushed down the corridor. The smell of antiseptic wafted through the air. It made her feel at home in a strange way. 

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura clambered into the head office of the hospital.

"Sakura? What are you doing here at this hour?" Tsunade asked suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Sakura gasped. She looked up at her mentor tearily. "Sasuke's leaving shortly."

"I see" Tsunade bit her lip. "So, it's finally time, huh?"

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura bowed. "Thank you so much. I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Oh, Sakura. It's no trouble at all. All Shizune and I want is your happiness, wherever that takes you" she winked.

"Y-Yes."

"Well, my student. Go and be with your husband, at least for a little while."

"Yeah, _shannaro_ " she wiped away a few tears, hugging her mentor.

Tsunade smiled and placed her hand under her pupil's chin. She kissed the mark on her forehead.

Sakura smiled back, placing a hand on the _100 Healings Mark_.

"Now go, don't be late!"

Sakura waved as she scanned the hospital for what felt like the last time before leaving in a hurry. Her next stop was her parents' place.

Running down the streets and up the stairs to their house, she wheezed at the doorstep. She banged on the door urgently. _The sun was starting to rise, it was almost time._

"What is it? Who's there" her father groaned, clicking the lock. "Sakura?" he gasped, looking down at her. "What happened? Did Sasuke hurt you? I swear I'll kill him!"

"No dad, that's not it! Don't jump to conclusions!" She yelled back.

"What's going on?" her mother came around the corner. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Mom, dad" Sakura gave them a melancholy smile. "Before Sasuke leaves, there's something I have to tell you."

Her mother sighed. "You're going with him aren't you."

Sakura blushed. "Well, if he'll take me...but yes. It's a long journey, but I'll be sure to write and-"

She was stopped by her parents who hugged her tightly. "Be safe sweetheart. We'll always be here if you need anything."

"Mom...dad" Sakura teared up. "I promise I'll come home safely."

"You'd better, kiddo" her dad smiled.

She looked back as the sun rose over the stone faces, it was time to go. She gave her parents one last hug and told them goodbye before making her way back onto the street. She looked up at her old house. Everything would change from now on. She wondered what the village would look like when she returned. A thought struck her. _What if Sasuke turned her down?_ She clenched her fist. _No, she couldn't think like that. They were married now, things were different...at least she hoped._

She headed swiftly to the gates of the village. _Please don't be too late,_ she pleaded.

When she arrived, she was shocked to see her comrades all standing on either side of the pathway leading to the entrance. _What is this?_ She thought, in shock.

"Surprise!" Ino smiled, waving from the far end.

"Ino, what's going on? I didn't tell anyone except..." she cursed, Tsunade and Shizune. She rolled her eyes. _What would Sasuke think about all of this? He'd probably demand that she stay here with her unruly friends._

"Hehe, we couldn't just let you two go without saying goodbye, _dattebayo_!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course, what kind of team would we be if we didn't do that at least" Sai stated.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Kiba commented while Akamaru barked.

"Honestly, it's so early. I don't see why we had to do this in the first place" Shikamaru yawned.

"Don't be so lazy" Ino elbowed him.

"It's useless. He'll never change" Choji rolled his eyes, diving into a bag of chips.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Shino said coldly.

"I didn't think you'd want to miss this, Shino" Hinata commented. "Besides, you generally don't like being left out right?"

He crossed his arms, pouting.

"Sakura!" Lee's voice rang out behind her.

 _Oh great, they'll have the whole village here soon,_ Sakura groaned.

"We wanted to wish you and Sasuke a safe trip too! Also, how come we weren't invited to the wedding?! I had to hear about it second-hand from Gai-sensei! It sounded so beautiful, the way Sasuke passionately kissed you at the end and then the two of you rode off into the sunset on a white horse adorned in cherry blossoms." Tears streamed down his face.

"No part of that is true" Sakura sighed.

"Lee has a point though, we all wanted to be there for you," Tenten said, ignoring her comrade.

Sakura looked around at everyone. They all seemed to be wondering the same thing. "We just wanted to keep it small. Sasuke and I didn't want anything grand and we knew people had to do missions and..." she rambled on, grasping at straws.

"Sakura?" a voice crept up behind her and a hand grasped her shoulder.

She felt as though a lightning bolt struck her. She turned around cautiously. "S-Sasuke?"

"What is all this? What's going on?" he demanded.

_Oh god, what do I say? He'll never believe me if I tell him everyone just showed up on their own!_

"We just wanted to wish you safe travels, Sasuke" Ino smiled mischievously, winking at Sakura.

 _That Ino, pig!_ Sakura thought. _What was she trying to pull?_

"Ah, thanks," Sasuke said, making his way through the crowd.

"Wait, before you go, Kakashi sensei wanted me to give this to you as a parting gift!" Naruto piped up.

Sasuke turned to face him.

Naruto motioned to Sakura to come over and handed them a photo. They smiled. It was a new picture of Team 7 with Kakashi as Hokage.

"Even if we're apart, it's something to remember us by, right?" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Naruto" Sasuke smiled, taking it and placing it inside his cloak. He glanced around at his comrades. "And thank you everyone for coming out here. It means a lot."

He smiled at Sakura for a moment. "Um, see ya." He turned to go.

Everyone looked from Sasuke to Sakura. _That was it? That wasn't the ending they were expecting._

There was a pause. "Wait!" Sakura called after him.

Sasuke stopped with one foot outside the village.

"Sasuke...what if...what if I said I'd come with you?" she blushed, looking down at the ground.

A smile crept across Sasuke's lips. "Alright, if you want to."

Sakura's eyes widened and she grinned, racing after him as he walked onward.

As they continued on their way, Sakura turned back to her friends and waved. She'd see them again someday; she knew it in her heart. Maybe by then, Naruto would even be the Hokage.


	29. Sasuke's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature Content in this Chapter

Sasuke forged ahead with his wife by his side. He had a feeling she might want to join his side the morning he was supposed to leave. He couldn't help worrying that she was leaving so much behind for him though. He never intended to put her in that position. He thought about the silver bracelet, tucked away in his pack. He needed to consider more than just the fate of the Uchiha now, he had to think about his wifetoo.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as they continued through the Land of Fire.

"Yeah" he responded, bringing himself out of his thoughts.

"So...um...where are we going?" she fidgeted nervously.

"You'll see" Sasuke grinned, as they walked further ahead.

They spent the day hiking and talking here and there, although Sasuke wasn't much of a chatterbox.

By the time evening came, Sakura was exhausted. She trudged along behind her husband, trying not to complain. She was on a journey with him after all. Still, they'd been walking for six straight hours and the sun had just set. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. "Sasuke-" she started.

He held up his hand, making her more alert. _Was it an enemy?_

He walked a little farther ahead with Sakura cautiously following him, checking their surroundings. She couldn't sense the presence of any immediate danger. _What was going on?_

Pushing aside some branches, he smiled back at his wife, guiding her way.

Sakura stood, in shock. Off the path they were following, lay a luxury hot spring aglow with twinkling lights. Red and green leaves hung from wide branches, adorning the large inn.

"Sasuke, you...what is all this?" she gasped, unable to contain her surprise.

"It was a gift from Kakashi" he blushed slightly. "If you'd rather stay somewhere else, that's fine too. It doesn't have to be here." He looked down. _Maybe he should have trusted his instincts, Kakashi didn't have a single clue what Sakura wanted it seemed._

"Are you kidding? This is perfect!" Sakura threw her arms around him, smiling brightly. "I can't believe you two thought of this! But, how did you know I'd go with you?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I had a hunch this morning when you left early. So, I made a reservation just in case. Now I'm glad I did" he sighed.

She smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke" she kissed him deeply underneath the starry sky before heading towards the bright light of the inn.

Inside was even better than Sakura could have imagined. The style was modern and luxurious with traditional Japanese styling throughout. Sakura admired all of the sights as she walked through the halls. She couldn't wait to enjoy a hot bath after a long day.

As the hostess showed them to their room, Sakura was stunned. Rose petals adorned the room and several candles were lit. _What on earth..._

 _Damn that Naruto, I bet he was behind this,_ Sasuke thought.

 _That Ino pig, I knew she was up to no good,_ Sakura considered.

The two turned to each other awkwardly, not sure what to make of the cheesy romantic scene. After a moment, however, they both burst into laughter. It was so ridiculous and each of them knew the other hadn't planned for this at all. The tension from the day seemed to lift along with their spirits.

"Enjoy your bath. Supper will be served in an hour" the hostess smiled, closing the screen door.

The two paused. _Our bath?_ They thought. The tension rapidly rose again.

"W-well, I guess I'll g-go ch-change" Sakura stammered, turning away from her husband.

"Y-yeah. M-me too" Sasuke blushed.

In the crisp night air, surrounded by red Japanese maple trees, the two sat awkwardly, far across from each other in silence.

Sakura thought she might pass out even though they'd only been in there for five minutes. _What should I do? If I look at him I might explode! And he's just sitting there in silence. I can't just swim over to him casually. Besides, I don't want to interrupt his seemingly serene bath. He looks so calm, while I'm here freaking out!_ Her thoughts spiraled.

Sasuke seemed unfazed, sitting calmly with his eyes closed. In reality, however, his mind was panicking too. _What should I do? What should I say? Should we just sit here in silence? Maybe that's the best thing to do. If I don't open my eyes, I won't see her either. Just stay calm and don't pass out._ He forced himself to appear relaxed. That is until he felt the ripple of the water and heard Sakura making her way over to him. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm,_ he thought desperately. _She's your wife now, not some strange creature._ Still, he could feel the heat rising in his face, betraying his demand for self-control.

"Sasuke?" her voice rang through the air, softly.

"What?" he asked curtly. _Don't look at her. Just keep your eyes closed._

"I just..."

"What is it?" He felt a hand against his forehead and thought he might really pass out this time.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should get out and rest a little before supper." Concern laced her tone.

"I'm fine," he turned away. _Don't let your emotions show,_ he thought desperately. _Calm down!_

There was a pause. Sakura bit her lip. "Well...I mean, we're married now...so shouldn't it be fine for the two of us to take a bath?" she fidgeted, trying to appear more confident, unsuccessfully.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the moonlit sky. Perhaps, he shouldn't be so uptight, they were married after all. Still, the tension was causing his mind to go in circles. He felt dizzy and overcome with the intense heat of the hot spring. He felt as though he were sinking slowly, and then everything went dark. The last thing he heard was Sakura's voice calling out to him.

***

Sasuke awoke to bright lights glaring at him. _Where was he? What happened?_

"Sasuke!" a voice called out to him in the distance.

He groaned. "Sakura?"

"Oh, thank goodness" her voice became clearer next to him. "Don't scare me like that!"

He turned to look at her as she removed her palm from his forehead. Sitting up, he placed his hand against his head. He still felt a little dizzy. He looked around the room. They were back inside it seemed. He was also dressed in a robe now. _When did that happen?_

"Here I thought I was the one more prone to passing out" Sakura chuckled. "I guess the heat from the bath was too much for you, huh?"

Sasuke's thoughts began to return and he blushed, turning away from her in embarrassment. "Did I really pass out?" he grumbled.

"Hey, it's okay. These things happen" Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Besides, you weren't out for that long. I healed you pretty quickly. I think you needed some rest anyway. We had a long couple of days after all."

"Thanks" he groaned, still embarrassed.

There was a knock at the door. "Excuse me" a timid voice called out. "Your dinner is here."

Sakura stood and opened the screen. "Oh, wow" she exclaimed.

"Shall we set it up for you?"

"Yes please," Sakura smiled widely, looking at the spread.

Sasuke made his way over and was likewise surprised by the amount of food. There were platters of everything imaginable. Even some foods that he'd never seen before but looked equally delicious and inviting.

"We were also told to bring you our best selection of Sake" the hostess smiled.

"Told by who?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um, let's see" she took out a piece of paper. "Ms. Ino Yamanaka and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." She did a double-take. "Could that be, _the_ Naruto Uzumaki? The savior of the Hidden Leaf?!"

"Yes, that's the one" Sakura rolled her eyes, smirking at Sasuke who stood blankly.

On seeing their expression, the hostess hurriedly prepared the drinks. "I still can't believe you know that great hero! If you see him tell him, Mari is a big fan" she squealed before leaving the room hurriedly.

Sakura could hear her gushing to her friends down the hall. She chuckled, looking at her husband who sat on the floor across from her.

"Well, let's dig in! Thanks for the food!" she smiled, picking up her chopsticks.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back at her. She seemed so happy, as though she didn't have a care in the world. It was comforting somehow. He dove in as well.

"I can't believe Naruto and Ino did all of this, and Kakashi sensei too!" Sakura smiled, diving into some sashimi.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered while eating. Despite wanting to be the romantic person Sakura desired, he knew that just wasn't him. He was the kind of person who showed his emotions without grand gestures. It almost felt as though Naruto was romancing her instead. The thought made him cringe.

"Sasuke" Sakura put down her chopsticks. She gave him a look of understanding. "I wouldn't care if we were eating here or sleeping in the woods. So long as I'm with you, I don't care about any of that. I want to be with you and onlyyou. What our friends did was nice, for sure. But they did it for both of us to enjoy. So, don't sulk, okay?"

He glanced at her bright green eyes. _She knew him so well, didn't she? Perhaps she was right, so long as they were together, just the two of them, nothing else mattered._ He shook his head. _He'd been so foolish tonight, but that was about to change._ Devouring the remnants of his meal and sipping the last of his Sake, he turned to Sakura. It was his turn to show her his own version of romance.

Sensing his gaze, she slowly turned to face him. Their eyes met and a connection formed between them; an unbreakable bond that couldn't be severed. Sakura crawled over towards her husband, kneeling beside him.

Sasuke gazed down at her with desire burning in his heart. He couldn't believe this goddess of a woman was here before him at long last. He cupped her face with his palm before pausing and kissing her deeply.

A sense of urgency came over them as they switched off the lights and collapsed onto the luxury futon. The soft ripples of the water and crickets echoed in the night as their breathing became heavier.

"Sa-s-uke" Sakura groaned, surrendering herself to the moment.

A sudden spike of emotion came over him in a flurry. "Argh," he turned away, pinching his brow.

Sakura sat up, going from ecstasy to anxiety. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" she pulled her robe across her body and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back reluctantly, revealing his eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid, especially after all of the trouble he'd caused her in the past.

"The Sharingan?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke cringed, filled with remorse. "It comes out when strong emotions are triggered."

Sakura smiled. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. As long as it's not because you're upset or angry, it's fine."

"Sakura" he gasped. He didn't expect her to be so casual about his Sharingan activating. He smiled warmly back at her. "It's not because of anything negative. It's the opposite in fact. Still, I hope you're not bothered by it."

"Sasuke," she smiled. "I said it's okay. So, just relax and be here with me." She placed her palms on either side of his face and kissed his forehead.

She was about to back away when Sasuke pulled her into a deep embrace, crushing his lips against hers. He was determined not to let her go. _Maybe just for tonight, he could let his emotions out...just for her._

"Sasuke" she gasped as he kissed her neck.

"Sakura" he whispered in her ear.

They rolled back onto the futon, feeling every sensation as the moon rose high in the starry sky. 

With their thoughts and feelings intertwining, they knew in their hearts that their love was true.


	30. The Storm

Sasuke woke in the middle of the night as rain hit the window at the inn. It looked like a thunderstorm was approaching. He stretched and turned over to face his wife. He smiled, gazing at the Uchiha crest on her back. He reached out and traced it with his finger. He pulled back as she turned over though. _Did he wake her up?_

"Sa-s-uke" she whispered.

"Hn, are you awake?" he brushed his hand against her arm.

"Don't leave me" she muttered with a sigh.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through him as he registered her comment. "Of course not, Sakura I-"

"I'll help get your revenge" she breathed.

He pulled his hand back from her shoulder. She was still asleep. His eyes widened and tears built up behind them as he realized what she was dreaming about.

"Just stay here with me" her brow furrowed. "Don't go."

He brushed away his tears and caressed her face, slowly trying to wake her.

"Sasuke" she muttered.

He moved closer to her, holding his wife in a close embrace as rain pounded on the window. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry for everything. If I could take it all back I would, but I'm here now" he reassured her.

Thunder struck and a blast of lightning lit up the room in a flash of white.

"I love you" he whispered as he continued to hold her tightly in his arm.

"I love you too" she responded sleepily.

"Sakura? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you" he backtracked, pulling away.

"It's fine" she rubbed her tired eyes. She held her palm away from her face for a moment. "What? I'm...crying?"

Sasuke looked on, concerned. He knew this was all his fault. And he knew that this wasn't the first time she'd woken up in tears because of him. He remembered her sobs back in her apartment. He'd assumed they were for her patients, but now he began to wonder if they were due to the nightmares he caused as well.

Bringing his hand up, he brushed away her tears with his thumb. "I'm here now, it's okay."

"Sasuke?" she gasped as lightning flashed in the room.

He saw her petrified face, still recovering from her dream. "Why do I feel like I lost you? Was that a nightmare? It felt so real."

His heart pounded and guilt overwhelmed him. If he'd never left the village in the first place, she wouldn't be suffering like this. He was so naive back then. "You're not the one who needs to apologize," he said, holding her close. "It was my fault. But it's okay because we're connected now. Wherever I am, my heart will always belong to you. And I will always find my way back to you, I promise."

"Sasuke" she breathed, relaxing into his embrace.

They lay in silence as the storm raged on. Eventually, Sakura fell back to sleep, but Sasuke remained awake, still holding onto her. He felt as though he had to do something to make it up to her. She'd done so much for him and he was so grateful for her love and support. He had to show her he cared just as much for her as she did for him. But what to do?

The following morning, Sasuke stirred with the rising sun. As he opened his eyes, he found his wife still beside him. He was surprised that she slept so soundly after the storm.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up" he shook her arm slightly, kissing her shoulder and making his way to her neck.

She shrugged and giggled before opening her bright green eyes. She yawned and smiled back at her husband. "Morning."

Sasuke smiled before standing and gazing out the window. It was a bright new day, and he was determined to make the most of it. He'd make sure his wife knew how much he appreciated her. He never wanted her to feel lonely or sad again.

As they packed up and left the inn, Sasuke held his wife's hand tightly. He guided her along as they headed back to the main path and he even picked a rose for her along the way. He didn't know much about romance, but Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi acted like they were experts on the topic, so he figured it couldn't hurt to follow their advice.

"Here, my love" he presented the flower with a bow.

"What the heck?" Sakura stepped back. "What are you doing?" This was completely unlike her husband. Did he suddenly become possessed by the alternate universe's Sasuke?

He glanced up. Did he do something wrong? He thought girls liked this sort of thing. This was so difficult. He'd never had a problem attracting women before. They just sort of flocked to him if he simply breathed the same air as them. Sakura was different though, he knew that. Perhaps it would take more than this to show his appreciation? Desperate times called for desperate measures. He removed his cloak and draped it around his wife's shoulders.

"Sasuke, whatever this is, it's getting old really fast." She shrugged off his cloak and handed it back to him.

He frowned. What more would it take? An idea sparked in his mind. He attempted to pick her up bridal style. That said, his one arm wasn't much good in this situation.

"Knock it off, _shannaro_!" Sakura wriggled out of his grasp and punched a tree behind her husband, snapping it in two.

Sasuke dodged out of the way and hunched his shoulders. He'd have to be careful considering his wife's temper.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell me what the heck is going on right now if you don't want to be next!" she clenched her fist.

Sasuke's mind raced. He had to think of something fast. "I...um..." he stammered nervously. What more could he do here?

Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke, what's this really about? I won't get mad. I'm just worried. All of these gestures are making me uncomfortable. They remind me of a fantasy, but they're not what I want anymore. What I really want is for you to be yourself. Can't you see that?"

"Sakura" he gasped then smirked. "There I go again, not expressing my emotions properly, huh?" He sighed. "I guess, the guilt of my past crept up on me again. I knew I couldn't take back all of the terrible things I did to you, so I wanted to change things now. I wanted to show you how much I've appreciated you staying by my side. You and Naruto are my rock and nothing I do will come close to the gratitude I feel. I just thought I'd try to make it up to you."

Sakura took a deep breath and grasped his hand. "You don't need to do anything. All I need is for you to be by my side right now. Even then, it's like you said, we'll always be connected, right?"

His expression softened and he smiled. "Yeah." He stepped forward and poked her forehead affectionately. 

Hand in hand they walked through the trees, heading towards a new horizon.


	31. Stronger Together

As the leaves on the trees turned from green to orange and red, Sakura and Sasuke continued their journey. They traveled to the Hidden Villages and crushed rising organizations that imitated the Akatsuki, Akai Hebi, or Otsutsuki's reign. Their combined combat abilities grew stronger every day as they worked to protect the Leaf.

"Sakura?" Sasuke inquired as they wandered through the Land of Fire.

"What is it, _Anata_?" Sakura smiled.

"Would you stop calling me that? It's embarrassing."

"You called me _Tsuma_ when those ninjas were flirting with me the other day, so what's the harm?"

"That was different."

"Why? The girls out there should also be aware that the great Sasuke Uchiha is taken, _shannaro!_ "

Sasuke looked away. He just couldn't win with her. "Well anyways" he sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?"

"You can say no if you want. I was just thinking that our attack and defensive strength could be improved if I learned some medical ninjutsu. In the last battle we faced, you had to draw your attention away from the enemy to heal me. Your strength is invaluable, so I think it would be more effective if I was able to heal myself. So, will you teach me?"

Sakura's face lit up. "Of course! That's a great idea!" She paused for a moment. "You know, I was actually going to ask you something similar. I've been training hard with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto on the down-low to hone my ninjutsu skills. They were trying to teach me different chakra natures before we left. I mastered Earth Style as that's my usual chakra nature along with Yin Release, but as a jonin now, I can't slack off. All of them have two or more chakra natures. Even Shikamaru knows at least two. So, I don't know, maybe you could help me as well?"

Sasuke paused before giving her a smirk. "Hn."

They looked into each others' eyes with expressions of fierce determination. They would become stronger together.

Over the next few days, they worked hard to master one another's skillsets.

First, Sakura had her husband train to revive a fish she caught from the river nearby. He struggled, putting too much force into it, but Sakura maintained her distance, letting him figure things out on his own.

She smirked as he overdid it time and time again, putting too much chakra into the creature. She never thought she'd see Sasuke have difficulty with anything. Still, he remained as stoic as always, not giving her any inclination that he was having any difficulty as he tried over and over again.

She sat back as the moon rose in the sky over the water. Watching as her husband continued his training, she called out to him. "Why don't we call it a day? We can keep going in the morning!"

He sighed and turned to face her. She had to keep from bursting into laughter. He looked completely spent and frustrated but was trying desperately to hide it. She remembered her own training and how many times she became irritated with it. That said, Lady Tsunade pushed her hard and made her into the strong kunoichi she was today.

Sasuke blushed and turned from his wife. How could Sakura master such a difficult technique in just a month? After the first day, he hadn't made any progress at all. And then to continually form chakra reserves into the 100 Healings Mark...needless to say, he was impressed. Even with his Uchiha chakra, he wouldn't be able to do that even if he trained his whole life. Still, he had to master some first aid at least. She made it look so easy.

He gazed up at the sky, now glowing with the moonlight. He remembered the tree-climbing exercise and how Sakura had accomplished that feat without batting an eye while he and Naruto worked tirelessly for days. Back then, he was frustrated that anyone, even Kakashi could be better than him. Still, looking back on it, he admired her strength and confidence too. He smirked, thinking back to when Naruto asked her for advice on chakra control. He never did hear what she had to say.

"Sakura?"

"What's up?"

"How...How can I balance my chakra better?"

Sakura smiled knowingly. "It's pretty simple if you think about it. You know that chakra requires spiritual energy, so if you get anxious or nervous, it doesn't work. What you need to do is relax and adjust your chakra so that it matches up with the nervous system and physiology of the fish itself. Concentrate on the areas you want to heal as you focus your chakra. Not too much and not too little. Understand?"

Sasuke smiled. "I feel like I should have asked you that question a long time ago."

As he returned to his training, Sakura fell asleep on the shore by the fire. Sasuke was working so hard, and tomorrow it would be her turn. She had to rest up while she could.

As the night carried on, Sasuke looked back at his wife. She was using her backpack for a pillow. _Seriously? She needs to take better care of herself,_ he thought. He took out the blanket from his own bag and draped it across her shoulders. He sat next to her for a while, wondering how he ended up so lucky.

Sakura woke up to her husband calling her name at dawn. She felt groggy but knew it was her turn to train. She was determined to give it her all just as he did yesterday. She stretched and stood as he gave her a look of determination. After breakfast, they would get back to work again.

"Ready?" he asked coldly as they stood, facing the river bed.

She matched his seriousness and took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Let's go."

Sasuke weaved signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he called, lighting up the horizon with a mass of flames.

Sakura stood with her arms crossed, trying to maintain her composure. _Shannaro,_ _Sasuke was so cool!_

"Alright, now it's your turn" he indicated, turning towards her. 

Alright, she had this in the bag! She weaved the signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" she called, placing a hand in front of her mouth as he did. She felt the flames build up within her, burning her throat. From what she thought would be a massive blast emerged a tiny ball of fire.

Sasuke nodded. "That's about what I would expect on your first try. Especially since it doesn't come naturally to you."

"Gee, thanks" she grumbled under her breath. She tried again, she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Hey, be careful! That jutsu uses up a lot of chakra!" he warned.

"One more time" Sakura groaned, out of breath, but before she could weave the signs her eyes rolled back and her consciousness slipped into darkness.

When she came to, her husband was leaning over her with a concerned expression, his hand supporting her head.

"Sasuke?" she sat up, groaning slightly. "I'm sorry, let's try again."

"No" he stopped her. "That's enough for today."

"What? But I'm fine now. I think I just used up too much chakra before. Really I'm okay."

Sasuke sighed. "You've used up too much energy already. Besides, with your anemia I don't want you to overdo it."

"Sasuke, I'm fine honestly. Think about what Naruto would say in situations like these."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't quit and don't run, huh?"

"Right. Never give up, no matter what! _Shannaro!_ "

"I don't know about _shannaro_ , but the other stuff maybe" he smirked.

"I'll do better this time, I promise" she clenched her fist, getting ready.

By the end of the day, Sakura had passed out three times and was gasping for breath. _Why was this so difficult? Her chakra control was flawless normally, why did it seem so out of place today?_

Sasuke sat by her, keeping the fire going as she rested. She seemed off today. He wondered why as he glanced over at her tired figure. Her eyes were drooping even though it was still early evening. _Could it be her anemia?_ He'd have to make sure she got more rest and time to recover.

As the sun dipped down over the river, his hawk screeched in the distance. He held his arm out as it landed gracefully. He let it down on the ground and retrieved a note from its leg. Seeing the name on the letter, he handed it to Sakura.

She reached out for it and her eyes lit up, on seeing who it was from.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you're doing well with Sasuke. Be sure to be good company for him, lest that Karin girl steals him away. Ha! But in other news, I have something exciting to share! I proposed to Sai and he said yes! He even agreed to take my last name since he was with the Foundation before. Considering that he was a part of Team 7 too, it seems like we're closer to family than ever. Also, before I forget, Shikamaru and Temari also got engaged. I think it's going to be in the Hidden Sand. I'll be sure to enclose the wedding details as soon as we get more information. Lastly, I can't believe you didn't tell me Hinata was pregnant before you left! She's due in March, right around your birthday. She's only three months along apparently, but Naruto is being super overprotective. He won't let anyone get near her. But I guess it's kind of sweet in a weird way. Who knows, that could be us soon. Anyways, you could try writing every now and then! Have a good trip!_

_XoXo, Ino_

Sakura's hands shook as she read the letter. There was something she'd completely forgotten about.


	32. Heartbeats

As Sakura put down the letter from Ino, she stared off into the distance. _Was it even possible? What would she tell Sasuke? They were in the middle of a mission after all. What would he say?_

"Sakura are you okay?" her husband asked worriedly.

She could see the fear in his face. _No, she couldn't tell him now. Not until she got some confirmation at least._ "I'm fine" she smiled. "Just tired from a long day of training." She could tell he wasn't convinced, so she gave an exaggerated yawn and curled up with her blanket, turning away from him. _Keep it together, Sakura,_ she thought desperately.

Sasuke knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to pressure her. She was usually the one who was vocal about her feelings, so he figured she'd tell him what was wrong in time. Still, her fainting spells and loss of chakra control troubled him. If only he had more knowledge of medical ninjutsu, he might be able to help her. _She could heal herself well enough, but perhaps she needed outside help for some things?_ All he knew was that he had to help her in some way.

Standing and walking towards the shoreline, he continued his medical ninjutsu training. He thought about Sakura's advice, _not too much and not too little_. He took a deep breath; he was too worked up over his wife's condition. He needed to relax and stay calm, focused. He placed one palm over the other and summoned forth the healing chakra. It was difficult, but he got the sense that he was catching on a little. He'd train all night if he could get a better understanding of the techniques.

Sakura watched her husband from a distance as he trained harder than ever. She felt embarrassed for herself, being unable to summon a massive fireball like Sasuke, and then to top it all off she kept passing out. _All she wanted was to get stronger, was that too much to ask for?_ She shut her eyes tightly, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

***

Sakura knew something was wrong before she opened her eyes. Her stomach twisted fiercely, and nausea overwhelmed her. She glanced over at Sasuke sleeping soundly next to her. She pulled her blanket down carefully and snuck into the woods nearby, so as not to wake him.

She leaned against a tree, sinking down to the ground. There was a sharp pull in her stomach and she retched. Gasping for breath, she checked to make sure the coast was clear. T _here was no doubt now. She had to get to a pharmacy in the next town as soon as possible._ She leaned against the tree for support as she stood, weakly. She attempted to clean herself up before heading back to their campsite.

Sasuke sat, stoking the fire as he prepared some fish for breakfast.

As much as she wanted to join him, she felt a second wave coming with the scent of the food twisting her stomach again. _No, not now! Not again,_ she pleaded, standing on the riverside.

"Sakura?" her husband glanced in her direction.

She couldn't take it anymore and knelt on the pebbled ground, with a hand over her mouth. _Shannaro, pull yourself together,_ she thought.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" he abandoned their meal and rushed to her side.

She shook her head, trying to ward off the nausea. She retched again despite her best efforts.

Sasuke rubbed her back then placed his palm against her forehead. "You don't feel feverish." He looked at her with concern. _What happened to her? If only he could heal her and make this problem, go away._

The nausea subsided after a few minutes and she fell back, suddenly exhausted.

"Sakura," he moved swiftly behind her and caught her with his arm. Staring into her green eyes he knew she was hiding something. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded with deadly seriousness.

"I-I think I just caught a bug" she gasped. "I'm sure it'll subside soon" she attempted to reassure both herself and her husband.

"I'll go to the next town over and get you some medicine. It's not far," he indicated, guiding her back to the fire.

"No, I'll go too," Sakura said urgently, grabbing her bag.

"Don't be ridiculous, you should stay here and rest."

"I'm going, _shannaro_!" She gave him an intense stare.

"You're being really annoying right now" he grumbled.

Sakura smirked, knowing at this point that he didn't mean any harm by it.

He rolled his eyes, surrendering without a fight. Still, he disagreed with her following him. He kept a hand on her back at all times, rubbing it every now and then when she paused as another wave of nausea appeared.

A half-hour later they made it to a little town filled with folks celebrating an autumn festival. The sites and sounds were overwhelming to Sakura, but she kept her eyes focused on the goal. She made her way through the crowd and found the pharmacy at long last. She was starting to think they'd never get there.

The bell rung overhead as they stepped into the small shop.

"Excuse me, do you have anything that can help my _tsuma_? It seems that she caught a stomach bug this morning" Sasuke told the clerk inside.

Sakura thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest when Sasuke referred to her as _tsuma_. When she saw the clerk about to correct him on the 'stomach bug' issue though, she made a sign indicating there'd be trouble if he did anything else but agree with Sasuke.

"Um, one moment please" he ducked behind the shelves.

While Sasuke waited for the medicine, Sakura walked through the aisles, scanning them up and down. _At last, she found it_. Nervously she looked around before sneaking a small pink box into her bag.

"Here you go" the clerk indicated, handing Sasuke a small vial.

"Ah, thanks" he paid him and guided Sakura out of the store.

She felt guilty for stealing but it couldn't be helped, not with _Mr. Overprotective_ here, watching her every move. She could hardly take the anticipation for another second but restrained herself until they got to the campsite.

"I'll take the medicine now" she smiled, holding out her hand when they returned.

Sasuke gave her the vial. She nodded and headed towards the woods with her bag in tow.

Once she was out of earshot, she took out the box and opened it shakily. _This was it, the moment of truth._

Sasuke waited for a few minutes, wondering what was taking her so long. She was acting weird all morning. Besides being sick, he actually saw her steal something! Whatever was going on, he was getting impatient. He needed to know what happened, and what was making her like this. Was it something worse than anemia? Maybe they should go back to the Leaf and get proper treatment. _Calm down,_ he reassured himself. _The best solution to all of this is just to ask her what was going on directly._ He stood, determined not to let her get any further away from him.

Sakura stared at the small pink plus mark on the test. _No, not now,_ she thought. _Sasuke and I are just getting started on our journey. We still have so many adventures to go on. This can't be happening!_ She teared up as she sat in the shadow of a maple tree, staring down at the marking.

"Sakura?" her husband's voice crept up behind her.

"Eeek!" she cried, tossing the test.

"What's going on?"

"N-Nothing. Everything's fine, Anata."

"Sakura tell me what's wrong. I-I feel like I'm losing you. Whatever this is we'll figure it out together and I'll support you every step of the way. Just be honest with me, please" he faced her with a sympathetic expression and tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear.

 _How could she keep this from him when he looked like that? Shannaro!_ she sighed. "Alright." She paused, gathering her thoughts. 

He crouched down, waiting tensely for her reply. _What was it?_ He hoped it was nothing too concerning.

She paused, looking up at him nervously. Tears streamed down her face as she said the words aloud. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

He paused for a moment, then his eyes widened and he gasped. He moved forward and embraced her in a tight hug. "Sakura, I can't believe it. We're going to be a real family. I-I'm going to have a family again" he sobbed. 

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, stunned. This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She smiled softly, leaning into his embrace. "We already are a family."

Sitting back, they laughed and celebrated together, just the two of them.

As Sasuke placed his hand tentatively on Sakura's belly, he smiled. _Are you watching brother?_ He felt in his heart that his family was guiding him along this path and would keep them safe as they reformed the Uchiha clan together.


	33. Precious

"Are you sure about this? Cause we can go back to the Leaf" Sasuke commented, worriedly.

"I told you it's fine. We're still on a mission after all. We can't just abandon ship over something like this."

"But it's dangerous, what if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Sasuke. Besides, you'll be there to protect me, right?"

He glanced at his wife worriedly. She could be so stubborn sometimes. He sighed; he'd take care not to bring her to the main hideout where Orochimaru was anyway. Still, they'd have to stay on guard. Who knew what was going on in the Sound these days?

They carried onwards until they hit the Valley of the End. Sakura gazed into the ruins below. It brought back both painful and comforting feelings for her. On the one hand, it was where her two teammates had their ultimate battle, but on the other, it was also where Sasuke apologized and they became Team 7 again. She felt so nostalgic, looking at the scene, she didn't realize Sasuke was already down in the ravine, walking across the ruins. The two hands of the legendary shinobi Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha lay still in the unison sign as a memory of the battles fought in that spot.

She jumped down to join her husband. She wondered what he was thinking right now in this, the place where he became whole again despite losing his arm. Both he and Naruto struggled so much, and their journey carried so much weight in her heart. _Team 7..._ it took on a whole new meaning now.

Sasuke stood, staring at the bloodstain, still on the stone years later. Looking at his palm he wondered how much he'd changed? He'd found friendship and what it meant to be a shinobi. He glanced at his wife, as the wind blew her pink hair across her porcelain face softly. He found love too...and soon, he would rediscover the meaning of family. Naruto was like a brother to him of course, but Sakura was different. She was his wife. She was precious to him. Looking at her now, he wondered how his parents felt before his and Itachi's birth. Had his mother smiled as Sakura did now? And did his father cry as he did on hearing the news of the beginning of their family? There were many things he wished he could ask them now.

Sakura smiled and held his hand. She placed the other on her abdomen, smiling softly. It was a new beginning for both of them. Just as Naruto and Sasuke changed their fate in this very spot, so too would they begin anew in their journey together.

Sakura nodded to her husband and guided him past the ruins, into the forest beyond.

Sasuke felt uneasy, following the same path he took many years ago, but this time, _she_ was there by his side.

"Last chance" he warned as they approached the signpost.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go!" Sakura marched forward determinedly.

He rolled his eyes and followed her warily. _I hope you know what you're getting into,_ he thought. _This place is a lot worse than the Forest of Death. We'll have to stay on guard constantly._

Sakura walked onward through the dark forest without a care in the world. She radiated pure confidence and joy.

Sasuke on the other hand, battled snakes, poisonous plants, and anything else that threatened his wife. By the time they reached the first hideout, he was exhausted.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to find you two here! Congratulations again. How is married life treating you both?"

"Captain Yamato! It's great to see you" Sakura smiled. "We're just here to pick up something from Karin."

Sasuke was surprised at her ability to act so calm under pressure. Even in the throes of morning sickness and exhaustion, she never failed to put on a brave face for others.

"I see" Yamato glanced from her to Sasuke, smirking on seeing his weary expression. "I'll keep an eye on things here. It seems Orochimaru hasn't left this hideout in quite some time...something about a new project."

"I see. Thanks" Sasuke muttered.

Yamato turned back to Sakura. "If you want to find Karin, she's in the Northern Hideout. Simply follow the trail and you'll reach it in an hour or so."

"Great! Thanks", she smiled, skipping ahead. "See you later, Captain Yamato!" she waved.

Sasuke stared at her, exhausted. "Make sure Orochimaru doesn't leave this spot, or there'll be hell to pay" he threatened.

"Y-Yeah" Yamato stammered, watching them carry on down the path. "Be safe."

As they walked ahead, Sakura turned back to her husband. "Why are you so tense? Don't you trust your old teammates? I thought Karin was like a sister to you?"

"Yeah, but we haven't spoken since the _Akai Hebi_ incident. In fact, I didn't even get a chance to thank her for her help. If it weren't for her...you..." he cringed at the memory.

"Sasuke, it'll be fine. You can thank her when we get there" she smiled. "Besides, I think we'll get along just fine. We have something in common, after all."

"Oh?"

She chuckled and elbowed him. "We both love you, silly."

Sasuke blushed and looked away. _How was it that after all this time and all of the horrible things he'd done, they'd still found a place in their heart for him?_ He smirked and patted Sakura's head. "You're something else."

She gave him an irresistible smile that melted his heart and forged ahead.

When they arrived at the fortress, Karin stood outside with her arms crossed. "I thought I sensed your chakra, Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"Karin! It's good to see you again!" Sakura waved, running over to her.

" _Don't-..._ oh forget it" he gave in, slouching his shoulders. _There was no getting through to her like this._

"Sasuke? Would you explain this?" Karin looked back at him.

"Well...you see..." he began.

"Karin" Sakura took her hands, staring at her with fierce determination. "I need a favor

"Uh...um...well...what is it?" she jumped back aggressively.

Sakura stepped forward and whispered something.

"What?!" Karin yelled.

"Shhh" Sakura tried to quiet her down.

"S-Sasuke, you mean...and you! You-" she shook, unsure of what to say.

"Can you help us or not, Karin?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Be nice" Sakura scolded him. She smiled at Karin expectantly even so.

"Oh fine, come in. But Sasuke has to wait outside till I get the results."

"But-"

"Stay!" Karin glared at him.

Sakura smiled apologetically at her husband as Karin took her inside the hideout.

As they walked through the halls, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't as terrifying as Sasuke described. It looked like a regular scientific facility with fluorescent lighting. She knew there were dangers as she'd been in one of Orochimaru's hideouts before. Still, now that it was under the supervision of the Leaf, perhaps they'd changed things around?

"In here" Karin mumbled, gesturing to a doorway.

Sakura found a hospital-like examining room before her. There were some snake memorabilia scattered about, which was a little unnerving, but not disturbingly so. She couldn't say she felt afraid by any means. In a strange sense, she trusted Karin to protect her too.

After the test, Sakura sat on the edge of the examining table, awaiting the results.

"So, Karin...I wanted to thank you for your help with the _Akai Hebi_ attack. You've saved me time and time again, even now. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Sitting at the computer, Karin sighed. "Honestly, I don't deserve your praise. I've been so selfish. I've only been doing those things for Sasuke."

"Maybe so, but I'm still grateful." Sakura smiled.

Karin stared at the screen as the results came in. She knew what they would be and yet, a part of her still felt disappointed. She sighed, turning back to the pink-haired woman before her. "It's official. You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Sakura gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew this couldn't be easy for her. Standing up, she made her way over to Karin. "Thank you. You don't know how much all of this means to me." She gave her a hug. "I'm sorry too. Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted, but together we can form new bonds. Right?"

Karin sat back in surprise. It was rare that anyone cared about her feelings these days. "Thank you, Sakura" she smiled.

As they walked out of the hideout together, Sasuke strolled over to them. "So?" he asked coolly.

Sakura knew he was dying to know what the result was even so. She walked up to her husband and took his hand. "It's official" she smiled.

"You mean-"

"Yup, it looks like we're going to be parents."

"I'm going to be a father?" 

"And I'm going to be a mother, _shannaro_." 

"I'm really going to be a father."

"And I'm going to be a mother."

"I'm going to be a father!"

"And I'm going to be a mother!"

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke. 

He smiled but carefully removed her arms, maintaining an air of distance on seeing Karin's expression. He needed to recompose himself even in this situation. They would celebrate later.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going" Karin turned around.

"Wait!" Sasuke called. "Karin...thank you for everything. Without you, we might not be here. And what you've done for my tsuma, it's..."

"Don't be ridiculous" she retorted. "I'm just doing this for my own selfish reasons. It's not like I was worried or anything."

"Still, we're grateful" he bowed, then turned to go.

"Sasuke!" she clenched her fists. "Make sure you take care of Sakura. Let her rest when she needs to and keep her healthy. Don't let her overdo things, especially where she's anemic. And no dangerous missions. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks again, Karin. I'll be sure to go straight to you if I need anything."

Karin paused before walking ahead. _That baka better take care of her._

Once they were out of earshot Sasuke turned to his wife and gave her a tight hug.

She smiled, "You've always had a tendency to mask your emotions in front of others didn't you?" 

He turned to her with a worried expression, scanning her body to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way. "So, when you were there...did anything happen? I mean, are you okay?"

"Of course! You know, Karin is actually a really kind person. I can tell that she still thinks of you as someone precious too."

"Hn."

"But bonds come in all shapes and sizes. There are bonds of parents and children and friends too. We all make up this giant shinobi family together. And this child will become a part of that connection too. They'll be someone who ties us together forever, no matter where we are."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "Together forever."


	34. Sasuke Alone

"Sasuke, we don't have to go to an inn every night. It's getting expensive" Sakura sighed, laying down on the futon.

"It's fine." He watched nervously as she turned on her side. She wasn't even showing yet, but every movement she made these days set him on edge. Being prone to fainting anyway, he worried that he wouldn't be there to catch her fall if he wasn't around. He had to get back to the mission, but he hated leaving her alone. She refused to return to the Leaf of course, even when he offered to visit her weekly. So, he settled for providing her with a comfortable place to stay while he was away. He only left for a few days at a time, but he still didn't want to miss a single moment with her.

As she drifted off to sleep, he tucked her into bed. "Please keep mom safe" he whispered, smiling softly.

He left quietly and closed the door behind him. He paused at the reception desk. "Please tend to my tsuma's needs and be sure to check in occasionally. She's in Room 214. I'll be back in two days. If anything happens send me a message by hawk. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. We'll take it from here" the receptionist bowed.

Sasuke left, pausing to look at the candlelight in the window of their room. _I'll be back soon, Sakura._ He took a deep breath before teleporting away from the town.

He arrived in a desert. It was barren, devoid of any life except for him, as far as he could tell.

He smiled to himself though as he glanced at the torn jacket on the ground. He smirked, bending down and tracing his hand over the back. He would continue to be there for her, just as he was back then, at that moment where their eyes met. He remembered how they connected back then; her love finally reached him at that moment despite his darkness.

Standing, he continued his journey. If there was even a hint of danger that threatened his family and the Leaf, he would eliminate it. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe, even from a distance.

As he teleported from place to place, he took out the last letter Naruto sent him. It was troubling, to say the least:

_Sasuke,_

_I hope you are doing well on your journey with Sakura. You could write me every now and then, dattebayo! Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. It's unfortunate but even with your help over the years, there have been rumblings of something even greater than the Otsutsuki clan. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Kaguya's ancestors. If you and Sakura could check out the goddess' previous domains and scout the Land of Fire for trouble, that would be much appreciated. I don't want to take away from yours and Sakura's time together, but it's something that needs to be done. Kakashi sensei is concerned too. In order to keep the peace, we've worked so hard to maintain, I fear you're going to be sent on a lot more missions too. Hopefully, you and Sakura can work together on this even so. She is a lot smarter than both of us, dattebayo!_

_#1 Candidate for Hokage,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke wished Sakura could be there with him now but remembered Karin's warning that she should avoid going on dangerous missions. Besides, if she got hurt in any way, he'd never forgive himself. He knew that with her by his side he could control the darkness, but if she were gone...and their child...well, he didn't want to think about that. _Naruto, what would you do?_ he wondered. He smiled, thinking he'd probably support Hinata in the same way. Perhaps he was a little too overprotective of Sakura these days. He'd have to apologize when he returned.

As the sun began to set, he stopped to rest back in the real world. Sitting by a tree, he ate some onigiri and took a small bracelet and picture out of his pack. He placed the band on his wrist for a little while to feel connected to her again. He wondered what his wife was doing now. Despite the guilt of leaving though, the picture of Team 7 cheered him up. Their bonds and their love would sustain him even when he was alone.

There was a rustling in the woods. Unsheathing his sword, he prepared to attack. There was a pause before a familiar figure emerged from the woods.

He lowered his weapon. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" _Was she really standing here before him? She knew she couldn't join him on this mission, didn't she? What was going on?_

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave you, Sasuke" she frowned.

 _Something was off._ He activated his visual prowess. "So, it's you, huh? You really thought you could escape my eyes?" he teleported and sliced through the figure.

White Zetsu appeared, glaring up at him. "How did you see through me?"

"I know my wife better than that" he indicated coolly. He sheathed his sword; this clone was finished.

"W-we know" White Zetsu coughed. "We know your wife better than you think. Momoshiki will rise and destroy you all. Just you wait" the clone cackled then stopped moving.

"Momoshiki?" Sasuke's senses heightened. _Who was that? An Otsutsuki? And what did they have on Sakura? Did they know she was pregnant?_ He did his best to keep that information under wraps. He didn't even tell Naruto for fear that his letters would be intercepted. He wished Sakura would simply go back to the Leaf. It would make things so much easier. Still, he had bigger things to worry about. He wouldn't let Kaguya's descendants target his family.

He camped out for the night, clutching the photo of Team 7 and the bracelet, tightly to his chest. _One more day and I'll be home,_ he thought.

He awoke to the sound of kunai chinking in the distance. Immediately going on the defensive, he grabbed his sword and leapt up to the treetops.

It appeared that two ninjas were locked into a battle.

"Koda, what are you doing?!" a Hidden Grass kunoichi demanded. "Stop! You're one of us!"

Koda didn't respond. He simply kept attacking his comrade.

 _Was it genjutsu? No._ Sasuke recognized the chakra with his visual prowess. He leaped down and sliced through the figure without hesitation. White Zetsu revealed itself once again.

The kunoichi stepped back. "W-who are you? What is that thing?" she asked, still on guard.

"It's alright. He won't hurt you again." He turned to go.

"Wait!" she called. "At least tell me your name."

"It's Sasuke," he said bluntly. He was about to leap into the trees when she grabbed his cloak.

"Please" she begged. "Don't leave me. My teammates left me here all alone. I may be a ninja, but I'm still just a genin. I-I don't know what to do" tears built up in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. _How annoying. Still, he couldn't just leave this kid here. Not like this._ "You're from the Hidden Grass, right?"

She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"It's Hana...Hana Watanabe."

He turned and began walking back towards the path. "Well? Are you coming or not?" he asked.

She smiled and ran after him.

As the crisp autumn air blew through the forest, Sasuke sighed. This was such a pain. Still, at least she wasn't fawning all over him like most girls he'd met. Even so, he could sense her nervousness a mile away.

"M-Mr. S-Sasuke?" she asked hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking. You wouldn't happen to be the Sasuke who acts as the Shadow Hokage, would you? I mean, I always heard that despite his kind face, he acted coldly towards others. But you seem nicer than the rumors described."

"Tch. Rumors are ultimately just that. Even so, I prefer to work alone" he stated.

"I see, so then you are the real Sasuke Uchiha then. People in my village say that you were cruel a few years back, even going so far as to say that you almost destroyed the Hidden Leaf and joined the Akatsuki. I...I hoped I'd get to meet you someday so I could get the truth. Because you see, I've admired you for a long time. I was just a little girl during the war, but I always saw you as a hero. Since then, you've been my goal."

Sasuke paused. He'd heard those words before from both Naruto and Sakura. _He was her goal huh?_ "I've had a difficult path" he indicated, glancing down at the silver bracelet, still on his wrist. "I don't deserve to be anyone's goal after the things I've done."

"I don't see it that way," Hana argued, grabbing his arm. "I think that if you tried, you could even be stronger than Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Leaf!" The conviction in her grey eyes was startling. She reminded him of his younger self, so determined and innocent. 

Sasuke glanced down at her. He wondered if the Will of Fire extended to other villages. She had the same look in her eyes that Naruto and Sakura had when they were focused and intent on protecting something. He placed a hand on her head. "I'll do my best" he smiled.

Her eyes lit up with hope for the future.

If he could give this one child the conviction she needed to keep forging ahead, then he would continue to act as a guide, pushing her forwards. He thought about his child to be. _I wonder if I can be a role model for them too. Will they look at me in the same way as this young genin?_ The idea of being a father hit close to his heart as he wondered what kind of parent he would be.

They approached the Hidden Grass as the sunset behind the valley.

"Thank you, Mr. Sasuke" Hana smiled. "I'll do my best to follow in your footsteps" she waved before running down the hill towards her village.

 _Following in my footsteps, eh?_ He hoped for her sake that she turned out differently than he did. _Good luck, Hana Watanabe,_ he thought as he glanced down the hillside.

As he walked back along the path, he thought of Sakura waiting for him with a bright smile on her face. His mission took on a new meaning as he considered his future. He wasn't just here to protect the Leaf. He needed to look out for the next generation, creating a place where everyone could grow up without the troubles he endured, particularly his child. He wanted them to be free of the Uchiha Curse, whatever it took to make that happen. He would protect them no matter what.


	35. Winter Wind

Sakura meditated in her room, focusing on her chakra and trying to balance it efficiently. Lately, she needed the _Hundred Healings Seal_ to perform any Jutsu. Since the baby was taking some of her stores, it was harder to control her output. Still, with diligence, she could perform first aid now. But it still wasn't enough. She needed more strength to be of use to her husband. If she wanted to go on missions with him again, she needed to work harder. _Come on kid, don't take so much. I know you're an Uchiha but still!_ She released her hands and gasped for breath. _It's still not enough. What more do I need to do?_ She wondered.

There was a tap on the windowsill. She turned and found a hawk. _Sasuke?_ She rushed to let it inside and removed the note from its leg. Her heart sank a little when she saw it was from the Leaf instead of her husband though. Still, she was happy to get news from her comrades.

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's been too long! Why don't you or Sasuke ever write?! Anyway, we have some exciting news. The details of Shikamaru and Temari's wedding have been set! I've enclosed the invitation. I don't care if you're on a top-secret mission, I want to see you both there! It's during the holidays too, so you'll be able to take a break at least. Right? I hear it's going to be a big ordeal too since she's basically a princess. Ack! I can't wait! Sai and I are gleaning some ideas from them, but I think we're going to wait until you and Sasuke get home for that. I want you to be my maid of honor after all! We can work out the details later. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ino_

Sakura clutched the letter to her chest. _Ino, thank you,_ she thought. On this journey, it was easy to forget that they still had a home in the Leaf. It felt like a distant land right now, but it was also her home, where her family and friends were. She laid a hand on her abdomen. It was also where she wanted to raise her child with her husband. She got butterflies just thinking about it.

She glanced out the window of the inn and let Sasuke's hawk fly back out into the cold November air. She took a deep breath. It seemed like the first snowfall would be appearing shortly as they got closer to the Land of Snow. Exhaling, she wondered where her husband was at this moment. Lately, he was leaving for longer periods of time on Naruto's request. She didn't feel lonely though. She knew that Sasuke would always find his way back to her no matter where he was. Still, she didn't like feeling so helpless all the time. She was pregnant, not weak after all.

She clenched her teeth, _there was no way she would let herself fall behind her husband in skill level. Not when she was so close._ She weaved some hand signs and focused her chakra. " _Fire Style: Fire Release,_ " she said, closing her eyes and extending her palm out the window. _I won't let myself watch Sasuke's back, instead, I'll stand by his side. That's my ninja way!_ She thought as her _Will of Fire_ materialized in her Jutsu. She peeked her eyes open, nervously. She gasped as a small ball of flame appeared in her hand. It was tiny, but it was there. She laughed with relief. Finally, she could balance her chakra just enough for this ninjutsu. It wasn't a massive fireball, but it was a start. Quickly extinguishing the flames, she tried something else. Placing one palm over the other she activated her medical ninjutsu. A warm green light appeared over her hands, stronger than before. She almost cried on seeing her progress. She was finally ready.

Stretching, she prepared her ninja gear. She would walk beside her husband on their next mission, no matter what. She reached for her belt and attempted to wrap it around her waist. _Why is it so tight?_ she thought, going over to the mirror to see what was wrong. She turned to the side and stared into the mirror, frozen. _Could it be?_ She placed a hand on her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she felt butterflies again. Tears built up in her eyes on recognition.

Smiling, she glanced out the window as the first flakes of the year began to fall softly onto the ground. She quickly grabbed her cloak and shoes, before heading outside. She didn't want to miss a single moment of this experience.

"Ms. Uchiha where are you going? Please be careful, it's cold outside!" the hostess called after her.

Sakura didn't hear them though, as she raced outside. She listened as the snow crunched softly underfoot. Walking along, she went to the clearing beyond the inn. It was a small space surrounded by evergreen trees. Its beauty was overwhelming as flakes landed softly on the branches. She sensed the baby liked the winter too. It was heartwarming to think that they'd be in her arms in the spring. This child...it was a real person. It was hard to believe at times, but it was true. She knew now that an actual life was forming inside her. This baby was the result of her love and bond with Sasuke. Her tears spilled over as she knew in her heart that her dream to be with him had come true. This child was proof of their connection.

"Sakura!" a voice called out in the clearing. He saw her standing like an angel, looking up at the sky, her hands outstretched, catching the snow as it fell. Then she turned to him slowly with her soft pink hair blowing in the breeze like the coming of spring.

"Sasuke? I thought you weren't coming home till this evening," she exclaimed with a stunned expression.

"Sakura" he gasped at her beauty before seeing the tears in her eyes. He stepped closer to her, worriedly. "I got a message an hour ago saying that you'd left the inn with no explanation. I teleported back as fast as I could. Are you ok? What's wrong? Who made you cry? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" he asked in a flurry. He cupped her face as he glanced around the area aggressively, trying to find the culprit who put his wife in danger.

Sakura laughed, throwing her arms around him. "You came back just in time, Anata!"

"Sakura, what-?"

She smiled softly and opened her cloak slightly. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

As she felt the butterflies in her stomach again, Sasuke's eyes widened. A soft smile broke on his face as he glanced at his wife's serene expression. He stepped closer, wiping her tears with his thumb. He looked into her sparkling green eyes, reflecting the small flakes around her. Leaning in, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly.

They stood together in that moment as snow fell around them, decorating the trees and valley in a blanket of white. Despite the harsh cold of winter, their child brought them hope and warmth for the coming spring.


	36. By Your Side

Sakura crossed her arms sternly as her husband glared at her. His intentions were all too clear.

"You can't come, I won't allow it."

"Oh, you won't allow it? I don't need your permission, Sasuke Uchiha!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're impossible. All I want is for you and the baby to be safe. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Are you sure it's not because I'm too weak?" she retorted sarcastically. "Little Sakura Haruno always watching you from behind. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?!"

"For the last time, I don't think that and I never have. Your amazing strength and compassion are a part of the reason I married you in the first place! But we're talking about safety here. I can't bear for anything to happen to you or our child, especially now that you're starting to show. If the enemy were to find out about your condition, you'd be targeted. Just think back to the _Akai Hebi_. You were targeted when you weren't even connected to me. Imagine what they'd do if this information was leaked."

Sakura turned away. She couldn't believe this! Here she was, stronger than ever, and longing to simply join her husband. She wasn't even asking to do anything dangerous, simply offer him support, and this was how he thanked her? Not to mention, people would find out about her when they went to Shikamaru and Temari's wedding...although she hadn't even broached that topic with him yet. As her mind raced, she could feel her temper boiling within her. "Sasuke, please just listen to me" she clenched her teeth, trying to remain rational.

"You're being really annoying right now" he stared her down coldly.

There was a seriousness in his eyes that she didn't like. Her temper rose and finally snapped with his expression. _She'd show him just how hard she'd fight. She wouldn't let him get away with tormenting her like this. His intentions may have been good, but that didn't excuse him._ She clenched her fist and punched the ground beneath their feet. The earth rumbled and cracked beneath them, creating a massive fissure. Sasuke jumped back in surprise.

"Don't underestimate me, _shannaro_!" she glared at him. "I may be pregnant, but as you can see, I've re-mastered my chakra control. I'm at the same strength now as when I was a chunin. I know it's not full capacity, but I'm stronger than I was. Besides that, I won't let you dictate what I can and cannot do either" she equaled his seriousness with her own expression.

"Sakura" he gasped. "I-"

"Let me guess, you thought I was laying around every day while you were gone. Well, you couldn't have been more wrong. I've been training day and night so that I could rejoin you."

A smirk crept up on Sasuke's face. "You really are annoying."

Sakura smirked in the knowledge that she'd won this fight.

Her husband turned and tilted his head back towards her as if he'd planned this outcome the whole time. "Well, are you coming or not?"

She rolled her eyes and ran after him. _Why did he have to act so damn cool all the time?_

***

Sasuke teleported them to the desert dimension, being careful to scan his wife after. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"If you ask me again, I'll punch you" she narrowed her eyes.

He raised his arm in an attempt to surrender. He smiled, acknowledging her strength even so. She was so much fiercer than he ever realized. He really was an idiot sometimes.

"What? This is still here?" Sakura bent down. "I almost forgot about it" she smiled. She glanced up at her husband. Even after all this time, he still kept her flack jacket here. It had been years since the Fourth Great Ninja War but seeing the ragged cloth took her back to that time. So many lives were lost, and on her watch too. Still, seeing her chunin jacket reminded her of a cherished memory with her husband, the first moment they really connected romantically.

"We should get going," Sasuke said, turning away.

She smirked; she could tell he was just shy about keeping this old thing. She stood and held his hand as they carried on in the wilderness.

They traveled through the ice dimension and the _Land of Snow_ before stopping to take a break in the core dimension. Sakura took out two boxed lunches as they sat on the red soil. A green sky surrounded them in this strange space. That said, the location was still dear to them as well.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked taking a box wrapped in a cloth with the Uchiha symbol. He attempted to mask his appreciation unsuccessfully.

Sakura smiled. "Just a little something I whipped up. I'm not sure if it's any good since I'm not the best with this sort of thing. Hopefully, it's okay."

Sasuke unwrapped the cloth and removed the cover. A glistening tomato salad, juicy chicken cutlets, and rice balls filled the container. "Sakura, you made all this?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup! Ino and my mom showed me a few techniques before this trip. I figured I may as well try them out while we're here."

Sasuke took his chopsticks and said a quick word of thanks before popping a tomato into his mouth. It was so fresh and tangy. He dove in as the umami of the chicken dripped off his tongue. The flavors were perfectly balanced.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

He almost laughed, looking at her worried face. "It's really good," he indicated with a smile.

Her green eyes lit up. "I'm glad it turned out well" she smiled, diving into her own lunch.

They sat back when they finished their meals.

"I'm so full" Sakura sighed placing a hand on her abdomen and chuckling. "I think the baby is too."

Sasuke smiled and rubbed her belly. He grinned wider on feeling it kick softly against his hand.

Sakura winced slightly. "They certainly like papa, don't they?"

"Come on. Papa, really? Doesn't that seem a little...I don't know...weird? It sounds like something Naruto would have his kid call him."

"I don't think it's weird. I used to call my dad that until I became a genin" she smiled.

Sasuke was about to argue when he felt a strange presence nearby. He thought they'd be safe in Kaguya's dimension, but it seemed fate had other ideas. They couldn't afford to be caught off guard. He teleported himself and Sakura back to the _Land of Snow._

A blizzard rampaged and he instantly regretted his decision to bring them back here. He turned to look at Sakura, but she was gone. Panicking he checked his surroundings, scanning the area. _Where was she?_ He saw a strange figure that looked like himself. _Could it be...?_

"Shannaro! Stay away from my husband!" Sakura flew down from above, landing a hit in the snow where the figure was, disrupting the rocks from the mountainside.

"H-How did you know?" White Zetsu coughed beneath her.

"Please, I fought enough of you in the war to know which is the real one. Plus, you underestimated my love for my husband. I know him better than you think!" she delivered a final blow, crushing the figure instantly.

"Sakura-"

"Stay on guard. I don't think this was a random attack. There could be more of them waiting to ambush us. Can you see if you can find anymore?"

Her husband nodded and focused his chakra. _There were two, no three_. He looked at his wife and they shared a silent connection. They knew what to do.

Launching a coordinated attack, Sakura was teleported using Sasuke's jutsu and took out the one to the left, while he dispatched the one to the right. Then together, they activated their chakras and weaved handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Release!" They called in unison. Sakura placed her palm behind Sasuke's and together they took out the Zetsu charging at him from above with their powers amplified together. The fire engulfed the figure and he dissolved into a mass of flames.

The mountainside rumbled from the force of their attacks and snow rolled down like a massive storm approaching with lightning speed.

Without a second thought, Sasuke grabbed his wife and teleported them to the core dimension. He gasped as they landed. Using the Rinnegan in rapid succession was taking its toll on him. Still, he sensed that the enemy from before was still present. He looked over at his wife who was standing but gasping for breath. They were both at their limit, they had to act soon.

"Hey, Sasuke!" a familiar figure emerged, waving at them.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, confused.

Sasuke used his speed to intercept the enemy before they could get any closer. He held his sword to the figure's throat. "Why are you targeting us?"

Naruto melted into an _Earth Style: Substitution_ ninjutsu.

"Sasuke!" her voice cried out, causing him to turn, anger boiling within him before he could even look her way.

"Big mistake" he glowered, as White Zetsu attempted to steal his wife's chakra. He held her neck as she coughed and struggled. Her eyes were glazing over. He instantly teleported behind the enemy and prepared to strike.

"Wait, Sasuke" a voice whispered to his right before he could bring down his blade.

He looked over and saw his wife holding her hands in a position for a simple genjutsu. _When did she learn that?!_ He knew she'd been training with Kakashi and Naruto. _Did their sensei teach her more than he realized?_ She was more of a genjutsu type after all. He chuckled to himself, realizing that his emotions actually got in the way of his ability to see through deception in this instance. His wife really did have a strong hold on him. His love for her knew no bounds. Still, he'd have to worry about that later. Right now, there was an opportunity to figure out the enemy's plan thanks to her. He was more than happy to give this White Zetsu a difficult time.

After Sasuke tied up the enemy, Sakura released the genjutsu. Dazed, the figure looked up at them blankly. "Wha-"

Sasuke held his sword against his throat before he could struggle. "Speak, why are you targeting us? Choose your words carefully" he looked at him through the _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Any sudden movements and he'd put him under a genjutsu so powerful, he'd never escape.

Slowly the Zetsu spoke. "M-Momo...Shiki. It's all for Momoshiki" he coughed.

"Who is that?" Sasuke pressed his sword sharply against his throat.

"An Otsutsuki," he said simply.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"What's this Momoshiki's goal?" he asked.

White Zetsu laughed and coughed. "Whatever it takes to retrieve the nine tails." He paused. "Rest assured that we're just the warmup act, waiting patiently for his revival." He looked at Sakura's belly with a malicious grin. "The time will come when we'll all meet again, I'm sure. And on that day, the tailed beasts will be his. The war isn't over yet" he coughed, then remained silent, refusing to speak anymore.

 _Naruto,_ Sakura thought. _Damn these guys always targeting him._ She clenched her fist threateningly.

Sasuke sliced through the figure decisively. _They were so close._ At least they had some information now though. This Momoshiki was a descendant of Kaguya after all. He looked at his wife concernedly. He didn't like the way their enemy looked at her, not one bit. They wouldn't stop, not until they had what they were looking for. He was beginning to have a sinking suspicion that his time together with his wife might be short-lived. Still, he decided to push that thought out of his mind for the time being. He needed to get a notice to Naruto about this situation right away. He needed to protect his friend and the Leaf as well.

Glancing over at his wife, he was filled with a new sense of hope. She stood confidently with a look of fierce determination etched across her face. She was tough but warm and kind at the same time. He smirked thinking about how strong she was. Just like Naruto, no matter how impossible things seemed, she never gave up. Even in her current state, she was a fighter through and through. Together, they could accomplish anything.


	37. The Warmth of Home

Sasuke teleported himself and Sakura back to the Land of Snow after their battle. The two collapsed in the cold winter snow, gasping for breath with their chakras depleted. Despite merely handling White Zetsu, using so much of their power had taken its toll.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke crawled over to his wife, draping his cloak across her shoulders.

"I'm fine" she smiled at him wearily. He could tell that she was at her limit even so. 

"Come on, the nearest village shouldn't be too far from here. We can rest there."

He helped his wife to her feet and draped her arm across his shoulders so that they were supporting each other as they walked through the snow-covered forest. _Just a little bit further_ , he thought as his vision blurred. _Stay awake for your family, you have to get them to safety. Just a little... bit further._

***

"Oh dear, do you think he's alright?" a woman's voice asked.

"He'll be fine. He looks like a strong lad" an older man's voice replied.

"Thank goodness we found those two in time, especially where that woman is pregnant. I'm worried-"

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke sat bolt upright on hearing them discuss his wife's condition. His vision wavered, but an arm caught him before he could fall back down.

"Anata, he's awake!"

"I can see that."

Two elderly faces looked at him worriedly. _Where was he? What happened?_ "W-who?" he started. His throat felt like sandpaper.

"It's okay, you're safe now" the woman responded. She had curly red hair tied into a bandana and wore a green apron with a tan dress. Her brown eyes were filled with motherly warmth and compassion. Grabbing a bowl of soup next to her she raised the edge to Sasuke's lips. A warm chicken broth dripped down his throat soothingly.

"You gave us quite a scare, young man. I'm Ryo and this is my wife, Kiyoko." His hair was wispy and thinning and his dark eyes were much harsher than his wife's. Still, Sasuke sensed this figure was much like himself, distant at first but caring despite his harshness.

He winced as his head pulsed with pain. "S-Sakura" he gasped. He attempted to rise to his feet without much luck.

"It's okay" Kiyoko helped him to sit back down. "Do you mean the woman with you? Is she your wife? She'll be fine, I'll see to it that she gets the rest she needs, but for now, we should let her sleep."

Sasuke was grateful but still nervous. He'd only just met this couple and after a recent attack with shape-shifting White Zetsu, his senses were on high alert. Besides that, _what about their child? Were they really both okay?_

"I see, he doesn't trust us yet" Ryo stated bluntly. "You go on Kiyoko and check on the young lady. I'll stay here with this lad and answer any questions he has."

She nodded to her husband but turned back to Sasuke. "I almost forgot. A hawk sent this message for you." She handed him a slip of paper. "Now, I'll be in the next room. You can join us when you get some more rest. Don't wear him out too much Ryo" she glared at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes. After she closed the screen door, he smiled warmly though.

Sasuke smirked and turned back to the letter in his hands.

_Yo! Sasuke,_

_Thanks for sending your hawk, but you switched it with my ramen using your Teleportation Jutsu! You're lucky I didn't eat it instead haha. In all seriousness though, we will be sure to investigate this Momoshiki Otsutsuki figure further. There's also something I'd like you to do. I know it's probably out of your way and takes away from your time alone with Sakura, but we should really discuss plans in person. Kakashi sensei and I are going to call for a Hokage Summit to be hosted in the Leaf and I think Team 7 should be there. It's also almost time for the Rinne Festival. It would be nice for you to come home, dattebayo. That also reminds me, are you going to Shikamaru and Temari's wedding in the Sand? Shikamaru said you and Sakura never RSVP'd. You know you're invited right? You're probably thinking something annoying like you shouldn't go because you didn't go to my wedding or something, but we understood that circumstances were different then. You deserve to be a part of the celebration. At the very least, I think Sakura deserves a little break from your mission too. Just think about it, dattebayo. I'll see you both soon._

_The #1 Candidate for Hokage,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke put the letter down. _A Hokage Summit, huh?_ _Besides that, this was the first he'd heard about Shikamaru and Temari's wedding in the Sand._ _Did Sakura keep it a secret from him, and if so, why?_ Thinking of her reminded him that she was in the next room over. He pulled down the blankets on the futon and attempted to make his way over to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryo asked.

Sasuke flinched, he'd almost forgotten the old man was there.

"Sit down and let me explain things" he grunted. "Gee, you really are stubborn aren't you? Kids these days have no respect for their elders."

"S-sorry, sir" Sasuke muttered, turning back to him.

Ryo sighed. "It's a good thing I found you when I did. I was out chopping firewood when I saw you and your wife collapsed in the snow. What did you think you were doing, taking your pregnant wife outside during a blizzard? Honestly, you really are the worst, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned away. He didn't expect to get a lecture. Still, he knew Ryo was at least partially right.

He sighed. "Still, I'm sure you didn't mean for things to end up that way. Just be more careful next time" he grumbled.

"Yeah" Sasuke nodded his thanks.

"If you're going to be a father, you're going to have to be more careful. I would know after all."

"You have kids?"

"Had," he said solemnly. "A little boy. Yuki was his name." He looked out towards the window. Snow clung to the sill against the backdrop of the night. He sighed. "It was a night just like this when it happened. We were short on supplies and went to the nearby town a few kilometers away. It shouldn't have taken us very long, but we got caught in the storm and had to stay with our friends until it passed. We tried to get a message to Yuki to stay inside and that we'd be home the following day, but when we returned it was too late."

Sasuke looked on with concern as tears formed in Ryo's eyes. "I'm sorry" he muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ryo cleared his throat and shrugged him off, bringing his sleeve across, to dry his tears. "Well anyway, I just didn't want that to happen to anyone else." He paused, taking a deep breath, then glared at Sasuke. "Take better care of your family, understand?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused."

"You'd better be. Now go on and see your wife" he motioned to the door.

Sasuke made his way over with a bit more ease.

"Oh, boy?" he stopped him. "Don't mention our talk to Kiyoko. I'm sure she doesn't want to rehash the past any more tonight."

Sasuke nodded and slipped out the screen door. As he closed it, he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He closed his eyes and sighed, making his way down the hall. He felt so bad for them, this family suffered so much. For their sake as well as his own, he needed to do better. He failed to protect Sakura once again. Not that she needed it, but he had to remember that despite what she said, she was still carrying his child. That baby was still taking her chakra too. She was working so hard to prove herself as a capable warrior, but he had to prove himself to her too. He had to work harder, not only as a shinobi but as her husband too. He couldn't afford for anything to happen to Sakura or their child.

He knocked gently on the screen and entered the guest room. His heart dropped and he fell to his wife's side on seeing her. Kiyoko held a finger to her lips before he could say anything though.

Sakura was asleep but looked paler than usual. He hated seeing her appear so weak. It brought back every painful memory they shared. _How could he have let this happen? He knew she was anemic and still, he let her jump into the frays of battle._ He placed a hand on her cheek, longing for her to open her eyes. _Please come back to me,_ he prayed. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Sasuke, was it?" Kiyoko responded softly. "Don't worry, your wife will be fine, and the baby is safe too. I actually used to be a medical ninja in my prime" she gave him a melancholy smile. "She just needs some rest."

He breathed a sigh of relief and bowed his head. "Thank you" he whispered.

"It's no trouble. Your wife is a fighter, so I have no doubt she'll recover quickly." She paused for a moment. "Tell you what, why don't you help my husband tend to the fire while you're waiting? Then we can all have a meal before you carry on your journey."

Sasuke smiled. He couldn't believe how accommodating they were. It warmed his heart. He nodded his thanks and stood. He felt he had to do something to repay them for their kindness.

Together they warmed the small inn. Ryo chopped firewood and Sasuke used his fire style to build up the flames. Kiyoko worked to prepare a meal in the meantime. The scent of a comforting hotpot wafted through the house. It reminded Sasuke of his childhood when his mom would cook homemade meals in the winter that warmed the soul and brought their family together.

"Sasuke?" Sakura emerged in the kitchen as supper was being served. She still looked weary but some of the color returned to her cheeks and her green eyes had a familiar sparkle to them again. She wore one of Kiyoko's outfits, a long green dress embroidered with snowdrops. Her bump looked more pronounced as the fabric clung around her.

Sasuke longed to run to her side but knew that he was in polite company. Besides, he didn't want to have a touching family reunion after all Ryo and Kiyoko suffered. Instead, he gave her a slight smile and moved over to make room for her.

"Oh, Sakura, I knew that dress would look great on you!" Kiyoko smiled. "Come have a seat and I'll serve up the hotpot."

"So, you're this lad's wife, eh? Far too young and pretty to settle for the likes of him." Ryo grunted.

Sakura chuckled, while Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

"Now, now dear, don't tease them. They've been through enough already."

"Hmph."

They eagerly filled their bellies with the most delicious hotpot they'd ever tasted. Kiyoko's cooking was truly phenomenal. Then, after supper, she insisted that they stay the night to wait out the storm. No one objected to a cozy night in the warm inn.

Despite arguments from Sasuke, Kiyoko and Ryo insisted that he and Sakura share a room since they were husband and wife. He found it embarrassing even so. He didn't want to give them any inclination of romance since that was supposed to be a private affair.

He sighed and turned over as his wife crawled into bed.

"What's wrong, Anata?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Sasuke" she changed her tone. "Tell me what's going on."

He sighed and told her Ryo and Kiyoko's story. "I just, don't want that to happen to us. Seeing you weak like that always brings back bad memories for me. I just can't afford to lose you...either of you. Besides that, I thought it would be best if we weren't so...intimate in front of them. They don't need a reminder of what they lost."

Sakura paused, taking this information in. "Sasuke" she sighed. "Kiyoko told me what happened as well. But from what she told me, seeing us together filled her with a sense of hope. They've been alone for so long. So seeing us together brought back the spark that they were missing. Still, I understand that it's not your style to be lovey-dovey, and that's not something I want either. Instead, just show me you care when we're alone" she smiled.

"When we're alone" Sasuke repeated. He remembered those words from his mother. _When we're alone and it's just the two of us, the only one your father talks about is you._ He smiled, _maybe, just maybe, he and Sakura could be like that with this child._

"What is it?" she asked, staring into his dark but kind eyes.

He shook his head. "It's nothing" he smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wife as the candlelight died out.

The following morning, they gathered their things and left at dawn.

"Here's some lunch from the leftovers" Kiyoko smiled, handing them boxed lunches.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled.

Kiyoko winked back at her. "Send us a letter now and then. We'd love to hear from you" she smiled.

Sakura nodded. She looked at Sasuke and they turned to go, hand in hand.

"Boy!" Ryo called after them. "You be sure to protect your family, ya hear!"

Sasuke turned back. "Yeah." He smiled warmly at his wife. "I promise I will."

As they walked on, Sakura turned to her husband. "So, where are we going now?"

Sasuke smiled. "Home."


	38. The Summit

"Want me to use my Susanoo just to be safe?"

"Sasuke, stop being weird" Sakura punched him in the arm a little too hard. "We're going to the Leaf Village, not an enemy lair."

"I know. I just want to be careful. There's no harm in being prepared, especially with Momoshiki on the rise. I'm sure there will be plenty of targets aimed at the Leaf with Naruto's presence and the Hokage Summit being called. I just hope that this meeting goes better than the last." He looked away, ashamed of his past. _How had he been so blind back then?_

"Sasuke" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Things are different now. There are new Kage and Naruto will soon be joining them at this rate. We all trust you. I trust you. And I can protect myself just fine."

Sasuke didn't look convinced but followed alongside her as they approached the village. The gates seemed so much larger than he remembered, and the village was built up even more than before. The technological advancements were evident even before they entered, with wires lining the rooftops and large buildings under construction in the background. It was hard to believe how much had changed.

"Ready?" Sakura smiled turning to face him.

He didn't realize he'd stopped and was staring at the village in the middle of the road. "Yeah, sorry" he shook his head and followed her towards the gates.

"Hey! We've been waiting for you, _dattebayo_!" a familiar voice called.

"Naruto! Hi!" Sakura called, running over to him.

"Be careful, Sakura! Oh, who am I kidding? She's just going to run off anyways" Sasuke muttered, watching his wife nervously. She was going to be the death of him.

"S-Sakura? What happened to you?! Did you eat too much pork? Or is it...oh. Ooooooh. Wait, what?! That didn't take long. You got busy fast, huh Sasuke?"

"Shut up, loser" Sasuke rolled his eyes, trudging behind his wife.

"So, we're going to be dads huh? This is perfect! We'll be able to see which one of our kids is stronger at every milestone, _dattebayo_! I bet my son will outrank your child in no time. They'll be even stronger than you" he cackled.

"You are such a loser! Why do you have to make everything a competition?" Sasuke retorted.

"You're going to have a son, Naruto? That's so exciting!" Sakura exclaimed, unfazed. "How's Hinata? I'd love to see her."

"Uh, yeah" Naruto laughed nervously. "Hinata's resting at home. Just a few months left, and we'll have our baby boy. Do you know what your kid is going to be yet?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling at her husband. "We want it to be a surprise."

"It doesn't really matter to me." Sasuke turned away. This conversation seemed like it should be more private, not something you discuss in the middle of the road. "Nevermind, let's just go. You wanted to see Shizune before the Summit too, right, Sakura?"

She nodded. "I figured I should get a proper physical exam while I'm here." She walked ahead and waved back to them. "I'll see you in an hour or so. See you, Sasuke! Bye Naruto!"

Sasuke watched her leave anxiously. _Be safe,_ he thought.

"Worried?" Naruto asked slyly on seeing his expression.

"As if" he punched him. Still, he felt oddly protective of her lately. He wondered if this annoying feeling would ever fade. He hardly wanted to leave her side at all, let alone go on missions without her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had to leave for an extended period of time.

"Sakura will be fine, _dattebayo_. She's the one who always says women have to be tough to survive after all."

"I know" Sasuke closed his eyes. "I just have a hunch that something is going to happen. I can't explain it."

"Hey" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine. Whatever's bothering you, we'll get through it together."

"How can you be so calm with Hinata in the same condition?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess, I just kind of have faith that things will work out. She's a lot tougher than she looks." He smiled softly. "Now come on, let's get to the Hokage Tower. The other Kage are already gathered there."

Sasuke smirked and followed him through the village.

***

At the Hokage's office, the air was tense despite the sun streaming through the window. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged glances as they considered their sensei's absence. Kakashi wasn't exactly known for his punctuality, even now.

"I see the Hokage still maintains his old habits" Gaara sat back with his arms crossed.

"We've been waiting for an hour now, perhaps we should just start?" Darui wrapped his arms around his chair.

"That seems kind of rude, but perhaps you're right" Chojuro sighed. "It doesn't appear that he'll be joining us anytime soon."

"That Hokage, you'd think he'd have more respect than to leave the Kage of the great nations hanging" Kurotsuchi whined. "He was the one who called us here, right?"

Naruto took a step forward confidently. "Lord Raikage is right. We'd better begin the meeting."

"Naruto" Sakura whispered, looking around anxiously. _Shouldn't they wait for their sensei? He was the Hokage after all._

He glanced back at her and she could tell from his expression that their teacher's absence was no accident this time. This was a test, to see how well they handled themselves during this meeting. It was nerve-racking in a way, but Sasuke and Naruto looked calm and composed. She admired their unwavering confidence. Taking a deep breath, she stood her ground as well.

"Let's begin" Naruto indicated, standing before them. "Sasuke, please begin with the most recent issue concerning Momoshiki Otsutsuki."

Sasuke nodded. "I came across that name during my last mission in the Land of Snow. Although there have been no sightings yet, after the attack from Black Zetsu and the _Akai Hebi_ , more rebel organizations have been arising. My tsuma and I have taken down the majority however, I did notice that White Zetsu have been appearing and attacking in larger numbers. They've even infiltrated Kaguya's realms, which I previously thought was impossible. The last figure we intercepted spoke of Momoshiki Otsutsuki and indicated that his target was Naruto."

"I suppose it's safe to say that the tailed beasts are the target once again" Kurotsuchi commented. "Will they never stop?"

"Jinchuuriki have always been targeted for their immense power. I would know" Gaara commented. "What does this Otsutsuki figure hope to achieve this time? Is it the same as Kaguya?"

"Most likely, although it's difficult to say for certain," Sasuke replied.

"That doesn't give us much to go on" Darui sighed. "Still, we'll have to stay on guard. This isn't something to take lightly, especially if they're from the same clan as Kaguya. For all we know, they could be another god-like figure."

"That's exactly my concern. In fact, this could just be the beginning. Considering the data, I've collected, there could be a force out there even more powerful than Kaguya."

"What? More powerful than her?!" Sakura exclaimed. "So, we still need to be concerned about a power similar to Kaguya's level?"

"It's not unthinkable at least" Sasuke replied.

Chojiro sighed and leaned on his sword. "How are we going to explain this to people? We're only just recovering from the scars of the last war."

"We'll have to keep it on the down-low for now. We haven't had any sightings yet, so we shouldn't spread panic now" Kurotsuchi suggested.

"I agree" Gaara nodded.

"We should go on a mission as a group then" Naruto commented. "We can gather more information together."

"No" Sasuke stopped him. "You're next in line to become Hokage and I'm the only one who can track down Kaguya's lineage with my Sharingan."

"Sasuke" Sakura sighed, nervously.

He glanced at them apologetically. "My role is outside the village; I've always known that."

The five Kage nodded their support.

"It's decided then" Sasuke commented. "I will continue my mission covertly in order to keep the peace we've worked so hard to achieve."

Naruto and Sakura looked uncertain but agreed grudgingly.

***

After the Summit, Sasuke and Sakura walked silently through the streets. Lanterns and decorations were hung in preparation for the holidays and people walked happily through the streets.

When they approached the light by the shore from their first date, Sakura turned to her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me? You were planning this all along, weren't you?"

"Sakura, I-"

She stopped him. Her anger began to rise underneath the surface. "We're supposed to be a team. We work together on everything. Were you planning on leaving me here while you went off on your own again?!"

"It has nothing-"

"Don't you dare say it has nothing to do with me!" she sobbed. "I'm carrying your child! So why...why would you agree to leave again? Don't you know this isn't a simple mission? You could be gone for years!"

"You think I don't know that?!" he retorted. "You think this is easy for me?! Of course, I want to stay! It's because I love you that I have to go!" he grabbed her shoulders, trying to make her understand.

"What does that even mean?! If you want to stay, then do it! Why can't we at least work together on this?"

"Damn it, Sakura! I can't lose my family again! I almost lost you once before, and I just can't...I can't do it again" he bowed his head, his tone lowering. "I lost everything in my life, I can't lose you too. You know what happened, how I changed when I lost my family and my brother." He stopped as the trauma returned.

Sakura watched as fear seeped into his face. She'd never seen him like this. He seemed so lost, as though he were caught between two worlds; the choice to stay but face tragedy or go and create a safe space for his new family. "Sasuke?"

He took a step back and sat on the bench overlooking the darkened ocean before them. It created an almost ominous feeling as a chill ran through the air. His black hair blew in the breeze as memories returned that he'd rather forget. Still, she needed to know. She needed to know everything if she were to understand what it meant to be an Uchiha. The position he was facing was an impossible one. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he couldn't stay either. He only hoped she could see things through his eyes.

Sensing his unease, Sakura walked over and took a seat next to her husband. She waited, knowing he would talk when he was ready. His past was a dark one and she vowed to never bring it up in his presence. Still, the horrors of his past were inescapable.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the starry sky. "It was a night just like this. I was late coming home because of shuriken practice. Everything seemed normal in the village as people walked through the streets. As I approached the Uchiha compound, however, I felt a sense of foreboding. When I walked through my home I found a nightmare. My clan, my family" he paused, shaking with his hand over his mouth. It still hurt, reliving those memories.

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder consolingly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and continued. "I ran through the streets, past the bodies of my family until I returned home. I remember hearing a crash out back and I ran to my parents' room. I could hardly even move and yet, I opened the doors. That's when I saw him...my brother standing over the bodies of my parents" he paused as trauma etched across his face and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, Sasuke" Sakura gasped. _How could any seven-year-old face such atrocities and not be affected by it?_ She thought back to her husband's past and the horrors he committed. _If she were in his position, would she have done the same thing?_

"I ran as fast as I could, desperate for survival, trying to get away. That's when everything changed. My purpose, my life, my brother seemingly tore it all away. He told me he spared me because I wasn't worth killing and that I should seek revenge once I possessed the same eyes as him, the Mangekyou Sharingan." He sighed. "It wasn't until I killed him and learned the truth about his suffering and what he did for the village that my perspective of him changed." He winced. "I felt so alone back then, the guilt and the pain were unimaginable. The Uchiha curse of hatred grew steadily in me, or rather, the capacity for love as I've come to understand it."

Sasuke looked at his wife as shock spread across her face. He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you see now? My love for you and our child is what's driving me right now. It's a love deeper than I've ever known. I think I'm finally beginning to understand how my brother felt so long ago. My goal now is to carry out his will by protecting the village, by protecting you. But if I were to lose you...my love...it" he shook slightly as tears streamed down his face.

"Sasuke" she sighed. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I know I'll never understand the pain you went through, but I can at least comprehend why you need to take this journey. And I will be here waiting for you, always supporting you, wherever you are."

"Sakura" his eyes widened.

"On one condition, we compromise. We will finish our mission together until this child is born."

"But Sakura, I may not be able to return to the Leaf in time for the birth."

"I don't care! I'm going to be there to support you until that time. I told Shizune and Tsunade I would return after our mission and that's what I intend to do" she looked at him with fierce determination.

Sasuke looked away. _That's what he wanted too. He wanted to see his child, to hear their first cry, and to see them take their first step towards him. He wanted a life with his family more than anything, but maybe this would be enough._ He closed his eyes and placed his fingers against his forehead, remembering Itachi's expression of affection. _What would you do, brother?_ he wondered. 

Sakura looked at her husband, understanding that this was incredibly painful for him. She remembered the day she made fun of Naruto for being an orphan and her heart nearly stopped. _Had she really said that? How stupid could she have been? Sasuke was right back then, she really was annoying. But she was different now and she was determined to never let her husband experience that trauma again._ "I'm sorry" she whispered before leaning towards him and kissing his forehead. "From now on, no matter where we are, we will always be connected. And I will raise this child in the light rather than the darkness, I swear" she smiled, placing a hand on her abdomen. "This child...their strength will come from our love rather than pain."

"Sakura" he smiled slightly and poked her forehead endearingly.

Her eyes widened as the meaning behind the forehead poke changed for her with the knowledge of Sasuke's past. She knew his love was expressed through it, but this was different. She couldn't describe it exactly, but it felt to her as though she was finally a part of the Uchiha clan and together with this child, they would rebuild his family. 


	39. The Rinne Festival

Sakura awoke in her apartment as dawn broke. _Couldn't the baby let her sleep in for once?_ She smiled as she turned to see her husband sleeping silently next to her. _Shannaro, he even looked cool in his sleep!_ His black hair was messy and strewn across his pillow. His expression was soft as he faced in her direction, his hand outstretched towards her.

She sighed before slowly getting up. She'd forgotten how different a bed was from sleeping on a futon or a campsite. Looking down at her growing belly, she smiled. Shizune said the baby was roughly the size of a mango now. Just four more months and they'd have their baby Uchiha. She groaned as she looked at her clothes, though. Her old ninja gear wasn't going to cut it anymore. She glanced back at her sleeping husband. _Sorry to leave you like this Anata, but there's something I need to do before we leave the village._

Hauling on an old pair of leggings and an oversized red coat, she prepared to go. She smiled softly at Sasuke and left a handwritten note on the bed before tiptoeing out the door.

She'd forgotten how beautiful sunrises in the Leaf were. She watched as the stone faces shone with a bright light. She considered how someone she knew would be opening her shop right about now. She smiled as she approached the inviting entryway with tall blooms hovering over each side. The bell rang as she stepped forward into the store.

"Come in!" Ino bent over a bunch of roses, watering them gently. She looked up slowly, then her eyes widened. "Sakura? Is that you?" she asked in shock before running over to her. "I heard you were in town! I can't believe you're really here!" She pulled her into a bear hug.

"Ino, you're crushing me" Sakura gasped for air.

"Oh, sorry" she smiled, stepping back. She paused, glancing down at her abdomen. "Oh my god, no way!" she exclaimed.

Sakura smiled nervously. "I guess a lot happened since I was home last."

"I'll say! I can't believe my best friend is already pregnant! Look at you!"

"Shh, not so loud" Sakura glanced towards the street. "I haven't even told my parents yet."

"You know word is going to spread like wildfire. I'm shocked I'm only finding out now actually. It's not like you can hide it for much longer" she chuckled.

Sakura looked around nervously. "My parents are going to kill me if they find out before I tell them in person."

Ino smiled. "Oh, lighten up. It'll be fine if you see them while you're in town." She winked and offered her friend a seat by the cash. "So, tell me everything" she demanded standing by Sakura with a gleam in her eyes. "You can't marry a guy like Sasuke and not tell me all of the details."

"This isn't really the time" she squeaked before clearing her throat. "I actually need your help with something, Ino."

"Oh? Trying to find a Rinne Festival present for your husband?"

"Well, that's part of it" Sakura agreed. "Come on, I'll fill you in on everything along the way."

Ino smiled then looked towards the doorway leading to the Yamanaka household. "Give me one second" she darted inside.

Confused, Sakura waited for her friend. Her eyes widened on seeing Sai emerge in the store, sleepy-eyed. Sakura gaped pointing from him to Ino. She was about to say something when Ino intervened.

"Thanks, sweetheart, we'll be back in a bit" she smiled, ushering Sakura out the door.

"Bye beautiful" he waved.

"But wait-" Sakura hesitated.

"Come on!" Ino insisted.

Sakura whirled on her when they were out of the shop. "You wanted the details on Sasuke, eh? Why don't you tell me everything about you and Sai first?" she winked slyly. "How long has he been staying over?"

"Well, I did tell you we're engaged and that he's joining the Yamanaka family, right? It's only natural that he should stay with me, isn't it? Sasuke lived with you for a while beforehand too."

"You're living together?!" Sakura shrieked and hugged her friend. "Tell me everything!"

"Woah, calm down." Ino smiled.

The two talked and caught up on their way to their first stop, the Haruno household.

Sakura took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"You can do it!" Ino encouraged her. "I'm so ready for a girls' day out!"

Knocking on the door anxiously, Sakura waited nervously for her parents' arrival. _What would they say? What would they think? She'd only been gone for four or five months and already she couldn't hide her pregnancy._

"Who is it? Do you know how early it is?" Her dad answered the door sleepily. Looking down however his eyes widened. "S-Sakura? Baby! Tsuma!" He called frantically.

Ino rolled her eyes. Her friend's parents were so intense.

"What is it, Anata?" His wife called, heading towards the door. She gasped on seeing her daughter before her.

"I'm home" Sakura's voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes. Eventually, she couldn't take it and launched herself into their arms. "I missed you both so much!"

"We missed you too, kiddo" her dad rubbed her back.

"Damn right we did. _Shannaro,_ couldn't you have written to us?" her mom sobbed.

Ino stepped back, smiling at the touching reunion.

Eventually, her parents pulled away and their eyes widened as they noticed something different about their daughter.

"Sakura, are you pregnant?" her mom gasped.

"Pregnant?! Who's pregnant?!" Her dad feigned innocence.

"Me" she rolled her eyes. "I'm roughly five months along."

"Oh my god, we're going to be grandparents?!" Her mom squealed. "I'm going to spoil that kid rotten! Now darling, did you go for regular checkups? I'll make sure Lady Tsunade gives you the very best accommodations. It's the least she can do. When is your due date? And is it a boy or a girl? I want to know everything!"

Her dad stood in shock with his mouth agape for a moment before switching to aggression. "Where is that boy?! Tell me where Sasuke is. I'll kill him!" He growled, getting fired up.

Sakura gave Ino a look that said ' _save me!'_ But she just laughed with her hands in surrender.

Sighing, she attempted to settle her parents down. "Dad, Sasuke, and I are married and we're happy, so calm down. Mom, Sasuke and I are still on a mission. I got an exam from Shizune and I am perfectly healthy. Everything is fine."

Her dad calmed down a bit, but her mom still looked skeptical.

"Honey, I know you love Sasuke, but are you sure you shouldn't just stay here? I'm nervous about you going on missions with him. What if you get hurt?"

"I haven't been doing anything strenuous and besides, Sasuke has been really accommodating. In fact, at first, he wanted me to stay at hotels all the time to stay out of harm's way. I'll be fine" she reassured her. She left out the part with their clash in the Land of Snow.

Her comments seemed to ease their minds somewhat.

"Since I have a day before we leave again, I was hoping we could have a girls' day out, mom" she smiled.

Her mother's eyes lit up. She felt bad leaving her dad behind, but he smiled warmly in understanding. Together they took to the streets of the Leaf.

***

Sasuke opened his eyes as sunlight streamed through the window in Sakura's old apartment. He looked down bleary-eyed and saw a piece of paper where his wife should be.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm going out with Ino and mom for the day. I'll see you tonight for the festival before we leave again tomorrow._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

He held the note close to his heart, lying back on her bed. He hoped she didn't resent him for having to leave so often. He wished he could do more for her. She must have missed her family and friends when they were away. He knew he missed his friends from time to time too. Standing he found a picture of their old Team 7 on the windowsill. He smiled as he ran his hand over it. Those days seemed so long ago now.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his cloak and ninja gear before heading out as well.

Knocking on the door of his old friend's house, he was greeted by a very pregnant Hinata. There was only a one-month gap between her and Sakura, but the difference between the two was clear.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you again" she smiled.

"Uh yeah. You too. Is Naruto there?" he asked awkwardly.

"One moment, I'll get him" she smiled, heading inside.

Sasuke felt bad, asking her to go out of her way to get him. Still, she seemed fine. In fact, she was positively glowing.

Naruto smiled at his wife, squeezing her hand before heading to the front door. "What's up, _dattebayo?_ " he smiled.

Sasuke blushed. "Well, uh...I was wondering..." he sighed, trying to compose himself. "Would you help me pick out a Rinne Festival gift...for Sakura."

Naruto's eyes lit up, then a devilish grin spread across his face. "I bet you forgot all about the festival until today, didn't you? You can be so dense. I picked out Hinata's present weeks ago, _dattebayo_ " he teased.

"Shut up, loser. Are you going to help me or not?"

Naruto held up a finger. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We'll need a woman's help for this" he smirked. "Hinata!"

"What is it?" she called back, approaching the door.

"I think Sasuke needs some advice in the romance department. We're going out to find Sakura a Rinne Festival gift. Want to join us?" he grinned.

She nodded excitedly, following her husband out the door.

Sasuke suspected Naruto was up to something but went along with him anyway.

Sure enough, as they walked through the streets, they were crowded by passersby. "Lady Hinata, please accept this Rinne Festival gift...Anything for the wife and future child of the great hero of the Leaf" people commented graciously handing over giftboxes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glaring at his friend. He was so hopeless sometimes. Naruto was laughing nervously, happily showing off his wife. 

Walking ahead of them, Sasuke came to a jewelry store. _Women liked that sort of thing, right?_ He scanned the cases, but nothing seemed quite right for her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?" the girl at the cash asked, blushing wildly.

"Yeah," he said curtly.

She squealed in excitement and rushed to his side, eager to give a full sales pitch to impress him.

He sighed; he didn't have time for this. He was running out of ideas of things to get his wife.

"What about this?" Hinata's voice chimed.

He whirled around. He hardly even noticed she was there; she was so quiet. He glanced back and saw Naruto struggling under the weight of several boxes. He smirked, apparently Hinata had grown much bolder compared to the last time he saw her. 

Wandering towards her, he saw she was pointing at a small silver chain necklace with the option of adding a personalized family crest. He smiled at the gleaming silver and motioned to the cashier. She immediately gift-wrapped the item beautifully in the spirit of the festival.

Walking onwards, with a gift in tow, he thought about the evening's festivities. His wife deserved time with her friends and family. And maybe...he did too.

***

As the sunset behind the hills and the evening air grew chilly, Sasuke and Sakura walked over to Naruto's house for a holiday party. The lanterns shimmered around them, lighting up shop windows while snow fell softly and crunched under their feet. Their breath fogged in the cold air. People went to and from, eager to attend various holiday get-togethers. 

Sasuke smiled as his wife looked up at the sky, twirling excitedly through the streets. Her new red dress floated gracefully around her as she moved. She was stunning like an angel as she skipped past the streetlights. She truly belonged here in this peaceful place. He could tell by the gleam in her eye that she was truly happy to be home at last. He wished this night could last forever. Even so, he was determined to keep that smile on her face even if they were apart. 

As they approached Naruto's house, they noticed the festive lights strung along the rooftop and a fine layer of snow covering the land. A wreath was hung on the door invitingly. Honestly, Sasuke expected something flashier but figured Hinata's calming influence was a decisive factor in that battle.

"Wow" Sakura looked up at the house. "It's so beautiful."

Sasuke smiled as her green eyes filled with wonder. She reminded him of his younger self, so eager and full of life. Before she could rush up the stairs though, he placed his arm around her waist, protectively.

"What's up?" she asked, glancing up at him.

 _So cute; must resist,_ he thought, blushing. "There's ice, be careful" he looked away.

She smiled softly and let him guide her up the stairs.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Hi!" a familiar voice called once they reached the door. 

Sasuke immediately removed his hand and stood off to the side.

"Ah, it's Ino and Sai!" Sakura smiled, waving back as they walked up the stairs, holding hands. 

Naruto swung open the door to greet them, revealing a party inside with all of their friends and family. Together, they made their way inside. The only people from the Leaf who were absent were Shikamaru, who was already in the Sand, and Yamato, who was still keeping watch over Orochimaru in the Sound. 

Sakura immediately made her way over to Hinata excitedly, leaving Sasuke alone in the hallway. Watching everyone, he felt a little out of place. He'd been gone for so long, he almost felt like a stranger to his old comrades.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's enjoy tonight" Ino smiled warmly at him. She led him into the living room with the others.

He was given eggnog and sat amongst the Rookie 9 on the couch awkwardly. Sai sat next to him while Ino headed back towards Sakura and Hinata in the hallway.

There was silence before Sai broke the ice, giving Sasuke a seemingly bright smile.

"Um, what is it?" he asked, leaning back slightly. There was something ominous about his expression.

"What's it like being married to Sakura? Is she still bossy and violent?" he asked with his smile ever-present.

"Sai" Sakura's presence oozed malicious intent as she cracked her knuckles behind him. She brought her fist down on his head. "Shut up, _shannaro!_ "

"I guess not much has changed" Sai groaned, rubbing his head.

"He's right, I don't know how the great Sasuke Uchiha could marry such a bossy person, billboard brow" Ino retorted, teasingly. 

Sasuke sighed, _how annoying._ Still, he could see a fire in his wife's eyes. Despite acting aggressively, she was still having a good time with her friends. He smirked as he glanced around the room. Everyone seemed so cheerful, upbeat, and warm despite the cold weather. _Was this what it meant to have a joyful holiday season?_ He was so used to spending this time of year alone. It felt strange, being able to partake in the festivities like this.

"Why so glum?" Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke. He'd clearly had one too many eggnogs. He leaned in closer, his face as red as a tomato. "What's going on, _dattebayo_?" he slurred.

"Get off me, loser" Sasuke pushed him away.

Sakura and Hinata laughed as the boys taunted each other. It was just like old times. 

They spent the evening talking and exchanging gifts by the cozy fire. The only interruption was when Lee had too much to drink and had to be hauled out by Tenten before he initiated his drunken fist technique.

As the party drew to a close, Sasuke and Sakura thanked Hinata and Naruto for their Rinne Festival party. 

"Don't forget about Shikamaru and Temari's wedding! We'll be expecting you there _dattebayo_. I don't care if you have to teleport or whatever. It would mean a lot to Shikamaru, I just know it. It's another chance to re-establish your bonds with everyone." Naruto insisted.

"Now, now, Naruto. We don't want to be too pushy. But if you're able to, it would mean the world to us" Hinata gave them both a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts.

"We'll be there" Sakura smiled, taking Hinata's hands. "You take care. I know Naruto can be a handful."

"Hey now, I'm not that bad" he groaned. "By the way, here is my Rinne Festival present to you both" Naruto grinned, handing them two packages.

Unwrapping them, they found two cell phones.

"These are just a little something the tech division has been working on. It might be easier than using a hawk. Just one click of a button and you can be connected with anyone in the Leaf, assuming you have their designated number."

"Thanks, Naruto!" Sakura smiled. She couldn't wait to test it out and see how it worked.

Sasuke on the other hand, looked unsure but was grateful all the same. "Ugh, here" he tossed Naruto a rectangular box.

"What's this?" he asked, tearing the wrapping. His eyes widened on seeing what was inside. "Sasuke, what is-"

"I couldn't think of what to give you, so instead, I want you to take this and give it to your son. I may not be in the village, but maybe when he gets older, he could wear it and know that I'm looking out for him."

Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at the gift. She couldn't believe her husband would go so far. She smiled, _those two truly had an unbreakable bond._

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed. He glanced at the old Leaf headband in the case. Seeing it brought back so many memories. He ran his fingers across the metal, tracing the scratch through the Leaf symbol. His friend went through so much back in those days. He took a deep breath and picked up the headband. "Why don't you hang onto this for now?"

"Naruto, don't you-"

"I understand, and I'm grateful, truly. I just...I want you to be there to give it to him in person someday, to guide him as a future shinobi." He remembered the day Iruka sensei gave him his own Leaf headband. There was meaning behind it and an acknowledgement of one's skills. He wanted his son to experience that feeling first hand.

"Naruto" Sasuke grasped the other side of the headband.

"I'm sure Boruto will grow up admiring his cool uncle Sasuke, _dattebayo_ " Naruto grinned.

Sasuke watched as his friend and Hinata smiled brightly at him. He felt a sense of warmth and kindness radiating from them. "Ugh, sure" he muttered awkwardly, then smiled. "Boruto eh? Only you would come up with a name like that" he chuckled.

"Come on, it's really cool, don't you think?"

"It kind of relates back to big brother Neji actually" Hinata smiled bittersweetly. "Neji's name meant screw, so this child's name will be Bolt in honor of him."

"I see" Sasuke sighed. He turned and walked back down the stairs. _If only I'd been stronger, I could have protected everyone back then. Still, I'm determined to make things better now._

"Sasuke?" Sakura paused.

"Thank you both. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What are you talking about?" Naruto groaned.

"You are going to the Sand right? I'll give you a lift with my teleportation jutsu" he said casually.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Sounds great! I'll see you then!"

"Don't be late, loser" he rolled his eyes.

Sakura smiled brightly and made her way down the stairs. She slipped slightly on the last step, but Sasuke was there to catch her before Naruto could jump in.

"Sakura, you need to be more careful!" he scolded her. 

"Sorry, Anata" she smiled nervously.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" he sighed. "And can't you just stick with Sasuke in public?"

"No way, we are married after all."

Naruto and Hinata smiled, watching the two of them bicker as they headed down the laneway. Things were looking up for the Leaf village.

***

Walking through the streets, Sasuke led his wife to a spot overlooking the village from the Hokage faces. The shimmering lights and celebrations below were stunning to behold. Sakura leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as they took in the sight. In her eyes, everything was perfect at that moment.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly, sitting up straighter.

She glanced up at him brightly and noticed there was something in his hand. A yellow rectangular box with a red ribbon. Sitting up, she reached out to grasp it. "Did you really get this for me?" she asked.

He nodded.

She smiled and opened the gift. Inside, she found a chain with the Uchiha crest at the bottom in a pendant form. "Sasuke, it's beautiful" she smiled, holding it up to the light.

"It's not much, but I was thinking maybe it's something you and our child could remember me with...and know that I'm thinking of you too. Then eventually, it could be passed down to them once they're old enough." He glanced at his wife, awaiting her approval.

"It's perfect" Sakura smiled warmly. She held up the chain and placed on her neck, holding onto the small Uchiha crest that matched the one on her back. She glanced up as snow fell gently around them and smiled. "I have something for you too."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes" she whispered.

As he did, she leaned in close, placing a hand against his face. She kissed him softly and warmly as the chill of winter melted in their embrace. It was a holiday to remember, the start of a new point in their lives.


	40. The Demon Desert

"I don't know about this. It looks like I'm wearing formal attire." Sasuke complained, staring into the mirror at Sakura's apartment.

"Don't be silly, mom and Ino helped me to pick this out especially for you. Your old ninja gear is getting so ratty now. I just figured it was time for an upgrade. What? You don't like my Rinne Festival present?" She glanced up at him with her glistening green eyes.

 _How could he argue with that?_ "It's fine. I'll get used to it; I suppose" Sasuke commented slinging his sword across his side. _At least the added cape would distract from his outfit_ , he thought.

Sakura didn't look convinced as she looked up at him though. He smirked and placed a hand on her head to let her know he was grateful for the thought anyway.

Together they left her apartment and headed down towards the main gates of the village. Naruto was waving wildly with Hinata by his side.

"What took you so long, _dattebayo_?!" he called out. "I thought you said not to be late! Don't you know what time it is?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up, loser. You're lucky I'm even doing this."

"Hey, you're the one who offered to teleport us to the Sand in the first place."

Sakura sighed and turned to Hinata. "How are we going to stand this? They aren't together for two seconds and already they're fighting."

Hinata simply chuckled. "I don't know. They always seem to have a fire in their eyes when they're like this, don't you think?"

Sakura watched as the men bickered. She smiled though, as she saw Sasuke's expression. He acted tough, but whenever he was with Naruto, he seemed to relax a bit more. She was envious in a way of their unbreakable bond.

"Come on, _dattebayo_! What are you waiting for? Let's just get this over with. I can't believe we have to rely on you for this."

"Fine! Watch me!" Sasuke retorted, activating his Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura interrupted, sensing that his chakra control was a bit off.

"What?!" he yelled back. His face dropped on recognizing his loss of emotional control. He glanced around, realizing he'd teleported them to the middle of the Land of Wind. There was nothing but desert for miles around and the hot sun beat down upon them.

"Now look what you did?! Where the heck did you take us?" Naruto grumbled.

"How should I know? You're the one who distracted me in the first place. You're such a loser! Couldn't you have kept quiet for two seconds! I was trying to concentrate so we wouldn't be in this fix. Now I don't even have enough chakra to get us to the village!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you got distracted. If it's that easy to get you off balance, maybe you should train harder, _dattebayo_!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Sakura snapped, getting between them. "We don't have time for you two to argue and bicker like two old men." She sighed placing a hand on her forehead. _What was she going to do with them?_

"Um, excuse me?" Hinata said. "I think I have an idea of where we are and where we need to go." Everyone looked her way, causing her face to turn bright red. "Um, it's not definitive...I mean...I don't know for certain...but doesn't this place look kind of familiar, Sakura?" she mumbled.

Looking around, Sakura did remember the terrain somewhat. "Wait...is this...this is where we took the chunin exams. Isn't it? The Demon Desert."

"That sounds sketchy" Naruto shivered. "I've been to the Sand lots of times, but I've never heard of that place."

"It's a compound kind of like the Forest of Death. Thankfully, there aren't a lot of sandstorms this time of year, but we'll still have to stay on our toes. The terrain out here is treacherous."

"From what I remember, if we head towards the sunlight, we should reach the edge of the desert and be able to locate the village. Although, it could take us a day or two" Hinata speculated. "It's possible we could be back sooner since we won't be fighting enemies this time as well."

Sakura nodded, then stopped. "What about those scorpion monsters though?"

"Oh right. Well, we'll just have to play it by air."

"I think the oasis should be at the center, so we can stop for the night if need be."

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Naruto complained. "I'm totally lost."

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he felt the same way.

"Were you even listening, Naruto?" Sakura sighed. "Hinata and I did the second part of the chunin exams here. It's a place called the Demon Desert. We'll have to watch ourselves, but we should be able to get to the village tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. At least the women seemed to have everything in order. They followed behind as Sakura and Hinata reminisced about their time in the exams.

When the first scorpions appeared, Sasuke and Naruto stood back in shock and prepared to take down the massive enemy. It was the size of a large building and appeared to be a dangerous adversary with its three poisonous tails. Before they had a chance to react, however, Sakura pummeled the first one with one punch, sending it straight into a sandpit that looked almost like a waterfall. She brushed her hands off afterward like it was nothing.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Hinata called, sending the second one flying.

"I'm never going to make them mad again" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

He nodded in surprise and smirked slightly. Even in their condition, they still had so much stamina, it was unreal. He'd have to be more careful around his wife too. Still, her strength was impressive to him. Much like Naruto, she never gave up no matter how tough things seemed. 

Naruto elbowed him, snapping him out of his trance. He didn't realize he'd been starring at Sakura as they walked. His friend gave him a wink as they continued onward. "So, things escalated between you and Sakura pretty quickly, didn't they?" he teased.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked blankly. Naruto could be so annoying sometimes.

"Well, you've only been married for five or six months, right? Eager to restore your clan?"

"Knock it off" Sasuke retorted. Even so, glancing back at his wife he thought about his future. Yes, he was restoring his clan by starting a family but having children wasn't necessarily his priority. His relationship with Sakura wasn't based solely on that. He loved her as a woman and not just as the mother of his future child or children. Even if they only had one, he felt that would be enough for him.

"Hey! We're here!" Sakura waved ahead of them. It looked as though there was a slight drop behind her.

Hinata attempted to run towards her. "Sakura look out! That spot is-"

"Damn! I can't get out!" Sakura cried as she slipped into the quicksand. "Sas-"

Before she had time to call out to him, Sasuke was there. He quickly pulled her out, wrapping his arm around her protectively.

When they made it back onto solid ground, her legs buckled, and she grasped her abdomen.

"Sakura! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Sasuke demanded with his arm still around her.

Hinata and Naruto rushed to her side.

"Thanks, Anata, I'm fine. I think the pressure from the sand just gave me and the baby a fright." She smiled apologetically.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but simply placed his head against hers, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that" he breathed.

Naruto and Hinata smiled down at them. Despite acting so cold and aloof, it was clear that Sasuke truly cared for Sakura. They glanced at each other before giving them some privacy and heading down the pathway toward the oasis below.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sasuke asked with concern, placing his hand on her face. "We can take a break if you'd like. I know you and Hinata must be having a rough time in this blistering heat too."

"Anata, we're at the oasis already so it's fine" she chuckled. "Honestly, I'm okay. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

He sighed and helped her to her feet, leading her down to the rest area.

As the sun disappeared and the sky darkened over the dunes, the water from the oasis shimmered softly with the moonlight. Palm trees blew softly as the temperature cooled in the evening air. A small, shaded area created a safe resting space for the two women while Sasuke and Naruto took watch overnight. They sat on a boulder overlooking the water as stars blazed brilliantly above them.

Looking up at the emerging Milky Way and the beauty of the desert sky, Naruto smiled slightly. "It seems so strange, but in a few months we're going to be parents, aren't we?"

Sasuke looked away, glancing at the reflection in the water. His face shimmered back at him amidst the starlight, reminding him of Itachi. In a way, he still felt like their paths were tied together even though his brother was no longer with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto turned to him. "You haven't been yourself all day."

"It's nothing. I just..." He threw a stone in the water. "Sometimes I wish I had a different life."

Naruto glanced ahead. "I know what you mean" he placed a hand on his stomach. "We've been through so much. Me with Kurama and you with the Uchiha legacy. But we're working towards a brighter future now. Right?"

Sasuke looked back towards Sakura who was sleeping soundly next to Hinata. "Perhaps you're right. Still, sometimes I feel like I'm back at square one. Like I'll never truly belong in the Leaf...not in the way I truly want to anyways."

"Sasuke, you know you don't have to do everything by yourself. We can get through the new threats towards the village together. You don't have to go on this new mission immediately, do you? There's still time. Maybe you could stay, and we could raise our children together."

"Don't, Naruto." Sasuke pinched his brow before exhaling and glancing back at his friend. "Despite how far we've come, my path is still different from yours." He sighed. "Your destiny is to become the Hokage and mine...mine lies in protecting the Leaf from the shadows."

"But what about your family? Don't you think it'll be difficult? What about your child?"

"I know!" He said a little too loudly. He glanced at the women still sleeping soundly, before turning back to his friend. "I know. You don't know how difficult it is for me to make this decision. But, as long as Sakura is there to raise our baby, I have no worries and no regrets. Unlike me, she belongs in the village, so I'll entrust my future and the legacy of the Uchiha to her."

"Maybe so, but don't neglect your own happiness either."

"Yeah. I know." As long as their hearts were connected, he had no concerns about his family. He only hoped that when the time came, his wife would continue to support him and wait for his return. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he responded, still looking up at the sky.

"You'll protect them, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto sighed, looking back into Sasuke's eyes. "I'll protect everyone. The Leaf is like one big family after all. At least, that's the way I see it."

"A family, huh?" Sasuke smiled. The Leaf would be in good hands no matter where he was. 

The following morning, they continued on their journey towards the Sand Village. Sasuke stayed a little closer to his wife as they continued to walk. He knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself, but he wanted to spend what little time they had left, together. Naruto smiled and held Hinata's hand as they made their way closer to their destination.

A little way in, a figure in a cloak approached them as the wind blew dust past them.

"Hey, is that-" Naruto started.

"Long time no see, Naruto...and Sasuke" a familiar face glanced back at them.

"Kankuro" Sasuke muttered.

"I see you're as cold as ever. Well anyways, I came to escort you to the Sand. Gaara would have come himself, but he and Shikamaru are busy with the wedding preparations."

"I see, sounds like it's a big deal. I bet Shikamaru isn't too happy with all the work and planning going on." Naruto chuckled.

"I know what you mean, I'm surprised he's going along with such a big ordeal. Usually, he'd be complaining about what a drag everything is." Sakura commented.

"Oh, he is" Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about those two since Temari can be so headstrong. She insisted on having a traditional wedding in the Sand before going back with him to the Leaf. Still, you can tell that he loves her and that's all that really matters to me."

Hinata smiled. "How are they doing?"

"Oh fine. It's funny, Shikamaru can't seem to think straight when he's around her, and that's saying something. But enough of that, we'd better get going before the wind picks up. You're lucky you didn't arrive during our sandstorm season."

Together they walked towards the Sand with Kankuro leading the way. In just one more day, the Leaf would have another happy couple.


	41. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature Content in this Chapter

Sasuke woke early as the sun streamed in through their bedroom window at the inn. He smiled slightly when he saw the Uchiha crest on Sakura's back. He reached over and traced his finger across it lightly.

She stirred slightly in response to his touch. Turning over, she saw him smiling at her. "Sasuke?" she yawned. "Is it morning already? What time is it?"

"It's still early don't worry, tsuma" he smirked.

"Tsuma? What's gotten into you?" Sakura grinned.

"Oh, nothing" he placed a hand on her belly. "I've just been thinking about us a lot lately. I want to spend every moment I can with you before my mission."

Sakura blushed slightly. This was not a side of her husband she was used to seeing. As he leaned in closer, she brought her hand up, tracing the outline of his lips. He kissed her softly at first then more urgently, drawing their bodies closer together with every touch.

"Sakura" he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"S-Sa-"

A knock came at the door. "Hey, are you up, Sasuke? Shikamaru is being lazy as usual. Come out here and give us a hand getting him ready!"

Sasuke exhaled, releasing his wife. "That _baka_. Can't he give us two minutes alone?" he cursed under his breath.

Sakura grabbed his arm before he could get up. "I'm sure Naruto can handle things on his own for a little while at least." She gazed up at him seductively.

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled back into her warm embrace, kissing her neck and working his way down.

"Hurry up, _dattebayo!_ " Naruto's voice called out again.

Sasuke buried his head in his wife's shoulder, sighing. That _baka_ really did know how to kill a good moment. He gave Sakura an apologetic smile and gave her one last kiss before getting up.

She pouted slightly but let him go. _That Naruto, I swear he'll have hell to pay later,_ she thought.

Sasuke pulled on his gear minus the cloak and sword, which he figured would serve as perfectly suitable wedding attire. He looked back at his wife who was laying disappointedly but beautifully back on the bed. He smirked thinking that he'd make up for lost time later. Walking over towards her, he smiled and poked her forehead affectionately. "Maybe next time, tsuma."

She gave him a disapproving look, but a smile crept across her lips. "I'll see you later, anata."

"You took long enough" Naruto grumbled outside the door.

"You could have just left without me" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you really need me at just this moment?"

"Why? Were you...busy?" Naruto smirked.

"Shut up, loser" he rolled his eyes. "What about Hinata? Shouldn't you spend more time with your wife?"

"It's not my fault she left early. She's helping Temari get ready."

"I see. So, what's the problem with Shikamaru anyway?"

"The problem is that we can't get him to get ready! He's taking his sweet time. At this rate, he'll sleep through his wedding!"

"You dragged me out, for this? Seriously? Just get Choji to do it. Aren't they best friends or something?" Sasuke was half tempted to go back to his room.

"Don't be such a pest. It could be our last time to hang out as a group, _dattebayo_."

On seeing the conviction in his friend's eyes, Sasuke grudgingly agreed to go with him. After being away for so long, this was the least he could do.

***

"Sakura! Aren't you excited? It's time to get ready" Ino barged into her room.

"Couldn't you try knocking first!" Sakura quipped, gathering the blankets around her.

"Please, I know all the boys are hanging out together. That's why I figured we could hang out, just us girls."

"It's only you here though."

"I know, Hinata's helping Temari, but Tenten is on her way at least" she grinned. "Come on. It's not often that we get to spend time together, right? Just give me this one day."

Sakura sighed and sat up groggily. "Fine, one day."

***

As the heat of the afternoon sun reached a critical point, the day's festivities began. Despite the seemingly dull appearance of the Sand, decorations were placed to give the location more warmth and color. The Kazakage Tower was adorned with white ribbons and decals branching outwards towards the town. On the rooftop, an archway and chairs were set up in a formal matter with combinations of gold, green and white.

At the front, Shikamaru stood nervously. "Why couldn't we have done something smaller? This seems like way too much" he grumbled, watching the crowd take their seats.

"Lighten up, my sister is one of the Sand siblings after all. Just be grateful you're here in the first place. And don't forget, if you ever hurt her...you'll have me to answer to" Kankuro narrowed his eyes.

"I know, damn it" Shikamaru sighed. _What a drag._

"Hey, are you ready?" Naruto grinned off to the side. "This is the best part...well maybe not the _best_ part..."

Sasuke elbowed him sharply. "Shut up, loser."

Gaara sighed at the podium. "Alright. It's time." He smiled at Shikamaru who blushed slightly, adjusting his tie awkwardly.

As a soft tune played, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura walked down the aisle with long green dresses and yellow bouquets. Sasuke and Naruto gasped on seeing their wives walk down the aisle once again. It reminded them both of their own weddings and the day their lives changed forever.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura as she gave him one of her signature smiles. He longed to run to her right then and there but knew this day wasn't about him. He had to remain calm and focused. This ceremony was about Shikamaru and Temari after all.

From the back of the group, Temari approached the pathway. Her ruffled white, sleeveless dress flowed behind her in a long train. Her white bouquet glistened in the light of the sun. She froze on seeing Shikamaru and smiled brightly across the way towards him. Her footsteps got faster and faster as she ignored the slow pacing of the music, desperate to get to him.

Kankuro smirked as he saw both his sister and future brother's expressions. Shikamaru was in awe and looked as though he wanted to rush to her side as well. His fears and quips about the extravagance of the wedding vanished instantly on seeing her.

Gaara smiled and placed his sister's hand in Shikamaru's as he continued with the ceremony. Then, as they placed rings on one another's fingers, the sun dipped down creating a red glow over the venue. Gaara nodded at the two of them in an acknowledgment of their union.

Temari leaped into Shikamaru's arms, kissing him passionately in the remaining sunlight. Together they smiled and laughed without a care in the world. To them, they were the only people in there, sharing this single moment in time.

Sakura blushed and gave Sasuke a gentle smile. He returned it with a small smirk as he glanced down at her belly. Just like the fire of the sunset, this child would light the way for future generations of both Haruno and Uchiha. He thought for a moment. She could be the oil with a spark that lit the flame of their small family. He smiled brightly at his wife who looked stunned by his warm expression. She blushed, a little flustered, as the wedding party dispersed and returned to the reception area below.

Sasuke stayed and walked over to his wife in the warm glow of the setting sun.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, nervously.

"Sarada. Sarada Uchiha for a girl." He smiled, taking her hand.

"Sarada?" She looked up, confused. _What brought this on?_

"It means oil, so in a way, she will be able to relight the Uchiha flame with her own ninja way. Also, it combines elements of our names: **Sa** suke, Saku **ra,** and I **ta** chi. It feels like, through this child, the Uchiha and Haruno legacy will continue."

Sakura smiled. "How do you know it'll be a girl though? I mean, a little boy would be cute too, right?"

Sasuke bent down and placed his ear against her belly. "I just know, it'll be a girl."

Looking down she brushed away a tear and brought her hand down to rest on her husband's cheek. He looked so happy at that moment. She wished they could stay that way forever.

Standing, Sasuke gazed longingly at his wife. "Sakura, thank you for everything." He kissed her as the lights from the village sparkled and the sun finally disappeared from the horizon. As long as his family was by his side, he was home.


	42. The Last Night

Sakura blushed as Sasuke gripped her hand when they re-entered the Kazakage's Tower for the reception. As they approached the hall though, he swiftly let go and smirked at her before opening the doors. His reluctance to express affection in front of others frustrated her sometimes. Despite his romantic side when they were alone, she considered how he almost seemed ashamed of their relationship in public. Originally, she thought he was simply shy, but that smirk on his face told her otherwise. She wondered what was really going on inside his head at this moment.

As they entered the shimmering dining hall, a long table in the back adorned with white and gold lay in wait as Temari and Shikamaru sat in total bliss, clasping one another's hands. Sakura smiled and went to join the other bridesmaids on Temari's side of the table, whilst Sasuke went to sit by Naruto.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ino asked as Sakura took a seat next to her.

She put on her brightest smile, determined not to overthink things right now. "I'm good, just tired. You can relate, right Hinata?"

Her friend smiled. "It can be pretty exhausting, admittedly. Still, you get used to it after a while."

"Just wait till you're in our position, Ino" Sakura teased.

"I'm sure I won't be half as bad as you, billboard brow."

"Want to bet, Ino pig? I bet you wouldn't last even one month without complaining!"

"At least I won't be eating sushi and syrup. Your cravings are totally disgusting!"

"I bet you'll come up with worse than that. Besides it's not so bad if you try it."

"Ugh, that's so gross!"

"Umm, quiet you two" Hinata mumbled nervously.

They turned to find all eyes on them. Shikamaru and Temari were standing in preparation for a toast.

Sakura and Ino shrunk into their seats, hoping to disappear. On the other side of the table, Sai gave a fake smile while Sasuke sighed and turned away.

"As I was saying" Temari cleared her throat. "Shikamaru and I are delighted that you all could join us. I know this wedding was a lot of work to pull off, but this will be my last night in the Sand. I wanted to go out with a bang." She smiled and took her husband's hand. "From today on, I am no longer Temari of the Sand. I am now, Temari of the Leaf. That said, I will always be a Sand sibling. I want to say a special thank you to my brothers, Kankuro and Lord Gaara for making this day so special." As she raised her glass, so did the crowd in a toast.

Shikamaru put a finger to her lips though. Raising his glass, he continued on from her speech. "Even though it's a drag to be going through all of this trouble, I also want to say thank you to everyone. I only wish our fathers could be here to see this day...and Asuma" he paused for a moment before continuing. "There is no one else I'd rather spend my life with. You make me want to be more outgoing, as hard as that is to believe. So, everyone please raise your glasses to the love of my life, Temari Nara." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The crowd cheered and clinked their glasses. The other couples in the room exchanged glances, feeling the same way about their respective partners.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura as he raised his glass to his lips. She looked across at him with her startling green eyes, which shimmered in the glow of her sparkling cider. She turned away as their eyes met, though. He wondered why that was? Was it shyness? Sakura always did act nervous around him. He smirked to himself, remembering her flirting and affections back in their genin days. If only he hadn't been so consumed with revenge...maybe... He shook his head. He couldn't think like that now. Still, he wished he could relive those days sometimes.

As the night continued and the music started, Sasuke watched from the sidelines as Naruto, Sakura and the others danced the night away. They seemed so happy and contented, their movements appearing in slow motion as he took in the essence of the party. He still felt a little detached from the group even now. Despite being present at the reception, he wanted to let his friends have a worry-free evening while he looked on from the sidelines. Naruto tried to force him onto the dance floor a couple of times but he flatly refused.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice broke through his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he sighed, sitting up. Glancing over at her though, he saw the concern in her eyes. "Sakura?" he replied. She looked pale and exhausted. Her pink hair clung to her face as it slowly fell out of its hairpiece.

"I don't get it, Sasuke. Are you ashamed of me or something? Or is it that you're still harboring guilt over your past?"

"What?" he looked at her, confused. _What brought this on?_

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing back at the dancing crowd. Naruto was now leading a conga line through the hall.

She sighed. "It's just, you look so lonely over here by yourself. And whenever we're in public like this, you always seem so distant...like you're avoiding me. I know you're not the type of person who likes public displays of affection, but still. We're at a wedding. It's supposed to be a celebration of love, right?"

The dots connected in Sasuke's mind and he sighed. _Good grief, she was a handful._ Glancing at the crowd for a moment, he hesitated before grasping his wife's hands. "Perhaps I could have joined in a bit more, but dancing isn't really my thing per se. That aside, I'm sorry if you feel I've been neglecting you. In all honesty, I kind of enjoy teasing you sometimes...maybe a little too much" he smirked.

Sakura blushed at his expression, her hands felt like fire in his grasp.

"It brings me back to our genin days. You know...you haven't changed at all since then." He gazed into her eyes, trying to convey his affections in a way she would understand.

"W-what are you saying?" she stuttered, glancing up at him.

"I'm saying that after all this time, I still love you...just as I did back then."

Sakura gasped in recognition. She suddenly felt foolish for thinking her husband didn't care. He loved her more than she'd ever realized and for so long too. All those moments when he denied her affections...could he have been teasing her back then as well? She blushed, remembering little moments from their past. Sasuke was so nostalgic sometimes. Despite seeming cold and aloof, he often melted her heart with small comments and gestures he made.

Determined to bring happiness and joy into her husband's life too, she took the initiative and led him onto the dance floor. She chuckled as he looked awkward and clumsy amongst the crowd. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and swayed softly to the music. Sasuke watched for a moment as she twirled and spun beautifully beside him. Sighing, he gave in and placed his hand on her waist glancing at her abdomen before gazing back into her eyes. He blushed awkwardly as the gentle tune continued. The only interruption was when Naruto clumsily stepped on his foot and the two of them began bickering once again. 

It was the final night before the last stage of their mission. Placing a hand on her abdomen and watching from the sidelines, Sakura took a deep breath. In just four short months, their journey would end. She longed for this moment to last forever and began dreading the day when their family would eventually have to part ways.


	43. Mist

Shikamaru and Temari prepared to leave the Sand with the rest of the Leaf shinobi. Temari looked nervous to leave her homeland permanently, but Gaara and Kankuro were there to see her off.

"Good luck in the Leaf" Matsuri smiled. "And don't worry about things here. My generation survived the Third Great Ninja War after all."

"Well, that's reassuring" Temari smiled nervously. Turning to her brothers, she shifted nervously in place.

They looked away awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye.

She blushed, then gave in and enveloped them both in a bear hug. "Be sure to visit me! I'll miss you both so much" she cried.

The two brothers wrapped their arms around her and gave Shikamaru a melancholy yet approving glance.

He smiled sympathetically, knowing how hard it must be to say goodbye to her family. Glancing up at the sky he considered how much he missed his own family as well. He looked back as a hand clasped his shoulder though.

Choji smiled back at him. "Ready?"

 _That's right, I still have a family right in front of me._ As his wife turned towards him, he extended his hand. "Shall we?" he smiled genuinely.

Together, they led the band of shinobi onwards through the scorching desert.

Naruto paused at the gates to the Sand after giving a farewell to his friends. "So, this is it," he sighed as the wind blew softly around them.

Sasuke stood motionless in the desert, feeling guilty for leaving but knowing there was no other option.

"Be sure to write or text me with updates. You know I'll be there if you need anything, right?"

"Yeah."

Sakura sighed. Her husband was a man of few words even after all these years. She smiled looking at Hinata though and took her hands. "Let me know when Boruto is born, okay? I can't wait to see him. I'm only due a month after you so I'm sure I'll get to see him when he's still small."

Hinata nodded. "Same to you. I can't wait to meet your little one either" she giggled.

Sasuke looked on with a sense of melancholy. He wanted nothing more than to see their children grow up together but knew that it wasn't in the cards for him. Still, perhaps if he gathered more information about Momoshiki early, he could at least see them grow into their toddler years. _What a blessing that would be,_ he thought.

Naruto frowned at his friend. _Why did he have to be so committed to his missions all the time?_ He knew that wasn't the entire truth though. He witnessed it firsthand...the curse of the Uchiha. The more Sasuke's love grew, the more dangerous their situation became. He looked at Sakura who was smiling brightly, conversing with Hinata. She'd been through so much and yet; he knew that her love never changed for her husband. She was more committed to him than anyone else. Naruto could only hope that Sasuke understood her incredible sense of loyalty and devotion.

As the two couples went their separate ways, Naruto and Sasuke glanced back at one another across the desert. This wasn't the end. They would meet again soon. In just a few months their lives would change forever.

***

After an hour of walking, Sasuke teleported himself and Sakura to the Land of Waves where there were rumblings of Kaguya's followers. They landed on a familiar path they'd walked once before as genin in Team 7. Sakura smiled remembering those days fondly.

As Sasuke glanced at his wife, he thought back to the moment when they fought the _Demon of the Mist_ , Zabuza Momochi. He was the first enemy jonin they'd ever encountered in battle. In those days, he protected Sakura against the chunin that targeted the bridgebuilder, Tazuna. He smirked, remembering how his body moved on its own. If warranted, he would have risked his life for her at that moment. And in a way, he knew she'd do the same. In fact, she'd saved him more times than he'd realized. She was there in the Forest of Death when he thought he would die with Orochimaru's curse mark, she was there when he fought Gaara and she saved him after his fight with Naruto as well. If only he could have returned the favor all those years ago. Still, he was a new man now and he was determined to watch over his wife and child, even if only from a distance.

Sakura glanced up in surprise as Sasuke grasped her hand gently, interlacing their fingers. She blushed slightly, remembering the first time they'd held hands. So much had changed since those days in the Forest of Death. If only she were this strong when she was a genin. Somehow, she appreciated the effort it took to get this far though. She persevered against all odds. Despite being ordinary compared to Naruto and the Uchiha clan, she'd forged her own path. She knew that from this point onwards, she wouldn't watch from the sidelines. She'd walk side by side next to her love and her teammates.

They emerged onto the _Great Naruto Bridge_ shortly after their arrival and immersed themselves in the nostalgia of their shared past. After all that they'd been through together, their shared memories seemed to be the most precious to them now.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura!" a familiar figure waved towards them.

"Inari?" Sakura smiled. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since you stopped by to help rebuild the village!"

He smiled in the same way he did when he was a boy. Only now, he was a tall sixteen-year-old. As the years passed, he was beginning to look more and more like his grandfather. "We're all doing well here. We decided to rebuild some structures of our own. Come and see!"

As they wandered past the docks and thick mist, they found themselves in a cityscape. Instead of a secluded area built mostly of wood, a rise of buildings dotted the landscape in a sea of multicolored lights and blue reflecting buildings that mirrored the sea below.

"Inari" Sakura gasped. "This is incredible."

"I hardly recognize it" Sasuke stood beside her.

Inari grinned. "We've been busy since the war. Lord Chojiro and the former Lady Mizukage made some major changes after the Leaf discussed expansion. My grandfather and I put our ideas to good use as technology advanced."

"I'll say" Sakura stared above them.

"Now, now. Inari, don't brag" an elderly voice commented.

"I know, Grandpa. I'm not a little kid anymore" he quipped.

"Mr. Tazuna" Sasuke glanced at the tall elderly man. He aged since the last time they saw him. His wrinkles were more defined, and his hair was now pure white. He still looked to be in good health though.

"It's been a long time, you two," he commented. He smiled as he glanced at the couple. "I see...so you finally ended up together, eh Sakura? I'm glad to see you're both doing well."

She blushed slightly. "It took a little while, but we made it. Right, Sasuke?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

Tazuna clapped him on the back. "It's about time" he laughed. "Though I always knew you were meant to be. I could tell the moment Sakura shed tears for you despite the shinobi code."

Sasuke looked away uncomfortably. He hated that he made her cry, even if it was years ago. "Let's get down to business" he indicated, changing the subject. "We heard that there were incidents here, mysterious deals, and indicators that Kaguya's descendants are still present in this area."

Tazuna sighed. "It's true, the Hidden Mist has always been a place of turmoil. Still, we were enjoying relative peace until those weird plant guys attacked. They seemingly came out of nowhere. Now, no one knows who to trust anymore."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances. It seemed that the dangers of their world hadn't dissipated after all. 


	44. The Voice in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature Content in this Chapter

For the next few days, Sasuke and Sakura patrolled the Mist, gathering intel as they went. It seemed that a few shinobi had gone missing. There were indicators that they'd been with comrades or people they knew in the moments before their disappearance. Besides that, citizens spoke of their acquaintances and neighbors acting strangely beforehand, as if they weren't quite themselves. The two of them knew that this information could only mean one thing, White Zetsu was making their move.

"Judging by the shinobi at the local bar, there were three genin who went missing last night" Sasuke indicated.

"Right, I was speaking with a group of mothers in the park who spoke of something similar. I also went to the local hospital and found that those who made it back alive were stabbed with kunai. The patients I managed to get out of critical condition told me that they thought the figure who hurt them was a dear friend, although they believed that to be impossible given the circumstances."

"So, it's settled then. White Zetsu is intercepting this area of the Mist. We'll have to be careful from now on. Perhaps we can come up with a password to ensure we are who we say we are?"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sasuke took a deep breath before reciting the lines to remember. "The question will be: when does a ninja strike? And the response will be, a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Blushing a tomato red, Sakura remembered the same password from the Forest of Death during the chunin exams. Back then, Naruto struggled with the code helplessly while she memorized it easily. That said, the phrase also brought back negative memories of Orochimaru. She shuddered at the thought of their battle against them. Still, she looked up at her husband appreciatively.

He smiled softly, consumed by nostalgia and precious memories. He became more focused considering the dangers before them, though. "Be careful, understand?" 

Sakura glanced back at him determinedly. "Yeah, you too" she replied, clenching her fist.

Raising his hand, Sasuke disappeared into the chilly evening air.

Sakura smiled at his afterimage before turning and refocusing on the mission at hand. They had to find all the White Zetsu hiding in their midst before they struck again. She wouldn't let anyone else die on her watch.

The lights from the city shone brightly like sun drops on the water, mirroring the houses and boats on the hillside. At first glance, the Hidden Mist seemed peaceful and content, but in the darkest corners and alleyways trouble stirred. As Sakura walked along through the brightly lit streets, she found a road branching off into a neighborhood road. A shadow crossed her peripheral vision from the side. _Gotcha,_ she thought. Heading down the laneway, she strolled calmly and smiled at passersby. Everyone seemed happy but there was an air of tension as though something was about to happen. She veered right attempting to block off her opponent's exit from the alleyway.

A small child with a candy apple ran straight into her.

"Oh, are you ok?" Sakura looked down at the little brown-haired boy in surprise. She hadn't been expecting a child to cross her path.

He looked up at her through tears. "Please miss, he's coming for me!"

Sakura looked past the boy, anger flaring within her. _Who could hurt a little child like this?_ It was low, even for White Zetsu. Looking down at the child clinging to her cape, she began to consider the possibility that he could be one of _them_ too. Still, she couldn't ignore a cry for help like this.

It happened in the blink of an eye. From above, her husband flew down and struck the boy with the point of his sword, killing him on impact.

"Sasuke?! What're you-"

"Take a closer look, Sakura. Does that child really seem innocent to you? I told you to be careful."

Looking down, she watched as the child turned into one of the White Zetsu. It seemed she'd gotten careless. Still, something didn't feel right. There was a coldness surrounding him that mirrored his dark past. "What's the password?" she asked, looking up at her husband through narrowed eyes.

***

Sasuke wandered through the streets as droplets of rain fell one at a time, then all at once. _Great,_ he thought. _Looks like we'll be working in the rain tonight._ He sighed, looking up at the sky. He supposed he'd better find his wife and call it a day after all. Despite her determination, she tended to be as reckless as Naruto. She wouldn't find shelter despite the current circumstances. Slowly he trudged back in her direction.

As he walked onwards, footsteps echoed at a rapid pace behind him. With his hand on the hilt of his sword, he turned around quickly.

"Sasuke" Inari gasped, catching up to him quickly.

"Ah, it's you" he let go of his sword. His expression hardened on seeing the boy's face though. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Please" he begged in between breaths. "I-it's S-Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart pounded in his ears. "What happened? Take me to her!"

"This way" Inari pointed north towards rows of housing structures. Although he was exhausted, he kept up a fairly quick pace with Sasuke right behind him.

 _Please be ok,_ he thought desperately.

Inari stopped in his tracks at the entrance to an alleyway. "No" he whispered.

Sasuke stood frozen at the sight before him.

Blood dripped from her chest like the rain in the sky, slow at first then rapidly spreading outwards across her body. Every drop that hit the pavement broke his soul into pieces. He watched as the light of the Chidori lit up the alleyway and the sky above. "Sa-su-ke" she gasped.

He looked on as a White Zetsu disguised as himself, took away the one thing that meant more to him than his own life. The light slowly faded from her eyes as her hand dropped from her abdomen and she fell backwards onto the ground.

"S-Sakura" he gasped, still in shock. Then, the reality of their situation hit him even harder than the incident with the _Akai Hebi_. A white-hot fury burned through his veins mixed with sorrow and despair. _No, not again,_ he thought. _Not my family, my wife, my child. Oh god, Sarada. No! Please, not again!_ His breathing became erratic and his vision blurred as his likeness transformed back into a White Zetsu. Memories of the massacre of his clan came flooding back creating a red haze in the mist. He collapsed to the ground clutching his chest. The pain overwhelmed him. He couldn't keep the darkness back. There was no hope in this cursed world. He'd make them all suffer just as he had...just as she had. They would pay.

He cried out, arching his back as his emotions took over uncontrollably. "I'll kill you!"

"Is that so?" White Zetsu chuckled. "Don't you need me for your precious intel? Don't forget, we know all about Momoshiki."

Sasuke didn't care. Nothing mattered without her. "I hope you're willing to pay the price" he glared up at him through his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan. His chakra stirred around him, forming the Susanoo.

"Wait a minute, can't we work this out?" White Zetsu backed up with the hint of a smirk on his face.

Catching on, Sasuke turned and found Inari running at him with a knife. _So, he's one too,_ he thought. He cut through him like butter. Then, turning back, he unleashed his anger and vengeance on the enemy before him.

"Judging by that glare, it looks like we got the old Sasuke back after all. It's just as we planned. It looks like we can use your pain to our advantage" White Zetsu exclaimed happily.

"Not on your life! I'll destroy Momoshiki and end Kaguya's reign once and for all!" he cried out. 

"Don't you know, she's not the only one you have to worry about. The Otsutsuki will have their revenge too, you see."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "I'll kill all of you regardless of numbers, your time ends now! _Flame Control: Amaterasu_!"

White Zetsu cried out as an arrow struck its head, but Sasuke wouldn't stop there. He took his sword and sliced off its limbs before standing over the figure and punching him into oblivion, unleashing all his anger and rage. Blood and tears spilled over his cheeks as he cried out in agony.

When his knuckles were bloodied and cracked against the stone pavement, he broke down in grief. Crawling over to his wife, he cradled her cold body in his arms. "Sakura!" he wept. He sobbed for what felt like an eternity as the clouds rained down their tears alongside him. It felt as though the whole world was grieving. "C-come b-back to me. Please, we were going to be a family with Sarada. I just wanted us to be together with our child. Please. This has to be a nightmare! Somebody, save me from this hell!"

As his tears ran dry, he held his wife closer leaning his head on her abdomen. "Please forgive me for everything I've done to you."

"What's there to be sorry for?" a voice broke through the darkness.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the body in his arms, only, she was gone. In fact, the Hidden Mist disappeared too. He stood in a white expanse filled with warm spring light. As he looked ahead, he found a little girl standing by a cherry blossom tree. She was smiling back at him eagerly. Her black hair blew softly in the breeze and her red glasses sat crookedly on her tiny face.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, smiling widely. "Let's go home, Daddy."

He reached out for her hand. "Sarada?" he gasped in recognition as their hands connected.

***

Sasuke sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. His eyes widened as he glanced around the room before him. _Was he in a hospital? How did he get here?_

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice cried, wrapping him in a tight bear hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! Do you know how worried I was?! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"S-Sakura?!" he exclaimed. "Y-you're alright?" his eyes welled with tears once again.

"Of course" she stepped back, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He placed his hand against his forehead, emotion rising within him once again. _Had it all been some horrible nightmare? Was she really alright?_ Glancing back at her he noticed that she was paler and there were dark circles under her eyes. _How long was he unconscious?_ "What happened?" he groaned as his head began to ache.

"Easy, it's okay now." She looked away as if recalling a painful memory. "It was White Zetsu. There were two of them in disguise. They've become more coordinated with their attacks and can hold their form for longer it seems." She sighed. "I saw you...I saw you kill a child who turned out to be one of them. But, when I asked you the password you didn't respond, so I..." She turned away, pinching her brow. "Well anyway, the form of White Zetsu held your shape for at least a few minutes. I was terrified that I'd beaten you to death for a second there. I'm ashamed to say that my emotions got the better of me at that moment." 

"Sakura" he reached up and touched her cheek. "I'm here now, it's fine."

She held onto his hand but continued anyway. "By the time I caught up with the real you, I found you bleeding on the ground. It looked like you'd collapsed on top of the enemy. Although, it's safe to say you eliminated the other ones" she winced nervously. "Sasuke...did you...I mean, what did you see?"

He sighed. "It doesn't matter now." he shifted uncomfortably. "I may have let my emotions cloud my judgment too." He looked up and saw the worry in her eyes reflecting every terrible decision he'd made in his life. "Sakura" he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, for everything."

She smiled, leaning against him as he embraced her. Before he had a chance to let go though, he felt her soft breaths against his skin. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that she could fall asleep anywhere. Glancing out the window, he saw dawn begin to break. She must have been up all night healing him. 

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "What am I going to do with you?" 

He leaned back on the cot, easing her down with him. As sleep overwhelmed him, he thought of Sarada. She was so beautiful and reminded him of Sakura despite looking more like him. He wondered if his dream had any merit. He hoped he'd get the chance to meet his little girl soon. 


	45. The Love You Give

"Are you ready?" Sakura gathered her things at the hospital.

"Yeah" Sasuke stood, wincing as he put his shirt on. He was still heavily bandaged and sore from the attack with White Zetsu.

"Careful, don't push yourself" his wife commented, rushing over to help.

When they were younger, he would have shrugged her and anyone else off if they so much as laid a hand on him, but now he was grateful for her love and care. She truly hadn't changed. She was still the same Sakura he'd always known, only now she was stronger and more mature. She stood confidently before him with a soft expression on her face, tenderly caring for him.

"Sakura."

"Hm? What is it?"

He brought his hand up to cup her face. "You haven't changed" he smiled. Leaning closer, he kissed her softly as dawn broke through the window overlooking the village. The gentle morning light sparkled pink and orange on the water surrounding them.

"W-what are you doing all of a sudden?" Sakura grasped his hand, blushing wildly.

"I'm just happy you're here by my side. After last week with the attack, I've been thinking that if I didn't have you in my life...I mean if you were gone, I'd..."

"Hey" Sakura squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm here with you now and I always will be...no matter the distance. And you know...I feel the same way, anata."

He smiled softly thinking about the future of his family. Noticing his wife was staring at him with a gleam in her eye though, he pulled away. "Um...we should get going" he cleared his throat and reached for his sword in the corner.

Sakura sighed, disappointed by his sudden change back to his cold persona. She was enjoying that moment of affection. _"Shannaro"_ she sighed.

Sasuke smiled knowingly as she trudged along behind him. She made such a cute expression whenever he teased her.

When they emerged outside the hospital, Sakura ran ahead excitedly. "Oh wow, look at the water" she smiled looking back at her husband.

He was taken aback by the sight. Her bright smile lit up the skies as the sea shimmered and sparkled gold in the sunlight. Her hair blew softly in the breeze like cherry blossom petals and her eyes...her piercing green eyes...he wondered if Sarada would inherit her mother's piercing gaze. In a haze he remembered his dream, only it felt like a memory. He pinched his brow as her image appeared in his mind, a girl with jet black hair and onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?" her expression changed to one of concern, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, you two! Are you leaving again? It feels like you just got here yesterday." Inari strolled along the boardwalk.

"Yeah, we've spent too much time here already. Plus, Sasuke needed a week to heal so we're already behind schedule" Sakura commented.

Her husband looked on with an apologetic expression. He felt like such a burden to their mission. He was supposed to be leading their expedition, but lately, it seemed that Sakura had taken over that role.

"I see. I wish my grandfather could be here to meet with you but he's on a job right now" Inari sighed.

"It's okay, just tell him we wish you both all the best" Sakura smiled.

"I will. Oh! And tell Naruto I'll visit the Leaf again soon! I hope he's doing well" Inari grinned.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine. Much like us, he'll be having a child soon too" Sasuke commented.

"Wow, I bet he'll make a great dad. And you as well, Sasuke!"

Sakura blushed. It was hard to believe Hinata and Naruto would be parents in just another month or two. And then shortly after, their baby would be born. She smiled, little Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki. She hoped they would be friends just like Naruto and Sasuke. The baby kicked and she flinched in surprise, placing a hand on her abdomen affectionately.

Sasuke reacted to her surprise but smiled on seeing her expression. "Well, we'd better be off" he nodded to Inari, placing a hand on his head before stepping onto the Great Naruto Bridge with Sakura following close behind. As they crossed the bridge together, Sakura took her husband's hand, smiling up at him. He looked back with a soft expression.

"Bye you two!" Inari waved as they left. He smiled at the happy couple as they disappeared into the Mist. He remembered their connection from his younger days. His grandfather told him after their mission that Sasuke and Sakura had something special, a connection that couldn't be broken no matter where they were. At the time he couldn't understand what he meant. Now, however, he saw the love they shared, their unconditional and unbreakable bond. He wondered if Naruto found the same connection with his wife. He wished Team 7 nothing but happiness after all they'd been through.

***

After a few weeks of traveling, Sakura's movements became slower. Sasuke watched worriedly as she walked ahead of him with one hand on her abdomen, looking paler than usual.

"We should take a break. There's still time before we reach the Hidden Cloud."

"No, I'm fine" she panted, becoming shorter of breath. "I can keep going, I promise."

The look in her eyes said otherwise though. _Why did she have to be so damned stubborn?_ "Come on, we'll stop in the next town over and rest." Maybe then, he could get her to stay there while he went on ahead to the Hidden Cloud tomorrow. He knew that might be a mere pipe dream at this rate though. He would have teleported them both, but he was beginning to worry that all of that travel was beginning to take its toll on his wife and the baby. Every time they did so these days, she would wind up fatigued and have to rest for hours before they could continue again. He decided he'd rather be safe than sorry in that regard.

As they entered the town below the hill, something about it seemed familiar.

"Sasuke, this place...it's" her eyes widened.

He recognized it instantly. Just beyond the buildings ahead of them in a space behind the forest lay the Uchiha hideout where he killed Itachi. He pinched his brow as painful memories came flooding back. He hadn't been back here since his journey of atonement four years ago. Looking back now, he had an opportunity to return home at that point, to protect what his older brother gave his life for. If only he'd known...he and Sakura and the others.... but that was ancient history now. He couldn't change the past even if he wanted to.

Sakura squeezed his hand to reassure him. She gave him a knowing look.

Nodding, he poked her forehead in gratitude before heading off in the direction of the Uchiha hideout.

Sakura watched as her husband raced away. She knew deep down that he needed to have this moment alone. She couldn't interfere with something so sacred as his bond with his brother. The way she saw the situation was similar to how she felt about Naruto. They relied on each other in spite of everything they'd been through together. If he was gone, perhaps she'd try to get revenge too. She couldn't imagine the mixed feelings her husband must be feeling, returning to this place. She glanced down at her growing abdomen. Perhaps someday Sasuke would take this child here to visit their uncle as only an Uchiha could. She smiled a little at the thought. Little Sarada would grow up happy with a father like Sasuke. Remembering his mission, however, she frowned. In all likelihood, she would be caring for this child alone. She'd be sure to tell Sarada her father's story even so. She needed to know of his kindness and love for them both no matter the cost. She looked up as the sky began to turn grey and headed onwards towards shelter. _Be safe, Sasuke_ , she thought.

***

 _Itachi,_ Sasuke thought as he raced through the woods. _So much has changed since I last went to this place. I've got a wife now and I'm going to be a father. If only you had the chance to experience such happiness and love, brother._

He brushed away a few tears as he emerged onto a set of ruins...the place where they fought. Landing on the concrete he made his way towards a stone where the Uchiha crest lay cold in the fading sunlight. Kneeling down by the shrine he'd created a few years ago, he brushed his hand against the crest.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what you meant, brother. You tried to teach me about love and power, but I only saw hatred and darkness until now." _Damn it! I was such an idiot back then! If only I'd understood sooner, the love you felt for me and for the village. If only I'd been able to stop the coup before things got out of hand. If only I hadn't left the village. If only..._

He brought his fist against the stone as he shook with grief. _Brother...everyone, forgive me._

He looked up as sunlight peaked through the stormy clouds, giving him a sense of hope. It was almost as if Itachi was trying to tell him that he forgave him at long last.

He took a deep breath and stood. _That's right,_ he thought. _I still have her. And I still have our child._ He smiled, thinking that perhaps one day he could bring Sarada with him to meet her uncle. The thought seemed surreal. He never would have guessed that he'd be in this position even five years ago. So much had happened since the war. And now, at long last, he'd found true happiness with _her_.

"I guess I'll head back to where they are" he smirked, looking up at the sun. He brushed his hand across the stone crest one last time. "I'll see you next time, brother," he said softly before launching himself back towards the trees.

***

When he returned, he had to use his Rinnegan and channel a sensory technique to find his wife. It seemed she went somewhere to rest after all. He was grateful she hadn't run off somewhere and was actually heeding his warnings. Then again, he hoped she was alright too. He hated seeing her in moments of weakness.

Heading up the stairs of the local inn, he found their room on the second floor. He gave a gentle knock before entering. A lamp was lit inside by the window, casting a warm glow on his sleeping wife. She must have been exhausted to turn in this early. Walking over, he put away his gear and sat by her side, listening to her soft and even breaths.

 _I know this must be difficult for you, traveling so much with me,_ he thought. Still, she seemed contented even after everything they'd been through. Even now, he could see the smallest smile playing across her lips. He smirked to himself. _How did he get so lucky?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a box on the desk. Curious, he stood and glanced at the packaging. A note was tied to the end.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hope you're doing alright. I'm sorry I couldn't stay awake. I found this at a local store on the way to the inn. I know you don't like sweets so I thought this would suffice._

_Happy Valentines,_

_Sakura_

He smiled. "You didn't need to do this" he whispered. Undoing the wrapping, he opened the box. It was a bento with a marinated tomato, his favorite food. He glanced back at her. She knew him so well it was frightening sometimes. As he took out a pair of chopsticks and dove in, he knew he wanted to do something for her in return. He knew she liked sweets but that wasn't enough. When White Day came, he'd need to find something perfectly suited for her. She'd done so much for him already; he knew nothing would ever be enough to repay her kindness. Still, there had to be something he could do.

After the meal, he curled up next to his wife. She was so beautiful even as she slept. He kissed her forehead and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I love you" he whispered before drifting off to sleep alongside her.


	46. Dreams for the Future

"Anata" Sakura whispered, nudging her husband. There was no movement. She bit her lip and sighed. She couldn't wait any longer. "Sasuke, are you awake?" She shook his shoulder gently.

"Hn?" he stirred slightly, coming to.

"I need Anmitsu dessert and tofu."

He pinched his brow. "It's three in the morning, Sakura. Go back to sleep."

"I need it now though. I feel like I'm starving."

"Just eat something else" he replied frustratingly.

"I can't." She paused while he stayed silent. Sighing, she turned over. "Fine, I'll go get it myself. I'd hate to be an _annoyance_ after all." She smirked slightly.

Sasuke grumbled as guilt overwhelmed him. _She could be so troublesome sometimes_. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. "Fine" he yawned, hauling himself into a seated position.

Sakura smiled as he got dressed grudgingly. "Thanks, Anata" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes before heading down the laneway in the direction of a nearby town.

Staring up at the night sky full of stars, Sakura thought about how lucky she was to be here. Even camping out with Sasuke in the middle of winter felt like a dream come true. Considering all they'd been through; she never thought this day would come. She loved him so much she felt like she couldn't stand it some days. His crooked smile, his dark eyes, his mysterious presence; she loved it all. But most of all she loved his capacity for love and kindness. Many thought he was cool and distant, but she and Naruto knew the truth. Sasuke felt things on a deeper level than anyone else. He was incredibly emotional and even anxious at times. He put up a wall that only she and Naruto managed to break through over the years.

Drifting off to sleep, she wondered if he was truly happy now. Something seemed to be weighing on his mind ever since he visited the place where he killed Itachi. He was putting up a wall again, even in front of her. _Was he was missing his brother? Or something that extended beyond that?_ She wondered...

***

"Sakura?" Sasuke shook his wife slightly as she snored softly. It took him a full hour to find her strange dessert and tofu combination. She'd better not fall asleep on him now. "Sakura" he nudged her again.

She grumbled and kept snoring softly. She held her abdomen as she slept. Her face had a look of slight strain as she tried to get comfortable.

Sighing, Sasuke gave up his attempts and placed the bag of sweets on the ground. He sat on a log gazing into the dying embers of their fire as the starry sky turned an inky blue color with the coming dawn. _Sarada,_ he thought. Ever since their clash in the Hidden Mist, he'd been having dreams of his daughter over and over again. She constantly flooded his thoughts as she toddled along, telling him to come back home. Her joy was infectious much like Sakura's personality, which gave him hope for the future. There was something about the way she begged him to come home that bothered him though. It was almost as if she was giving him a warning for the future. He shook his head. W _hy am I even thinking about these things when my child isn't even born yet?_

He glanced at his wife. He hated to leave her but knew that their time would soon be up. In another couple of months, he'd have to disappear from their lives. This time it was likely he'd be gone for most of Sarada's childhood. It was a devastating thought. He wondered if there was some way, he could stay with them for even a short time. Still, perhaps it was for the best that he left. If anything happened to either of them, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the darkness. Their journey to the Hidden Mist taught him that much. Maybe distancing himself would help him to keep his emotions in check. He knew he'd never stop thinking about them in that time, but he would vow to protect them even from a distance. Still, would being away from them both make Sarada hate him? Would he be a terrible father to her? Glancing at Sakura he realized he could bear it, just as his brother did before him. So long as his wife loved her twice as much to make up for his absence, he could live with that idea. Although it would be difficult, he didn't mind being an obstacle for her to overcome. So long as she was safe and happy in the Leaf, it would all be okay.

As dawn broke through the clearing, he looked up at the fading stars glowing in orange and blue light. _Mom, dad, brother, please help me to find a way to be near my daughter without...without losing myself entirely._

"Mmm, Sasuke?" Sakura woke slowly, rubbing her eyes as the sun shone upon them. "What's wrong?"

"Hn?" Sasuke brought himself back to reality, looking down at his tired wife. Concern was etched across her face as she reached up towards him. Feeling a breeze on his cheek, he touched it with his fingertip. _Tears?_

"Sasuke?" she repeated his name. Sitting up slowly, she sat level with her husband. She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears with her thumb. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Her green eyes sparkled with the sunlight, but also a sense of determination that made him fall more in love with her each time he saw that expression. He closed his eyes and grasped her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "It's nothing" he smiled. "Don't worry about it."

She glanced at him unconvincingly with her arms crossed.

He sighed, picking up the bag of dessert and tofu. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

"Hm?" She looked confused, opening it. "Anmitsu and tofu? That's a weird combo."

Sasuke's anger flared slightly. _Did she really not remember?_ "Last night" he replied through gritted teeth.

"What about last night?" She asked, still clueless.

He sighed, letting the situation go in the knowledge that it was hopeless. "Seriously? This is the third day in a row" he grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Forget it."

"But-"

"Forget it" he shut her down. Seeing her disgruntled expression though, he smirked and placed his hand on her head. "You really are annoying sometimes" he chuckled.

She blushed slightly but smiled back.

Slowly but surely, he felt his worries slip away as the sunlight brought new hope for the coming spring. He knew now more than ever that he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could before he left again. _Just give me a little more time_ , he prayed. _Just let me see my daughter's smile._


	47. The Curse of Hatred

Sakura walked into a bright void with a single cherry blossom tree blowing pink petals in the wind. Before her stood a little girl with dark hair and eyes with red glasses. Her heart swelled as she instinctively recognized the figure. "Sarada" she smiled. "My daughter" she rushed to her side. Before she could get close, however, the scene changed.

They were standing on a ledge overlooking the Leaf Village, which was burning to ashes before their eyes.

"Sarada, what-" Sakura gasped. Her eyes widened as she saw her daughter standing beside her.

The girl had long dark hair and was approximately the same age as Sakura now. Madara's gunbai clung to her back and the 100 Healings Mark etched across her forehead and body, releasing the Mitotic Regeneration. A deadly aura surrounded her. Most disturbing of all, however, were her eyes. With a pattern like a cherry blossom, the red and black gleam of the Sharingan glared back at her with malicious intent. The Eternal Mangekyou had awoken within her. It was Sakura's greatest fear that her daughter would feel such pain and be trapped in the same darkness as her husband. The Curse of Hatred reigned over the Uchiha again.

"You did this to me" Sarada hissed. "You made me what I am today, mother!"

"What? Sarada I-"

"If you hadn't told me about the history of the Uchiha and my father, none of this ever would have happened!" She raised her gunbai. "Now, you'll pay the price, just like him!"

"No, stop!" Sakura cried out. "Sarada, please! I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you out of the darkness. We can get through this together. Please, just stop this now!"

"It's too late! If only you'd never told me...if only I'd never known about the Curse of Hatred!" She grasped at her heart crying tears of blood as her expression twisted with pain and anguish.

Sakura reached towards her but the ground crumbled beneath her. She slipped and fell towards the village blindly. "Sarada, no!" She cried, reaching out towards her daughter above.

She awoke at dawn, gasping for breath and sitting bolt upright in her sleeping bag.

"Sakura?" her husband glanced down at her from a boulder. His black hair blew softly in the breeze as cherry blossom petals rained down on them. There wasn't much time left now.

"Sasuke?" she looked at him through blurry eyes. As her vision cleared, she saw the concern on his face. Still reeling from the dream, she placed a hand on her abdomen cautiously. They still had a month or two left before this child was born, but she was beginning to question their preparedness after that. _Sarada, is that really your future? Please tell me it's not true,_ she thought desperately.

"Sakura" her husband jumped down from the boulder and rushed to her side, placing a hand on her back. "What's wrong? Something to do with the baby?"

She smiled at his protectiveness but knew that he wouldn't always be around to care for them. Once this child was born, Sasuke would have to leave. She didn't want to raise this child on her own but knew it was the only option they had. _How could she alone prevent that terrible future from coming true though?_ She clutched her Uchiha necklace tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"It's fine," she said through a fake smile. "Shall I make us some breakfast?"

He placed his palm against her cheek. His expression was filled with worry. "What's wrong? I know that smile. Talk to me."

Sakura bit her lip and looked away. How could she tell him about her dream when he'd lived through similar experiences of his own? She'd only cause him more pain if she brought it up. "It's fine" she reassured him. "The baby's just kicking a little harder than usual this morning."

She saw relief flood through his expression as he sat next to her and placed his hand on her belly.

She smiled genuinely, but still felt a little guilty about lying to him. Concern flooded through her mind. What would she do if their child asked about her father's and the Uchiha's past? According to her dream, if she did, Sarada would follow a path of great darkness. She couldn't let that happen. Without Sasuke nearby, could she really help this child to stay in the light, though?

It was already the beginning of March. The time was rapidly approaching the arrival of their little girl and the departure of her husband. She wished she could freeze time before their child was born and just be with Sasuke.

Smiling contentedly he rubbed her belly. "Did I tell you about a recurring dream I've been having about our child?" he asked.

Sakura thought her heart would beat out of her chest and the blood drained from her face. "N-no" she whispered.

Still smiling, her husband glanced towards the nearby cherry trees. "I dreamt that Sarada was smiling and playing. She called me to come home. She couldn't have been more than two or three, but Sakura, she was so beautiful. She had short black hair and eyes like mine, but she reminded me so much of you as well." He sighed. "I only wish I could stay long enough to see her smile like that for real."

Sakura squeezed her husband's hand and kissed him deeply. She wanted her husband's dream to be real more than anything. She just wanted the two of them to be happy.

He kissed her back, sensing her urgency, and cupped her face in his hand.

 _Don't go. Don't leave me. Just let me stay like this a little while longer,_ they both thought desperately, connecting together at that moment.

Sasuke pulled back, feeling his wife's tears slipping down his cheeks. "Sakura?"

In a flood they came, she couldn't stop her emotions from betraying her. "S-Sasuke" she sobbed, grasping his collar.

His eyes widened, then softened with concern and understanding. He held her close as she cried against him. He felt so guilty, so terrible for his plan to leave them all alone. There had to be something he could do, some way he could make the distance feel less infinite between them.

"Sakura. You know I can't stay by your side forever."

"I-I know, _sh-shannaro. Baka_!" she cried.

He held her tighter. "But maybe there's something I can do to ease the pain."

She looked up through her tears. "W-what?"

He brushed her tears with his thumb, feeling terrible for causing her such distress. "It's not much, but maybe I could delay my journey for the first year or so of Sarada's life. I...I know how hard this must be on you, so I want to make it up to you in any way I can."

"Sasuke" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"I...I can't make any guarantees and I'll have to talk to Naruto about it. Still..." he sighed, dipping his head down and placing his hand on her abdomen. "I want to see a future where our child smiles more than anything. I want her to have at least one happy memory of me before I leave."

Relief coursed through Sakura, making her cry even harder. Together, they'd find a way to make the future bright for their child and for all the children of the Leaf. The next generation wouldn't have to face the fear of war and disaster like they did. The Curse of Hatred wouldn't affect Sarada if she had anything to say about it. Instead, she'd make her husband's dream a reality. 


	48. White Day

"Sakura, would you stop looking at souvenirs already? We have a meeting with the Raikage shortly. We need to get going" Sasuke rolled his eyes. She was getting more and more distracted lately. Whenever she came to a store with baby clothes, she immediately roamed through it frantically. That said, nothing seemed good enough for her tastes either. It was almost as though everything had to be perfect... _too perfect_ , for their child's arrival. Something was definitely going on with her, but he couldn't figure out what.

"No, not this one. Not this one either." Sakura compared two sleepers.

Sasuke sighed, coming up behind her and placing his hands over hers, bringing them down.

"Anata? What's up?" she asked, turning to look at him. Seeing the exasperation on his face, she gave an apologetic smile and put back the clothes. "Sorry, Sasuke. I guess I'm doing it again, huh?" She gave him a fake smile and marched forward. "Let's get going!" she called, throwing her fist up with enthusiasm.

"Sakura" he bit his lip. He wanted to ask what was going on, but a recent letter from Shizune worried him. Her words bored into his mind, causing his concern to elevate more each day.

_Sasuke,_

_I hope this day finds you well. I know you and Sakura are on a pretty intensive mission right now, so I wanted to give you a word of caution. While her scans appeared healthy the last time she visited the Leaf, she still has anemia. She may develop stranger cravings than normal and become more fatigued or dizzy as well. Be sure she gets enough rest and consumes plenty of iron in her diet. If left untreated it can lead to complications, so please exercise caution and keep her safe. Sakura can be stubborn and aggressive sometimes, but I know that's a trait you both share. Hopefully, as her husband, you can help her to see reason and keep her stress levels down. The last thing she needs is to be thrown into danger at this point. I know all of us care very deeply about Sakura, as do you, so please take my words to heart._

_Shizune_

Watching her nervously skip along sent a wave of panic in his chest. How could he possibly lower her stress levels when she was acting like this? When he'd approached her about what was on her mind, she'd simply changed the subject. _Ugh, this was so frustrating!_

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she paused, looking back at him.

"N-nothing" he indicated, walking towards her.

"Yo yo yo what's the dealio? My man Sasuke's back but not for an attack, with his new bride standing by his side, looking so fly! Yeeeaahhh!"

"Killer Bee" Sasuke sighed. They had a complicated history.

"It's nice to see you again, Master Killer Bee" Sakura smiled.

He gave them the thumbs up. "Yo, how's Naruto? Feels like it was years ago since I saw him, ya know?"

Sakura chuckled. "He's fine. He and Hinata are actually expecting the birth of their child any day now!"

Although excited, Sasuke caught the slightest hint of worry betraying her lips. He narrowed his eyes slightly. _If only he knew what she was thinking right now._

"Wow, a Naruto 2.0 how sensational! The power of youth is sure to come through and look at you two" Killer Bee threw his fist in the air through tears of emotion.

"Heh heh," Sakura turned to Sasuke. His passion and enthusiasm reminded her of someone else they knew.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing as his eye twitched. He sighed, pinching his brow. They didn't have time for this. "Master Killer Bee, we need to see the Raikage. I have important information for him."

"Fine, let's go but he's my bro and he can be tough, ya know. So, when it comes to a fight don't...plateau!"

"Bee!" the Fourth Raikage slammed his fist against his brother on the final word, sending him down into the dirt.

Sasuke and Sakura stood blankly as the scene unfolded before them. _Ok, this is one hundred percent like that time with Rock Lee and Gai Sensei,_ they thought.

Looking up to see the two Leaf shinobi before him, the Fourth stepped off his brother who was face first in the ground, and composed himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. So, you've finally arrived. This way" he indicated, turning to go.

The way he said her husband's name made Sakura a little concerned. It seemed the bad blood between them still hadn't dissipated. She hoped the Fifth Raikage didn't see Sasuke that way at the very least. Darui seemed to be a neutral party when it came to him.

When they entered the Raikage's office, Darui glanced up at them casually before standing to greet them. "Lord Fourth, I'm surprised you escorted them all this way. Feeling generous?"

"Tch. If I left them alone, they'd never make it here. They were intercepted by Bee after all."

"Ah, that makes more sense," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. "So, Sasuke...you have the information?"

Sasuke nodded reaching into his cloak.

The Fourth looked at him suspiciously with narrowed eyes as if he was going to pull out a weapon. Instead, Sasuke removed a scroll and handed it to Darui.

"Thanks" the Fifth took it and released the binding, scanning the letter. His eyes widened. "This...this is..."

"What?" the Fourth demanded.

Darui read the information aloud. "Based on the findings of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the White Zetsu appear to be making their move once again in the hopes of reviving the Divine Tree. White Zetsu are regularly posing as shinobi and civilians; however, their new ability is to hold their camouflage even after death. There have been no sightings of the alleged Momoshiki or other Otsotsuki counterparts. However, we believe they are coordinating their movements and will launch an attack in the next decade." He paused, sitting back in his chair and leaning against his sword. "How can you be certain the attack won't be sooner than this?"

"Despite receiving little information from the White Zetsu, the rumblings of Black Zetsu's attack on the Leaf and the _Akai Hebi_ gave me some insight considering recent events. It seems the Otsustuki are still too weak to do anything on a massive scale, much like the build-up during the Fourth Great Ninja War. It took years for the Akatsuki to amass the strength to acquire Jinchuuriki and take over the world alongside Madara. It took them from the time of the Third Great Ninja War to even consider gathering Jinchuurki. Normally, I would say their current plot would take the same amount of time; however, with Naruto acting as the meeting place for the tailed beasts, things may escalate sooner."

"I see, so that's why you were so adamant about your mission back at the Summit. Your goal is to protect your friend at all costs and disband any attacks in the meantime."

Sasuke paused, glancing over at his wife who looked a little down. He knew this couldn't be easy for her considering his future absence. He turned back to Darui. "Yes, however, it seems we still have some time before the next large-scale attack. We have subsequently taken down all arising organizations. The only enemies we need to be cautious about for the next year or so are the White Zetsu. I will continue my mission afterward based on reports from the other Hidden Villages."

Sakura looked up at her husband in surprise. He seemed to be serious about this. He was committed to staying with her for a short time, just as he promised.

"Wait a minute" the Fourth demanded. "Instead of waiting for an attack, we should be out there crushing them now! What's stopping us from doing so?!"

"I've checked all of Kaguya's dimensions for markers of the Otsutsuki's arrival but there's nothing so far. Trust me, if there's the slightest hint of their presence besides the unreliable word of the White Zetsu, I will be the first one in pursuit of them."

"Trust you, that's rich" the Raikage sneered. "How can we possibly trust you after all you've done?!"

"Now wait just a second" Sakura narrowed her eyes, rolling up her sleeves for a fight. She was stopped by Sasuke who put his arm out in front of her though.

Darui sighed. "The Raikage is right in a way. It is difficult to trust you however, your information is sound. Plus, if Naruto vouches for you, I see no reason to hold your past against you."

Sasuke nodded his appreciation.

Darui held his hand up. "I do have a question for you though. What do you propose we do about the White Zetsu if they're getting stronger by the second?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I think the only way to eliminate them for good would be to develop the technology of the Hidden Villages as fast as possible. The Hidden Mist and Hidden Leaf are already well on their way with this plan however, we need new ways to identify our enemies and fight against them. We may be heading towards peace, but if we don't keep up our strength and continually develop our resources, things could spiral downwards rapidly." He turned to Sakura and glanced down at her large baby bump. "I don't want my child or anyone else in the next generation to face the horrors we did. Naruto and I want to make a world that is peaceful for them, no matter what it takes."

Darui ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Sounds like a lot of work, but you have a point. The Hidden Villages can't remain stagnant. Not now anyway."

Even the Fourth Raikage seemed to be in agreement on the matter.

"It's settled then," Sasuke stated. "We'll be going now. Thank you for your time."

"Yeah," Darui waved. "Feel free to stay as long as you'd like in the Cloud though too."

***

As they exited the building, Sakura glanced up at her stoic husband. "Did you really mean all that?"

"All what?"

"About waiting a year or two until your mission starts?"

He looked away, blushing slightly. "Of course, I've given it a lot of thought."

"Best White Day ever" she whispered, smiling to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing" she smiled, skipping along.

 _White Day?_ He paused for a moment, then the thought registered in his mind. _Damn, he'd forgotten all about it!_ Today was White Day, the time when people showed their appreciation for Valentine's gifts by returning them in equal kind to their partners. He thought back to when Sakura gave him a tomato rather than sweets, knowing his preferences. He hadn't exactly been romantic or appreciative that day considering they arrived at the site of his brother's death back then. He pinched his brow. _How was he going to return the favor and show his appreciation for her?_ She'd done so much for him over the years, supporting him and fighting for him despite the terrible things he did. There was no way he could possibly make up for all of that. Still, he had to do something. Looking at her now, his only wish was to see her smile genuinely again without worry.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she glanced back at him. "You don't seem like yourself today."

He glanced around uncomfortably before sighing. _So, embarrassing,_ he thought. But he knew Sakura liked this kind of thing even so. He closed his eyes and tilted her chin towards his face, kissing her forehead softly.

"S-Sasuke?!" she blushed madly, placing her hand on the 100 Healings Mark. "W-what are y-you?"

"I-" He bit his lip, embarrassed as civilians looked their way. He really hated stuff like this. "Y-you wanted me to be more public about our relationship, right? I'm not good at stuff like this. Damn," he sighed. "Still, just for today, I'll do whatever you want. You know, for White Day or whatever."

"Sasuke" she gasped.

"But just for today, got it?!" he looked away, embarrassed.

Sakura grasped his hand. "Thank you, Sasuke" she smiled, leaning against him.

"Sure" he muttered. He wrapped his arm around her. "I just want you to be happy and to stay by my side" he whispered as they walked onwards. He thought back to Shizune's letter and held her a little tighter. "Promise you'll stay with me, okay?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "Of course, we'll be together forever."

***

As the sun set beyond the mountainside, they stopped into an inn for the night. In their room, Sakura took out her photo of Team 7 from their genin days, they seemed so far behind them now. She smiled slightly, holding it close.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, plucking it from her arms.

"Hey" she smirked. "Give that back."

Sasuke smiled at the photo but also felt a little sad. How blind he'd been back then. "Sakura" he sighed. "I'm sorry for everything."

"What are you saying?" she smirked. "We're fine. We just have to keep looking towards the future, right?"

"Right" he smiled, leaning towards her in the candlelight.

She pulled back nervously. "We should get some rest."

He sighed. "Yeah." He bit his lip; he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know...

"Sakura" he started, bringing his hand up towards her face. "I know things must be difficult for you with me leaving, but I'm doing everything I can to support you. What can I do to make things better for you? Please, tell me."

She looked back at him in surprise. "What brought this on?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Tch. I just...I noticed...something seems off between us lately. I don't want to cause you to worry, especially in your condition, but I need to know. Sakura, it's killing me to see you put on that fake smile all the time. I need to know what I did. Please, just tell me what I did wrong." He bowed his head, waiting for her response.

"Oh, Sasuke" she wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him close. "I'm the one who should be sorry, making you worry like this." She pulled back to face him, looking into his dark yet caring eyes. "I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to relieve your past again" she glanced down and placed a hand on her abdomen.

He looked at her expectantly. _Now he had to know what was going on._

"This child...Sarada. I had a dream about her too." She sighed, biting her lip. "I know it might seem silly, panicking over something like this but it made me think. In it, Sarada was a grown woman but she was different. There was a darkness in her eyes...the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke breathed a sigh and brought his hand up to cover his Rinnegan. He knew his eyes, particularly the Sharingan, was a touchy subject for her.

"She said...she said if she'd never known about your past and the Curse of Hatred, she wouldn't have turned out the way she did. She never would have exacted revenge on the Leaf." Tears streamed down her face just thinking about it.

Sasuke's heart swelled on seeing his wife in so much pain. She'd carried this burden for weeks all in the hopes that she'd save him from suffering again. All the while, she was the one carrying the burden of his past. If anyone had been a victim of the Curse of Hatred, it was her.

"Sakura" he gasped as she shook slightly, her eyes wide in fear as she considered the nightmare of their child's future. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. This isn't your burden to carry."

"S-Sasuke" she shivered in his arms. "H-how...how are we going to raise this child? There are so many mistakes we could make, particularly as shinobi. What if she turns towards the darkness? What if she-"

"Shhh," he whispered. "It'll be okay. So long as you're there to love and care for her, she'll be fine." He pulled back and wiped away her tears. "When the time comes to tell her everything, I'll be there. You don't need to worry about that, okay? We'll get through this together."

"Sasuke" Sakura sighed in relief, quickly falling asleep in his arms.

He kissed her head and tucked her into bed before laying down next to her and glancing out at the starlit sky. _Sarada, I promise you won't suffer the same fate as me,_ he thought before drifting off to sleep. 


	49. Comforts of Home

Ino glanced down at the small pink plus sign gleaming back at her. How was she going to tell Sai? Would he be happy? Sad? Or would he simply turn away blankly like he did when he was upset, but trying to hide his feelings? Honestly, why couldn't anything be straight forward with him? Plus, it wasn't like she could ask Sakura or Hinata for advice. They had their own pregnancies to worry about. _Pregnancies_...the word hung thickly in her mind like a fog clouding her judgment. She bowed her head, wondering how she was going to make it out of this situation in one piece.

"Beautiful? I'm home!" His voice rang through the hallway.

 _Damn, the very time he gets home early,_ she thought. She didn't answer as she heard him take off his shoes on the porch.

"Good news! It looks like we might be able to team up for our next mission. I know you're still a chunin, but this could be an opportunity for you to get promoted. I know how much you've wanted to become a jonin like Sakura over the past few years."

Shoot, she'd forgotten all about that! What was she going to do now? Could she even work in her condition? No, if Sakura could go on a mission with Sasuke, she could do the same with Sai. She took a deep breath and prepared to face her fiancée.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Ino? Are you in there?"

"Yeah!" Her voice sounded foreign as she called back to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" her voice caught as a lump formed in her throat. With his simple consideration for her well-being, she felt her world collapse in on itself. "No" she responded again. "No...I'm not."

With that single word, Sai barged in with concern and protectiveness. "What is it, Ino?!" he walked over to her, as she stood gripping the sink.

She shook her head, unable to get the words out.

"Feeling sick? I can make you some soup?" he reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled back at his touch.

He removed his hand and waited for her to continue.

Eventually, she couldn't contain it anymore. He deserved to know. She took a deep breath and stared into his dark yet kind eyes, filled with compassion and worry. "Sai, I'm pregnant."

He stared blankly back at her.

She shifted uncomfortably as the silence lingered. She tried again. "I'm going to have a baby." Still nothing. "We're going to be parents." He wouldn't budge. She threw her arms in the air. "Fine, I'm going to be a parent and you're going to leave. Is that what you'd prefer?!" she stormed off.

As she left the room a hand grasped her arm tightly. She was pulled into a tight embrace unexpectedly. Sai kissed her tenderly and held her close. "Are you serious, beautiful? We're going to be parents?" he shook slightly.

Ino's gaze softened as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah. We're going to be a family."

As Sai released her, she could see that his smile was sincere. He was truly happy.

***

"Hinata!" Naruto called as he entered his house. "Sorry, I'm late! Kakashi-sensei made me go over his paperwork for the thousandth time. I swear he's trying to work me to death."

"Hinata?" he called again. It was oddly quiet in the hall and the lights were out in the living room. Walking down towards the kitchen, he saw a faint glow. He smiled, "There you are". He froze at the sight before him though. "Hinata? Hinata!" he called, rushing to his wife's side.

"N-Naruto, oh!" She winced doubling over in pain as she tried to stand, gripping the table for support.

"Hinata, what happened?!" he demanded, placing his arms around her protectively.

"T-the b-baby" she gasped. She gripped the table harder, splintering it slightly as she fought through the pain.

"The baby?! You mean-" Naruto stood in shock for a moment before his mind went to total panic. "What do we do? Do we pack a bag? Should I call your father? Maybe Sasuke? No, he's away. Shikamaru then? Or maybe Kurenai sensei? Right, she's had a baby before. She'll know what to do! I'll go and call her right now!"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out boldly. She grabbed his shirt, shaking slightly before looking into his eyes determinedly. "Stop. Get me to the hospital. Now!"

He paused on seeing her conviction. "Oh...right. Yeah, of course!" He wrapped his arms around her and rushed out the door before taking to the rooftops.

Hinata glanced up at him in the glow of the moonlight. She could see her husband's determination and care for her well-being. Every time she winced in pain, he held her a little closer.

"Just hold on, we're almost there" he whispered as they approached the Leaf hospital.

"Grandma Tsunade!" he cried, barging in through the doors. "Shizune! Someone!"

"N-Naruto, it's a hospital. Quiet down" Hinata winced, attempting to stand.

He looked stunned. He'd never seen Hinata so bold before. _She must really be in a lot of pain_ , he thought. His concern grew as she held onto the reception table for dear life.

"Naruto?" Tsunade came around the corner.

"Oh, thank goodness! Grandma Tsunade, it's Hinata, please you've got to help her!" 

She smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She walked over to the gasping woman before her and placed an arm around her, guiding Hinata to a private room before shutting the door firmly behind her.

Naruto paced outside, waiting for news. When Hinata's father and Hanabi arrived, he was in a near state of panic. Hanabi volunteered to go in with Hinata and provide updates to the others. After being gone for a half-hour; however, Naruto couldn't take anymore.

"Hinata!" he cried, running into the birthing suite. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his wife before him in an incredible amount of pain. The blood drained from his face and he felt the world spin around him.

"N-Naruto...N-Naruto...Naruto?!" a soft voice coaxed him back to reality.

He blinked a couple of times. His head was splitting. He seemed to be in a chair. Fluorescent lights blared around him.

"This is why I shut the door" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"H-Hinata?" he sat up, blinking his blurriness away. He inhaled sharply as his wife came into view. She lay in a hospital bed across the room, looking exhausted but happy at the same time.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" She smiled brightly. In her arms lay a sleeping baby boy, wrapped in an orange blanket. He had bright blonde hair and tiny whiskers. He slept soundly with his thumb in his mouth, clinging tightly to his mother.

As Naruto stood and made his way over to his wife, tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Naruto," Tsunade smiled as his emotion affected them all. He'd been through so much, but he finally had a family to call his own.

Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand as he sobbed softly, trying to wipe away his tears. She placed it on the baby resting on her chest. "Meet your daddy, Boruto."

"B-Boruto" Naruto looked at his child, taking in his features for the first time. He placed his hand on his son's head and embraced his new family. "T-thank you, Hinata. For making me your husband. Thank you Boruto f-for m-making me your father. I-I never thought this day would come, _d-dattebayo_. I never thought I would have a real family like this."

"Naruto" Hinata smiled, pressing her husband's forehead against hers. "We'll always be here for you. I promise you'll never be alone again. Not while we're alive."

"Yeah...as long as we're together...I'm home."


	50. The Bridge

Sakura walked on top of a fallen log as the spring sunshine cut through the darkness of winter. Butterflies flew around her as she glanced up at the cherry blossoms surrounding her, in awe.

"So beautiful" she smiled, looking up towards the sun.

Sasuke on the other hand, held her hand closely, fearful of every step she took at this point. _Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall,_ he pleaded desperately. _Honestly, she's so reckless sometimes, just like Naruto._ Still, even he had to admit that her words were true. _'So beautiful'_ was an understatement from his vantage point. She was stunning.

As she hopped off the log, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Never do that again" he insisted, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why not? It's fun! I've got to do something with the month I have left. I know I can't go on any dangerous missions at this point, but I'm not totally helpless."

"That's not the issue. You're eight months pregnant! You should be resting! Honestly, Sakura." He pinched his brow.

"Aww come on, Sasuke. Lighten up" she smiled. "It's a beautiful day, let's enjoy it while we can."

Her smile overrode his cold and distant persona every time she looked his way. _How did she make him defy all logic like that?_ He rolled his eyes and followed her reluctantly. _She would be the death of him one of these days._

After walking for an hour or so, they came across the newly formed Tenchi Bridge.

"This brings back memories" Sakura looked down, clutching her Uchiha necklace. "That day...I wasn't strong enough."

Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder consolingly. He'd heard the story before. Back when he was training with Orochimaru, the newly formed Team 7 went on a mission to gather intel and tried to rescue him. Naruto lost control of the nine tails due to Orochimaru's taunting and threats. The bridge and surrounding area were completely leveled. Even from this distance, he could see the crater from that day. Both...they both suffered and tried so hard to get him to return.

Seeing the look in Sakura's eyes now, guilt overwhelmed him. He placed his hand on her head and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Sakura" he whispered.

She smiled softly. "W-we'd better get going," she pulled away and walked across the bridge.

Sasuke watched as she crossed over to the other side, his arm still outstretched towards her. Even after all this time, he felt like he still couldn't reach her properly. She was still walking ahead of him, just out of reach. 

He thought back to the day they met again, shortly after the destruction of the Tenchi Bridge, the very bridge he was standing on now. He was so obsessed with revenge back then. His mind and body were twisted under Orochimaru's control. Every day he felt like he was caught in the snake's den, poison seeping into his veins. However, the moment he locked eyes with her...the moment he saw her face, more mature and refined, everything changed. He felt the red thread of fate wrapping around them slowly. He longed to run to her, wanting to walk beside her again...wanting to walk beside his friends again. He would have given up the world just to drop everything and return to the Leaf at that point. If he was honest though, Sai and Yamato gave him pause alongside his thirst for revenge. He felt so... _jealous_. It seemed like they'd moved on without him. Especially with Sai in the mix, he felt that perhaps he could take his place in Sakura's life. Maybe then she would be happy instead of being with someone worthless like himself. He cringed just thinking about it. He never would have hurt her on purpose back then, but still, he knew he'd caused her suffering even so. Nothing he could do would ever atone for those sins. Even so, he'd do everything in his power to show his dedication and loyalty to his one true love now.

He watched as Sakura continued to walk into the leveled clearing ahead, while he stood alone in the middle of the bridge. _He'd never let her go again_. Running full sprint, he caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Sasuke?" she gasped in shock. "What's wrong?"

He smiled before turning her around to face him. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes calmly. "Sakura, I love you...so much."

She blushed and smiled, leaning into his touch. "I love you too" she reassured him.

"I promise, I'll support you both, no matter what" he placed his hand on her large belly.

She placed her hand over his and smiled. "Wherever we are, we'll always be connected."

As they prepared to continue onwards, a hawk flew down from the sky. Raising his arm, Sasuke allowed it to land while Sakura untied the notes from its leg.

"Looks like there's a letter from Naruto and Ino" she indicated, gathering the pages together. She handed Sasuke the one from Naruto and took the other for herself. Sitting in the clearing, they reviewed their respective notes.

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's been a long time. I can't wait to see you and Sasuke next month! I hope you're doing well in your pregnancy. Be sure to drink lots of orange juice and improve your iron intake! I know you're the type of person who would sacrifice their own health for others so, be careful. In other news, I have something exciting to tell you! I'm pregnant! Sai's the father of course. When I told him, I thought he was going to pass out haha. That said, I'm sure he'll make a great father. He's already reading parenting books. I swear, he gets so flustered sometimes. It's so cute. Anyways, keep in touch and charge your phone for once! You and Sasuke are the worst when it comes to technology._

_Take Care,_

_Ino_

Sakura smiled, glancing over at Sasuke who was staring intently at his note from Naruto.

_Sasuke,_

_Turn on your damn phone, baka! I've been trying to reach you for a month now! Anyways, I hope you and Sakura are doing well. Your baby is going to arrive in late April, right? Good luck. Wait, what am I saying?! I'm writing to tell you that Boruto is here! He was born on March 27th and weighs 7 Ibs. 8 oz. He has blonde hair and blue eyes like me, and whiskers too! But it seems like he'll be more like Hinata since he's pretty quiet so far. She has her doubts though. I guess we'll wait and see what happens! So yeah, I'm a dad, dattebayo! And Hinata's a mom, dattebayo! And he's really cute dattebayo!!! I can't believe I have a family at long last! When I first saw him, I swear I burst into tears of joy. I can't even express how happy I am. I know you'll experience that same happiness when your child is born too. Sarada, right? I can't wait to meet her! Also, Kakashi and I have approved your request to stay in the village for the first year or so of your child's life. It's not much, but it's something, right? You should have the chance to enjoy your early years of fatherhood. It's a pivotal time in the kid's life. They grow up so quickly, *sigh*. Anyway, I've attached a picture of the new Uzumaki family to this note! Enjoy the cuteness hehe. See ya, dattebayo!_

_#1 Candidate for Hokage,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Tch. That baka, what does he know about the early years of fatherhood? He's only been a dad for a couple of days._ He turned to look at his wife. She was looking his way.

"Take a look at what Naruto sent me" he smiled, handing her the photo.

"Ah, I see! So Boruto has finally arrived! How's Hinata? Did he say anything?"

"From what I can tell, they're all fine."

"Good" she smiled. "Aww, they're so cute together." She sighed, placing a hand on her belly. "I can't wait till we're like that too...even with our limited time together."

He smiled sympathetically. "Of course. I can't wait either."

Leaning in to kiss her forehead, he placed his hand on her abdomen. She blushed sweetly as cherry blossom petals drifted down from the surrounding trees and blended in with her hair. She was so perfect; he couldn't begin to describe his love for her.

Standing and stretching, he released his hawk into the air. "Alright, shall we get going?" he turned towards his wife, offering his hand.

She smiled, reaching out to take it, but pulled back as their fingers touched.

"Sakura?"

Her hands flew to her abdomen and she winced.

"What's going on? Is it the baby?" He flew to her side in an instant.

"Sasuke" she grimaced, panting through the pain. "Something's wrong. Ah!" She cried out.

His mind went blank on seeing her in so much pain. _It's too early._ His eyes widened. _No, please, no!_


	51. The Flame of the Uchiha

Every fear Sasuke had, suddenly became a reality. His mind went blank as his wife cried out in the clearing. _What should he do in a situation like this? Where should he take her? What should they do? There was no one around for miles!_

"Ah! _Shannaro!_ Damn it!" Sakura cried, grabbing his hand through the pain.

 _Good lord, her grip was strong!_ The pain of her grasp brought him back to his senses, though. _The Hidden Grass._ There was someone he knew from there. It was a desperate plan, but there was no time to think. He only hoped he didn't cause Sakura and Sarada more distress in the process.

"S-Sasuke" Sakura gasped, looking up at him desperately. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"It'll be okay" he breathed, trying to reassure himself as well. "It'll all be okay." 

He took a deep breath and activated his Rinnegan. He thought about a certain person, the only one he trusted to help his wife in as desperate a situation as this. There was no time to get to the Leaf. Yes, it had to be _her_ who delivered Sarada. Placing his arm protectively around his wife, he teleported them into the Hidden Sound.

They emerged in the woods near Orochimaru's main hideout. _Damn_ , he thought. He meant to get them closer to the Northern Hideout, which was a good hour away.

"Ah!" his wife cried out, her knees buckling beneath her.

"Sakura!" he dropped down beside her. "We're almost there, just hold on." His voice rose in panic as he knew the situation was growing more serious. _Would Sarada and Sakura be ok after all of this stress?_ No, he couldn't think like that. They would be fine; he'd make sure of it. Looking ahead, he knew what he had to do. They had to keep moving forward somehow.

Looking down at her face contorted with pain, he thought back to the Forest of Death. He remembered his run-in with Orochimaru so clearly. When the curse mark was placed on him, he felt like he was burning alive. It was the worst pain he'd ever felt. Even to this day, nothing could compare to that. Only Sakura had been there to help him at the time. Although scared, she was there for him when he needed it the most. She was the reason he survived that encounter, the reason why he was still here today. He remembered grasping her hand, just as she was reaching out for him now. It dawned on him that their roles were reversed this time. He had to help her despite the fear and anguish burning within him, as he watched her suffer. This was his moment to show her just how far he was willing to go for them both.

Without saying a word, he took Sakura's hand, despite his now sprained fingers, and fought through the pain before helping her up gently. Even though he only had one arm, he scooped her up, so she was curled against him. She wrapped her arms around him, accepting his help at that moment. She gave him a weak smile between labored breaths.

Looking ahead, he sprinted through the forest. _Almost there, just a little further_ , he thought as his wife shook and tensed up against him. As she winced, he found himself holding her tighter, longing to take the burden away from her. _Sarada, why?_ He thought as they continued onwards. _Why are you coming to us so early? We should've had a full month to prepare for this at least._ He thought about his wife. She was the type of person who thought of others more than herself. _Could it be that he overlooked her iron intake? Could it be due to her anemia? If so, would that make Sarada's birth more difficult?_ His breathing got heavier as his thoughts began racing out of control. _Shut up, I need to focus._ But even so, he couldn't seem to bring his attention away from his wife no matter how hard he tried. 

"Sasuke?" a voice called out in the distance.

A figure emerged at the edge of the forest. "I thought I sensed your chakra. What's going on? Wait a minute...is that-?"

Sasuke dropped to his knees, still holding his wife close. He gasped for breath, the adrenaline wearing off slightly. "K-Karin" he shook. "P-please, help her."

"Sasuke, what-?"

"Please!" he cried, looking up at her as tears built up in his eyes.

Seeing his emotional state, brought Karin to her senses. "Let me see her" she fixed her glasses and bent down next to them. She closed her eyes and placed two fingers against Sakura's wrist, checking her pulse. "It's erratic. We need to get her inside now, before her water breaks."

Together they carried Sakura towards the Northern Hideout. Once inside, Karina took over, gathering equipment and preparing the room.

"You can wait outside, while I take it from here" she indicated coldly.

Sasuke looked at his wife, who grasped the sides of the cold hospital bed. He felt bad enough for her situation, let alone the fact that they were in one of Orochimaru's labs. "No, I'm not leaving her" he stated adamantly.

Karin gave him a sympathetic smile. "Alright, but don't blame me if you can't handle what comes next" she sighed.

Sasuke held his wife's hand as she cried out repeatedly. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay" he whispered, trying to soothe her. He wasn't sure how much good his words would be in a situation like this, though.

"S-Sa-s-uke" she gasped through contractions.

"I'm here. I'm right here," he whispered.

"D-don't g-go."

He bit his lip. "Of course not. I'll stay by your side. Just hang on, tsuma."

Karin took a deep breath after the initial exam. "It seems like the baby is fine for now, but Sakura's water just broke. We're going to have to do this right here, right now." She looked from Sasuke to his wife. "Sakura, are you ready?"

The pink-haired woman glanced up at her weakly. Her green eyes were hazy as she turned them towards her husband. His eyes were closed as he whispered, "please be okay" repeatedly. She smiled weakly before nodding to Karin.

"Alright," she said, preparing for the next phase.

Sakura was blinded by the pain that came next. It was unbearable, as though every bone in her body was shattering into pieces. She felt the bones in Sasuke's hand snap in her grasp. Still, he never let go, not once. He stayed by her side the entire time, refusing to leave.

"Push!" Karin called. "Come on, Sakura! I know you have more of a fighting spirit than that!"

She gasped for air; she was so tired. She felt her own weakness hit her like a wall. She couldn't keep going like this, there was no way she could handle even more pain than she'd felt already. She shook her head. "I-I can't. I just can't do it anymore" she cried.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers. "Sakura," he gasped through the pain of her continued grasp. "I know you can do this. You are so strong. Once this is over we'll be a real family, the three of us."

"But Sarada, what if she-"

"Don't worry about that now. We'll figure it out together, I promise. Right now, you need to do as Karin says and push! Think of what Naruto would say."

She thought back to all the times he kept fighting in the face of adversity. _'Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run. I don't care if I remain a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday!'_

 _Naruto,_ she thought on remembering those words. She looked over at her husband who nodded encouragingly. _Thank you both. I won't run, even from this pain! I'll keep fighting until my dying breath!_

" _SHANNARO!!!_ " she cried, leaning forwards in a last-ditch effort. "Come on!" she exclaimed before collapsing back on the bed.

Sarada's cries broke through the room at long last. The cold hideout was filled with a new sense of warmth and comfort.

"There we go. Excellent work, Sakura" Karin smiled, wiping her brow as she held the child close. After determining that she was healthy and stable, she walked over towards Sakura who extended her arms towards the baby.

"Oh, Sarada. You're here with us at last" Sakura gasped as Karin gently placed the newborn in her arms.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. His vision completely changed as his little girl came into full view. The world shifted and tears built up in his eyes without him realizing it. _So, this was what Naruto meant. A family, he really had a family again._ "S-Sarada, y-you're really here" he smiled.

Sakura looked up at him weakly. "We really have a daughter. A little girl. Y-you were right all along, Sasuke."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. She gave him this life. She showed him the true meaning of love and now, through this child, they were truly bonded forever. He could feel their ties connecting, their fates intertwined. He never thought he'd feel this way again. It seemed like his family was watching the scene unfold from above, smiling as the flame of the Uchiha sparked within this small child. She was so tiny, only five or six pounds since she was born a month early, and yet, she was calm and serene in her mother's arms. _Mother...Sakura was a mother now, and that meant...he was a father._ It seemed surreal, just thinking about it. He smiled, glancing down at his baby girl.

"Sakura?" Karin ran over and placed a hand on her forehead. "Damn it, this is bad. Sasuke, take your daughter and get out of the way!"

"What?" he looked up, stunned. Reality hit him like a wave. "Sakura? Sakura!" he cried on seeing his wife's face. It was beaded with sweat and she was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Sasuke, take the baby!" Karin yelled.

"Sakura" His mind went blank. "No, I can't...I'm not leaving her!"

"What's all the screaming about?" Suigetsu banged on the door, entering the room in a hurry.

"Suigetsu, take Sasuke and Sarada and get out of here! I need to focus or else we'll lose her! Go, now!"

He glanced at the scene before him. "Yikes" he stepped back. "I heard about the situation, but what's going on here?"

"SUIGETSU, NOW!" Karin yelled.

"Fine, fine" he held his hands up in surrender, approaching his comrade. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's let Karin get to work."

"No, Sakura!" he struggled as Suigestu picked up the baby and tried to restrain him with his other arm.

"Sasuke, we need to go" Suigestu sighed in a surprisingly sympathetic tone. "I know it's difficult, but we need to do this. If you want to save Sakura, this is the only way. You know Karin's healing abilities are derived from the Uzumaki clan, right? I'm sure your wife is in good hands."

Sasuke glanced from his wife to the red-haired woman preparing to treat her. _If only Sakura was in a stable condition, she could heal herself. Damn it, how could this happen?_

Reluctantly, he followed Suigestu out the door. He looked back slowly as the door slammed shut like an iron wall behind him. Sarada's cries rung shrilly in the empty hallway before them.


	52. Connecting Hearts

Sakura would never forget her daughter's first cries, which broke through the darkness of the Northern Hideout. Her pain dissipated as quickly as it started at that moment. The room seemed to be painted in a bright light as she met her child for the first time. She was so tiny and looked just like Sasuke with her dark hair and eyes. It was the happiest moment of her life, not to mention the wonder of seeing her husband so overcome with joy and emotion. It was a special moment for their tiny family. She could have stayed like that forever.

"Sakura?" a voice called, breaking through her moment of peace. Her world shattered like glass in an instant.

"Ino" she gasped, looking at the little girl before her. "It's you."

The blonde girl looked upset. "I heard you like Sasuke too. I guess that means we're rivals from now on" she sneered.

Sakura watched as her own words were turned against her. They hurt like a kunai to the heart.

"I hate people who lie to themselves" Naruto's voice emerged in her ear. His eyes glowered with spite and contempt for her entire being.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she cried, kneeling down and placing her hands over her ears as the voices continued. Everyone she'd ever hurt seemed to taunt her.

"You're annoying" the last voice crushed her spirit completely.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Come back to me" the same voice whispered more gently. "I can't do this alone. I need you. I can't...I won't lose anyone else."

"Sasuke?" she looked up.

"I simply didn't want them to cut your hair" he stood casually, no more than six years old. He brushed a short strand of pink out of her face before running back down the cherry blossom path.

"Wait!" she cried. "Don't leave me all alone!"

"Sakura Haruno" a chilling voice called behind her.

She turned her head slowly to find a dark figure watching her steadily. "You? But how-?"

The man looked up towards the blue sky as pink petals rained down. His Sharingan gleamed in the spring sunlight. "Take care of my foolish little brother and my niece."

"I-Itachi...Uchiha?" She gasped. Her mind reeled. _What was going on? How were all these figures from her past here?_

"Take care of our family. Relight the flame of the Uchiha" two voices rang out behind him.

"I don't understand" Sakura gasped, looking between the three figures. There was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and the same eyes as Sasuke, as well as a tall man with brown hair and a stern expression that she recognized. _Could they be..._ "Sasuke's parents? But how? Oh god, did I...I mean...how am I even seeing you right now?"

The woman chuckled and Itachi smiled slightly. "All in due time, dear" Mikoto sighed before looking down at her daughter-in-law warmly. "Welcome to the family, Sakura Uchiha. We know our son can be a handful, but please watch over him and our little granddaughter."

"Hn. That boy, he's been through quite a lot from what we've seen. Still, I hope our granddaughter can be spared the burden of the Mangekyou Sharingan at least" Fugaku commented.

"How...how are you here?" Sakura asked blankly. "I still don't understand. Is this a dream?"

"Of sorts, but it will be up to you to emerge in the daylight even so. If you don't..." Itachi turned away as Mikoto bit her lip in worry.

"She'll be fine" Fugaku walked ahead to face her. "She's strong, I can tell. She'll survive this."

Sakura looked away. "I'm not strong, I don't even know what I'm doing here. Besides, what if I can't save either of them from the darkness?"

Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine. Your hearts are connected after all. Besides that, I know Sasuke made the right decision by making you a part of this family. You're one of us now. And as you know, much like the Uzumaki's, the Uchiha clan never gives up."

"Itachi" she gasped through tears. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, everyone in the clan...thank you" she bowed as figures of the past danced before her eyes like flickers in a flame, burning brightly in the dark.

"We don't have much time, but know that we'll always be watching over you. If Sasuke ever doubts himself, remind him of us, will you? Please, just look after our son and grandchild" Fugaku sighed.

"I will" Sakura smiled slightly. "Thank you all. I'll make sure Sarada views you in a positive light as well."

As their images flickered and dissipated, she caught a glimpse of Itachi mouthing the words "Thank you".

Standing alone in the darkness, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew she couldn't look down on herself any longer. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for. She couldn't stop fighting now, not while her family was waiting for her on the other side. She took a deep breath and thought of her beloved husband and precious daughter. "I'm coming home" she whispered.

"You have much to face yet, child. Let's see if you can handle this" Orochimaru's voice hissed in her ear.

She whipped around, trying to find their presence, but there was nothing but darkness. In an instant, she fell, slowly tumbling through a dark void. She reached out, longing to return to her husband and daughter, but she couldn't get up. "Please, help me!" she cried out desperately.

"Sakura!" a voice rang out. "Damn it! Come on, I need you! Please!"

"Sasuke!" she called back. All she could see were a pair of cold Sharingan staring down at her from above. _Don't hurt me,_ she thought desperately. _Please, don't hurt me._ Her child-like figure curled up into a ball as she fell further into the darkness. _Sasuke._

"No! I won't let you go, not again. I'll be there for you! Just stay here with me. Please, Sakura, I...I love you more than anything! If you stay, I know it can be just like the old days with Team 7. Don't you remember how much fun we had back then? It was you, me, Naruto, and Kakashi. Although I was a fool and pushed you away, the truth was that I always loved you. Even though I lived in the darkness, you were the light that brought me back. So please, I'm begging you, don't leave me!"

Still feeling hazy, she glanced up at a small light on the horizon above. She saw a small figure appear before her in the distance. She gasped as his image became clearer. It was Sasuke. He couldn't have been more than five or six. It was as though they were meeting for the first time all over again.

She stretched out her hand, seeing visions of their shared past flash before her eyes. She saw things from his perspective for the first time. The moment they met and became a team with Naruto, the Forest of Death with Orochimaru, and the moment Sasuke left the village. She sensed his love and pain as his true intentions were revealed to her. She could see his warm expression and stolen glances that she didn't notice when she was younger. All he really wanted back then was to protect her from himself.

The visions shifted slightly until she was a teenager. She saw the moment Sasuke left her behind in Orochimaru's lab, longing to return to her side. She saw the moment they reconnected after the Tenchi Bridge and his inner conflict growing all the more. She felt his internal screams on a deeper level as he tried to break their bond, similar to Itachi who tried to get his brother to hate him. Those two were more similar than she realized. Then, she watched as he held her close in Kaguya's dimension, sharing a brief moment of connection with her. The guilt and love he felt in that moment were unbearable. His emotions were so turbulent, it threatened to split apart her mind as well. She watched as he came to his senses again in the Valley of the End, feeling prepared to apologize and accept her love at long last.

As she neared the end of the void, she saw their experiences over the past year. She felt the pain Sasuke endured during the attack of the _Akai Hebi_ when he thought she'd died. Then, she sensed his happiness and overwhelming emotion during their wedding. She saw every kiss and stolen glance, her image appearing more radiant from his perspective as she smiled back at him in the light. There was so much joy surrounding them both despite the darkness. She felt his relief and excitement on discovering she was pregnant, but also his fear and protectiveness for their future. The times where White Zetsu threatened them played out in her mind as well. Sasuke's rage overwhelmed her in those moments. But still, he always returned to the warmth of her light.

Looking up, she heard the cry of a child in the distant sunlight above. She reached up towards a now-adult Sasuke who looked down at her with concern, trying to grasp her hand. "Don't you dare give up!" he called. "Open your eyes! Don't you know? Sarada and I are waiting for you!"

 _Sarada?_ The cries above became louder. Her eyes widened. "Sarada!" she exclaimed, finally grasping her husband's hand and entering the warm light above.

Sasuke's expression turned kind as if welcoming her back home. He caressed her face slightly and kissed her deeply as the bright light shone around them, encapsulating them both.

The world came into view bit by bit as Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open. She found her husband standing over her with a focused expression. A green chakra surrounded his hand, as he gently hovered it over her abdomen. Karin stood on the other side with her sleeves rolled up to reveal bite marks. The two of them looked completely exhausted.

"S-Sasuke? K-Karin?" she mumbled hoarsely.

The glow from Sasuke's hand stopped and his face froze in shock. He turned to face her slowly. His Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan glared back at her. Somehow, his eyes didn't seem as cold or aggressive though. For the first time, they seemed relieved.

"Sas-"

His arm flew around her as he held her close. "Don't you dare do that to me again! I-I thought I was going to lose you" he cried.

Still surprised, she wrapped her arms around him, consolingly. "It's okay now. I'm here, Sasuke."

"Honestly Sakura, you really are _damned annoying_ " he pressed his forehead against hers.

Karin stepped back and collapsed against the wall. "Thank goodness" she sighed. "That was really scary."

"Sarada. Where's Sarada?" Sakura asked as her husband's tears subsided slightly.

He glanced back at her guiltily.

"What did you do?" she crossed her arms.

"Suigestu?" he called nervously.

"Huh? Can we go back in now?" the white-haired figure asked casually. Their daughter slept soundly in his arms.

"Suigestu? Seriously?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what can I say? I couldn't just leave you here. I promised I'd stay by your side, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. Turning towards her baby, she stretched out her arms.

"Here" Suigestsu sighed, handing Sarada over. "At least she's quiet" he indicated, crossing his arms.

Despite his carefree and hostile attitude, Sasuke could tell his comrade cared for his family's well-being. Suigestu's slight smirk, in particular, gave him away as he looked warmly at Karin, who was now asleep against the wall. Sasuke grinned on seeing how much they cared for one another, despite being constantly on each other's nerves.

He looked back at his wife who was gently caressing their baby girl. Even after surviving childbirth and complications, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Bending down, he kissed her head gently and placed his finger against his daughter's tiny cheek. _No matter where I am or how great the distance is between us, we'll always be connected._


	53. Papa's Tears

***We are coming up on the last few chapters now! Thanks so much for supporting this work!***

_-1 Hour Earlier-_

The moment Sasuke saw Sakura lifeless figure on the cold bed, he felt his heart stop. It was the scariest moment of his life. All he could do was watch, as Karin attempted to revive her with her own healing ninjutsu. Still, in that moment, he remembered something Sakura said long ago on their journey. _When the time is right, you'll know. Medical ninjutsu is about making quick decisions and channeling your emotions into your jutsu. I'm sure at some point, there'll be a time where your body will just move on its own. Medical ninjutsu will become second nature to you if you just learn to follow your instincts._

"Sakura" he whispered, walking over to her. Tears streamed down his face, as he focused his energy on his connection to her. Without realizing it, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. This time however, instead of manipulating minds through fear, he used his genjutsu to express his true feelings in that moment. He had to bring her back somehow. He had to let her know how he felt. He flooded her mind with memories of their shared past, the good and the bad. Then there was Sarada, she had to know that her daughter and he were waiting for her.

"Come back to me" he whispered softly.

"Sasuke" Karin released her arm, now covered in fresh bite marks. "It might be too late. First aid medical ninjutsu isn't going to cut it. My chakra doesn't seem to be enough to sustain her either. You might need to...well...let her go."

"Shut up! She'll live" he cried. "Damn it, Sakura. Come on! Come home! Please, don't leave me all alone" he sobbed. He focused all of his chakra into a fine point on her abdomen. He cried out as his energy drained in a flurry, the green chakra flowing steadily into her. _Focus, focus, focus,_ he thought desperately. _Sakura, Sakura!_ "Shannaro!" he called in her signature style.

A few agonizing minutes later, she opened her eyes wearily. Despite her clear exhaustion, Sasuke was simply relieved that she was alive. Forgoing his stoic persona for the moment, he held his wife close. "Sakura" he sobbed against her. He never wanted to lose his family again.

***

After she had time to rest and recover, they made a plan to return to the Leaf with Sarada. Their journey seemed to go by so quickly and yet, so much happened over the past year.

"So, one more year together" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke nodded, caressing Sarada's tiny cheek as she slept. "One year."

"Sounds good to me" she smiled melancholically.

He frowned, knowing the difficult position she was in. Considering the lengths he needed to go through to maintain order, Sakura would likely end up raising their precious daughter on her own. The very thought tore at his heart. Still, he knew his duty, not only as a ninja and Uchiha clan member, but as this child's father. He needed to protect his small family, no matter the cost. Just looking at his little girl however, he could tell that she'd be fine. She was born to a family of the strongest shinobi, neo-sannin, after all. She'd grow up to be a wonderful heir to the Uchiha lineage.

Slowly Karin made her way over to them after a period of rest. "Let me give Sarada one more check" she grumbled.

Sakura smiled softly, holding the newborn out towards her without complaint.

Karin held her awkwardly, but a warm smile formed on her face even so. She brought Sarada over to a small crib with a light and was exceedingly gentle with her.

Sasuke smirked slightly. Despite their history and troubled past, it seemed that all was forgiven. Sakura and Karin appeared to have bonded through this experience.

"You just wanted to hold the baby again, didn't you? _Mama Karin_ ," Suigetsu teased, creeping up behind her.

"Damn you!" Karin punched him.

"Ugh, shut up!" Sakura scolded them and covered her ears.

Due to their bickering, Sarada let out a shrill cry. There was clearly nothing wrong with her lungs at least.

Instinctively, Sasuke rushed over to his daughter and scooped her up in his arm. "There now, Sarada, it's okay. Papa's here."

"Oh, Anata" Sakura squealed slightly, her eyes tearing up. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"What?" he turned to face her awkwardly. He didn't think he said anything too surprising, considering the situation.

"Huh? Sasuke, are you ok?" her blushing smile turned to a worried frown. She tried to get out of bed, but he quickly headed her way to spare her the trouble.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting on her bedside. "Did you want to hold her?"

Sakura held out her hand tentatively and touched his face instead. Bringing back her fingertips, he noticed where her surprise came from. They were damp with his tears.

He glanced down at Sarada whose cries were subsiding slowly. He realized in that moment, that he felt her emotions. He cried because she was crying, or perhaps it was because he knew there would be times when he wouldn't be able to dry those tiny tears of hers. Maybe it was even due to the possibility that she would grow to hate him someday because of his troubled past.

Looking at his daughter now, she was adorably sleeping, nestled into his side. "Sarada" he whispered, his voice still shaky. "Papa loves you. I'll always love you, no matter the distance." He kissed her tiny head softly.

Sakura edged herself closer towards the two of them, joining in on the Uchiha family embrace. Their hearts would always remain connected.

Karin watched the scene from a distance. _Sasuke, it looks like she brought you back into the light,_ she sighed. _I suppose that could never be me._

"Longing for the good old days?" Suigestu leaned on her shoulder.

"Sh-shut up!" She paused, looking down. "Suigetsu...Thank you."

"Hm? For what?" he asked, taken aback.

"For showing me reality. You may be a manipulative jerk, but at least you can tell me the truth from time to time."

"S-sure...um...where is this coming from?" he asked, shifting slightly in place.

"Oh, never mind" she shook her head, walking back towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"What are you thinking right now, Karin?" he wondered aloud, as she collected the baby and lay her in the crib nearby.

If she heard him, she gave no indication. She focused all of her attention on her care for Sarada. She examined her vitals, reflexes and sensory perception through a series of tests. Finally, she used a flashlight to check her pupils. She paused, taking another look.

"Something wrong?" Suigestsu asked casually.

On hearing that simple question, Sakura attempted to get out of bed immediately. Sasuke encouraged her to lie back down, but she stubbornly refused, leaning on him for support.

"What happened? Is Sarada okay?" she demanded worriedly.

Karin gave Suigestu a sharp look before turning towards the concerned couple. "She's fine. Her vitals are all normal. She's a bit small, but that's to be expected considering she was born a month early. Still, looking at her eyes, they seem a little bit on the weak side. She may need glasses when she gets a bit older."

"Glasses? That's it?" Sakura exhaled, collapsing against her husband. "What a relief."

He held his wife close, but still looked concerned, as his daughter lay in the cradle below. He remembered when he almost went blind from overusing his Sharingan. He remembered how Itachi grew blind as well. _If his daughter awakened her Sharingan at any point, would she fall to the darkness as well? Would her eyes be strong enough to handle such a strain?_ Regardless, he hoped that day wouldn't come anytime soon. For now, he wanted to enjoy what little time he had with his family.

***

A couple of days later, they prepared to leave again. Sasuke wanted to head out sooner however, Karin insisted that both Sakura and Sarada stay for observation just in case anything else happened. Even so, he stationed Juugo and Suigetsu outside the door on a constant watch. If there was any sign of Orochimaru, they were to notify him and summon Yamato immediately. He couldn't risk anything happening to his family. Besides, he knew how badly Orochimaru wanted to get their hands on an Uchiha. He wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to his precious daughter.

"All set, Anata?" Sakura asked, cradling a sleepy Sarada in her arms. "I can't believe we're finally returning home" she smiled.

He grinned back at her, running his hand over Sarada's spiky black hair. He turned to look at Karin. Her eyes had dark circles under them from the constant observation and work over the past few days. Suigestu and Juugo looked to be at their limit too.

"Thank you, all of you" he bowed to them. "I'll be forever in your debt."

"Huh?" Juugo looked around awkwardly.

Karin and Suigestu burst out laughing.

"Can you believe it? The g-great S-Sasuke Uchiha b-bowing" Suigetsu cackled.

"I never thought I'd see the day" Karin hunched over on her knees.

"What's so funny?" Sauske asked, confused. That only made the two of them laugh even harder. He glanced over at his wife. _Did he say something wrong?_ He was stunned to find that she was trying to hold in a laugh as well. He clearly missed something.

Calming down, Sakura made her way over to Karin and gave her a hug. "Thank you" she smiled. "I guess I'll owe you one next time."

'Y-yeah. S-Sure" Karin stammered. She looked back at Sasuke awkwardly.

"Well, see you" Sasuke turned, followed by Sakura.

"S-Sasuke!" Karin called.

He turned back slightly.

Her voice caught in her throat. _What should she say at a time like this?_

"Hn," he smirked. He raised his arm and walked onwards. "See you next time, Karin."

She stood watching them, as the new Uchiha family headed back through the forest, now dotted with cherry blossoms. The way they looked at each other, with their newborn in tow, filled her lonely heart with both hope and envy. Still, seeing him smile like that again was enough for her. She'd waited so long, just to see him smile.


	54. Back to the Start

Sasuke watched as Sakura cradled their daughter in her arms lovingly. Sarada was still so tiny due to her prematurity. She could practically fit in the palm of his hand. Still, at least she was healthy. Sakura, almost overprotectively, checked her vitals and status on their journey back to the Leaf. He hated to admit it, but Karin's warning about her future eyesight hit him hard as well. He grew more and more concerned that she'd go blind at a young age or activate her Sharingan over the smallest thing. In particular, he was worried about what would happen to her after he left. Would she be alright, growing up without him by her side? The very thought felt like torture. He didn't want to leave his baby girl, his legacy, not for a single moment.

"Sasuke?" his wife, paused and turned to him.

"Hn?" He didn't realize he'd been zoning out all this time. They were nearing the edge of the Hidden Sound. The Valley of the End was just ahead of them.

Sakura sighed and bit her lip. "Once we cross through the valley, we'll be in the Land of Fire again." She looked up slightly, her eyes darting away from him nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...I...I mean" she stammered. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Aren't you worried too? We're parents now. And besides that, our journey is coming to an end. I don't want to put any extra pressure on you, but this child, she really is the legacy of the Uchiha, right? I just...well...once you leave...will I be able to..." she stopped, turning away from him.

He sighed. He knew this conversation was coming. Walking towards the edge of the valley, where the cliffs gave way to a set of ruins, he paused. A gentle breeze blew cherry blossom petals their way. He looked up towards the bright spring sunshine and smiled slightly. He felt more confident than ever that his future lay in his wife and daughter's hands. He looked back towards his wife with a gentle expression of love and care.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster as he looked back at her serenely. "S-Sasuke?"

He stepped back towards her and pulled his new family into the bright sunlight. He tilted Sakura's face up towards himself. "There's no one else I'd trust more with the future of our clan."

" _Our?_ " the word hung on Sakura's lips like a kiss, warm and comforting, connecting them both together.

He smirked slightly and kissed her forehead tenderly before ruffling his daughter's short black hair. "Let's go home" he smiled.

Together, they headed back through the Valley of the End, pausing to remember the moment they finally connected, so long ago.

"Sarada, this is the place where your papa finally stopped being a _baka_ " she snickered.

"Hey, cut it out with the 'papa' stuff, and I wasn't _that_ bad."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _seriously?_ He sulked and turned away from her gaze.

Laughing slightly, she put her arm around her husband, teasingly. "Not that bad, eh?"

"Shut up" he groaned.

"As for the 'papa' stuff, you were the one who said it back at the Northern Hideout," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "And now I deeply regret it."

"Aww, don't be like that. She's still a baby after all. It's normal for a child to call their parents papa and mama at first, right?"

He looked over her way, cautiously, and caught her soft gaze. _How could he say no to that?_ Besides, he remembered his own relationship with his parents too. He used to call his parents mama and papa when he was a toddler, but quickly grew out of it once his father became stricter and favored Itachi over him. In those days, he wished he could have a warmer relationship with them. He wished he could have spent so much more time with them, just being a kid. He wanted that, more than anything for his daughter too. She should have the chance to be a child for as long as possible, even when he wasn't around. He exhaled sharply. "Do whatever you want."

Sakura smiled slightly in understanding. She knew the idea of being a parent couldn't be easy for her husband, especially considering his troubled past. She was lucky enough to have two loving parents who were still alive and well. Growing up in the Leaf, she wanted her child to have the same care and compassion she received.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stopped as they crossed over into The Land of Fire.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, turning back towards him.

He looked at Sarada, stirring slightly in her arms. "Do you think...do you think I can really be this child's father?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean" he cringed. _Why was this so difficult?_ He sighed slightly, trying to relax. "I mean, do you think I'll make a good father? I'm going to be away from Sarada for so long, and I've done so many terrible things. Do you think she'll be alright, even with all of that history?"

Sakura closed her eyes, then looked back towards her husband. His expression was filled with concern. Despite everything they'd been through, he was still only human. She smiled and leaned Sarada's cheek against his palm. "Of course, you'll be fine, Sasuke. The fact that you're worrying over her well-being in the first place, says a lot."

 _Remind him of us if he ever begins to doubt himself._ She remembered those words from her dream about the Uchiha clan. Placing her other hand against his cheek, she looked up into his dark eyes...eyes that had seen so much hurt and hatred. "Sasuke, all you need to do is be the kind of father you needed back when you were younger. What is it _you_ wanted as a child?"

"Sakura" he gazed into her bright green eyes, shimmering with hope and determination. His daughter's own dark eyes looked up at him, filled with innocence and wonder. He took a step forwards. _Itachi, father, and mother,_ he thought. _Thank you. It's clear to me now, more than ever, that all I need to do is pave the way for this child's future regardless of where I am. So long as our hearts are connected, we'll never truly be apart._

_There now, that's my boy._

_When we're alone, the only one he talks about is you._

_Sorry, Sasuke, maybe next time._

_No matter what, I will love you always._

The voices of his family played out in his memory, fondly. He smiled gently, as his wife caught up to him with their child looking innocently up at him. Sarada and Sakura were his new purpose and reason to keep going in this life. So long as they were home, waiting for his safe return, he had nothing to fear.

Sakura glanced at her husband as he grinned widely and happily next to them. "Sasuke?"

"What can I say" he chuckled. "I just love you both so much."

She blushed madly, but smiled even so as they headed towards the gates of the Leaf. They were finally returning home.


	55. The Return

***This is it, the last chapter! Thank you so much for your support. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed the journey as well! These may be difficult times, but always remember to keep enduring and never give up :) *** ****

As they approached the gates of the Hidden Leaf, Sakura caught her breath. "Sasuke, is this real?" she asked, grabbing his cloak. Sarada stirred in her arm on sensing her mother's surprise.

"Tch. That _baka,_ " Sasuke turned away. He blushed a little at the sight before them though.

Before them was a humungous banner across the entryway that read, _Welcome Home Sasuke and Sakura_. It was decorated with cherry blossom petals and Uchiha Clan symbols, as well as the names of the nine rookies they grew up with.

"I...I can't believe it" Sakura gasped.

"Hey, you both look shocked! I told Hinata this would be a great idea!" Naruto waved eagerly from the entrance.

A tear formed in Sakura's eye on seeing the gathering before them. Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips, smiling brightly in the center of the crowd with Kakashi at her side. Ino and Sai stood eagerly by Naruto. Their old teammate was grinning widely next to Hinata who held a tiny blonde baby in her arms.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sakura's free hand. This was the start of their new life. Their daughter would grow up here amongst their friends and comrades. Even if he wasn't there the whole time, he had no doubt that his wife and child would be safe.

Together they walked ahead until they came to the threshold for the village. They stepped across, finally returning home at last.

"Welcome home, Sarada" Sakura cooed, holding her daughter close.

Sasuke smiled gently on seeing his wife so at peace. All of the trauma and pain they experienced during their lives seemed to disappear. So long as Sarada was in their lives, he knew they would be truly happy. She was what brought their family together, and connected their feelings even further than the bonds of husband and wife. She was...both of them were...everything to him.

"You look so uncool, Sasuke" Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arm around his friend.

"Argh, get off" Sasuke groaned.

"Now, now, let's give them some space" Kakashi clapped his hands. He walked over to them with a smile. "Welcome home you two."

Sasuke turned away before his emotions could get the better of him. "It's good to be home" he muttered.

Sakura smiled at her husband. He was still so awkward during moments like these. Glancing back towards Kakashi and Tsunade, she turned her daughter's sleepy figure towards them. "Meet your uncle Kakashi and auntie Tsunade."

Sarada blinked her big dark eyes and reached out towards them.

"So this is Sarada? She's so tiny." Kakashi reached his hand towards her.

Turning back however, Tsuande made way for two quickly approaching figures.

"Sakura!" her parents ran towards them at breakneck speed. "Our baby's finally home!" they cried.

They wrapped their daughter in a tight hug. She tried to escape and keep them from crowding Sarada even so. "Mom, Dad, you're crushing us," Sakura gasped.

"Oh, sorry, sorry" her mom stepped back, pulling her dad along with her. "We're just so happy to see you."

"It's been too long, kiddo" her dad patted her head.

Sakura's eyes overflowed with the tears she'd been holding in. "I missed you both so much," she smiled, trying to compose herself.

Her mom gave her another soft hug. "We missed you too, sweetie." She stepped back slightly to size up the baby in her daughter's arms. "And is this little Sarada?"

"Yup!" Sakura glanced down at her daughter's big dark eyes, which were staring up at her. She found that her Sarada's eyes combined their features. They were onyx like Sasuke's, but their shape definitely came from Sakura. She smiled just thinking about it.

Her mom took the baby in her arms gently, while her dad dangled his fingers above her. Sarada reached out towards them happily.

"You were right, she does look just like Sasuke. There's no mistaking that she's your daughter" her mom smiled.

Her dad's expression became grim as he left her mom's side and wandered over towards the rest of the group.

Sasuke glanced up from his conversation with Kakashi as the tall pink-haired man approached him. "Um...Mr. Haruno?" he glanced at his wife, eager for an escape.

"YOU!" he grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Sakura ran over to save her husband, desperately.

Sasuke stood in surprise but made no move against him.

"Kizashi, please calm down" Tsunade encouraged.

His hands shook slightly, but he let go of his son-in-law reluctantly. He sighed and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder instead. "Congratulations kid."

"Um, thanks?" he responded, still confused.

Kizashi glanced back at him. "I'm happy for you both" he grumbled.

Sasuke paused for a moment, then a look of understanding crossed his face. It was difficult for Mr. Haruno to accept that his own daughter was all grown up and with a child no less. He finally understood how his father-in-law felt. Glancing over at Sarada, he wondered if he would have the same difficulty in letting her go someday. He caught Sakura's eye for a moment and a connection sparked between them. All they could do was focus on the present moment.

"Hey, I want to see Sarada too!" Naruto pushed past everyone.

"No, I'm next!" Ino shoved him out of the way.

"Hey, I'm a member of Team 7. I should get priority in seeing the baby."

"Well if that's the case, I should be included too," Sai smiled innocently.

"Hell no, I'm her best friend!" Ino insisted. "Everyone else stay back!"

With the commotion, Boruto began to cry in Hinata's arms.

"Stop bickering! You're acting like a bunch of children!" Tsuande brought her fist against a signpost, causing it to crumble into dust.

 _Good grief, I guess I'll have to straighten everyone out,_ Sakura thought. Before she had a chance to act, a murderous air washed over them. Even Sasuke looked surprised.

"Enough. I'm exhausted and I only just got Boruto to calm down." A shadow crossed Hinata's face. She glanced up at them with an innocent, yet sinister smile. "If you insist on acting this way, I'll stop you."

Naruto turned with a fearful smile, something he often reserved for Sakura when they were younger. "S-sorry ma'am" he stammered.

Hinata nodded before turning her attention back to her son. "There, there Boruto, it's okay." She smiled, returning to her normal self.

Everyone exhaled, forgetting to breathe for a moment. _Who knew Hinata could be so scary?_

Sakura ran up to her eagerly. "Wow, I didn't know you could be so frightening, Hinata! You'll have to tell me your secret," she chuckled.

"Who, me?" Hinata glanced up at her. "You really think so?"

Naruto backed away on catching his wife's eye even so.

"What's the matter, scaredy cat?" Sasuke teased. On seeing Sakura's expression though, he put the remainder of his insults to rest. The women in their lives could be terrifying sometimes. Even so, he took his daughter from Mebuki's arms and held her out for Naruto and their friends to see.

"She looks just like you, _dattebayo,_ " Naruto smiled, letting her play with his bandaged hand.

"She's such a beauty. Thank God, she didn't get Sakura's forehead," Ino snickered.

"Hopefully she doesn't have her mother's attitude either," Sai commented, putting his arm around her.

"What was that?" Sakura turned their way.

"Oh, nothing," Ino chuckled nervously. She elbowed Sai in the ribs. "What did I tell you about getting on Sakura's bad side?" she whispered.

"You started it," he retorted.

Naruto smiled, oblivious to their conversation. "She's so cute _dattebayo_. Not as cute as Boruto, though."

"What are you even talking about, loser?" Sasuke muttered. "That sort of thing doesn't matter. Still, I bet she'll be a stronger shinobi than him."

"You wanna bet?" Naruto grumbled. He turned towards his wife who was still talking to Sakura. "Hinata?" Naruto he called out tentatively. "Let's introduce Boruto to Sarada."

Hinata smiled warmly back at them and walked over.

Sakura sighed, _those two would never change._ They were always competing, even over something as silly as their kids. She and Hinata would have to keep a close eye on them. Ino was lucky there were no rivalries that she had to worry about...not yet at least. Regardless, she hoped they could all be friends. The next generation...it really was something to behold. It was hard to believe that their own time was coming to a close to make way for them.

"Boruto, meet Sarada" Naruto chuckled as Hinata brought their son over towards Sasuke.

The two babies stirred slightly and reached over towards one another.

"That's so sweet," Sakura's parents and Ino exclaimed excitedly.

They watched them interact for a moment, before Sarada reached her tiny hand out and slapped Boruto across the face without hesitation or warning. Everyone froze, until Boruto's cries broke through the silence.

"I guess the Uzumaki vs. Uchiha Clan rivalry will never end," Kakashi frowned. "Get me into retirement, fast."

"Here we go again," Tsuande sighed, crossing her arms.

The original members of Team 7 glanced between each other before bursting into a heartfelt laughter. If Sarada and Boruto could be half as good friends as they were, they'd be happy.

***

As the crowd wound down and the sun began to set, they said their goodbyes. The original Team 7 stayed behind, though. Sasuke and Naruto held their children gently in their arms as they looked up towards the orange-tinged Hokage faces. Kakashi and Sakura joined them as they faced the village together.

"The next generation, huh?" Kakashi considered. "Looks like it'll soon be up to all of you to take our place. So, what are each of your dreams and plans for the future now?"

Naruto grinned, holding Boruto close, and pointing his other hand out towards the stone faces before them. "My dream is still to become the greatest Hokage! I want to treat everyone like they're a part of my own family, _dattebayo!_ "

Kakashi smiled, his student hadn't changed, but he was more mature. His experiences led him to this point and now, he was finally happy. He turned to the pink-haired woman in between the men beside him. "Sakura?"

She smiled, remembering their shared past. She glanced at her husband, blushing slightly as she thought about their new family. Turning back to the Hokage faces, she considered her own future. "My dream is to take care of my family from this point onwards. Not only that, but I also want to care for our village as the best medical ninja I can be."

Kakashi considered her answer. So long ago, the only thing she'd focused on was Sasuke. Now, she had a family, husband and child with him. He could also tell that the weak little girl he knew had finally blossomed into a strong kunoichi and surpassed her mentor, the Fifth Hokage. Although she had a tendency to become down on herself, she was a completely different person now, so strong and full of life. She was finally walking beside her comrades.

He turned towards his last student, standing beside her. "And you, Sasuke? What's your plan for the future?"

Sasuke paused, glancing at his sleeping daughter in his arm and then over at Sakura. She smiled warmly at him with the same green eyes he fell in love with, all those years ago. He closed his eyes before looking forwards at the orange-tinted stone faces. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect the future of my clan and the future of this village. I want my daughter to grow up without the trauma I experienced. I just want her and Sakura to be happy. That's all I ask."

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as a gentle spring breeze enveloped them. Naruto placed his head on Sakura's shoulder, trying to get in on the moment. Kakashi smiled and stood behind them, placing his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's heads.

Together, they endured so much, but after a long journey filled with struggle, love and determination, they finally found their way home. Each of them found peace in this cruel world. They discovered the true meaning of the word, shinobi. 

_"It's kind of like a prayer. To keep enduring until it comes to be, no matter what. And to those whom that task falls on...perhaps that's what it means...to be a ninja."_

***Boruto Spoiler***

In loving memory of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox.


End file.
